lo que dos hermanos harian
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Kanda y Allen están apunto de divorciarse...pero le mismo Kanda y sus hijos no están de acuerdo con ello ¿ podrán los niños hacer algo para que no se separen? ¿Kanda lograra que Allen  acceda a aquel trato? ...solo te pido 3 meses...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Hi! si aqui con otro fic yullen... es adoro esta pareja y nose esta historia vino sin avisar de mi cabeza.. la tengo avanzada en mi cabeza asi q espero q les guste...**

** antes que nada no es mpreg y no e q tenga algo contra ese genero es mas tengo fics q adoro pero en este caso queria mostrar auno apreja de dos chicos con hijos real oseas en la realidad ya que en algo me base un poco en la realidad y buena la forma en que tuvieron a sus hijos tambien es real y quiero demostrar que no siempre los lazos sanguineos son los mas fuertes.. sino los lazos de amor... bueno.. este fic salio de una situación que vivi pero visto de otro perspectiva.. una muy diferente... dentro de todod sosn varias cosas un pco reales.. bueno sin mas espero que les guste y no se preocupen seguire con el totro fic solo que queria probar con este.. déjenme saber su opinión!**!

* * *

><p>Kanda se encontraba manejando su auto, veía por el espejo a sus hijos, estaba orgulloso de ellos, pero seguramente ellos no de él; puesto que no podía brindarle una familia como hubiera querido, claro por un tiempo si la tuvieron pero ahora que tenían 7 años y estaban en la escuela primaria, no la tenían, siempre se reprocharía por eso, sabía que era solo su culpa y nada más que su culpa, era su culpa que ahora mismo su moyashi le estuviera pidiendo el divorcio, mejor dicho no pidiendo de eso ya había pasado algún tiempo, hasta se hablaban como amigos ahora o eso intentaba el albino, en cambio el no podía dejar de pensar en el, aunque pudiera comportarse ante él y las demás personas por dentro cuando lo veía quería besarlo y tomarlo como solía hacerlo antes, antes de que el mismo arruinara todo lo que tenían durante bastantes años y no es que estuvieran viejos pero ellos habían sido novios desde los 18, buen en realidad el 18 el otro 15, y todo había sido por los amigos en común, pero eso era otra historia, ahora tenían 28 y el otro estaba por cumplir 26, aunque faltaba dos meses para ello. Aunque tal vez para ese entonces ya no serian esposos, solo ex esposos y claro compartían la responsabilidad de sus dos hijos, a los cueles ambos amaban y era lo más importante para ellos, llevaba separados 2 años, pero que eternos habían sido para Kanda , primero no acepto la decisión de divorciarse del otro pero después de verlo llorar tanto y sufrir se sintió como basura, así que decidió que lo mejor era el entregarle su libertad y hace casi dos años exactamente le había dicho que empezarían los trámites de divorcio pero se había alargado e tiempo porque tenían hijos ye so complicaba las cosa, al final les habían hecho a la idea de que ya no vivirían los 4 juntos como hasta ahora sino que se quedarían con Allen y Kanda las visitaría, claro cuando no estuviera el albino, así había sido al principio pero después Allen le dejo de guardar rencor y podía verlo pero solo para cosas sobre sus hijos, el los llevaba a la escuela todos los días, los lunes, miércoles y viernes el los ayudaba con las tareas. Los demás días eran para Allen.<p>

Al principio pensó que Allen había dejado de odiarlo a pesar de seguir llamándolo Kanda y ya no Yu como cuando eran pareja, tuvo esperanza y resulto que ya no le guardaba odio porque había curado su corazón con el calor de otro, claro su "amigo" Lavi Bookman, habían sido compañeros en la universidad y siempre sintió que estuvo interesado en su moyashi, como antes le llamaba, y al parecer o se había equivocado, ahora Allen era de él "No", dio un frenazo asustando a sus hijos.

- ¿Oto-san que pasa?...ya calma Kyohei...- calmaba una niña con cabellos azulados y ojos oscuras de piel blanca a un niño de igual edad pero que se acurrucaba donde su hermana por el miedo, el niño era de cabello blanco y piel muy blanca.

-Nee-san... ¿nos estrellamos?...- pregunto temeroso el niño

-No, Kyohei todo está bien...- le sonrió

-Lo siento niños,…estaba distraído pero pronto llegaremos…- los examino con la mirada y se tranquilizo, se golpeo mentalmente _" eso me pasa por pensar en el moyashi otra vez"_, dio un rápido vistazo a al niño peliblanco, era una réplica de su moyashi, en realidad biológicamente era hijo solo del moyashi y Kyara su pequeña hija era de él; pero eso no importaba para ellos ambos eran hijos de ambos, porque los amaron desde el día que decidieron tener hijos, fue por vientre de alquiler, con las células de cada uno, y cuando les entregaron a los niños ambos amaron a ambos, la niña era mayor por algunos minutos, así se lo dijeron los médicos, los niños habían sacado todo físicamente de ellos, pero la influencia del moyashi hizo que fueran igual de gentiles que él; aunque lo sobreprotector de Kyara salió a Yu, bueno eso cuando estaba junto con su moyashi ahora no le interesaba nada mas que sus hijos y que fueran felices, aunque Kyohei pareciera un niño inocente era muy perspicaz justo como Kanda, sonrió de verdad que los amaba pero se sentía tan culpable por no poder darles la familia que habían tenido hasta hace dos años atrás, aunque se auto convencía que divorciarse era lo mejor, en su fuero interno el antigua Kanda que amaba con pasión y obsesión a Allen, aun le gritaba que no lo dejar ir que solo le pertenecía a él, que solo sus hijos podían tener la atención de su albino , él y sus hijos así era como debía ser, suspiro…

-¿Oto-san piensas en oto-chan?...-pregunto inocente Kyohei, Kanda dio un respingo pero trato de controlarse para no estrellarse

-No, claro que...

-¿Aun lo mas no?..- pregunto la niña girando su cabecita par mirarlo

-Niños por favor…- no quería que sus hijos le dijeran lo que él ya sabía, aun lo amaba y mucho

-Papa creo que deberías preguntarle si está bien a ota-chan...- dijo la niña

-¿se encuentra mal?...- le preocupaba era obvio

-No es que en la noche me levante y quería ir a la habitación de mi oto-chan pero estaba cerrada supuse que estaría con... ese señor Lavi- dijo con molestia la niña- y escuche jadeos fuertes de oto-chan como si no pudiera respirar...- le dijo preocupada.

Pero Kanda giro su rostro el sabia que eso no era que estuviera enfermo era otra cosa, le enfurecía _"¿Tan rápido compartes tu cama con otro?... pensé que me amabas más que esto,... maldito moyashi, ese era nuestra cama en la que solo yo te hacía el amor y ahora permites que ese imbécil te haga todas esas cosas?"_, sin notarlo golpeo el asiento del auto y dio otro frenazo, tenia suerte que no lo viera un policía cercano -¿Papa ya llegamos?-

-Sí, eso parece...-arrastraba las palabras, odiaba a Lavi, odiaba al moyashi y se odiaba así mismo por haberlo dejado ir- y no te preocupes hablare con Allen

-Gracias oto-san...- la niña se levanto y le dio un beso de despedida al igual que Kyohei y juntos entraron a la escuela siendo recibidos por su tutora

Kanda debía ir a trabajar a su oficina, era gerente de un banco, y su moyashi era terapista pediátrico de un hospital, en realidad aun trabajaba en aquel hospital por cariño y querer ayudar las persona de bajos recursos porque el mismo había abierto una clínica especializada en terapia que era muy respetada, el moyashi por su buen carácter lograba ser amigo de muchas personas y ganarse su confianza , incluso así consiguió que sus hijos nacieran ya que aun eran jóvenes cuando decidieron tenerlos, sin embargo a los niños nunca les falto nada físico ni emocional, exceptuando su situación actual.

Aun recordaba que tan lindo era con sus hijos, era muy cariñoso y tierno, y le hacía inmensamente feliz llegar a casa y ver a su moyashi cargando a sus bebes y recibiéndolo a él con un beso, si sonaba cursi pero así fueron los primeros años que tuvieron a sus hijos, pero claro todo tenía que terminar…

La hora de trabajo había terminado, iría a ver al moyashi, sus hijos ya deberían estar en casa "_mejor dicho en lo que fue mi casa ahora era la casa de ese"_. No pudo evitar golpear el asiento de su auto de nuevo ates de arrancar rumbo a lo que fuera su hogar hace algún tiempo.

Se paro con duda no es como si no viera al moyashi hace mucho, lo había visto la semana pasada claro con ese imbécil, iban por el centro comercial con sus hijos rumbo al cine y el solitario, Allen le sonreía de la forma que solo lo hacia él hace algún tiempo, había tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo a ese pero se contuvo porque supuestamente había cambiado, pero no, seguía siendo tan obsesivo como antes.

Toco el timbre y en unos segundos alguien abrió la puerta, era su moyashi con su cabello alborotado, tan hermoso como siempre , con una chompa de franela algo larga pero que se apreciaba cómoda, y una cadena por su fino cuello ese que tantas veces había besado, lo miraba de esa forma fría pero amable como era con todos

-¿Kanda paso algo? Los niños aun no vuelven, bueno en realidad me avisaron que harían un trabajo así que demoraran en regresar…- esperaba la respuesta del otro pero Kanda solo se dedicaba a mirarlo y reprocharse porque mierda lo había dejado ir-¿Kanda sucede algo?

-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar algo contigo sobre los niños, es importante- le dijo de forma fría pero sin sonar agresivo

-Claro…pasa- se quito de la puerta y se dio la vuelta sin notar que el otro escrudiñaba su cuerpo

Ambos se sentaron y Kanda miro la que fue su casa con algo de nostalgia

-¿Pasa algo en el colegio?

-Es raro que tu noviecito no esté aquí...- su lado posesivo y celoso comenzaba aflorar

-¿Lavi? El ahora está en el hospital ya sabes ser laboratorista es algo complicado- sonrió de forma amable - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¿complicado? solo para encerrado en un estúpido laboratorio tal vez tirándose a alguien y tu aquí esperándolo como…

-Te pediría si estas tomado o algo que te fueras de mi casa

-¿Tu casa? …- se paro y comenzó a andar Allen lo miraba inseguro y con algo de temor hace tiempo que no se comportaba así, siempre podían mantener una conversación mas o menso cordial por los niños

-Claro que es mi casa Kanda… ¿estás bien?

-¿de verdad te importa? ¿No sería mejor que muriera y así quedarías viudo y libre?

-Kanda eres el padre de mis hijos no digas tonterías

-Moyashi con respecto a lo anterior; si, es tu casa… yo me rompí el lomo trabajando para pagártela para ti y para los niños,…pero no lo hice para que metieras a tu amante aquí…- dijo con brusquedad acercándose a Allen haciendo que este retrocediera

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Que te encierras en nuestra habitación con ese a follar como animales descuidando a mis hijos y haciendo que ellos escuchen tus gemidos de pu…- una sonora bofetada resonó en la sala

-escúchame una cosa Kanda, no sé qué demonios tienes pero ya no tienes 20 años no eres un jovencito o un adolescente, eres un adulto así que compórtate como tal y respétame… Lavi es mi pareja y lo que haga en mi vida privada no te interesa….yo ya no soy el mocoso con el que te metiste y se intimidaba por ti…yo me doy tiempo para todo como profesional, como padre y si, con mi novio que no tiene nada de malo...

-Aun soy tu esposo…- dijo casi en un susurro

-Kanda por favor ya no somos nada hace más de 2 años…

-Que rápido me has olvidado… tampoco significo tu amor…ese amor que decías cursimente que duraría para siempre

-Sí, lo decía porque era un jovenzuelo con ilusiones estúpidas de amor… el amor se construye día a día ese es el verdadero amor…algún día lo descubrirás y te deseo suerte en ello

-Escucha bien… mas te vale no meter a ese tipo a esta casa que es solo para ti y mis hijos, si tanto quieres revolcarte con el búscate un hotel o has que te compre otra casa pero esta la vas respetar y no quiero que descuides a mis hijos y te escuchen haciendo eso…

-Esta bien tendré cuidado con los niños… eso si fue un error- le dijo sin mirarlo Kanda se sentía arder en celos, había dicho adiós a su trato cordial pero es que ya no lo soportaba mas. Aun lo deseaba y lo amaba no podía simplemente verlo con otro le era imposible

-No te preocupes Kanda esta casa después del divorcio la dejare, he ahorrado para comprar...

-No, esta casa es de los niños así que quédate pero

-Pero sin Lavi ¿no? Eres infantil de vedad voy en serio con Lavi así que despreocúpate formaremos un hogar en otro lado

Kanda apretó los puños, juraba que quería moler a golpes al moyashi juntos con su amante porque eso era hasta que no se divorciara de él.

Después de eso se marcho, sin despedirse estaba que estallaba en furia, fue a la casa de un amigo suyo, Alma. Se pusieron a tomar un par de tragos recordando la infancia y que Alma andaba locamente enamorado de él pero eso ya había quedado atrás, se atrevió a preguntarle cómo¿ cómo es que se olvido de el? y Alma le dijo " Yu, yo no te amaba de verdad solo era un capricho pero creo que desgraciadamente para ti tu si amas de verdad a Allen...eso te va a significar un problema...sé que tu y el firmaran los papeles de divorcio dentro de una semana así que te aconsejo no le des la libertad y lucha por el…

Kanda lo miro sorprendido la mayoría le decía que le diera la libertad a Allen, brindaron por ello y se quedo a dormir allí en la habitación de huéspedes.

* * *

><p>El maldito día llego, hoy quedaría formalmente separado de su moyashi y eso lo hacía rabiar, porque el idiota de Lavi tendría el campo libre para estar con el mas formalmente y tal vez incluso formar una familia con Allen y sus hijos, "ellos son míos y de nadie más, Allen y los niños son solo míos", se convenció de ello y espero a que Alma llegaría, este le había prometido no dejarlo en los momentos difíciles como este.<p>

Llego vio a Allen con una ropa semi formal, un pantalón crema con una camisa del mismo tono, sonrió el si estaba formalmente como se debería estar, pero su moyashi siempre había odiado vestirse formalmente. Admiro sus ojos plateados, podía jurar que eso ojos no eran los mismos, no tenían el brillo intensa y de felicidad que tenía hace tiempo cuando estaban juntos, Allen no era feliz con Lavi ni con la situación, comprendió eso y vio a sus hijos que estaban al lado de Allen ellos estaban con lagrimas a puntos de salir, simplemente no podía hacerlo, después vio a Lavi entrar con una bebida al cual Allen sonrió, definitivamente no lo dejaría ir….

-Señor Kanda firme aquí, su esposo ya firmo

Miro el papel y vio la firma insegura de su moyashi, tan solo si pudiera…miro a Alma y este le asintió, le haría caso lucharía por el

-Allen, quiero que me des 3 meses para probarte que te amo…- Allen abrió sus ojos con un extraño brillo

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? Solo firma y ya….- dijo sin mas

-Dame esa oportunidad y si no funciona firmare…

-Idiota no se pude hacer eso ahora…. Ya no…-

-Pues no firmare y seguiremos casados y nuca formalizaras con este…-

- Kanda por favor ¿Qué nos has visto sufrir a Allen lo suficiente?- el pelirrojo le grito con desesperación

-Usted no le grite a mi papa- dijeron los niños al unísono- Oto-chan dale una oportunidad a nuestro papá por favor…- le pidieron los niños a Allen

-Niños debe entender que esto... niños en primer lugar no deberían estar aquí ¿fue por esto que decidieron no quedarse en casa?

-Papa no nos dijo nada de esto pero…por favor yo quiero tener una familia con mis dos papa no con ese señor ¿verdad Kyohei?- dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos

El niño asintió asustado apegado su hermana, ambos niños corrieron a Yu y este se agacho para abrazarlos,

-Quiero a papa Yu…- dijo con miedo el menor, se apego más a Yu

-sino le das una oportunidad a papa nunca te lo perdonaremos

Allen sintió un dolor en su pecho, el lo único que siempre quiso fue tener una familia y criar a sus hijos con mucho amor… eso realmente le rompía el corazón

-Niños no digan eso… - Kanda trataba de calmarlos, no quería que los niños le hablaran así a Allen después de todo el tenia la culpa de todo

-¿oto -chan fue por este señor que te separaste de Papa?- pregunto la niña entre sollozos

-Mi niña por favor entiende que...-Allen contenía sus lágrimas y Lavi entendía con cierto dolor, abrazo a Allen por detrás par apoyarlo

-Señores hasta que esto se decida me marcho- el juez aburrido de la situación salió del lugar, Lavi aprovechó eso para susurrarle algo a Allen el cual giro rápidamente lo abrazo, Kanda sentía que podía ir a golpearlo pero desvió su mirada, después vio como Lavi se marchaba del lugar

-Niños…-Allen limpiaba sus lagrimas- eso que me han dicho no está bien- Los niños miraron sintiéndose culpable

-Eso es cierto discúlpense con su oto-chan gracias por que

-pero los entiendo…entiendo que quieran a sus padres juntos pero las cosas no se dieron así… yo

-Escucha Allen yo les…-

-No escucha tu... te daré una última oportunidad, mañana regresa la casa pero solo será por los 3 meses que has pedido después de eso sino funciona nos divorciaremos de inmediato

Los niños saltaron de alegría, y corrieron a abrazar a su oto-chan el cual al sentir el calor de sus hijos se tranquilizo y pararon sus lágrimas

-Los sentimos oto-chan es solo que…es solo...- decían entre gemiditos de tristeza

-Está bien... niños yo sé que me quieren como yo a ustedes pero deben entender si esto no funciona

-Lo entenderemos pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien- Allen solo los miro con ternura y tristeza

-Mañana a te espero en casa…- dijo volteándose, sin mirarlo directamente cogiendo a los niños y Kanda al ver que se había marchado con sus hijos no pudo más que sonreír… Alma le dio un golpe en el hombro en felicitación

-Mas te vale que ahora si no lo vayas a dejar ir…- Kanda asintió, "definitivamente hare que te des cuenta que solo puedes ser mío"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi aquí termina el primer capi , espero que les haya llamado la atencion asi que espero sus comentarios, tratae de hacerlo mas cerca posible pensandolos en una situación parecida...bueno dejen sus comentarios criticas constructivas y si es algo ooc.. bueno con el Kanda de ahora ni tanton verdad?.. ultimamente le veo una gam de sentimientos que me emocionan... bueno ya tranquilizandome.. dejenme reviesw pa saber! nos vemos!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor: Hi! Gracias por leer el fic.. este fic es algo especial para mi.. en realidad todos lo son ya que cvomo todos los que escribimos auqui en fanfiction ponemos algo de nuestro corazón en elo y nuestras propias vivencias sin notarlo.. creo que me puse medio sentimental pero bueno.. gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capi también les guste.. y pronto …prontito actualización de mi otro yullen**

* * *

><p>Allen trataba de dormir, el día anterior sus hijos se habían dedicado a obligarlo a preparar todo para recibir de nuevo a su padre, el solo trataba de tranquilizarlos, lógicamente no planeaba regresar con él, sabía que su carácter no había cambiado y él no quería tener problemas de nuevo, solo lo había dicho por consejo de Lavi y no, no es que su novio lo esté lanzando a los brazos de su-ex, era solo que…<p>

Flashback

Sintió la calidez de su novio junto a él indicándole que estaba ahí para él. Lavi siempre apoyándolo incondicionalmente, las palabras de su hija y el apoyo de su hijo menor lo lastimaban pero sabía que también lastimaban a Lavi, pero este solo lo abrazo, después de eso le susurro algo que sabía a por lo cual siempre confiaría en el

"Allen finge darle esa oportunidad para que tus hijos lo acepten pero se claro con él al respecto… yo te amo y confió en ti", lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo y abandono la sala

Fin del flashback

No es que le estuviera falsas ilusiones a sus hijos pero sabía que no era nada fácil aceptar que tus padres se separen, en realidad no conocía la situación él nunca conoció a su madre , ella murió cuando lo dio a luz y su padre se suicido con la muerte de su novia, ellos lo habían concebido siendo muy jóvenes , aun estudiantes de secundaria, era su abuelo que más bien parecía su padre el que lo había criado Mana Walker, padre de su madre ; en el caso de Kanda era diferente el tenia una mejor posición social que él, no era millonario pero tenía más que él en el momento que se conocieron, aun así siempre le rondaba la tristeza de ver como sus padres se separaron odiándose entre ellos. Aun así comprendía la soledad que debían sentir sus hijos, y los celos y el miedo de estos referente a otra pareja para él, por eso lo hizo había quedado en un acuerdo con los niños porque la culpa había sido de Kanda poniéndolo en aquella situación frente a los niños, claro el mismo tenía la culpa por llevarlos al lugar donde verían a sus padres divorciarse, pero su " padre", como le decía, Mana, no pudo llegar a tiempo para quedarse con ellos y además los niños se metieron al auto solos, bueno Kyara daba la orden y Kyohei le seguía

Quería dormir y no podía, había atendido pacientes hasta muy tarde y cuando llego a casa se dio con la sorpresa de que sus hijos no estaban durmiendo sino que le esperaban para acomodar la casa para recibir de nuevo a su padre; Mana solo lo miro con una sonrisa y le desordeno el cabello, Mana si sabía las razones de todo se lo conto apenas llego a casa, le pidió que se quedara durante esos dos menes ya que no quería quedarse solo con Kanda, no es que le temiera tampoco era un violador o un asesino , pero digamos que incluso ahora mismo se sentía nervioso, no es fácil volver a convivir con tu ex, , se miro y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan presentable como quisiera pero no le dio importancia _" no es como si de verdad fuera volver con él",_ y algo en su interior le dijo que no se mintiera así mismo. Suspiro, la verdad ese día en que sus niños lo habían supuestamente atrapado haciendo cosas con Lavi, en realidad no era así, el no se atrevería a hacer cosas así con Lavi en la casa de sus hijos, pero no iba a decirle a Kanda que había tenido un su húmedo con él y se había… era vergonzoso.

Sus hijos suponían que a veces Lavi se quedaba pero no era así solo se quedaba hasta después de que se durmieran y luego se iba, en realidad hasta ahora nunca se había entregado a Lavi, había habido roces y caricias muy fuertes pero no habían llegado a mas, aun no se atrevía estar con otra persona, todo era muy reciente, y Lavi lo respetado llegaban hasta donde Allen pudiera ser capaz de llegar, llevaban pocos meses saliendo así que Lavi era muy respetuoso y lo trataba muy bien_, " que diferencia con Kanda, su amor era obsesivo y…"_ no amaba Lavi eso lo sabía y el mismo pelirrojo lo sabia pero si lo quería y respetaba; sabia que podría enamorarse de él, como dijo, con un amor de día a día, con Kanda había sido diferente había sido un amor pasional de jóvenes que… bueno ahora no se le apetecía recordar.

Entraba lentamente en el mundo de los sueños, escuchó vagamente el grito emocionado de sus hijos, no se preocupaba Mana estaba con ellos, de pronto sintió que unos pasos firmes subían las escaleras, y abría su puerta, aquellos pasos se hacían cercanos, y alguien se sentaba a su lado, casi podía reconocer aquellos paso firmes y decididos que una vez lo enloquecieron, aquella calidez que ahora recorría su cuerpo con suavidad le hacían recordar sus noche de pasión con… ¿Kanda?

-¡¿Kanda quien demonios te dio el derecho de entrar a mi habitación y sentarte en mi cama y tocarme?- se alejo de él, con cierto temor, esa calidez y ese deseo solo los había conocido en brazos de Kanda pero era obvio que todo eso quedo atrás y ya no sentía nada o eso quería suponer

-Tu ayer me dijiste que me darías otra oportunidad así que aquí estoy, voy a acomodar mis cosas baka moyashi- sonrió como salía hacerlo solo cuando estaban los dos

-Kanda, tú no eres ningún idiota… ¿por favor te creíste eso de ayer?- lo miro frio

-¿acaso me engañaste y a los niños también? ¿Los ilusionaste?- pregunto amenazante, oscureciendo su mirada

-Claro que no, es cierto que te dejare vivir aquí por 3 meses para que puedas estar cerca de ellos y hacerles a la idea de que ya no podremos estar juntos, en este tiempo lo tienes que hacer, ayer me pusiste en una situación horrible frente a los niños ¿Cómo pudiste?..- le recrimino bajando la voz para que los niños no entraran

-Vaya de verdad has cambiado… ya no eres aquel chico que con solo tenerme cerca se sonrojaba y se derretía…- se acerco mas a él- o….tal vez si...

-No te emociones Kanda, tú ya no me atraes físicamente _"si claro si se ve tan bien como siempre"_...además que no dormirás aquí ni tendremos contacto físico

-sexual querrás decir, físico lo vamos tener que hacer o es que piensas que los niños se creerán viéndote alejarme cada vez que te abrace o te de algún beso se supone que me estas perdonado

-yo nunca les dije perdón les dije oportunidad, así que no tiene por qué haber contacto físico

-¿entonces, si sexual?

-¡Claro que no!... Y ahora déjame dormir

-Escucha tu me diste una oportunidad y no la pienso desaprovechar, tu volverás conmigo eso tenlo por seguro, pero está bien aceptare todo eso pero a cambio quiero que no vuelvas a ver a Lavi….hasta nuevo aviso, bueno solo contacto profesional

-Tú no estás en derecho de nada…

-Acéptalo que si no me largo y eso papeles se quedaran sin firmar y comenzare una disputa legal por los niños, sabes eso sería bueno de ver, porque podría alegar que no has tenido buen comportamiento frente a mis hijos…

-Eres un maldito…

-Controla tus palabras cariño… ahí vienen los niños- Allen presto atención y escucho pasitos corriendo hacia su habitación

Se separaron porque casi se iba uno encima del otro a matarse a golpes, se tranquilizaron y los niños abrieron la puerta y subieron corriendo encima de la cama

-¿y bien ya se reconciliaron?..- preguntaba la niña emocionada

-¿se besaron?- pregunto el niño con ojitos soñadores

-¿o hicieron otra cosa?- pregunto la niña de forma picara

-Cariño tienes 7 años no digas esa cosas…- dijo Allen alarmado

-Su oto-chan se está haciendo el difícil pero no se preocupen tenemos tiempo para ello,- sin que el albino lo notara paso su brazo por la espalda de este haciendo que se estremeciera, hace mucho que no sentía tanto con un simple roce.

-Niños enséñenle su habitación a su oto-san para que acomode sus cosas...- sonrió amable a sus hijos

-Pero pensé que se quedaría dormir aquí en tu habitación, este era la habitación de ambos hace dos años

-Mi niña no fuerces las cosa ¿sí?- le sonrió un poco triste y la niña asintió - además que su oto-san aprecie lo que hicieron por él, vayan y muéstrenle- le acaricio el cabello azabache y la niña asintió un poco sonrojada

La niña se levanto y cogió a Kyohei con una manita y con la otra jalo a su oto-san, confiaba en que su oto-san recuperaría el corazón de su oto-chan

-Y Kanda hoy cocinas tú...

-¿Y porque yo?- dijo antes de marcharse

-porque estoy cansado porque tus hijos me explotaron ayer y porque ¿quieres conquistarme no? ahora has el almuerzo…- dijo con una media sonrisa al igual que el otro le respondió con otra

* * *

><p>Su habitación había quedado muy bien para que la hayan arreglado un día antes, aunque supuso que Allen no le dejaría dormir en su misma habitación no había podido evitar verlo ahí recostado en su cama, y acariciar su cuerpo, claro antes no reaccionaba así, sino de una forma más cariñosa y apasionada, aun así fue divertirlo picarlo.<p>

Termino de cocinar, y sirvió la comida, no, no era un inútil que no supiera cocinar, aprendió desde muy joven pero cuando estaba con Allen mayormente este cocinaba; claro hasta que vinieron sus hijos.

Mando a llamar a Allen con Kyara, no quería sentirse tentado a tocarlo de nuevo, después de todo aun eran jóvenes y Allen mantenía una excelente figura, y la vez se veía delicado y suave y era mejor no seguir pensando en él cuando el albino estaba bajando y acercándose a la mesa

-Vaya entonces si sabes cocinar Bakanda...- le dijo en tono de broma con una mano en su cintura

-Mira quién habla moyashi... estas flojeando... durmiendo y son las 12…

-Óyeme eso no es… bueno tus hijos me explotaron ayer… además hoy es sábado y solo tengo consultas más tarde

-Buenos días Kanda Yu…- Mana se acerco lentamente acariciando la cabeza de sus nietos

-Señor Walker…- saludo con respeto- ¿se quedara aquí?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cabeza de la mesa

- Espero no te moleste me voy a quedar a pasar las vacaciones de los niños por el verano- sonrió amable y Kanda miro con odio al moyashi

-¡Kanda este es mi lugar!- separo la silla para sentarse

-Este siempre fue mi lugar…- espeto Kanda

-No, es el mío, es a la cabeza de la familia, es el mío

- por si no te recuerdo la cabeza de familia soy yo, tu cambiaste tu apellido cuando nos casamos, no yo

-Eres

-Oto-chan, oto-san tiene razón ese siempre fue su lugar- intervino la pequeña

-Es cierto… papi Yu siempre se sentó ahí…- apoyo con voz dulce el menor de los niños

Allen respiro resignado, se fue a sentar a la derecha de Kanda, su padre solo miraba con gracia las peleas de si hijo y su yerno porque se suponía que volvía serlo.

Terminaron la comida entre conversaciones con los niños, Kanda preguntaba a sus niños y estos contestaban felices de que sus padres estén comiendo ambos junto a ellos, Mana solo miraba con ternura sus nietos pero aun le preocupaba su hijo, sabía que ahí habían mas sentimientos de los que quería demostrar

Kanda se encontraba recostado en el sofá con sus hijos viendo películas, los niños estaban felices, para ellos esto era un sueño, pero para Allen era una pesadilla. Este bajo vestido con el uniforme azul que usaba todo terapista, pero como era pediátrico tenia ositos por toda la tela

-Oto-chan te ves muy lindo con tu uniforme- exclamaban los niños

-Kyara, Kyohei siempre me dicen lo mismo...- sonrió con ternura

-Moyashi ¿adónde vas así? ... es cierto te ves muy tierno...- le dijo sin pensarlo, al darse cuenta- es decir ¿qué iras a hacer de niñera?

-Estúpido, es mi trabajo…. Recuerda que trabajo con niños

-¿Pero no te puedes vestir en el hospital?

-Bakanda...- lo llamo notando que su hijos se asustaron cuando le dijo "estúpido", ese no era el lenguaje que debía usar frente a sus hijos, respiro…- hoy no trabajo en el hospital, bueno los niños y mi papa saben, así que mejor me voy de una vez

-oto-chan ¿Por qué sigues llamando a oto-san por su apellido? Después de todo todos somos Kanda

Allen se golpeo mentalmente y miro con furia la sonrisa de superioridad el otro

-Claro moyashi… después de todo tu mismo eres un Kanda…- le dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-Claro "cariño" te llamare desde ahora... Bakanda…- dijo con una sonrisa, Kanda lo miro

-¡oto-chan, oto-san ¿se van pelear?- Kyohei tenía las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojitos

La niña lo abrazo y miro con los mismos ojos a su oto-chan

-Niños solo estábamos jugando ¿verdad Yu?...- ambos sintieron un estremecimiento cuando Allen dijo aquella palabra, Allen hace mucho que no lo llamaba por su nombre, era algo extraño, y Yu sentía que ese suave susurro lo enloquecía, siempre le gusto la forma en cómo lo seducía llamándolo por su nombre… y es mejor no seguir recordando porque sus hijos estaban al costado

-Lo ves Kyohei, oto-chan ya llamo a papa Yu por su nombre…- sonrió la niña

Allen los miro con ternura, esto iba ser más difícil, tal vez no tomo la decisión correcta, pero no podía ver a sus hijos llorar

-Bueno regreso en un par de horas niños… Yu...- volteo el rostro antes que el otro notara su sonrojo, el mismo había recordado las noches en que lo llamaba en otros tonos por su nombre

El día de trabajo de hoy había terminado, el ultimo niño que atendía había resultado todo un reto a pesar de solo tener un año, puesto que eran digamos tenía un carácter especial, suspiro de cansancio y despidió a sus compañeras y compañeros de trabajo, el tenia que cerrar la clínica, los días sábado solo se mantenía abierta hasta las 5 de la tarde y él se quedaba una hora más a sacar cuentas.

Termino de sacar las cuentas, se estiro tratando de sacar todo el estrés con el que cargaba; sintió unas manos conocidas que masajeaban su cuello, y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar

-Sabes podrías haber resultado muy buen terapista físico…- las manos comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas- La…vi

-Sabes que lo mío son encerrarme en mi laboratorio horas de horas- jalo la silla con rueditas de Allen y le dio la vuelta, sonriéndole y robándole un beso, Allen paso sus manos por el cuello de Lavi, se separaron por la falta de aire y Allen se paró de la silla

-Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes tanto tiempo aquí solo con el dinero ¿y cómo se te ocurre dejar la puerta de la clínica abierta?- lo abrazo por la espalda

Lavi sabes que no pasara nada, aun que creo que debo tener un poco de cuidado

Se separo con cuidado por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho que lo abrazara de ese modo, tal vez porque eso hacia Kanda cuando estuvieron juntos, se golpeo mentalmente por pensar en él cuando estaba con su novio

-¿y dime que sucedió con Kanda? – pregunto serio

-Ah…. Bueno es todo un caos… los niños están felices… demasiado quizá…- miro al techo y luego se dirigió a sacar sus cosas del armario seguido por Lavi

-¿y tú? – pregunto, Allen noto algo de enfado en su voz

-¿Yo? Si te refieres a como estoy, cansado el ultimo niño que atendí era todo un caso

-No me refiero a ¿cómo te sientes teniéndolo cerca?

Allen se quedo un momento en piedra

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Solo ya quiero que pasen los tres mese del trato

-eso espero- miro a otro lado, Allen suspiro cansado, sabían que eso eran celos

-Vamos Lavi tu mismo propusiste que aceptara

Lavi lo miro y se acerco acorralando a Allen entre sus brazos contra la pared, Allen solo se quedo sin sentirse nervioso, o alguna otra emoción, simplemente ya no era aquel joven que se sonrojaba con facilidad o sentía su corazón latir desenfrenado cuando Kanda lo acorralaba de esa forma cuando comenzaban a salir

-Es solo que se que tu no me amas y lo malo es que estoy seguro de eso, mas no estoy seguro de que tu no ames a Kanda...- se acerco peligrosamente su rostro y cuerpo

-Vamos Lavi que ya no tengo 15 años, ya no es lo mismo enamorarse y amar a esa edad que cuando ya tienes una familia y una profesión que cuidar, simplemente no te puedes enamorar de forma desesperada- lo miro frio, no le gustaba que se comportaran de esa forma aun así fuera Lavi

-Has madurado bastante, aun así, quiero estar seguro que después de estos tres mese estarás conmigo. Quiero hacerte el amor…- le susurró en el odio y Allen se estremeció no era que no le pareciera atractivo pero, recién llevaban saliendo unos meses y no es que se sintieras nervioso por eso, ya no era un niñito virginal, es solo que la forma en que se lo decía no lo sabía ni lo entendía pero no le gustaba, después de todo cuando estaba con Kanda simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus caricias, además que ese modo autoritario de decírselo no le agradaba, le hacía recordar a Kanda y Lavi era diferente, tenía que ser diferente , no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces, quería seguridad

-Sabes que sobre eso, no es el mejor momento- simplemente desvió la mirada y eso le dolió a Lavi

-Allen he esperado estos mese pero como tú mismo dices ya no somos niños, los adultos tienen otras necesidades y te deseo demasiado

Allen solo mantenía su mirada, a pesar de lo que sabía, Lavi tenía razón eran novios y ya no eran unos niños que se conformaran con besos y caricias, eran adultos y no es que Lavi no le atrajera físicamente pero dentro de el sabía que tener sexo con alguien era más que solo eso, y también era un adulto para no dejarse manipular como antes, ni dejarse llevar por la atracción.

-Lo siento Lavi este no es el mejor momento

Se separo del agarre y se acomido su mochila, Lavi solamente lo siguió sin decir nada, al salir se encontraron con Lenale, una vieja amiga de ambos, había estudiado enfermería en la misma universidad de ambos pero también había sido amiga de Kanda desde mucho antes que ellos, ella los saludo y les invito tomar un café con ellos, conversaban de algunas cosas sobre médicos que conocían otros compañeros que habían tenido hasta que…

-Allen me entere que volviste con Kanda pero...- miro a Lavi

-Vaya las noticias vuelan… y eso fue que ayer se decidió eso

-Lo siento pero Alma que es administrador de la clínica donde trabaja lo comento con alguien y eso se esparció y bueno ya verás que algunas llamadas te lloverán para felicitarte por recuperar tu matrimonio- miro de nueva cuenta a Lavi- pero ¿estás engañando a Yu?

-No, porque los dos no hemos vuelto, solo hemos alargado el tiempo de espera de nuestro divorcio porque para los niños es difícil

-Si lo supongo ¿pero están viviendo juntos?

-Sí pero nada más, es solo por tres mese, Kanda tiene que poco a poco hacerles entender que nos separemos y bueno es para que disfruten de su padre un tiempo más, además que hice un tato con los niños de que si no funcionaba aceptarían que nos separemos

-Aun así creo que será difícil para ellos...- dijo suave, quería decirle más cosas a Allen pero con Lavi a su lado no podía decir mucho favor de Kanda, y no es que no apreciara su amigo pelirrojo es solo que ella misma tenía un hijo y hablaba por los niños, además Kanda no le había sido infiel

-Dime Lenale ¿como vestirás a Kei-chan para Halloween?

Y de ahí un rato se entretuvieron conversando sobre eso, Lenale también era casada con un empresario chino, llamado bak-chan y tenía un pequeño hijo llamado Kei

Luego de eso se despidieron y Lavi acompaño a casa a Allen en el auto del menor, dejando el propio abandonado en la puerta de la clínica, bueno encargado en un vigilante

Allen sentía algo de estrés y miedo al estar con su novio en la puerta de su casa donde lo estaba esperando su querido futuro ex esposo y sus hijos, era algo complicado, Lavi se acerco para besarlo pero Allen se alejo

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Lavi creo que no es un buen lugar además que acorde con Kanda que tú y yo no nos veríamos más que por trabajo

-¿Qué? ¿Y des cuando tú acatas lo que él te dijo? ¿O es que ya tan rápido lo has perdonado?

-claro que no, y por favor no te portes así de inseguro

Lavi suspiro y se tranquilizo

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Oye tu no le grites a nuestro Oto-chan…- los niños le gritaban desde el balcón, sacándole la lengua después

-niños compórtense por favor

-Moy…ya...shi – Allen sintió un temblor de terror al escuchar ese apodo- ¿Qué haces con él? ¿y el trato que teníamos?

-Kanda, Allen no tiene por…

-Lárgate Lavi...- le dijo Kanda arrastrando a Allen dentro de la casa

Allen solo miraba arriba, abajo hasta que su mirada se fijo en Kanda

-Bakanda ¿que se supone que haces? ¿eres mi chaperona o qué?

-más bien tu que hacías trayendo a ese hasta acá…

-Oye Bakanda….- pero se interrumpió al escuchar un grito de afuera de su casa

Salió lo más rápido posible seguido de Kanda y al ver lo que había afuera Kanda no pudo dejar de reír con malicia, Lavi estaba bañado en harina y huevos, Allen miro hacia arriba y ahí vio a sus queridos retoños carcajeándose, con las manitas llenas de harina

-¡niños!

-¡oto-chan!- dijeron asustados, Kyohei se escondió detrás de su hermana y esta paso saliva poniendo cara de cachorro para que no le gritaran

Allen los miro molesto, eso iba mas allá, y después miro furioso a Kanda que también se burlaba

-¡Tu!

-A mi ni me mires no pensé que no me necesitabas para cuidarte y que mis hijos lo hicieran tan bien

-idiota no apoyes sus malcriadeces… eso estuvo mal... entiendes

-Allen creo que mejor me voy, no soy bien recibido por tus hijos

-espera Lavi- se acerco a él y lo beso con mucha ternura enfrente de sus hijos y Kanda que lo miraba furioso y sentía su corazón paralizarse, los golpearía si sus hijos no estuvieran enfrente

-Allen…- lo miro Lavi contento

-Niños, este es mi novio y deben respetarlo y recuerden lo del trato por favor, esa no es la forma en que les enseñe a respetar

-Lavi discúlpame si por ahora… en tres mese seré libre para ti...- le sonrió con dulzura, como hace mucho no lo hacía, debía darle seguridad a Lavi ya que le está dando mucha confianza, algo que muchas personas no le darían en una situación como la que tenia ahora; mientras Kanda se contenía de romperlos a golpes, recordando que debía tener buen comportamiento

-Allen sabes que tienes toda mi confianza…- le dio un beso rápido en los labios y pidió un taxi

Cuando se giro ni los niños ni Kanda estaban al vista, suspiro y ahora se tendría que enfrentar a eso tres, muchos decían que los niños habían adoptado su comportamiento, pero más bien le parecía que habían adoptado lo peor de cada uno, suspiro de nuevo, _" yo solo quería llegar y descansar como dios manda"…._

Ingreso, sus dos niños y su reciente pesadilla estaban sentados en el sofá, totalmente indiferentes al recién llegado, _"demonios pero si yo debería estar molesto_",

-Niños tengo que hablar con ustedes ahora- dijo parándose frente al televisor

Los niños se abrazaban a su papa mayor y seguían viendo la televisión al mismo tiempo que Kanda

Allen hizo un puchero disgustado así que desconecto el televisor

-Ahora me escuchan… eso que hicieron no está bien ¿entienden?

-Tu tampoco…- la niña empezó a llorar- ¿Cómo pudiste besar a ese señor? - la niña se ponía a llorar mas acurrucándose con su papa

Allen los miraba tratando de modelar su voz porque lo que había hecho lo hizo pensando en Lavi pero sabía que a sus niños le afectaría, pero tenían que aprender a respetarlo

-¿oto-chan porque ya no quieres a papa el esta aquí con nosotros ahora y todo no debería ser como antes?

-Niños…- a Allen se le quebraba la voz

-Niños su oto-chan no tiene la culpa aun falta para que me acepte totalmente

-Pero oto-san se beso con ese tipo ¿no te molesta?..- grito en sollozos la niña, abrazando a Kyohei que también lloraba

- vamos niños vayan su cuarto por ahora, necesito hablar con su oto-chan a solas

-Niños….- la voz del mana interrumpió en el ambiente – vengan con su abuelo, les llevare a comprar unos dulces

Los niños corrieron a los brazos de su abuelo y salieron juntos a la calle

Kanda se acerco Allen y le dio una bofetada suave, Allen le devolvió la mirada fría

-Nunca más hagas alguna tontería que haga sufrir a mis hijos…- dijo amenazante

-Eres tu quien los está haciendo sufrir… no debiste ponerme en esa situación, ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas?

-Ya te dije que vine a recuperarte, pero odio como te estás comportando, puedes hacer esas escenitas frente a mí pero no frente a mis hijos, ¿acaso no pensaste que los harías sufrir después de que tienen esperanza de que volvamos?

Allen abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada triste a pesar de todo tenía razón se había comportado como un niño, no como un adulto

-lo siento… tienes razón…- dijo sin más Allen comenzó a subir las escaleras - cuando los niños lleguen les pediré una disculpa

-Yo también lo siento... no debí golpearte…

-No importa después de todo cuando éramos jóvenes y antes de que saliéramos nos agarrábamos a golpes

-Sí pero cuando comenzamos a salir yo nunca te había puesto una mano encima es solo que no quiero que mis hijos sufran… sabes que mejor que nadie entiendo lo que sienten…

- Si eso supongo, pero no fue tan fuerte y ya olvídalo después de todo nosotros ya no estamos juntos y te lo devolveré tenlo por seguro...- le dijo amenazante

Allen subió a su habitación y se metió al ducha, antes observo su mejilla no estaba enrojecida, en realidad había sido muy ligero, casi como una caricia brusca, como si no estuviera acostumbrado de eso con Kanda… sonrió _"de verdad que era un masoquista algunas veces…"_

Se termino de bañar y vio a los niños ya en pijamas, se había dado su tiempo para vestirse a una ropa mas cómoda, cuando los niños lo vieron ya no había ni tristeza ni rencor solo alegría y eso lo asombro los niños corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron

-Disculpa oto-chan por las palabras que te dijimos…- Miro a Kanda y este solo se hacia el desentendido pero sabía que había sido causa de el

-Niños yo no tengo nada que perdonarles…- les acaricio sus cabecitas

-claro que si, oto-san nos dijo que solo le dabas celos porque lo quieres mucho….- sonrió la niña maravillada- yo sabía que aun lo querías- no sabía si agradecerle a Kanda o mandarlo a volar

-¿verdad que lo quieres oto-chan?-ambos niños lo miraban ilusionados derritiendo su corazón

-Claro que si niños, solo tenemos problemas y es que a veces actuamos imprudentemente y si solo le trataba de dar celos…- sonrió y los niños lo abrazaron mas y rieron

Los cargo a ambos y los niños reían con felicidad

-Vamos mis lindos niños ya está la cena- Mana los llamaba para cenar

Todos se acercaron a cenar y comieron, gracias los niños no era difícil charlar entre ellos, lo único es que entre Allen y Kanda no hablaban directamente sino temas relacionados con los niños, hablaron sobre halloween y los disfraces que los pequeños querían, ambos emocionados porque ambos padres se habían comprometido a salir con ellos a pedir dulces y pasear con ellos, hacía dos años que no salían con ambos, puesto que un año fue con el uno y el otro con el otro padre.

-¿Oto-san mañana haríamos un pastel los 4? – pregunto la niña

-Supongo que no hay problema, después de todo yo no trabajo ni sábados ni domingos, es más me voy tomar un mes de vacaciones desde navidad hasta el 25 de enero

"_maldición eso quiere decir que lo tendré todo el día en mi casa"_

-¿No es maravillosos oto-chan?- dijo emocionado Kyohei

-Si maravilloso…- dijo sonriendo forzadamente- niños ya es hora de dormir se la han pasado la tarde viendo películas, así que mañana harán su tarea

-pero oto-chan queremos salir con ambos mañana y hacer un pastel

-Primero es su tarea

-¿oto-san?

-Tiene razón, si acaban su tarea rápido, salimos…- término de comer y se acerco a Kyara cargándola para llevarla a dormir

-Kanda—miro a los niños que lo miraban molesto- es decir Yu… yo los llevo

-Vamos moyashi que no te ves tan fuerte con esos bracitos

Allen lo miro furioso

-Pues para que sepas tengo muchas más fuerza que tu

-Oto-chan- Kyohei alzo sus bracitos para cargarlo

-Bien muéstralo... quien llega más rápido a la habitación de los niños

-Pues ya verás…- - tomo a Kyohei entre sus brazos

Mana solo los miraba con una sonrisa

-Hijo, Kanda cálmense pueden...

-Abuelito yo quiero saber quién gana – dijo emocionada la niña-

Ambos comenzaron correr mientras los niños gritaban de felicidad y emoción

"felizmente las escaleras son amplias", pensó Mana sonriendo

Llegaron al cuarto de los niños y ambos los lanzaron al mismo tiempo cayendo ellos sobre la cama, los cuatro miraban al techo recostados y comenzaron reír descontroladamente-Ambos son increíbles- gritaban los niños desde su lugar

-pero siento que me han roto la columna- se quejo Allen – ya no son tan ligeros como antes

-Oto-chan a una chica nunca se le dice gorda- se quejo la niña parándose sobre la cama haciendo pucheros infantiles

-Kyara entiende que con esos bracitos se cansa más rápido- sonrió con ironía aun agitado por correr cargando a su hija- además es porque tu oto-chan es igual de ligero que ustedes

-Oye no exageres...- se quejo el otro

-¿has cargado a oto-chan? – preguntaron los niños curiosos acostándose sobre su padre

-Claro y no pesa nada

-Oye esa información no tienes por qué decirla- dejándose llevar por el juego le lanzo un almohadón a Kanda y a los niños

Los niños miraron con ojos de guerra y comenzaron a lanzarse ente ellos almohadas, cojines riendo sin parar, después de que los niños agotaron sus energías y Allen los puso en sus respectivas camas, arropándolos con cariño y dedicación , a lo que Kanda solo lo observaba desde la puerta _"¿En qué demonios pensé par alejarme de ti?",_ Allen volteo y se encontró con la mirada del otro, sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, aun recordaba cuando sus hijos llegaron esa era la misma escena. solo que antes el hubiera ido con una sonrisa besarlo y perderse entre sus brazos, pero ahora todo era diferente ; desvío la mirada y e intento pasar de lado, pero el otro lo retuvo por la muñeca, Allen se zafó del agarre y siguió su camino, pero antes de entrar a su habitación el otro lo volvió a sujetar y estrellarlo contra la puerta, el solo puso sus manos en el pecho del otro haciendo que se mantuviera una distancia crucial, por alguna razón sentía que su corazón se comenzaba acelerar _" ¿Por qué ¿ ¿Por qué con Lavi no puedo sentir me así?"_

-Aléjate…- dijo mostrándose frio y seguro, esa mascara de falsedad que ahora usaba mu seguido y que solo se quitaba con sus hijos

-Moyashi, no me engañas puedes engañar a cualquiera menos a mí, estoy seguro que ahora mismo sientes tu corazón latir más rápido y tu cuerpo estremecerse

Allen apretó uno de sus puños, el idiota lo conocía pero sabía que ese rostro podría engañarlo ya que hasta el mismo se engañaba

-Veo que tu ego no desaparece, no me sorprende, sigues siendo el mismo de antes, sabes ante me sentía así por ti porque de alguna manera admiraba tu seguridad esa que decías tener pero en realidad no le tenias nunca la tuviste por eso eras así….- trato de apartarlo pero el otro se acerco mas a su oído

-¿es que ya no me deseas?- le susurro sensualmente aspirando el aroma del albino- cuando le dije a los niños que eras ligero se los dije recordando cuando te alzaba para tomarte...eras tan ligero.. que podía menterme besándote y cargándote... ¿No recuerdas tu cuerpo estremeciéndose por mi tacto?...¿mis manos tocarte por toda tu piel?

-Lo que no recuerdo es ¿Por qué demonios me case contigo? teniendo a alguien como Lavi…- se acerco al otro también, tentándolo- sabes el también es muy apasionado…tal ves demasiado que me puede dejar exhausto..- le dijo en tono sensual

Kanda quería golpearlo, juraba que quería hacerlo pero debía controlarse, "maldita sea pero es difícil hacerlo", "¿pero como demonios se iba a controlar si le estaban diciendo que tenia encuentros apasionados con otro?"

-Maldito moyashi

-estúpido Kanda...

-Moyashi

-Bakanda

-Moyashi

-Bakanda

Sus miradas no se separaban, hasta que Allen dio un suspiro cansado

-escucha, tratare de poner algo de mi parte ante los niños, ya estoy arto de esto,.. Solo déjame en paz y...

-Tu escucha moyashi, me gusta que te pongas mas sumisito pero yo no voy a renunciar a ustedes así que…- Allen no lo esperaba pero el otro lo atrajo fuertemente besándolo en los labios tan fuertes y luego le dio una suave mordida en su labio inferior, Allen le devolvió la bofetada que le había dado, con la misma intensidad o sea casi un caricia brusca

-Gracias por la caricia, eso solo me excita mas y me hace saber que te gusto…- le miro sínicamente-

-estas envejeciendo si pensabas que con ese golpe me dañarías- le dijo Allen cruzando sus brazos-pero no estoy viejo par otras cosas- le dijo sugerente- Aunque debería decir que...Tu estas envejeciendo con esos labios… pero aun así me gusto algo- le miro como si estuviera decepcionado

Miro sonriendo altanero y camino hasta su habitación abriéndola dejando a un Allen sorprendido que comenzaba notar las palabras y grito _"estúpido Bakanda juro que nunca regresare contigo_", Kanda le grito cuando comenzaba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación _"es una puesta moyashi que no pienso perder"_

**Notas finales: Gracias y espero que les hay gustado.. el capi.. creo q seme Salió algo de mi drama pero esta historia tendrá de todo un poco debido al situación… y si aquí esta mas del pensamiento de Allen,. Y si nuestro Allen trata de ser maduro pero a veces se le sale su otro lado su lado moyashi… y por favor no crean que odio a Lavi yo lo adore pre siempre es mi victima aun aquí se gano con algo y se porto un tanto obsesivo ay q comprenderlo y ya veremos si ahce algo mas… por ahora no digo mas.. y díganme si quieren matr a Allen.. ohh si nose acosto aun con Lavi me pareció mas racional de parte de Alen , después de todo bien de una relación dificl… y bueno auqi aclaramos algunas cosas sobre lo que siente….asi q nos vemos y espero reviews pa saber su i opinión! Nos vemos!**

**Lilie: Hi gracias por tu review.. y um creo haber leído ese doujinshi oper creo q era arakan.. pero nome he plagiado o algo te lo aseguro! Porq este fic tiene cosas de mi alrededor… asi qnop! Pero gracias por q te haya gustado .. me haces felis.. y wi si tien algo de mas relajado q mi otro fic super angst pero también este tien su dramita como lo habras notado jiji pero espero q te hay gustado algunas cosas no me encajaron del todo.. nose talves sea mi idea aun algunas partes me agradaron asi q espero tu opinión… espero q el capi te hay agradado y wii reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas de autor: aqui estoy de nuevo! Con la actua de este fic que le tengo cariño… espero que les guste.. me demore algo en actualizar pero es dificl cuando se tiene dos fics, felismente q estoy de vacaciones pero aun asi nunca de los nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar a menos que me pasar algo grave ps… gracias atodos los que leen.. me siento mu feliz por ello... espero que este capi también les guste y que me dejn reviews pa saber que tal..**_

* * *

><p>Le costaba abrir los ojos, en verdad los sentía pesados al igual que su cuerpo, pero aun así lo hizo, pensó que tal vez era temprano, de todos modos no había apuro era domingo, sintió que su puerta se abría sigilosamente, se sentó expectante pensado que en que podía ser el bastardo de su futuro ex esposo, pero sonrió al ver las caritas de sus hijos, ellos corrieron a abalanzarse sobre él para saludarlo y él les acaricio las cabecitas<p>

-niños ¿qué hacen tan temprano despiertos? ¿Y ya están vestidos?

-Si oto-chan es que estamos emocionados por ir al centro comercial con ustedes- sonrió emocionada la niña y el pequeño solo asentía vigorosamente

-Niños les dije, que iríamos solo si terminaban su tarea y...

-Pero oto-chan ya la hicimos- dijo en un susurro dulce el menor

-¡ya la hicieron! ¿Pero qué hora es?

-jijij- ambos niñitos rieron por el despiste de padre- son las 12

-¡¿Qué?- Allen se levanto apresurado- demonios ¿Por qué no me despertaron?- comenzó a sacar ropa limpia de su armario para risas de sus hijos

-Es que cuando vinimos estabas durmiendo muy bien… así que Papa Yu nos dijo que te dejáramos dormir hasta que quieras y nos ayudo a hacer la tarea- finalizo la niña sentándose junto con su hermano en el borde de la cama

-¿Kanda?... es decir ¿Yu les ayudo a hacer la tarea? ¿Ya desayunaron?

-Sipi…- dijeron felices los niños- ahora oto-chan debes cumplir tu palabra y salir con nosotros

_"maldito Kanda"_

-Está bien niños, una promesa es una promesa, así que espérenme abajo y enseguida bajo

-Moyashi, come algo antes de bañarte- entro Kanda que ya estaba totalmente vestido

-No gracias de todos modos ya vamos a salir ¿no?, comeremos allá

Kanda solo lo miro molesto- pues en realidad iremos a comprar algunas cosas a los niños, necesitan ropa y yo también, después comeremos- come- le dijo autoritario

-Oye…- ambos miraron sus hijos y se dieron cuenta que los estaban asustando

-Está bien, comeré…- Allen se acerco a Kanda y le quito la bandeja- niños ¿me acompañan?

-En realidad le prometimos al abuelito ayudarlo con algunas cosas... Kyohei vamos- jalo a su hermanito y salieron corriendo en sonrisas

Allen suspiro, sabía que lo harían, después de todo querían que pasara el mayor tiempo con su ex, maldijo para sí miso y se sentó en la cama; Kanda lo observaba indescifrable desde la puerta

-¿te piensas quedar ahí parado?

-Tienes razón- se sentó a su lado

-lo decía para que te fueras... Bakanda

-Sabes que no hago lo que me digas así que me quedo, después de todo eso quieren lo niños

Se acomodo en el respaldar, cerrando los ojos, Allen comenzó a comer, pero algo de curiosidad le dio así que volteo ligeramente y vio al mayor, se veía relajado y tranquilo, con esa camisa de mangas tres cuartos que le quedaba pegado a su torso haciéndolo ver fuerte, ese pecho duro y eso brazos que tenían los músculos marcados pero no en exagero ,aquellos brazos que lo envolvían después de… sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar ello… siempre había considerado que Kanda era muy atractivo y aun lo consideraba, pero tal vez debería dejar de verlo porque había dejado de comer par quedarse viéndolo como cuando eran recién novios ,volteo la mirada ya que comenzaba sentir calor, tomo el jugo de naranja y se apresuro a tomarlo, atorándose en el proceso

-A pesar de que pareces más maduro sigues siendo un baka…moyashi- rio el mayor burlándose

-I…dio...ta…- recuperaba el aliento, respirando agitadamente por el casi ahogo

El mayor se levanto se acerco haciendo al otro tensarse, paso su brazos por los hombros de Allen,

-Puede que suene psicópata pero ahora mismo tu respiración y tus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el ahogo además de tus ojos con lagrimas contenidas me hace estremecer imaginándote en otro momento tal vez en esta cama ... tu de igual forma pero tal vez menos puro que este momento..- lo mordió el lóbulo del oreja haciendo estremecer a Allen

Lo iba agarrar agolpes de eso estaba seguro, pero sus hijos entraron para salvarle la vida su padre mayor, maldijo de nuevo para sí mismo, haciendo un puchero disgustado su metió al baño, mientras Kanda se quedaba con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a sus hijos que le hablaban emocionados, de que ya se estaban llevando mejor_ "definitivamente lo estamos haciendo…aunque digas lo contrario se que aun significo algo para ti…"_ después de todo es imposible no sentir la mirada insistente de Allen hace unos minutos

* * *

><p><em>"maldición al diablo con todo"<em>, se metió a la ducha fría, se sintió bien después de ello ya que esta extrañamente acalorado después de hace unos minutos, pero ahora todo estaba bien, se veía al espejo y estaba calmado y ya no tenía aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas "_demonios ya no soy un niño no tengo porque sonrojarme de aquella manera", _y de solo pensar eso sintió tristeza, algo de melancolía venia a él, recordando fugazmente los mejores momentos que paso con Kanda, sintió su corazón oprimirse y algo en su pecho además de la garganta seca, ; respiro hondo y se tranquilizó " _ya no soy un niño, tengo hijos y una profesión que cuidar"._

Salió y vio a su ex haciendo zapping en el televisor, relajado como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si siguiera siendo su habitación

-Aun recuerdo cuando te regale este televisor, ¿te gusto no?

-Solo tratabas de que te perdonara sin pedirme perdón, tratabas de comprarme eso es todo...- Allen miro hacia otro lado- ¿Dónde están los niños?

Kanda apago el televisor y también desvió la mirada no le gustaba recordar aquella época, era un celopata, obsesionado con Allen lo aceptaba, pero aun así no podía dejarlo ir, aun lo amaba a pesar de que le dijeran que no estaba bien que Allen se merecía alguien más maduro, mas de acuerdo con su carácter amable, aun así, no lo dejaría ir, simplemente porque era egoísta y porque no se le daba la gana; cuando lo conoció fue duro aceptar que lo amaba, después de todo la separación de sus padre fue muy dolorosa y él quería una familia al igual que Allen…

-Kanda ¿estás bien?

-¿realmente te importa?- Kanda se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta, Allen se quedo parado mirándolo y de nuevo esa extraña melancolía volvía a él- los niños nos espera, no tardes

Allen al verlo salir de la habitación pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizar por su rostro, pero se puso fuerte y cogió su saco y su billetera encaminándose al salida.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al centro comercial, en auto de Kanda , y por insistencia de los niños Allen iba en el asiento del copiloto, fue un momento un tanto estresante ya que ambos no tenían de que hablar, de algún modo eso no distaba de su antigua relación ya que no tenían la misma profesión ni la misma pasión por las cosas y los conocimientos, pero se amaban, y eso era suficiente para oír lo que el otro le decía , interesarse por el otro, o eso trataban, o eso fue por un momento, en algún punto se matrimonio perdió eso; los niños al sentir la tensión hablaban, comentaban, haciendo reír a Allen, mientras Kanda solo manejaba perdido en sus pensamientos.<p>

Así que llegar al centro comercial había sido toda una felicidad para Allen, se encaminaron a la tienda de muebles, tenían que comprar algunos muebles para las habitaciones de los niños, después de todo ya no podían dormir en la misma habitación y ya estaban ambientando una para Kyara, y donde actualmente dormían, se decoraba al gusto del niño, estaban felices por tener una habitación a su gusto pero aun así les entristecía distanciarse; Allen les hablaba calmadamente sobre ello.

Llegaron a la tienda y hablaron con la decoradora; ella les enseñó algunos modelos de roperos de niña pero la niña no se media en decir lo que pensaba, era directa, y hasta ponía nerviosa a la decoradora, haciendo reír nerviosamente a Allen que estaba a su lado y haciendo reír orgulloso a Kanda que cargaba a Kyohei, el cual veía los muebles para niños, con un dedo en su boquita.

-Hija ¿no crees que este es lindo? – le señalo un mueble rosa con flores, al él no le parecía lindo pero realmente solo quería que su hija se decidiera

-No me gusta... es horrendo- dijo con simpleza

La decoradora estaba al borde de crisis

-Kanda dile algo a tu hija…- dijo en orden

-¿qué cosa? Si es horrendo es horrendo... ¿Qué quieres princesa?-

-Papi…- corrió a abrazarse a su padre mayor

Allen solo se disculpó con la señorita que los atendía

-Papi quiero mi habitación toda púrpura con lila- dijo abrazándose a su papa y con los ojos destellantes

-Bien mi princesa… ¿ tiene muebles purpuras o no?-le dijo con desprecio a la que atendía

-Kanda…- lo reprendió pero sus hijos lo regañaron- es decir Yu "anata"… no seas grosero

-Moyashi es simple si no lo tienen nos vamos a otro lado y ya…- Kyara asintió gustosa

-Dios ustedes van a matarme… ¿señorita tiene muebles color purpura?

La señorita se tranquilizo con la sonrisa amable del otro, y asintió orgullosa

-¿Qué espera para mostrárnoslos?, decía Kanda que cargaba ambos niños

A la pobre mujer le había parecido guapo y muy atractivo pero no temblaba precisamente por ello, sentía que si no los entendía como reyes terminaría muerta en algún lugar; Así que saco un catalogo para niñas más grandes, después de todo las niñas pequeñas como aquella preferían los rosas

La niña observo meticulosamente, sentándose sobre el mostrador, no mostraba señal de felicidad o algo solo concentración, Allen también estaba nervioso, sin duda Kyara era tan amable como él, pero también podía ser directa, un tanto fría y sin tacto para algunas cosas, aun así la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Este me gusta- dijo como si no le importara, para no darle gusto a la que los atendían

Al ver la sonrisa de la decoradora- Pero no me gusta las flores ni las imágenes de barbies…..ummmm. Quiero de sakura carp captor…- dijo sin más poniendo nerviosa a la pobre mujer que los atendía

-pero… pero-

-¿las tiene o no?- dijo también frio Kanda

-Si por supuesto. Yo definitivamente llevare esos muebles a su hogar…. Firme aquí por favor, en una semana llegaran sus muebles- dijo nerviosa mientras le sudaban las manos

-Bien...- dijo frio, cargando con un brazo a Kyohei, que parecía muy gustoso así

Allen solo respiraba tranquilo de haber salido de aquel lugar, luego de haber pagado la mitad, bueno Kanda insistió en pagarlo él, salieron del local, y cuando salieron escucharon suspiros de satisfacción por parte de los empleados del lugar, sonrió, era difícil atender a dos Kandas…

Se dirigieron al almacén de ropa, que tenia divisiones por edad, primero se dirigieron a la de los niños, iba sugerír que para acabar más rápido fueran cada uno con uno de los niños pero al parecer los niños querían ir juntos, y claro junto a sus dos padres; no pudo evitar sentir melancolía al ver la sección de bebes, recordaba cuando arrastró a Kanda comprar ropa para bebes, cuando el médico les llamo y les dijo que serian un niño y una niña, fueron felices, tenían la parejita y ese mismo día abandonaron sus labores para comprar todo lo que su sueldos les daba...

-¿Oto-chan…?- le llamo Kyara- ¿verdad que esto le quedara adorable?

Miro a sus hijos y sonrió, sin duda era lo mejor de su vida, se acero a ellos a responderles

-Si, te queda lindo- miro a su hijo sonrojarse de forma adorable y hacer un puchero

-Eso era obvio...- dijo con un puchero

Sonrió y rio con ellos, Kanda los veía con ternura, su familia, la que siempre soñó en silencio, en el fondo de su corazón, estaba ahí y definitivamente no la dejaría ir...

-Bien Kyohei escoge para ver la ropa de Kyara...- dijo amable, Kanda acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño

-Si – asintió sonrojado

Dejaron la ropa en caja, y fueron a ver la ropa de Kyara, ella escogió rápido, ya que ya había visto aquellos vestidos antes, Kanda estaba un tanto enojado porque eran de tirantes pero

-Deja a mi hija comprar lo que le guste...- dijo Allen a su costado mientras Kyara se miraba sonriente en el espejo con Kyohei admirándola

-Pero es un vestido con tirantes…- susurró amargo

-Es una niña aun…

-Imagínate cuando se una adolescente querrá ponerse una minifalda…. matare a los hombres que se acerquen a nuestros hijos

-Oye no digas como si Kyohei terminara con un chico...- le dijo molesto haciendo mohín

-Es igual a ti...- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-idiota….digo cariño, deja de ser un celopata- le dio un codazo suave y se fue con los niños

Llevaron la ropa de La niña a caja y luego fueron a la sección de caballeros, los niños jugaban entre las prendas de vestir, mientras Allen comenzaba ver la ropa más informal, a él le gustaba así, después de todo aun era joven y podía vestirse así , vio una casaca marrón, se la puso y se vio al espejo, sin duda le quedaba bien, vio en el reflejo a Kanda pararse detrás del él y apegarse a su cuerpo; sintió su tibio calor, se acerco a su oído

-Te queda bien… en realidad todo lo que te pongas te queda- deslizo su mano por sus hombros

Allen se separo con sigilo, no queriendo llamar la atención

-Gracias, lo sé- le dio con una sonrisa un tanto soberbia, a lo cual Kanda le respondió con otra

-has cambiado…

-No sabes cuánto…- le dijo secamente- me la llevare y esta- cogió un polo amplio hasta las caderas

-está bien te quedara...- le sonrió- vamos pagare las cosas

-No yo las pagare, mitad y mitad la de los niños y yo mis ropas y tú la tuya

-vamos moyashi… no seas ridículo… yo lo puedo pagar todo-

-ni lo pienses... yo ya no soy más dependiente de ti...- le dijo con rabia contenida- ya no mas…

-Moyashi no digas tonterías en un sitio así… los niños se están asustando

Los niños al verlos discutir dejaron sus juegos y se acercaron, Allen los vio y suspiro- Otro día vengo por esto… niños cálmense... no pasa nada es solo que su padre es demasiado terco

-Mira quién habla….- tomo la ropa que escogió para él, es decir sacos y pantalones formales ya que los necesitaba por ser un gerente y tomo la ropa que el moyashi había escogido

-Niños ya no son tan ligeros- se quejo sacándole una sonrisa y a los niños también, puesto que estos se habían colgado de sus brazos para que los cargara

-Oto-san tiene razón, oto-chan es muy débil- dijo con sorna la niña

-Por supuesto que no- haciendo esfuerzo los mantuvo unos minutos colgados pero no lo soporto y los bajo, haciendo reír a los niños

Caminaron hacia Kanda y este estaba pagando todo con su tarjeta

-demonios…

-Demonios escucha tu... esto es para los niños así que no tienes derecho a prohibírmelo- le daba escalofríos los ojos fríos de Kanda

-¿así pues, esa ropa es para mí no?

-¿Y qué?- dijo sin importancia pagándola- deja de comportarte como un niño- le dijo bajando su tono de voz

Allen solo hizo un puchero en molestia, tenía su orgullo pero tampoco podía poner hablarse o gritarse frente a todos en la tienda, así que cogió de las manitas a los niños y se encamino a la salida seguido de Kanda que sonreía con superioridad por salirse con la suya.

Se encaminaron a la parte donde había restaurantes

-Bien niños ¿pizza o hamburguesa?- dijo Kanda parado entre los dos locales de comida

-Ni piza ni hamburguesa- interrumpió Allen- Bakanda los niños no pueden comer tantas grasas

-No seas moyashi… por un día está bien…- le miro desafiante y con una sonrisa

-Así es oto-chan, no hay problema- rogaban los niños, mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro, pero eso no funcionaba con el

- no, niños comerán algo sano- dijo firme

Los niños hicieron pucheros disgustados, así que miraron a su padre mayor, que por ahora los estaba consintiendo en todo porque quería ganarse su apoyo - comeremos pizza

-Comerán algo sano

-Pizza

-Algo sano

-Pizza

-Kanda ¿quiere que vuelva contigo no?

Kanda lo miro sorprendido – entonces apóyame – le dijo algo sonrojado, si, se estaba utilizando

_"maldito moyashi, aun ahora me tiene en sus manos" "el moyashi sabe manipularme "_

-Oto-chan… eso no se vale- protestaron los niños, sabiendo que con eso su oto-chan controlaría la voluntad de su padre mayor

-Niños, comeremos pizza- le miro sínico Kanda- lo siento moyashi pero elijo consentir a mis hijos

"_maldito Bakanda_"- está bien pero, no habrá más grasa en sus comidas y toda la semana acompañaran sus comidas con ensalada ¿entienden?- los niños solo saltaban felices por conseguir lo que querían

Allen suspiro cansado

Entraron al lugar, Allen se iba sentar al frente de Kanda pero los niños se le adelantaron sentándose al frente, sonriendo, tratando de parecer inocentes, Allen sabía que querían que estuviera al lado de Kanda, se sentó tratando de estar lo más lejos de su calor corporal, llegó la mesera y pidió una lasaggna personal y sus hijos piza, Kanda solo una ensalada y recordó que Kanda odiaba la comida italiana " _¡maldito seas Kanda solo lo hiciste para fastidiarme!"_, grito en su fuero interno y vio aquella sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio, Kanda no podía dejar de sonreír de lado, odiaba esa comida y la grasa , el moyashi era muy descuidado en su comida cuando se conocieron pero cuando tuvieron hijos cambio , ya que debía dar buen ejemplo, y ahora era más refinado, más maduro, más serio hasta parecía haberse apegado algunas cosa de el, y al mismo tiempo el moyashi había derretido su frio corazón , en estos momentos se sentía como cuando eran jóvenes y se fastidiaban con todo, solo por que no podían decirse que se amaban; hasta que lo hicieron, sin darse cuenta estaba pasando una mano por el muslo de su esposo, se sentía bien formado y torneado, seguramente seria suave como toda su piel, sonrió mas al ver que el otro trataba de guardar las apariencias, tratando de tomar agua, y tratando de no voltear a verlo, el insistió mas acariciando mas aquella pierna metiendo su mano en el muslo interior, "_joder ya me estoy calentando demasiado",_

Allen se revolvía inquieto, tratando de que el otro parara su acoso, pero no lo hacía, y no es que no quisiera darle un golpe por atreverse a tocarlo de esa forma tan "exquisita" le dijo su mente y se sonrojo un poco mas _"demonios es obscena, no exquisita",_ aunque admita que Kanda aun recordaba sus puntos débiles, sacudió la cabeza, tomo agua para relajarse. Felizmente vino la moza y Kanda quito su mano, suspiro de alivio pero...

-Aquí están la pizza para los niños y su lasaña para usted... y- guiño un ojo a Kanda- su ensalada

Allen se sintió incomodo de alguna forma. Algo en su interior hirvió

-¿son amigos?- pregunto insistente

-eso a usted...- iba a decirle Kanda pero sintió al moyashi aferrarse a su brazo

-No, es mi esposo- dijo firme sorprendiéndose a si mismo, todo había sido un impulso. La chica se vio decepcionada pero se marcho, y Allen solo comenzó a comer sin mirar a nadie, sus hijos estaban sorprendidos pero luego sonrieron felices, empezando a comer

-Oto-chan lo hiciste bien. Defendiste lo que es tuyo – dijo la niña feliz y el niño asintió igualmente feliz

Kanda sentía un calor en su corazón, oír como el moyashi lo reclamaba como suyo había sido magnifico

No dijo nada por el momento, pero al estar solo, lo picaría con ello, comenzaron a comer pero una voz los interrumpió

-¿Yu?- el llamado alzo la vista, topándose con su mejor amigo, Alma

-¿Alma que haces por aquí?- saludo Allen amable

-A están en familia ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Pero ladeo el rostro cuando vio la cara de funeral que tenían ambos, los únicos felices ahí parecían los niños, claro hasta que lo vieron y ahora sentía escalofrió con la mirada insistente de la menor

-¿quién es, oto-chan?- dijo con recelo el menor

-Es un amigo de su padre, Alma Karma- dijo con sencillez- la misma Alma que difundió por toda la clínica donde estan mis ex compañeros de universidad, la notica de que volví con Yu- le dijo con un aura oscura que hizo temblar Alma

-bien pues eso... lo siento pero me emocione cuando lo supe... ah pero si vieras las borracheras que se metía Kanda llamándote, era un desastre...

-Alma ¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo Yu mirándolo también con un aura asesina y una mirada igual

Alma solo sonrió nervioso

-Bien solo los pasaba saludando pero… ¿Yu me acompañas afuera un momento por favor?- le dijo con un ruego

-Demonios, está bien- se paro, haciendo que Allen le diera paso y este sintió que un sentimiento nada agradable se anidaba dentro de si

Allen pinchaba su lasaña con recelo _"estúpido, claro el te llama y tu vas corriendo ¿no? ¿Y así piensa reconquistarme?_

-¿oto-chan estas bien?- le pregunto la niña

-Claro que sí, es solo que saboreo con la mirada esta lasaña- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-umm... ¿oto-chan quien era ese?

-Niña háblale con más respeto es Alma el mejor amigo de tu padre_- "y el tipo que estuvo enamorado de el por años. Pero se caso conmigo…" "demonios, como si me importara"_

-Umm ¿su mejor amigo? ¿Pensé que tu lo eras?- dijo con tristeza el niño menor

-Niños, yo no conozco tanto tiempo a su padre, Ellos dos son amigos desde la infancia al igual que yo y su tía Lenale- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos

-Al igual que tu y ese señor pelirrojo- dijo con recelo la niña haciendo un puchero

-Bien sobre eso_- "es cierto debería pensar en Lavi y no en el idiota de mi ex, que por ahora sigue siendo mi esposo, pero no importa…"_

-no me agrada... llama a papi por su nombre y no me gusta, solo tu deberías poder llamarlo por su nombre- dijo con molestia la niña

-Calma ya, solo son amigos_…-"eso espero",_ aunque recordó lo que alma dijo que Kanda se emborrachaba por él y sonrió, comiendo con gusto y animando a que sus hijos también comieran

* * *

><p>-¿Yu porque demonios tu y Allen tiene esas caras? ¿Qué no se supone que ya se reconciliaron y todo eso?- le dijo sorprendido<p>

-No, solo hemos vuelto en pantalla, el moyashi me odia y no me acepta

-¿Y te darás por vencido?- le dijo en reclamo- ya le dijo a todo el mundo que volvieron, a si que ustedes van a volver

-¿pero qué demo...?

-escucha bien, veo en sus ojos que siente algo por ti así que tengo una idea- sonrió con malicia

-Demonios tuis ideas pueden llegar a dar miedo, imbécil

-Cuando tengas a Allen en tus brazos no dirás aquello- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- le daremos celos de a ratos; trataras darle a entender que soy lo mismo que para el es Lavi y cuando estén frente a sus hijos le darás cariño, y aprovecharas la situación tocándolo y haciendo que te extrañe pero cuando estén solo los dos serás indiferente, así se dará cuenta que aun te quiere con el- dijo al fin

-Estas demente. Imbécil

-Solo hazlo ¿o no quieres estar con el de nuevo?

Kanda miro a otro lado

-eso es un sí, en ti – dijo animado- ahora vamos a empezar el plan y veras que funciona

Alma sujeto del brazo a Kanda y lo arrastro hacia dentro del restaurante, entraron y se posicionaron al lado de la mesa que compartían Allen y sus hijos

Este volteo a mirarlo y observo un rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos, para luego desviarlos

-¿Por qué sujetas de esa manera nuestro oto-san?- chillo molesta Kyara

-Kyara no digas eso, Alma es un buen amigo de Yu….- a pesar de decirlo tan fríamente, logrando engañar a todos, por dentro había algo que quería estallar y ahorcar a alguien, pero se controlo, ya no era un niño

-Niños, el es Alma….- Su amigo le dio un codazo- es alguien especial… un amigo- Alma le dio otro codazo- mi mejor amigo…

-Moyashi ¿podrías sentarte junto a los niños? – Allen lo miro con cólera- para que Alma se siente

Allen lo miro, pero forzó su sonrisa al ver la sonrisa de Alma

-Claro, por supuesto, me alegra que se lleven tan bien- _"así me dejaras en paz", _pero en su interior algo no le causo gracia ese último pensamiento

Aun así, se sentó junto a sus hijos, que veían con cólera y tristeza como su padre mayor se sentaba junto con aquel chico que se aferraba en exceso al brazo de este

-pero oto-chan…. Tu lugar es...

-Mi lugar es aquí junto a ustedes… ¿niños acabaron?- estos solo negaron, demoraban un poco en comer- Toco la comida y les sonrió- ya sea a enfriado- hizo un puchero de disgusto- llamare a la camarera para que se lo caliente

Kanda no dejaba de observar sus expresiones, lo deseaba demasiado; pero sintió otro codazo de Alma, diciéndole con la mirada que ese no era el plan-Alma comerá con nosotros

-Claro por supuesto...- contesto el albino con una sonrisa, mostrándole que no le inmutaba que tuviera pegado a Alma como si fuera una lapa

-Yu... fue tan amble en invitarme comer con ustedes, espero no te moleste Allen- se aferro mas al brazo de su amigo,

-Si claro, es extraño porque...

-Sí y nunca es amble con nadie, pero yo puedo ser la excepción ¿no?- _"no, yo lo era", _pensó con amargura,

La camarera recibió la orden de Alma que era solo ensalada, se llevo la comida de los niños para calentarla; no sin antes mirar extrañado como aquel joven se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello del brazo de aquel guapo oriental, y el supuesto esposo no hacía nada, solo les sonreía, pensó que era muy extraño pero solo siguió con sus labores.

Un tenso silencio se instalo, Allen comía tratando de demostrar mas finura en ello, ya que cuando era joven no lo era, pero asistir a conferencias y estar con gente importante lo habían cambiado, incluso, comía mas ligero, aun así tenía un metabolismo impresionante para envidia de muchos.

-Alma-san...-

-Solo llámenme Alma, después de todo soy casi como de su familia...- sonrió con ternura

Los niños se sintieron algo sorprendidos ante ese comentario, pero su oto-chan no hacía nada, era como si no le importara que su oto-san tocara a alguien más y eso les entristecía , les hacía sentir frustrados; claro que no eran tontos, sabían qué tipo de amigos podían ser aquel chico, era aquel tipo de amigos que luego se lo presentarían como pareja y ellos no querían eso, sabían que sus padres ya no se llevaban bien, no eran tontos; pero aun así mantenían la esperanza en su mente infantil de ver a sus dos seres más queridos juntos…

-¿desde cuándo conoces a papa Yu?- intervino el niño al notar que su hermana mayor se callaba, sabía que le afectaba y se estaba haciendo la fuerte para no llorar, el mismo tenía ganas de hacerlo pero quería ser fuerte y quería saber mas

-Yu y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos su edad... ¿verdad Yu?- se acerco a su oído izquierdo susurrándole, el otro simplemente asintió, no podía seguir así, no le gustaba el contacto físico sin no era con su familia, y lo desesperante de todo era que Allen se mantenía pasivo, casi como castigándolo

Alma lo noto, así que...

-Saben niños, yo quiero mucho a su papa, siempre estuvimos juntos…siempre, además estudiamos la misma carrera- volvió a sonreír-

-Oh ¿en serio?- preguntaron algo más relajados, de alguna manera aquel señor les comenzaba caer bien

Alma comenzó a contarles anécdotas de ellos en la universidad; habían compartido bastante experiencias juntos, además de cuando era niños les conto cosas tontas que les paso, hasta cierto punto graciosa, causándole una mirada mortal y alguna que otra advertencia; no iba hacerlo, quería y estimaba a los hijos de su amigo, pero ahora notaba la mirada de odio de Allen, nunca odio a Allen siempre le aprecio ideal para Kanda, pero el chico había cambiado, eso era seguro ya no era aquel niño sumiso; pero no era porque estuviera pegado a Yu, era porque estaba haciendo sonreír a sus hijos , esa mirada se torno más fría, como dándole una advertencia de que no se quedara con su familia ; el sonrió internamente_" demonios, a pesar de todo Allen sigue siendo un idiota, no quería ganarme a sus hijos, era solo que tenían unas caritas al borde del llanto, así que solo quería relajar el ambiente, después de todo ninguno de los dos padres que trataban de no mirarse, lo habían notado",_ sonrió y se despidió de los niños, Allen relajo su mirada y le contesto la despedida, pero para picar a Allen le susurro al odio a Kanda, y vio la mirada que quería, esa de celos, ahora si debía irse, no quería morir aun sin haber conocido el amor de su vida; pero estaría disponible para ayudar a Kanda y picar mas a Allen, después de todo siempre es divertido picar las parejas inseguras de tus amigos.

Kanda se levanto y lo acompaño, Allen solo trataba de no seguir mirándolo con odio y celos.

-Oto-chan…- la niña trataba de no quebrar su voz pero tenía que preguntar- ¿acaso ya no quieres nadita a oto-san?

-Pero ¿Qué cosa dices Kyara?

-Alma-san parecía más interesado en oto-san que tu… a ti no te importa oto-san - Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Allen iba seguirla pero noto que Kyohei estaba en las mismas

-Ne-chan tiene razón, no te importo que ese señor estuviera abrazado a papi Yu, Tú solo mirabas a otro lado, seguro pensabas en ese señor pelirrojo…- sus lágrimas desbordaban

-¿porque mi hija estaba llorando? ¿Y porque mi hijo también lo está?- aquella voz grave y masculina que tanto le había gustado antes, ahora tenía un tono frio y recriminatorio

-Ya deberías suponerlo... decirme a mí que no haga cosa infantiles… eres un. ..- se calló al ver sus hijos llorar,

Solo salió del restaurante con el corazón hecho pedazos, la única cosa que le afectaba, era sus hijos por ellos daría la vida; incluso renunciaría vivir una vida tranquila _"¿renunciaría a alguien como Lavi por mis hijos?",_ no era bueno mezclar aquellos asuntos, pero odiaba verlos llorar y sufrir, se lamentó haber aceptado el trato; recién iban dos días y sus hijos habían llorado demasiado y él, el ya no sabía lo que sentía.

-Joven tome...- una pequeña niña le alcanzaba una flor y una nota- tomo algo sorprendido pero le sonrió a la pequeña niña , que salió corriendo " que extraño"; abrió el papel era una hoja cualquiera cuadriculada, se notaba arrancada de un cuaderno, la abrió y leyó una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro

" Allen como quisiera envolverte en mis brazos y acariciar tu rostro, evitando tus lagrimas, juro que quisiera evitar todo daño hacia ti, pero tu decidiste que era mejor mantenernos alejados por un momento, por tus hijos; confió e ti y de verdad siento haberte recriminado algo la última vez que nos vimos; estuve caminando por el centro comercial cuando los vi, discúlpame pero no pude evitar seguirlos, y verte salir de aquel lugar llorando por eso te doy esta flor, aunque me mates por ser algo muy cursi, te amo…!-Allen sonrió, sabía que por lo menos no estaba solo, de verdad que quería corresponder a aquellos sentimientos, Lavi era la persona ideal para él, era tranquilo y responsable, lo justo para un compromiso formal, lo que necesitaba para proteger a sus hijos y su profesión… todo lo contrario a…

-Moyashi…- escucho aquella voz y se limpio las lágrimas como pudo, además de esconder la rosa roja que tenía en las manos- así que aquí estabas

-¿Y los niños?-pregunto tratando que su voz volviera a ser indiferente para con el

-Están en los juegos... en el laberinto de pelotas…- le señalo y Allen no se había percatado que había caminado bastante, y había terminado cerca de los juegos

-Está bien…- se quedo parado mirándolos jugar

-¿Quién te dio esa rosa?- no le había pasado desapercibido aquella rosa que estaba en las manos de su esposo, el solo pensar que alguien estaba detrás de él lo hacía enfurecer, instintivamente miro hacia todos lados para ver si ubicaba a alguien con cabello rojo

- Lo compre yo...- dijo sin más – para mí porque me gusto y ya…

-Sabes olvidaste tu saco en el restaurante... y en su bolsillo estaba tu billetera- se paró de frente a su moyashi impidiéndole la visión de algo o alguien mas, - dime quien te la dio

-No te importa…- lo miro sin atisbo de duda o miedo

-Dímelo ¿fue el bastardo de Lavi?...- lo sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo

-No eres nadie para saberlo

-Soy tu esposo…

-No por mucho tiempo… además ¿no estabas feliz con Alma?- sonrió de forma maliciosa

-Si Alma es único ¿no lo crees?- lo siguió sujetando aun de su brazo

-Por su puesto creo que se ven bien juntos

Kanda sintió un golpe bajo por ello, apretó uno de su puños y el brazo de su esposo

-Si claro, se lleva bien con los niños. Creo que hay futuro en ello... los niños lo adoran, y Alma también los quiere podrían vivir juntos- dijo sin pensarlo

-¡No te atrevas! Ni siquiera pienses en separarme de mis hijos no…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudo evitar derramar para sorpresa del mayor, que desde hace tiempo que no lo veía así de frágil- no puedes hacerme eso… no te atrevas a separarme de mis hijos… por …fa…vor- se acerco a el golpeando su pecho, no quería, de solo pensarlo se asustaba, de solo pensar en que lo pudieran separar de sus hijos o que estos quisieran mas a otra persona como padre, le hacía tener un gran dolor dentro de sí, no sintió cuando pero los brazos de Kanda lo envolvían, tratando de reconfortarlo

-Claro que no te separare de los niños idiota moyashi...- le dijo con calma -pero lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que yo, cuando imagino a ustedes, mi familia, con alguien más- Allen observo aquellos ojos, parecían sinceros, sintió su corazón acelerarse, no podía estarle pasando, recién llevaban dos días juntos y ya sentía tantas cosas, sentía ganas de matarlo de gritarle, de decirle _"¿Por qué arruinaste nuestra relación Kanda?"_

Los niños vinieron a ellos gritando emocionados de ver a sus padres abrazados, se disculparon con su padre y el solo les sonrió, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero lo único que no quería era que sufrieran…

El camino a casa trascurrió en silencio, llegaron a casa y Mana les recibió, los niños corrieron hacia el mostrándole todas las cosa que les habían comprado; Allen se iba a retirar a su recamara, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, quería arreglar sus cosas para el trabajo y revisar algunas historias clínicas, pero sus niños lo llamaron

-Oto-chan no olvides el pastel...- hizo un adorable puchero la niña de molesta

-Kyara… lo que pasa es que...- pero vio al pequeño Kyohei ponerse tras su hermana haciendo ojitos de cachorro- está bien lo haremos... Papa acompáñalos a lavarse las manos y la cara, yo iré avanzando con el pastel

-Oto-san tu ve ayudando a oto-chan- grito la niña empujando a seguirle a su padre menor- nosotros ahora vamos, ¡abuelito vamos!

Allen suspiro frustrado, sus niños lo controlaban pero al parecer el se dejaba manipular feliz._ "papa Mana ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para criarme? No recuerdo ser tan problemático, bueno nunca viví un divorcio o algo así, siempre fuimos solo los dos_", por eso quería formar una familia y cuando conoció Kanda y este se lo propuso, es decir casarse, aun siendo tan joven y aún siendo un estudiante, acepto feliz.

Saco un recipiente, harina, huevos y otros ingredientes. Kanda solo lo miraba desde la puerta observando cada movimiento, cada gesto, le parecía hermoso, pero aun persistía esa pregunta _"¿quién demonios le había regalado esa rosa?"_

Se acerco a él sigilosamente parándose a su lado

-Pensé que te quedarías parado ahí todo el día…si vas ayudarme hazlo sino vete...- comenzó a echar harina al recipiente

-Moyashi ¿quién demonios te dio esa rosa?

-Maldición… no te importa…- trato de sonar frio

-Con un demonio si me importa eres mío y nadie más que yo te puede dar un regalo- termino agitado de celos e ira y al ver el rostro molesto de su esposo supo que no había hecho bien

-Y ahí vas ¿no? Yo no te pertenezco, nunca te pertenecí, no soy un objeto, soy una persona… - revolvió la masa con ira – demonios, si por eso nos separamos por tus celos enfermizos, porque eres un maldito celopata, porque nunca apreciaste lo que estudiaba, arg... ya estoy harto… ¿Por qué demonios no te vas con alma?- tiro la masa hacia el recipiente

-¿eso quieres? – al no ver nada más que furia en los ojos de su albino- pues bien, Alma es tan tierno durante las noches, es cariñoso, amable, y no sabes lo hermoso que puede ser.. Con su piel fina y suave… lo es todo durante las noches...- le dijo dándole doble sentido

-"madltio Bakanda" ¿así? Pues que te aproveche…Lavi es muy cariñoso y tierno conmigo y no sabes lo apasionado que puede ser…- dio un suspiro- y es tan intenso que me deja agotado

-Estúpido moyashi...- grito enfurecido

-Estúpido Bakanda… te odio- le tiro la masa que estaba preparando con furia al rostro

Se sorprendió de su acto y retrocedió, aquella mirada le daba miedo…

-¿así que así estamos eh?- cogió un poco de harina y se lo tiro – moyashi ahora te ves por completo como uno...—rio con cinismo

-Bakanda

-Moyashi

Se miraron con furia y comenzaron tirarse lo que encontraban

-Así que Alma ¿no? – le tiro una bolsa llena de harina

-¿y Lavi no? …. Estoy segur que siempre piensas en mi mientras lo haces...- le tiro otra bolsa de harina

El piso de la cocina estaba repleto de harina y huevos estrellados y ahí se vislumbraban a dos hombres, agitados mirándose con odio

-¿oto-san, oto-chan?- los niños miraron el lugar asombrado, se asustaron cuando los oyeron gritar, Mana quería impedir que los vieran discutir pero los niños fueron corriendo

-Niños... yo—intervino Allen

-¿Están jugando?- pregunto inocentemente Kyohei poniendo un dedito sobre su boquita en señal de duda

-Están jugando ¿no?-preguntó emocionada la niña

Los adultos se miraron con duda y solo asintieron. Los niños sonrieron y tomaron un par de bolsas de harinas tirándose el uno con el otro

-Yo formo equipo con oto-san- grito a niña

-Y yo con oto-chan- grito Kyohei

-pero niños... se ensuciaran

-uh pero ustedes estuvieron jugando... nosotros también- y le tiro un puñito de harina el pequeño a su oto-chan

-¡Así es la guerra!

Comenzó una batalla campal en la cocina tirándose huevos harina y una que otra cosa que no sabían bien que era, era cierto no podían negarle algo así a los niños, si los veían envuelto en harina y huevos. Allen no pudo negarse a que se divertía, a que era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, justo cuando pensaba eso le cayó un huevo en la cara cotensia de Kyara quien le sacaba la lengüita escondiéndose detrás de su padre mayor

-Kyohei esto es la guerra- grito Allen y el niñito asintió emocionado

Terminaron tirados en el piso envueltos en harina huevos leche y alguna que otra cosa; Allen no se había dado cuenta pero había terminado recostado en el pecho de Kanda con sus hijos encima

-Ganamos –gritaba la niña

-No, oto-chan y yo lo hicimos

-No importa ya niños... ahora deben bañarse…- dijo serio el mayor de todos... acariciando el brazo de su esposo

Allen solo sonreía hasta que noto la caricia suave sobre su piel, se alarmo notando que estaba sobre el pecho donde muchas veces había descansado pero que se suponía ya no se lo tenía permitido hacerlo…Los niños se asustaron a la repentina acción de su padre

-Niños, ya deben ir a bañarse...espérenme en su habitación ¿sí?

-pero oto-chan el pastel

-creo que nosotros terminamos siendo un pastel humano- dijo Allen en suspiro

-Hijo, Kanda no se preocupen yo baño a los niños , vayan a bañarse que solo ensuciaran mas a los niños… luego se encargan de limpiar todo y terminar con el pastel- sonrió cálidamente Mana

Allen asintió y se levanto sin mirar que Kanda lo miraba con nostalgia y pasión, había recordado que era lo que se sentía tener al moyashi entre sus brazos y quería sentirlo aun más…

Entro al cuarto de baño apenas llego a su habitación, comenzó a desnudarse, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de harina, huevos y leche; parecía un pastel. y por alguna razón estaba algo sonrojado, _" demonios parezco un niño",_ hace mucho que no sentía tanta comodidad en los brazos de alguien más; algo de de dos años, desde que se separo de Kanda no había encontrado esa tranquilidad y esa calidez; suspiro era no mejor pensar en ello, se termino de desnudar, y no supo porque se miro al espejo, fijándose en su propio cuerpo _" ¿de verdad Alma es más bellos que yo?",_ se le vino al mente las palabras de Kanda, se mordió el labio inferior con frustración_, " estúpido Kanda";_ abrió el grifo de la ducha y comenzó caerle agua refrescándolo, quitándole la harina, agarro su esponja y la enjabono comenzando paseársela por su cuerpo, despacio sintiéndose relajarse, quería olvidar todos los problemas, pero al parecer los problemas lo perseguían hasta a su relajante baño, sintió una suave caricia en su espalda detenerse en su espalda baja para después subir, lo estaba incitando; el puso lo más fría que pudo su cabeza, abrió el grifo y se alejo de aquel toque sumergiéndose en el agua, aquella persona aun lo seguía apreciando y el aun le daba la espalda pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro

-¿Qué se supone que haces en mi baño y en la misma tina que yo?- le pregunto tratando de quitarle importancia como si su calor corporal no hubiera aumentado al sentir esa suave caricia

-Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como la recordaba...-dijo Kanda extasiado, apreciando sus formas, definidas, su espalda suave, su trasero redondo y, y sus piernas torneadas y firmes, todo su cuerpo le gustaba

-¿A si? ¿No será que Alma tiene mejor cuerpo que yo? ¿No decías que Alma tenía una piel hermosa y suave?- siguió dándole la espalda como si nada

-Por supuesto que no... Aun me sigues enloqueciendo moyashi- paso sus brazos por la espalda trayéndolo a su cuerpo, pegando su pecho duro a la espalda del menor

El menor no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al sentir la piel de Kanda junto a la del él, sentir su pecho firme duro, un atisbo de lujuria recorrió su cuerpo, pero lo acallo; aun así quería llevarlo al extremo

-Pues no lo sabía, ¿tanto me deseas?

-Por supuesto moyashi…- estaba hipnotizado por esa piel suave y blanca, recorrió su abdomen y pego su miembro a las nalgas del menor

Allen dio un respingo al sentir el miembro endurecido del otro sobre sus nalgas, sonrió, quería su pequeña venganza por las palabras que le dijo, comenzó mover sus caderas masajeando el miembro de su esposo contra una nalga, escucho un gemido ronco del mayor junto a su oído, paró en seco, dándose al vuelta, Kanda no lo soltaba, lo quería tener ahora mismo

-Moyashi...- se iba acercar para besarlo pero el otro se alejo lo más que los brazos de Kanda alrededor de su cuerpo se lo permitían

-No, tú dijiste que te gustabas mas Alma... suéltame…

-Joder tu sabes que no es cierto, joder solo me gustas tú… y ya sabes lo que siento por ti... no te voy a dejar….

-esto no está bien, tú tienes a…

-A nadie… además soy tu esposo no tiene nada de malo...- le susurro sensualmente en una oreja apresándolo más entre sus brazos

-Claro... después de todo son mis deberes de esposo ¿no?- le contesto acercándose a sus labios, chocándolos suavemente- pero sabes… eso ya no es posible... ba...kan...da... arruinaste nuestra relación y casi pierdo mi empleo y malogro mi profesión por ti… estoy harto de ti... déjame en paz...- Se separo rápidamente y lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona

-ahora mi "querido esposito", báñate que estas cubierto de harina, yo ya me retiro...- jalo su bata de baño y se la paso rápidamente dejando a Kanda acalorado y con algunos problemas, de verdad supuso que ese sería su reconciliación pero definitivamente su tierno y dulce esposo que podría ser su ex, había cambiado totalmente...

_**Notas finales: gracias por leer este capi y me dicen que tal quedo y que eslo que opinan y si quieren ahorcr alguien o si me quieren ahorcar mi si?... jiji bueno ya vemos como Allen sigue perdido en sus sentimietod Kanda lo tien mas que claro.. y bueno los niños siempre al medio.. aunque vamos progresando.. jiji ya veremos lo que sucede en el siguiente capi bye! Dejen reviews!..ya se escribe el siguiente…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora: Hi aquí de nuevo.. y no se preocupen pronto actualizare mi otro fic.. pero venia con la inspiración de este… es que hay una película que me resulto muy buena y se los recomiendo.. es mexicana se llam la otra familia y si ya la han visto pss me dicen q tal les pareció y que cosa les izo pensar… es muy buena me conmovió bastante y rompe con bastantes estigmatizaciones y discriminación… gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capi les guste y me den su opinión onegai!**

* * *

><p>Se levanto con pereza, aun era temprano, no era normal en el puesto que siempre madrugaba pero sinceramente tener sueños de ese tipo no ayudaban mucho a descansar mas si ves al moyashi desnudo bañándose y enjabonándose con suavidad casi como si supiera que lo estaba mirando, y más al sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, respirar su suave aroma y sentir sus dulces labios, lo había provocado el maldito moyashi y luego lo dejo con las ansias elevadas.<p>

Decidió que era mejor bajar a desayunar de una vez, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con ropa formal, puesto que tenía que ir a trabajar; se miro al espejo y se acomodo la corbata, de nuevo los recuerdos de su relación venían su mente, el tampoco había utilizado ropa formal, así que cuando empezó a trabajar en aquel banco Allen le ayudaba con la corbata mientras le sonreía con ternura y algo sonrojado, así fue hasta que tuvo que arruinarlo, aunque según el moyashi todo ya estaba yendo a pique desde antes " joder tal vez tenga razón, no supe en qué punto pero comencé obsesionarme con el moyashi", a pesar de que estaban casados , no quería que alguien se le acercara, la idea de que estuviera con alguien más le aterraba, de que un día le dijera que quería a alguien más, juraba que mataría esa persona y estuvo a punto de hacerlo; pero al final su moyashi jamás lo había traicionado, solo eran sus celos y las malas intenciones de una enfermera llamada Emilia la que lo confundieron; suspiro con pesadez.

Bajo, todos ya estaban despiertos, su moyashi tenía aquel uniforme que orgullosamente vestía, esta vez era solo azul, lo cual le indicaba que iría al hospital aquel que el albino no quería dejar a pesar de que ya no lo necesitaba.

-¡Oto-san buenos días!- le saludaron sus hijos, alegres, ya tenían puesto su uniforme escolar; Allen siempre era muy cuidadoso con respecto a ello

Lo vio perderse en la cocina y lo siguió con su mirada, recordando la noche anterior, quería sentir esa suave piel de nuevo

-¿oto-san?- se extraño la niña que siguió la mirada nada casta de su padre que a dirigía su oto-chan, sonrió con satisfacción

-Niños iré ayudar su oto-chan...- se dirigió a la cocina pero de ahí salió Mana

-Joven Kanda tome asiento con sus hijos, Allen ya término de hacer el desayuno, ahora lo trae ya que vive aquí, supongo que desayunara con nosotros- dijo con algo de molestia, al parecer Allen se había tomado el trabajo de contarle lo que sucedió en la noche

-Señor, permítame, siéntese con lo niños, iré por Allen- le dijo frio y autoritario- después de todo esta es mi casa y debo atender a un invitado- siguió serio y autoritario

Mana lo miro con amargura, se decía que tal vez debió ser menos descuidado al dejar que su lindo y tierno "hijo" se fuera con aquel chico amargado y posesivo.

Kanda entro y lo vio de espaldas , a pesar de que solo traía el uniforme azul del hospital, lo veía adorable y sensual, aquel uniforme traslucía en algo su espalda fina, y el pantalón suelto solo era de tela, lo que por alguna razón le provocaba o tal vez era que se había quedado con la calentura de ayer: no le dio importancia, se acerco a él y lo abrazó por detrás, sintiendo estremecerse a Allen, su rostro lo llevo al curvatura de su cuello y luego sus cabellos, que tenían un suave aroma, Allen intento zafarse, pero él lo aferro con más fuerza

-Idiota ¿qué crees que haces? Suéltame

-por favor moyashi se que lo deseas, ¿Por qué no notarias que camine hacia ti ayer y hoy?- le susurró en su oído y paso una mano por el pecho de Allen, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba,

-Idiota, suéltame... te estás aprovechando que los niños están despiertos, no me toques…- trato de liberarse pero el otro lo apego más su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra la alacena

-Por favor tu piel me lo dice, deseas que te toque...- deslizo sus mano hacia uno de sus pezones, dándole masajes circulares- Allen se mordió el labio, de verdad que sabia estimularlo, pero negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerle eso a Lavi y más importante no podía hacerse eso así mismo, Yu Kanda no lo valoro, de un momento a otro prefirió hacerle caso a otras personas y no creerle a él, no respeto su carrera ni a el mismo, no lo respeto en lo absoluto

-Suélteme Kanda por favor…- susurró suave…

Kanda se sorprendió y volteo el rostro del otro, tenía la mirada gacha, no estaba siguiéndole el juego como él, había recordado el porqué se separaron, el deterioro de su pasión y amor…

Allen lo miro tenia rencor en su mirada y decepción; Kanda lo soltó y salió de la cocina, se fue con los niños y apenas escuchaba lo que decían su mente estaba en aquellos ojos, apretó sus puños, y comió con furia, termino de hacerlo y a todo respondió con monosílabo despidiéndose de la familia que al parecer le costaría mucho recuperar.

* * *

><p>Miraba el techo blanco de su oficina, apoyado en el respaldar su sillón de cuero; ya había terminado con su trabajo, aun no era la hora regular en la que salía, pero necesitaba pensar y recapacitar, no podía dejarse llevar por los celos como antes, debía controlarse.<p>

La cuestión era que desde aquella mañana en la que , digamos lo acoso en la cocina, el moyashi lo evitaba totalmente, cuando bajaba para desayunar el moyashi se alejaba rápido, despidiéndose de sus hijos velozmente, dándole a él, el trabajo de llevarlos a la escuela, lo cual no le molestaba ; pero sin poder evitarlo pregunto a sus hijos si era normal en el moyashi salir tan temprano, ellos lo observaron nerviosos pero negaron con sus cabecitas, haciéndolo enfadar, además de eso es que los niños le decían algunas veces venia a almorzar pero luego se iba diciendo que tenía muchos pacientes y el muy maldito no llegaba hasta bien entrada la noche; ¿y si lo esperaba? ; Pues claro que lo esperaba, pero parecía como si supiera cuando ya no aguantaba y se dormía, parecía como si su supiera exactamente a qué hora se rendía y se dormía. Sospecho del padre del mocoso.

Decidió preguntarle a este y solo le dijo que tenía mucho trabajo en la clínica, " claro puedo entender que el estúpido samaritano se quedara hasta el último atendiendo pero no era medico y tenia horarios, es decir nadie se hace un a terapia las 2 am" pero demonios, la ultima vez lo espero, se hizo el que se iba su dormitorio a dormir y el moyashi llego a los minutos , bajo y lo intercepto, no se veía desarreglado ni nada de eso, bastante cansado si, "¿podría estar atendiendo gente hasta tan tarde?". El moyashi sol le rehuía la mirada pero aquellas palabras lo mataban lentamente

-¿así que trabajando eh?- pregunto sarcástico, observando como comenzaba a caminar escaleras arriba

-Por su supuesto, mi profesión es ayudar a las personas no robar dinero como la tuya

-Párale a eso idiota, ya sé que no encajamos pero por ese trabajo, es que tenemos esta casa y tu y los niños toda las comodidades-

-Sabes eso yo mismo me las podría dar ahora mismo- volteo con una sonrisa –pero sabes que puedes pensar lo que quieras

-¿y qué supones que pienso?

-Seguramente que estuve con Lavi, sabes que si alguna vez me hubieras conocido de verdad sabrías que yo no haría algo así…

Kanda sonrió con satisfacción

-Bueno eso al yo del pasado porque ahora tus sospechas si podrían tener fundamento...- lo miro frio y Kanda enfurecido, sentía tan ganas de arrinconarlo contra la pared y obligarlo que se dejara de juegos y que le dijera la verdad

Miro la hora de su pantalla plana frente a él y noto que era hora de ir por los niños a la casa, después de todo ese día era Halloween y ambos se habían comprometido a ir con ellos a pasear al centro comercial, llamo al moyashi, y el estúpido no le respondía, solo lo enfurecía mas; volvió a marcarle y lo escucho con voz indiferente, pero dijo que los esperaría en el centro comercial por el área del pateo de comidas al lado del puesto de globos y juegos.

Respiro profundo, tratando calmar sus celos, que solo le habían traído problemas y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que no tenia derecho a estar celoso de él aun si este estuviera con alguien más, en un impulso boto los papeles de su escritorito y dio un golpe seco lleno de frustración y miedo a que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

* * *

><p>Se fue al vestidor del hospital, a pesar de no ser médico y de que no tenía casi nada de trabajo, ese día en el hospital se quedaba a ayudar en lo que podía, siempre era necesitado alguien en área de emergencias o de hospitalizados y el se ofrecía gustosamente<p>

Bien a decir verdad no era tanto de eso, en realidad , si , lo admitía estaba huyendo de Kanda; pero desde aquella mañana sentía que Kanda podía volver a ejercer ese poder que tenia sobre él, el poder de controlarlo de someterlo, y no, no es que lo golpeara o algo así, ni que lo maltratara de alguna forma, pero no le gustaría ser tan sumiso como antes, que aceptaba lo que le decía que trataba de hacerle entender entre lagrimas y besos que solo lo quería a él _" eso definitivamente se acabo"_, se dijo para sí. Se termino de cambiar y quedo algo presentable, guardo sus cosas de trabajo en la mochila y salió del vestidor, pero al salir de ahí grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a Lavi, quien lo veía con eso ojos verdes llenos de deseo, que lo hizo sonrojar,

-Te extrañe, lo siento...- dijo Lavi atrapándolo de la cintura y besándolo con pasión

Allen se separo de el algo agitado, miro a ambos lados pero no parecía haber alguien ceca y jalo a Lavi dentro del vestidor, para lanzarse a sus labios y besarlo

"tengo que olvidarlo, tengo que olvidar a ese hombre que me hizo daño que no creyó en mi, que me humillo", pensaba mientras Lavi entusiasmado pasaba sus manos, por debajo del polo de Allen.

Lo cierto era que no se habían visto en varios días desde el incidente en la casa de Allen; pero el albino había querido dejar que Kanda malinterpretara el que llegara tarde, la verdad estaba huyendo de la sensaciones que Kanda despertaba en el, esa que ahora se esforzaba por conseguir con Lavi, el cual ya lo había sentado en un mueble dentro del vestidor, haciendo ademan de que se recostara, ahora pasaba sus manos por los pezones de Allen y este trataba de suspirar mas y olvidarse de su ex; no le importaba que fuera en un vestidor, después de todo ya no era un niño que buscaba un lugar especial y casi por inercia recordó su primera vez con Kanda.

Flashback

El bastardo de Kanda recién le decía que lo amaba, haciendo estremecer cada centímetro de su piel y sentir que sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, aun era joven y tal vez demasiado, solo tenía 15 años, pero sentía que Kanda sería la persona que amaría por siempre; Kanda le miro y le sonrió, Acariciando su rostro con suavidad, sabía que sería el primero en su vida, nunca había estado con nadie, ni siquiera con una chica, pero eso no importaba si tenía a la persona que su corazón decía que amaba; así que cuando Kanda lo llevo su habitación, el se dejo levar, cuando le recostó sobre su cama, el solo sentía su cuerpo estremecer, comenzó suspirar y cerro sus ojos cuando Kanda lo comenzó desnudar, y el solo lo llamaba entrecortadamente, no había experimentado lo que era sentirse deseado. Su padre era muy protector con él; Kanda comenzó descender sus manos hasta sus piernas acariciándolas y con sus labios delineo sus pezones endureciéndolos y…

-Demonios...- grito saliendo de la ensoñación, haciendo que Lavi retrocediera,

Miro como perdido, casi podía sentir las caricias de Kanda sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre sus…, subió su mano y su pecho estaba descubierto y había rastro del saliva de su "novio" y por alguna razón eso lo asustaba y deseaba meterse a la ducha, - lo siento Lavi es que...

-Lo siento creo que me apresure yo...- dijo entristecido-

-Lavi en verdad lo siento pero, le prometí a los niños que hoy los llevaría al centro comercial_….- "si de nuevo estoy huyendo maldita sea..."_

-No te preocupes... Allen- se acerco a él y le acaricio sus mejillas, Allen se sintió el peor hombre de la Tierra,

Se arreglaron rápidamente y salieron; Lavi insistió en acompañarlo al centro comercial; Allen no pudo evitar aceptar, se sentía culpable, Lavi se sentía feliz pensaba que por fin Allen correspondía sus sentimientos, aunque no pudo dejar de observar la mirad asustada de hace un momento, se quería convencer que era el miedo de estar con alguien que no era… _"si solo pudieras olvidarte de él, Allen"_, le daba mucha furia pensar que Allen había sido de Kanda antes, pero él se dedicaría borrar todo de la mente y el cuerpo de Allen.

Llegaron y Allen se quiso despedir pero Lavi lo acompaño

-¿también vendrá Kanda no?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos

-Pues sí, el traerá a los niños...- dijo algo nervioso por la reacción de su novio

-Bien, no importa se lo mucho que significa la felicidad de los niños, así que yo confió en ti – le dijo lo más suave que podía

Allen se sintió fatal, y se acerco depositando un suave beso en los labios sin importarle que estuvieran en un cetro comercial, fue muy breve pero hizo que Lavi sonriera, de esa manera que le agradaba y le hacía sentir seguro.

-No te preocupes, no hare una pataleta, yo soy maduro...- le dijo Lavi- bueno contigo no- le dio una suave caricia en su mejilla y se despidió

"_Lavi prometo corresponderte, solo tenme paciencia",_ se dijo así mismo, giro su vista y la señorita que atendía los globos y juegos, lo miraba algo sonrojada, y el también lo hizo por vergüenza, seguramente aquella chica le había visto besarse con Lavi. No le dio importancia.

* * *

><p>Vio al moyashi, parado esperando, apuro el paso con los niños, la pequeña estaba vestida de Mulan y el pequeño de un caballero; ambos niños habían escogido el disfraz; Kanda era muy celoso con sus hijos, miraba a cada lado a cualquier niño o niña se le pasara demasiado tiempo viendo a sus hijos<em> " demonios no se qué hare cuando lleguen al adolescencia"; <em>se paro y llamo la atención de moyashi, el cual dio un respingo asustado; el albino trataba de ocultar su mirada de la de Kanda, puesto que solo le dio un saludo con la mano sin mirarlo y se acerco a darle un beso a sus hijos; y ahí vio, una mirada que no conocía bien en el ya que nunca se la había visto; se quedo meditando pero sus hijos pidieron aquellos globos del puesto cercano; Allen se dispuso a ir pero él se adelanto y Allen lo miro algo nervioso; lo miro escrutiñador, se veía algo temerosos y claro como últimamente lo evitaba totalmente.

Pidió los globos y sus niños los sujetaron felices, corriendo a su Oto-chan mostrándoles y Allen solo forzaba su sonrisa, lo cual aprecio claramente Kanda, giro su vista hacia vendedora que lo miraba de forma extraña

-Disculpe... no me gusta entrometerme pero ¿ese chico peliblanco es su pareja?

-Eso no le importa... solo limítese a cobrar- dijo molesto, seguro seria alguna chica que quería acosarlo a él o a mi moyashi "si aun tengo derecho a llamarlo mío"

La chica lo miro algo molesta

-Bueno, eso me ocurre por peguntar algo obvio...- le dio el vuelto – por supuesto que no es su pareja... supongo que está libre

-Es mi esposo...- dijo con posesividad Kanda- mujer entrometida...- se iba gira pero...

-Vaya, entonces lo debí ver mal… porque aquel chico beso tiernamente a otro chico pelirrojo

Kanda abrió los ojos, se había quedado congelado , simplemente no podía procesar que su moyashi se mostrara cariñoso con ese bastardo, sin importarle que otros lo vean, apretó sus puños y sintió su interior arder y algo dentro de el despedazarse; sus esperanzas estaban rotas, quería golpear algo, más bien a alguien; quería que alguien sintiera esta furia e ira que quemaba dentro, y en su cabeza rebotaron las palabras del albino, esas que le daban a entender miles de cosas; si sus hijos no estuvieran ahí, juraría que abría agarrado del cuello a la primera persona que apareciera su costado y para terminarla el moyashi se acercaba _" el moyashi, porque ya no es mío"_

-Kanda... ¿qué paso?- observo a la señorita que atendía, se veía algo feliz; y está el dirigió una mirada de superioridad, como reprochándole, supo de inmediato que noto que esta era su familia y que también lo había visto besarse con Lavi; temió y mucho; que esta mujer hubiera dicho algo de mas

Acerco una mano a su hombro pero este de inmediato la rechazo y lo miro con repudio, y asco; como si estuviera contaminado, pero a la vez; pudo notar tristeza y melancolía; antes de estar juntos pensaba que la mirada de Kanda era fría pero solo era una máscara que ocultaba su soledad; la casa de Kanda siempre paraba sola ya que sus padres se estaban separando y solo su madre vivía con el pero esta se iba y nuca sabia donde, simplemente le dejaba todo para sus gastos y ya.

Aunque no lo aceptara le entristeció que lo apartara así y que le dirigiera aquella mirada; Kanda se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia los niños que ya comenzaban a corretear por el centro comercial jugando con sus disfraces.

-mantén tu distancia…- le dijo con una voz fría, que hace tiempo no escuchaba, tan fría que le hacía entristecer aun mas_; "no me debe importar yo…"_

Ante sus hijos sonreirán y contestaban a lo que decían, recorrieron el centro comercial, ingresaron al concurso de disfraces y ganaron, les dieron una pequeña medalla y muchos dulces; los niños bajaron felices y orgullosos al mostrárselas a su padres, Kanda los cargo ambos y después les tomo de las manos alejándolos de Allen, el solo los seguía y entraron a una pastelería, los niños pidieron jugo y tartas de fresas, mientras ellos solo café, ninguno tenía hambre, uno se sentía confundido y culpable, el otro traicionado y estúpido por pensar que lo que intentaba podía funcionar

-oto-chan queremos disculparnos por estos últimos días…- sonrió con tristeza la niña

Allen y Kanda dejaron de divagar en sus mentes para realmente prestarles atención

-Kyara tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ninguno de los dos la tiene- dijeron al unisonó ambos padres. Mirándose para luego desviar la mirada

-Aunque piensen que no lo notamos se que aun no se lleva bien- la niña bajo su mirada con tristeza- se que lo hacen por nosotros… y la verdad soy feliz por verlos juntos... gracias por estar juntos... gracias por darnos estos tres mese juntos- la niña quebró su voz rompiendo en sollozos

Allen iba calmarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien pero Kanda tomo las manos de la niña mirándola serio, Allen suponía que le diría algo como que ellos dos estaban juntos de nuevo

-oto-san…

-Kyara, Kyohei...- miro a sus dos pequeños con esa ternura y cariño que solo reservaba para su familia- aunque su oto-chan y yo nos separemos, siempre seremos sus padres, eso nunca cambiara,

-Pero si no es tan juntos ustedes tendrán otra persona….- intervino en sollozos el menor

-Aunque tengamos alguien más, no hay nada más importante que ustedes... – los miro serios y sin rastro de duda- puede que su oto-chan y yo nos separemos- Allen sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, y los niños no dejaban de botar lagrimas de sus ojos- puede que tengamos otra pareja pero nunca será más importante que ustedes… entiendan que ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida... son mi familia….

Allen no sabía que sentir, debería sentirse aliviado _"¿acaso Kanda estaba insinuando que aceptaba el divorcio? ¿Pero acaso no lucharía por no separarnos?",_ todas esas palabras se callaron cuando Kanda se paro y se sentó con sus hijos, abrazando a ambos niños, le dejo el dinero y cargo ambos niños para llevárselos al auto y el albino sintió un extraño vacio y miedo.

* * *

><p>Los niños llegaron a casa dormidos, y Kanda los llevo a su habitación, con solo la mirada le indico que se encargaría de vestirlos para dormir; se quedo en la sala pensativo y su padre se sentó junto a él dándole una mano en el hombro en apoyo y sirviéndole un te; se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento hasta que sintieron pasos bajando de la escalera.<p>

-Señor Walker déjeme solo con su hijo por favor- Mana se paro respirando fuertemente, no le gustaba por donde iba la situación, pero no podía meterse en los problemas de matrimonio de su hijo

Mana se marcho del lugar y Kanda se paro enfrente de Allen mirándolo severamente

-Te daré el divorcio

Allen se paro frente a Kanda algo sorprendido, pensó que podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso, no podía negar que en alguna parte de su interior no le gusta oír eso de los labios de su esposo; pero se supone que era lo que quería

-¿por qué?- dijo débilmente

-¿Por qué?- sonrió de medio lado- pero si deberías ser feliz, ahora podrás revolcarte con tu amante cuando quieras y sin tener que esconderte… eres patético e infantil- le dijo Kanda con odio en sus palabras

-Estúpido- le iba dar un golpe pero Kanda detuvo su mano, apretándola con fuerza, haciendo soltar un gemido de dolor a Allen- no me toques…

-Como si pudiera, no me importaba que hubieras tenido algo con el idiota ese, antes de que hiciéramos el trato_" en realidad si me importaba pero podía aguantarlo porque yo tenía la culpa"... _Pero esta actitud infantil y estúpida van más allá de mi paciencia, detesto lo que eres ahora

-Pues tú me hiciste así…- se soltó del agarre-

-entonces eres mas patético por cambiar por mí... ¿Acaso no decías que no te importo?... antes cuando tratabas de hacerte el fuerte pesar de verte tan frágil… "hermoso"... me parecías interesante... me gustabas-"_¿me gustabas_?", se pregunto Allen- luego descubrí que tan tierno y puro eras, me gustaste mas…- no pudo evitar poner una mirada de melancolía, echaba de menos esos tiempos- pero ahora, dices que amas a tus hijos ... pero los dejas solo porque no quieres veme? ¿Los dejas por ese idiota? A pesar de tener un trato conmigo, te besas con el enfrente de la gente ¿acaso tienes 15?dices ser maduro pero no eres más que un mocoso… uno que no me gusta... Detesto tu actitud

-No es mi problema

-Como sea, mañana me voy y te daré el divorcio, pero te lo advierto, no te voy a dejar mis hijos tan fácilmente, no te negare verlos pero no voy a consentir que estén contigo cuando no los respetas y cuando no respetas su hogar…

Allen se quedo frio, no podía perder a sus hijos, no podía, haría lo que fuera le pediría ayuda quien sea con tal de que no se los quitara; pero los sollozos de su hija por ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, sus caritas felices al tenerlos juntos; no pudo evitar que de sus ojos emanaran lagrimas y sin pensarlo, sujeto a Kanda del brazo cuando este se dirigía a las escaleras

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo hosco Kanda, Allen solo comenzó a sollozar mas, de alguna manera había olvidado ese tono de voz que nunca hozo utilizar con él desde que estuvieron juntos.

-Kanda los tres meses…el trato era de tres meses ¿acaso no eres fuerte para soportarme tres meses?-

-No con tu actitud actual… ¿no deberías ser feliz, llamar al muy bastardo de tu amante para que brinden de felicidad? Por fin serás de el, por completo….suéltame que seguramente traes su esencia en tu piel- dijo con odio y furia, se moría de celos de solo pensar en ello

-Cállate... no lo hago por mí... los niños ellos quieren tenerte aunque sea estos tres mese, quieren tener una familia por lo menos este tiempo… ¿se los prometimos no?- dijo sollozando mas fuerte- si Kanda era débil en algo, era ver llorar al albino y a su hijos, de solo pensar en ellos sintió una culpa enorme

-Ellos son muy listos, notaron que nuestra reconciliación no era verdadera y que tú en realidad me estabas evitando, Kyara me lo dijo, además de que nos odiamos,

-Si lo sé, y sufren por ello

-Escucha moyashi…- suavizo su voz, como odiaba ver eso ojos plateados cubierto de lagrimas de tristeza- estaremos juntos estos tres meses….luego

-Luego nos divorciaremos… los niños lo entienden…- miro hacia otro lado

-Está bien, te daré el divorcio, el 25 de enero, ni un día más…- apretó su puños con fuerza- pero tengo condiciones

-Lo suponía...- Allen recompuso su estado, parándose más firmemente y tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas- y recuerda que

-Solo lo haces por los niños... yo también…

-¿así? Pensé que dijiste que no te rendirías tan fácilmente conmigo…- era casi como si se lo reclamara y ante esto Kanda sonrió

-Eso era, antes de ver que la soltería puede resultar mejor…. Y más si ya no eres la persona que me gustaba...- mentira a pesar de todo lo amaba con obsesión

-Como sea…- Allen dejo de sollozar, ahora se sentía dolido y herido en su orgullo- jamás volveré a ser aquel niño dócil

-si lo sé. Por eso es que ya no queda nada entre nosotros, así que podremos darle esos tres mese a los niños

-¿las condiciones?

-pues si tanto quieres darles una familia, no quiero que veas ese sujeto hasta el 26 de enero... además quiero que cuando regrese del trabajo estés en casa

-Tengo trabajo en el hospital y clases y adema la clínica no siempre...

-renuncias al hospital y ya... no lo necesitas solo lo utilizas para no estar aquí ¿o no?- lo miro con suspicacia y Allen oculto su mirada en sus mechones blancos

-Supongo que es un sí, bien me dejaras besarte frente a los niños y abrazarte…

-¿algo más?

-pues te pediría que cumplieras con tus deberes en la cama pero

-Eres un idiota…- le iba dar otro golpe pero Kanda lo esquivo de nuevo

-Ya... moyashi... no es que quiera pero a pesar de todo tienes un buen cuerpo ¿podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y divertirnos no? ya que estaremos en abstinencia por estos mese...- le dijo sensualmente

-Ya quisieras... ¿no se supone que ya no te gusto? Entonces ¿qué es eso de besarme y abrazarme y lo otro?- se sonrojo de solo pensarlo

-Mira es diferente lo de beso y abrazo será frente a los niños para hacerlos felices, pero lo de disfrutar solo lo digo porque a quien no atraería ese cuerpo que tienes ¿Lavi lo disfruta mucho no?- esta vez no pudo esquivar el golpe de Allen

-púdrete… así que solo quieres un polvo ¿no?- _"maldito seas, insinúas que me acuesto con cualquiera, no has cambiado en nada imbécil… si supieras… si supieras que no he podido estar con nadie que no hayas ido tu",_

-Bien como sea, si no quieres pasarla bien… no importa y por ahora eso es todo, y si te ves bien, pero cuando te dije que ya no me gustas no lo dije por lo físico, sino porque no me gustas para estar contigo como pareja…

-¿y Alma si?- Kanda sonrió malignamente, dándole la espalda

-tal vez

-pues que te aproveche... tengo una condición para ti

-¿qué es?

-No quiero que lo veas en estos tres meses... nada, ni que venga... ni que se acerque a ti…- lo grito todo, enojado

-Bien como sea...hasta mañana "cariñito" espero mañana verte como el esposo ejemplar….- esquivo un cojín que le lanzo su joven esposo, además de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de frustración de Allen; sonrió malinamente _"tenias razón Alma, este plan si funciono, vaya que si eres masoquista moyashi"_

Flashback

Estaba arropando a los niños en sus camas, cuando su celular sonó; vio y contesto, era Alma y le pidió que le contar todo, con frustración se lo dijo, y todo lo que sentía, tenía tan ganas de encáralo de besarlo de borrar cualquier marca del otro pero Alma le dio otro consejo; y al parecer estaba tan desesperado que acepto…

-¿Cómo sabes que funcionara?-n pregunto aun inconforme

-Por que Allen es un masoquista

-¿Masoquista?

-Si porque si te ama es porque hay que ser muy masoquista- dijo riendo

-estúpido... –colgó y bajo por las escaleras

Fin del flashback

Esta noche durmió algo más tranquilo porque esta vez había sido un trato de mutuo acuerdo, pedido por Allen.

* * *

><p>El día de hoy conducía su auto muy tranquilo, debería encontrar a Allen en casa junto a sus hijos, sonrió. Llego a ella y saco el juego de llaves, abrió la puerta y enseguida sus hijos salieron a saludarlo; aunque le parecía escuchar voces provenientes de la sala<p>

-Niños ¿y su oto-chan?

-Esta en la sala, con tío Ticky y tía Road- dijo tímido el menor

Kanda sintió como si una gran roca le cayera encima, _"ese maldito desgraciado de Ticky ¿tenía que estar ahí?_ " Ese desgraciado que cada vez que lo veía le refregad en su cara los errores que había cometido con Allen. Entro en la sala con la mirada fría y lo vio su moyashi conversaba animado con ambos.

-Oh pero si esta aquí el tema de discusión... en verdad chico no sé cómo te pudiste meter con este tipo...- dijo sin pena alguna

Ticky era primo de Allen al igual que Road, eran la única familia que tenia de su padre biológico, siempre apoyaban a Allen en lo que este le permitía, ya que siempre se negaba recibir ayuda

-Ticky por favor... los niños…- dijo Allen nervioso, mirándolo en suplica

-Pues si me miras así, sabes que no te puedo negar nada...- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, revolviendo los cabellos de Allen

-pero es en serio Allen-chan ¿cómo no te casaste conmigo?- la chica que era menor que todos los adultos presentes, se abalanzo a él pegándosele, Allen solo siguió sonriendo nervioso, sus primos eran algo cariñosos pero buenas personas a pesar de ser muy frías y crueles con otras

-Niños… vengan con el abuelo… sus tíos y sus padres tiene que hablar...- Mana siempre interviniendo en el momento indicado

Los niños miraron con duda a sus padres pero estos asintieron. Cuando los niños se fueron, el ambiente se sintió tenso

-¿así que trajiste a estos dos para defenderte?- comento con sarcasmo Kanda- los quiero fuera de mi casa

-está también es mi casa y…- Ticky le puso una mano en su boca

-Mira chico Kanda, Allen es de nuestra familia y nunca le vamos dejar solo ¿entendiste? La verdad odio que esos niños sean contigo pero aun así son hijos de Allen, nuestro sobrinos, los protegeremos- Ticky dejo su porte serio para mirarlo con sarcasmo – además te recuerdo que los niños esta aquí por mi… yo les conseguí los contactos para su nacimiento y además estas libre de irte a la cárcel también gracias a mi… y Allen aun puede ejercer su profesión gracias a mi…- le restregó en la cara toda la verdad

Ticky era un medico prodigio, además de que había heredado dinero de sus padres, cuando Allen le manifestó su deseo de querer tener hijos con Kanda primero se opuso porque no quería que se atara a ese tipo que parecía tan posesivo y arrogante; pero Allen le miro con eso ojos de suplica, a los que jamás había podía negarse y termino cediendo.

Kanda solo miraba el suelo, _"maldita la hora en que hice aquella estupideces"_

Flashback

Kanda y Allen llevaban 6 años de casados, pues Kanda era demasiado celoso, así que le propuso casarse cuando Allen apenas había cumplido los 18 años; Allen en ese entonces había aceptado dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor que todo joven experimenta a esa edad, siempre había querido tener una familia junto a la persona especial, pero para Kanda casarse con él era atarlo a él, para que jamás se separara, al principio todo estuvo bien, Kanda ya terminaba la universidad así que podía trabajar además de que tenía dinero de sus padres, y podía mantener a Allen con facilidad y este aportaba con algo de su trabajos de medio tiempo, no quería que Kanda pusiera todo de él pero Kanda estaba feliz con ello, sintiéndolo que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más; pero todo cambio cuando Allen avanzaba en la universidad, era brillante y se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de muchos, de alumnos, y profesores, por lo que colaboraba con ellos dejando de llegar su casa temprano, Kanda aguantaba por consejos de Alma, pero no podía, así era como habían terminado separándose sus padres.

Terminaba haciéndole preguntas incomodas y arrastrándolo a la habitación a hacerle amor desesperadamente al comienzo, pero cuando veía sus ojitos de miedo se tranquilizaba y lo trataba con ternura de nuevo. Así que decidió que era hora de que tuvieran hijos, no era solo por atarlo más a el, sino que quería una familia junto al niño y siendo que ninguno de los dos podía concebir, se decidieron por aquellos métodos nuevos para tener un hijo para lo cual dejo que Allen pidiese ayuda a su primo Ticky que tenía tiempo y experiencia en aquel campo.

Los primeros años con los niños fue bien porque Allen había dejado algunos curso para ocuparse de ellos y estaba mas tiempo en la casa, Kanda se sentía feliz por ello, sentir la calidez de sus beso y su cuerpo solo para él y ahora solo compartiría con sus hijos; muchas veces lo instó a dejar la universidad, el podía darle todo a él y a sus hijos ; se lo demostró comprando la casa en la cual vivían ahora; Allen estuvo feliz por los niños pero luego de dos años llevando cursos , haciendo mas larga de lo que era su carrera, decidió darle más fuerza y terminarla, teniendo una de las peleas más fuertes con Kanda, desde ahí su relación comenzó a decaer, Allen se esforzaba el doble en los estudios, tanto que casi no permanecía con él y ahí conoció Lavi que le ayudaba en todo los cursos, haciendo que el prestigio de Allen volviera; recibía todo tipo de propuestas de profesores y alumnas, pero el se negaba solo aceptando el apoyo de algunos doctores que lo apreciaban por su trabajo ; terminando siendo aprendiz de un licenciado en su área; ocupando mas su tiempo, Kanda se moría de celos, prácticamente su moyashi solo se la pasaba con aquel licenciado con uno que otro viejo doctor y con Lavi, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, hasta el punto de traerlo casa y presentarlo a sus hijos; pelearon y mucho, pero cuando sus hijos no estaban.

Paso el tiempo y Allen trataba de desocuparse pero le era imposible porque había comenzado a ser practicante en un hospital, así que pidió ayuda su padre quien se encargaba de los niños, y ahí comenzaron sus sospechas, Allen ya casi estaba por terminar y Kanda no lo soportaba, prácticamente no se veían, no lo tocaba, y Allen solo le pedía paciencia entre besos y lagrimas, el no quería lastimarlo, pero siempre que llegaba no podía evitar sentir que lo perdía, así que prácticamente lo obligaba acostarse con él; no lo violentaba pero siempre Allen se reusaba al principio porque venía muy cansado, pero aun así el insistía y el otro terminaba cediendo, algunas veces se quedaba dormido antes de terminar : Y sus celos crecieron porque el maldito brote de habas no lo complacía _"¿por qué demonios viene tan cansado?;_ siguió pensando en que así fue el decaimiento del matrimonio de sus padres y que al final su madre engañaba su padre descaradamente, en su trabajo, estando con su jefe para que la ascendiera; se decidió contratar alguien para que lo vigilara pero este solo le decía que tenía un esposo ejemplar solo paraba entre la clínica, el hospital y su universidad, "¿entonces es la universidad?, despidió al agente y fue a la clínica, se fue con una enfermera llamada Emilia y esta lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, y comenzó todo _" Allen, pues si es un buen terapista, hasta dicen que les da trato especial porque lo recomienden"_ " _esta ascendiendo rápido ¿no cree? " pasa demasiado tiempo con sus pacientes";_ Kanda cegado en sus celos le creía y comenzaba hablarle fríamente a su albino; aun cuando Allen le pedía un abrazo, un tierno beso. Sus hijos aun eran pequeños no lo notaban aunque a veces sí y lloraban; Allen se veía mas decaido, solo sintiéndose apoyado por sus compañeros de universidad, Road y Ticky.

Kanda recibió la llamada que cambio su vida, y si literalmente así fue

-Kanda-san como me pidió he estado vigilando a su esposo, esta vez esta con el mismo paciente con el que se comenta tiene tratos especiales, ahora mismo va atenderlo y como supongo será a habitación cerrada, sabe este paciente paga más porque Allen lo entienda y se demora mas con el…

No espero a que le dijera mas, salió de su oficina sin importarle los gritos de su jefe, tomo su auto y se subió en el yendo a total velocidad, bajo del auto y esa mujer le indico en que habitación estaban

-Allen eres muy bueno en esto…- no se espero decir más

Empujo la puerta abriéndola viendo a su moyashi masajeando la piernas de un hombre de 25 años más o menos además le sonreía de forma tierna una sonrisa que ya no le dedicaba a él; grito enfurecido, cegado por los celos, jaloneo a Allen haciéndolo caer y le dio un golpe al hombre que cayó de la cama

-El es mío...- grito enfurecido iba a darle otro golpe en piso pero sintió a Allen agarrarle del brazo

-Kanda, es un paciente, el esta

-¿para eso estudiaste esto? ¿Para toquetear otros cuerpos? - no lo miraba

-¿qué clase de profesión en es esta? ¿Para eso te largabas? …para ser esto no necesitabas estudiar

Le grito furioso y se soltó haciendo caer a Allen, giro su vista y vio las lágrimas de Allen mirándolo con temor como si no lo conociera, como si temiera que le pegara también; pronto sintió brazos de varias personas deteniéndolo

LO habían llevado a la comisaria, y sí, eso salió en los periódicos y televisión quedando mal parado, él y su moyashi; pero este pidiendo ayuda a Ticky y Road que tenían bastante poder e influencia, borraron todo, e incluso dieron una indemnización al paciente para que no se quejara mas , el cual había resultado ser paralitico desde hace muchos años por lo que recibía tratamiento de Allen que era el mejor y además con sus palabras de aliento se sentía reconfortado, pero como aun sentía inseguridad era en privado; cuando Kanda escucho esto de la boca de Allen cuando lo vino a ver a su celda en la comisaria se sintió tan estúpido ; le quería pedir perdón pero en aquellos ojos platas vio odio y resentimiento, en lagrimas le pidió el divorcio; sintió morirse.

Después de que Ticky moviera sus influencias Allen pudo seguir trabajando y Kanda pudo volver a su trabajo quedando libres; el divorcio debió durar menos pero por la disputa de los niños y su creciente negación se alargo; hasta que Ticky lo amenazo con dejarlo sin ver a sus hijos eso hubiera podía soportarlo; el hubiera luchado de no ser porque un día Allen llego a su departamento, pues después de todo eso considero que era mejor darle su tiempo y espacio al albino para que lo reconsiderara pero al parecer fue lo opuesto; miro su mirada ya no tenía ese rastro de brillo e inocencia con el que lo conoció; era una mirada fría, que después al dirigirse hacia él sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no dejaban de salir " dame el divorcio por favor, si una vez me quisiste y me respetaste, dámelo y déjame libre; te prometo que podrás seguir viendo a los niños pero no más a mí,… pero debes cambiar para que los niños puedan verte, por favor déjame libre" después de aquello no pudo negarse iniciar los trasmites de divorcio; por sus hijos fue que duro mas ya que se estaba examinando si era apto para verlos ya que hasta el propio Allen sentía que solo uso el hecho de tener a sus hijos para retenerle, eso le dolió.

Mientras veía a sus hijos, aunque normalmente Allen no se encontraba cuando los visitaba , se comportaba, se esforzó mas en el trabajo obteniendo un mayor cargo, y lo ocurrido quedo en el olvido del juez y de sus compañeros de trabajo pero no en el corazón de Allen y en su propia conciencia, demostró ser paciente, tranquilo y cuidadoso con sus hijos por lo que le permitieron seguir viéndolos , aun así Allen evitaba verlo, solo en casos de emergencia; después de algunos meses volvió a mirar un brillo en la mirada plateada que lo recibía con algo de amabilidad en donde fue su hogar; sintió que las cosas progresaban ya que a pesar de comportarse aun quería volver con el moyashi, cuando se entero que ese brillo, que no era como cuando le conoció , era gracias a ese pelirrojo que supo aprovechar la oportunidad, quiso explotar, juro que mataría ese cretino, pero se controlo, aparento tranquilidad y frialdad; para no perder la custodia de sus hijos…claro eso fue hasta que intento firmar el divorcio, en el cual se formo este trato de los tres meses.

Fin del flashback

-Bueno nos vemos- se despidieron con una sonrisa Road y Ticky- has alguna tontería y nunca vuelves a ver a los niños

Se retiraron, Kanda seguía metido en sus pensamientos

-Debo suponer, que deberías saber que no me quedaría tranquilo con esa amenaza de alejarme de los niños... haría cualquier cosa por qué no se fueran de mi lado…lo siento..- se notaba en sus ojos que también había recordado todo lo que pasaron-

-¿Aun sigue el trato?- suponía que si lo tenía en sus manos, se negaría

-Sí, aun continua porque quiero que los niños sientan lo que es una familia por lo menso en tres meses- dijo con tristeza

Kanda pesar de todo sonrió, aun tenía esa esperanza, aun podía recuperar a su familia que perdió por estúpido.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: bien espero q tal les pareció y me lo digan! Y eto pues ya sabemos las causa de su divorcio y díganme a quien quieren ahorcar Kanda a Lavi o Allen o a mi? Bueno me dicen sus apuestas.. quien cedera q pasara?... bien explicare algo sobre lo q le havia Allenla paciente.. llen es terapista medico .. bueno si han sufrido de paralisi de algun tipo o de alguna enfermedad en los musculos o sistema nerviosos pues los que le dan trtamiento son estos chico.. es una carrera como todas las de salud en la inviertes tiempo y tienes q ser amable.. osea qeuda con el tipo de persona que es Allen.. ah y bueno q ahora sea mas madurop en algunos momentos pues ya saben es por loq le hizo kanda q no, no fue un engaño pero nose les dejo a su criterio si es peor o no.. solucionable? umm q dicen Allen lo perdonara?y ovio Kanda tambient rata de cambir ese aspecto de el.. claro lo trata ya vemos q toptalmente no lo logra...<p>Stocking: primera q nada gracias por tu review y espero tambin eme digas que tal te pareció este capi...si este capi tuvo drama bueno en algún moemento tenia qexplicar porq se separaron creo q me parecio suficiente para hacerlo digamos q Kanda se dejo llevar por los celos y esas cosa deterioran una relación ya q nuestro lindo albino era inocente cuando se caso con el pero diganme si o no?n q la universidad te abre los ojos y te hace madurar y ya sabes porq Alen l e decía q no lo respetab y porq no respetab su carrera y eso.. bueno espero qme digas q te parecio nos vemos! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora: umm... Hi! Aquí toy de nuevo... uhh estoy triste porque se me acaban las vacaciones…pero que se hace… creo que soy muy vaga… bueno mientras llega el momento soy feliz escribiendo y de todas formas termino lo que empiezo! Gracias a todos por sus reviews... me hacen muy feliz y espero que este capi sea de su agrado y los personajes de aquí no son míos son de la maestra Hoshino...a excepción de los niños esos si son mios…**

* * *

><p>Manejaba de regreso a casa, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo último, y al parecer el trato había funcionaba bien, el moyashi siempre estaba cuando llegaba a casa, lo entendía, ambos se ayudaban con los niños y le brindaban todo el calor familiar que podían; pero sabía que los niños notaban que todo era una farsa, podía notar en los rostros de sus pequeños hijos , tristeza y algo de melancolía, porque sabían que eso no sería para siempre; ellos querían ver a sus padres juntos, tratándose como una pareja de verdad, no aparentando ser una. Hasta habían obligado a su moyashi a utilizar ese tipo de batas de seda, que admitía le sentaban demasiado bien, claro lo distraía demasiado verlo paseándose por la casa así, Allen utilizo ese tipo de batas que consistía en un pantalón de seda delgado, con una polera de seda también a veces de tirantes o de mangas cortas, de cualquier forma a pesar de ser holgadas, llamaban mucho su atención, se le veía exquisito envuelto en esas telas delicadas, a su parecer que concordaban bien con su piel igual de fina; claro cuando estaba con los niños llevaba una bata que lo cubría por completo; hace algunos años, es decir cuando aun estaban juntos, cuando se encontraban a solas se la quitaba y él se encargaba de quitarle lo demás; claro eso era antes, el moyashi puso el grito en el cielo cuando su ropa de dormir que era parecido a un buzo fue criticado por su hijos, que le decían que debía estar más sexy para reconquistar a su oto-san; fue muy gracioso ve la expresión del moyashi y ver como sus hijos eran muy manipuladores con ambos, aunque esta vez el estuvo de acuerdo<p>

-Flashback

-Ni siquiera lo piensen niños, esa ropa no es apropiada y además para con mi ropa de diario

-Uh... pero o te vistes lindo como antes, uhh yo se que oto-san te quería ver con ropa más linda, uh ¿Por qué usas ropa gastada si tienes ropa bonita y nueva?- la pequeña hizo un puchero y miro enfadada a Kyohei que no la apoyaba, así que el niño se apresuro a asentir

-Niña... ¿dónde has escuchado ese tipo de temas? Eres una niña y sabes que no me gusta que hables con mayores que tu por muchos años- el moyashi trato de desviar el tema, pero eso si me inquieto, los ojos de mi pequeña Kyara no podían ser abiertos por otras mocosas más grandes, eso sí que no

-Uh pero lo escuche de mi profesora, lo comentaba con una amiga por teléfono- lo niña volvía a hacer otro pucherito y a cruzar su bracitos totalmente ofendida por su oto-chan

-¿qué?- gritaron ambos padres

Y al día siguiente hablaron muy seriamente con la profesora; pero la niña apoyada por su hermano insistió tanto que el moyashi no tuvo remedio más que aceptar, claro que siempre llevaba la bata puesta, y él solo, quería quitársela y quitarle una que otras cosas.

Fin del flashback

Aparco el auto y saco las llaves de su casa, ingreso y espero ver a Allen saludándolo como los días anteriores; se estaban llevando relativamente bien pero Allen últimamente evitaba tener contacto físico con él, ni siquiera permitía que lo abrazara delante de sus hijos, y siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con él. El grito de sus hijos saludándolo hizo que sus pensamientos se cortasen, cargo a la niña y el pequeño también alzaba sus brazos para hacerlo, lo cierto era que ya no era tan sencillo cargarlos a ambos, pero lo intentaba.

-¿Dónde está su oto-san?- pregunto bajándolos de sus brazos

-Oto-san todavía no vuelve del trabajo- señalo la niña pequeña

-¿A llamado?- pregunto un tanto cortante y frio, en su interior la duda comenzaba crecer

-No, no ha llamado- Mana lo enfrento con una mirada llena de decisión, en serio lamentaba haber permitido que ese hombre se casara con su hijo y encima tuvieran hijos, pero no permitiría que dañase de nuevo a su hijo- tranquilízate… está en su centro de rehabilitación… está trabajando... no seas tan celoso- le dijo directo, mirando a los niños que sentían algo de miedo por las voces de ambos mayores

-Mire señor, puede que cuando estuvimos separados hiciera lo que le dé la gana pero ahora hemos vuelto y el no puede desaparecerse sin llamarme

-No eres su dueño y ya clámate…

-Iré a verificar que este en el centro...- volteo y encamino hacia la puerta

-Joven Kanda los niños…- espeto como último recurso

Kanda volteo y miro a sus hijos, sonrió para tranquilizarlos

-Traeré de vuelta oto-chan…- trato de sonar calmado pero no lo estaba moría en celos y rabia

Iba la velocidad que se le permitía sin ser intervenido por la policía, le llegaría altamente hace algunos años pero no podía ser irresponsable ni dar un mal ejemplo, así que respiro y trato de calmarse, no podía volver a ser la persona de antes, pero simplemente el hecho de pensar en Allen con otro lo enfurecía le hacía revivir esos celos enfermizos y esa obsesión que tenia hacia Allen.

Llego hacia el centro de rehabilitación, había cambiado; sabia la dirección porque algunas veces lo veía desde lejos cuando estuvieron separados, mirando la belleza y la sonrisa de la persona que amaba; por algún tiempo su vida fue miserable sin estar al lado de su moyashi pero claro tuvo que reponerse y mostrar su frialdad y tranquilidad habitual para luchar por la custodia de sus hijos.

Aparco y bajo del auto encaminándose hacia la puerta, entro tenía todo el decorado de un color crema con anaranjado pálido, que rebosaba de vitalidad, sonrió era de su moyashi después de todo; se acerco a la recepción donde había un par de pantallas planas y también una joven que atendía, la cual al observarlo se quedo boquiabierta

-¿que desea señor?- dijo algo nerviosa, tratando de mantener la compostura

-¿Donde está Allen Walker?

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, porque preguntaran por el dueño del lugar

-Esto disculpe pero él en este momento está ocupado atendiendo a...

-No me interesa... ¿Dónde está?

-En el segundo piso pero...- Kanda se dirigió a las escaleras, porque le fastidiaba usar ascensor,

-Oiga señor ¿Quién es usted? No puede interrumpir

-Soy su esposo así que cállese- le miro asesinamente, haciendo que la chica se calle

Subió y miro a todos lados, habían jóvenes vestidos de azul por todos lados que trabajaban con niños pequeños o charlaban con las madres y padres de estos, sentados sobre alfombras especiales; Kanda chasqueo la lengua, hasta que diviso una cabellera blanca, sonrió ahí estaba su moyashi, se llamo idiota a sí mismo; Allen solo estaba atendiendo a un niño mientras hacía demostraciones a sus alumnas que estaban alrededor, lo cual si le molesto porque algunas chicas estaban prestando más atención al rostro de su profesor que lo que trataba de explicarles.

Una joven vestida de azul se acerco a el

-Disculpe ¿que desea señor?- pregunto amable

-Quiero hablar con el chico peliblanco

-Disculpe peo ahora mismo está atendiendo a ese paciente, el cual es muy especial pero nuestro maestro es muy bueno y ha logrado un gran avance con él, pero le avisare en cuanto termine...

-Soy su esposo- dijo cortante

-Eh lo siento yo no sabía eso… sabíamos que es casado pero… lo siento...de igual forma por favor espero un momento, ya van a terminar la clase y le paso su mensaje- la chica hizo reverencia por lo asustada que estaba de haberse equivocado

Kanda se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos, sin dejar de observarlo, Allen no lo notaba estaba totalmente concentrado en hacerse entender y en no descuidar a su paciente. Kanda se volvió a preguntar _"¿Cómo demonios te perdí? ", _lo miraba y creía que se estaba enamorando mas del moyashi, esa forma de hablar, esa forma de tratar a las personas, amable y tierna, cuando lo conoció le fastidió esa voz dulce y ese rostro aniñado, pero luego noto que siempre le había gustado porque le hacía tener un extraño calor de satisfacción cuando lo observaba, así como ahora, incluso así concentrado de forma total en lo que hacía, ahora lo admiraba, siempre debió hacerlo, siempre debió respetar lo que hacía y apoyarlo pero no, solo puso trabas que Allen se vio obligado traspasar y así lo hizo, pronto escucho los aplausos de las chicas y el rascar nervioso de Allen un poco sonrojado, agradeciendo por la atención de las alumna " idiota "pensó Kanda, vio a la chica que lo atendió acercarse a su moyashi y decirle algo, vio aquellos ojos que le fascinaban dirigirse hacia él y cruzar sus miradas, se quedaron así por unos momentos, y lo vio ruborizarse para luego hacer una mueca de enfado y levantarse despidiéndose de su paciente y de la madre de este, ordenando a una alumna ayudarlos. Se acerco a él con paso decidido y aun con esa mueca de enfado, el solo le sonrió con algo de soberbia.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Oye ese tonito no lo usabas hace un momento ¿no?

-Claro que no, porque eran mis preciados pacientes- hizo un puchero que tanto le gustaba, sonrió de lado

-Solo vine recogerte… moyashi

-NO me llames así idiota, menos aquí

-Entiendo aquí mandas y no quieres que te llame por tu apodo cariñoso ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Sí pero se pueden enterar como llamo a mi dulce esposito… Bakanda…- subió el tono de su voz haciendo que los demás voltearan verlo, Allen se golpeó mentalmente y se sonrojo

-Eres un idiota... vine a recogerte

Allen lo miro sorprendido

-Seguro alucinabas que me estaba acostando con alguien ¿no?- replico con sorna, sonriendo de lado- no cambias, pero para tu decepción si estoy trabajando

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que estés haciendo, tenemos un trato y tienes que avisarme si llegaras más tarde qué yo a casa…-

Se miraron furiosos

-Idiota, no eres mi dueño, además fue inesperado un antiguo profesor me dijo que les enseñara estas chicas que… bueno no son muy buenas…- susurro despacio, tratando que no le oigan

Kanda sonrió ante ello, y se calmo, todos sus celos no tenían fundamento, el moyashi estaba metido totalmente en su trabajo

-¿Ya renunciaste al hospital?

-Ya presente mi renuncia, mañana me dan la respuesta, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y no te tengo por qué decir más…- de nuevo se sintió furioso consigo mismo por darle explicaciones a Kanda- ya bájale a tu posesividad, recuerda que no hemos vuelto de verdad- Allen se volteo

-¿adónde vas?

-Me voy a cambiar mi ropa de diario, ya tengo que cerrar el establecimiento, espérame y sírveme de transporte siquiera… deje mi auto en casa por si no lo notaste…

Kanda, siendo como es lo siguió notaba que Allen trataba de alejarse de el, más que antes como si le temiera y eso no era usual; vio que subía al tercer piso, lo siguió en silencio manteniendo la distancia, aquel lugar también habían objetos como juguetes entre otros objetos de utilidad para las terapias; además de ver una ofician consultorio, suponía que era de Allen y que los que trabajan ahí ya se habían marchado, lo siguió a un lugar que decía vestidores y tomar de un casillero una mochila; Allen entro a los vestidores,

-No te atrevas a entrar…- lo paro en la puerta del vestidor

"parece que no me conoce", pensó Kanda esperando unos minutos, entro y lo vio quitarse la polera azul, y acariciar su cuerpo pasando sus manos por su pecho blanco y su abdomen, Kanda no pudo evitar acalorarse, como quería recorrer aquel camino que siguen sus las manos blancas con sus labios, "parece como si supiera que estoy...", observo sus mejillas, el maldito moyashi lo estaba provocando, sabía que lo miraba. Sonrió de forma lujuriosa y se acerco a él, levantando su rostro por el mentón robrándole un beso apasionado, saboreando la deliciosa cavidad que tanto extrañaba, Allen le correspondió de inmediato, cruzando sus brazos en su cuello, así parecía que todo fuera una mentira

Sabía que Kanda había entrado, escuchó sus pasos, pero pareciera que su cerebro y su conciencia se había ido a vacacionar muy lejos, porque sentir la mirada de su ex esposo admirándolo y deseándolo, aumento su ego y sus ganas de saber si Kanda aun lo deseaba como antes, sin mirarlo aun, paseo sus manos por su pecho incitándolo, y tuvo la respuesta que su inconsciente deseaba que Kanda lo besara de aquella manera y el al sentir la lengua de su esposo saborear toda su boca y sus labios no pudo sino corresponderle y sujetarse del cuello del otro acariciando los cabellos negros, pronto sintió que su espalda desnuda tocaba la pared y Kanda apretaba mas su cuerpo contra el de él, se sentía bien , sentía su corazón acelerarse, y todo su ser arder y desear seguir más; la razón por la que últimamente le rehuía era porque se había descubierto mirándolo de formas que no iban con el acuerdo de divorciarse, no podía negarlo Kanda le atraía enormemente, era my guapo y el no podía resistirse a perder el control cuando tocaba de esa forma su piel y lo besaba hasta quitarle el aliento, sabía que era contradictorio con lo que supuestamente quería y con que se supone que debía respetar a Lavi pero su conciencia tampoco estaba en esos momentos solo estaba el deseo y la pasión desbordante; sabía que estaba mal pero no poda negar que le hacía feliz saber que Kanda aun lo deseaba así, solo quería confirmar si aun lo amaba así, pero al sentir el corazón agitado del otro latiendo igual que el suyo propio le hizo muy feliz, no era solo lujuria era algo mas no tenía ganas de tener sexo con Kanda, tenía ganas de que Kanda le hiciera el amor…

Pensar eso le hacía temblar de miedo y de deseo, pero su conciencia poco a poco afloraba, recordando los momentos malos que había pasado con Kanda, y que no sabía si de verdad había cambiado solo era pantalla, además estaba Lavi no podía engañarlo de aquella forma; pero aquellas manos acariciando su espalda para dirigirse una a su trasero y comenzar a masajearlo, habiéndolo gemir de deseo y el otro acariciando sus piernas, no sabía cómo rayos lo estaba acariciando en todas partes si se suponía que estaban parados pero no le importaba, lo llamo entre susurros cuando sintió que devoraba su cuello

-Kan...Kan…da ya para- decía entrecortado, tenia responsabilidades o algo así le decía su conciencia en medio de todo

-Como si realmente lo quisieras moyashi...- Kanda también se notaba algo agitado

Ah...- gimió al sentir un mordisco en su cuello, luego sintió que Kanda lo presionaba mas contra la pared haciendo que sus sexos chocasen, mandado su conciencia lejos, de nuevo sintió esa falsa embestida y sintió las manos de Kanda aferrarse más a su trasero y de nuevo sintió el cuerpo de su esposo presionarlo más y dándole más falsas embestidos sentía que...

-Un momento- se separo del beso apasionado que compartían para mirar, se sorprendió de que sus piernas estaban totalmente enroscadas en la cintura del mayor

Te lo dije moyashi...- vio la sonrisa de su esposo, una mezcla entre lujuria, sarcasmo y algo real, "amor", esa mirada también era de "¿amor?", de solo pensarlo su corazón dio un vuelco

-Moyashi… tu sabes lo que yo….- miro sus ojos parecía sincero, quería escucharlo que le diría pero

Escucho una voz toser que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, volteo y se topo con dos de sus estudiantes que sonreían tontamente y estaban sonrojadas, el solo atino a esconderse en el cuello de Kanda, se moría de vergüenza pero sintió que Kanda lo apegaba más, si era posible, a su cuerpo como si lo protegiera

-Discúlpennos mucho, es que los vestidores de abajo estaban ocupados y bueno queríamos…. Los sentimos prometemos que si su esposo viene a visitarlo de nuevo nunca de los nunca…

-Tranquilícense pueden marcharse

-Pero

-largo- espeto Kanda amargo de que les hubieran interrumpido

-si claro, esto tómense su tiempo nosotros ya terminamos y diremos que todos se vallan... adiós licenciado Walker...- se despidieron asustadas

-Demonios...- dijo Allen avergonzado, sus alumnas jamás lo verían de la misma forma _"¿Cómo se supone que las regañe por distraerse o porque las viene a visitar alguno de sus novios? Yo… argh",_ se separo de Kanda bajando sus piernas, no podía ni mirarlo así que solo

-largo sal del vestidor, ahora me cambio

Kanda sonrió, pero él quería terminar con lo que habían empezado busco algún lugar cómodo donde hacerlo, _"aquella silla parece cómoda"_

-Ni lo pienses…lo que paso aquí es … bueno solo sal y espérame…- Allen al ver que no salía se metió al vestidor privado, si, había vestidores dentro del vestidor, pero como dijimos Allen quería "provocar a su marido", Cerro la puerta con seguro y abrió su mochila pasándose su polo y luego se cambio las pantalones que estaban algo bajos ; luego pensó Kanda tenía la corbata y la camisa desarreglada_ "yo le abrí la camisa?",_ se pregunto y se ruborizo mas , lo suponía porque Kanda lo estaba cargando así que eso le daba una respuesta afirmativa, sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente _"¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer?, Kanda si está muy bueno pero yo ya escogí a Lavi, el yo iniciamos nuestra vida y tenemos planes; Kanda y yo nos vamos separar ", "no si tú no quieres, todo está en tus manos"_, le dijo otra voz en su mente; Allen sacudió su cabeza y termino de vestirse para salir y encontrar que Kanda no estaba. Salió del vestidor y lo observo parado al lado de la puerta, ya tenía acomodada su ropa y tenía la los ojos cerrados, como si pensara en algo importante, Allen no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de ternura, a él siempre le había gustado ver dormir a Kanda, porque se veía tranquilo y pacifico.

-¿ya nos vamos moyashi?- Kanda abrió los ojos y lo miro indiferente para luego poner una sonrisa socarrona- debo decir que me excita verte con esa ropa azul pero esta no está mal, igual desvestirte es lo interesante

-Idiota...- grito furioso Allen, totalmente acalorado- solo vámonos y ya

-Entiendo prefieres hacerlo en una cama ¿no?

-No lo vamos a hacer y ya cállate que ahora mis alumnas me miraran raro y no me tendrán respeto…- fingió lagrimas- ¿sabes cómo demonios les puedo prohibir que no vean a sus parejas o a sus amigos? Si me vieron de ese modo- lo miro buscando una explicación

-Simple, diles que si no lo hacen las despides y ya…- Kanda comenzó a bajar la escaleras. Definitivamente venir a buscarlo había traído sus frutos, ahora sabia que Allen sentía un gran deseo por él y adema había podido besarlo y disfrutarlo por unos momentos, claro el quería más que eso pero tampoco lo iba forzar, eso no más.

-Bakanda…oye escúchame Bakanda…Bakanda- repetía un y otra vez mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Moyashi… ya cállate…

Bajaron y vieron que no había ni un alma en el segundo piso, si que las alumnas habían hecho lo que prometieron, pero se habían ido sin arreglar nada, Kanda sonrió

-Malditas alumnas…. Dejaron todo desordenado….- hizo un puchero de enfado- mañana tendré que venir temprano

Bajaron hacia el primer piso y ahí estaba la recepcionista punto de irse

-Señor Walker...

-Señor Kanda- interrumpió YU, halando a Allen de la cintura sin que este lo notara- ¿lo entiendes no?

-He claro si señor Kanda, solo le hago recordar que debe revisar las cuentas antes de irse, le deje todos los datos aquí- le extendió un folder- son de los pacientes de hoy, las citas programadas y ya pagadas y el dinero está en caja- bueno me retiro con su permiso

Allen se veía deprimido, había olvidado que hoy tenía que ordenar todo aquello y el odiaba hacer cuentas

-¿Por qué no demonios contratas alguien para que lo haga?- le dijo amargo Kanda

-Bueno es que prefiero ser yo mismo quien maneje el dinero pero no sabes cuánto odio

-Los números, claro que lo se idiota… ¿A quién has torturado para que te ayude desde los 15? ¿Acaso olvidas como me chantajeabas para que te ayude a hacer matemáticas?- le dijo con una sonrisa entre sincera y provocativa

Allen se sonrojo porque si recordaba como convencía a Kanda de que lo ayudara, de unas formas en que digamos ambos disfrutaban pero luego quedaba algo adolorido allá abajó.

-Idiota...- hizo un puchero, para suspirar de aburrimiento- ve a casa y estate con los niños, deben estar preocupados, hazle algo de comer... demorare horrores haciendo esto

Kanda lo miro, y sonrió

-Como si te fuera a dejar que hagas tonterías con tus cuentas para que termines en bancarrota... Trae acá- le quito el folder- tu llama a los niños y diles que estaremos bien y que les llevaremos algo que les guste, te ayudare con esto, no debe ser muy difícil solo que tu eres un moyashi

Kanda se dirigió al sitio de la recepcionista y prendió la PC para ayudarse a hacer todo más rápido y ver si todo coincidía, el hacia ese tipo de cosas muy seguido y en sumas mucho mas considerables, y más difíciles, así que no era difícil para él.

Allen se quedó observándolo, admirándolo, sabía lo que hacía, siempre tan profesional, recordaba que así se veía cuando tenía algo importante que estudiar o algo importante que se traía del trabajo, sonrió con nostalgia,

-Moyashi la clave para abrir la caja y contar el dinero

Allen asintió, confiaba en Kanda, en que lo haría bien, ya que Kanda se esforzaba por darle todo y que rechazaba cualquier tipo de aporte de él a la casa, así que no temía por el robo de algo

Llamo a sus hijos y los calmo, los niños se quedaron felices sabiendo que sus padres estaban juntos y que les traerían algo, de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Kanda

-Ya les llame- informo

-Bien... demonios, esto es fácil ¿por qué se te hace difícil?

-Pues si quieres no lo hagas y ya- Allen se quejo

-No, si esto es lo que te demora para ir a casa, creo que vendré a hacerlo yo

-No... No tienes porque

-Lo hago porque quiero y ya…

Allen se quedó callado

-Escucha tu… sabes lo siento por ti... sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti… así que… nuca lo dije pero eres impresionante… en lo que haces… es increíble que en estos dos años logres tanto .. Parece que no eras tan baka moyashi

-Pues tu también... tienes un gran trabajo y ganas más de lo que yo….- Allen sintió su corazón latir apresurado, al fin Kanda le decía aquello, el siempre quiso alcanzarlo por eso estudiaba duro y sin parar, se esforzaba mucho porque quería estar a la por de Kanda y hacer un sueño juntos, este policlínico era un sueño que quería para ambos, ya que él sabía sobre la carrera y Kanda podría haberla administrado

-A pesar de que eres terrible en los números… con seguiste esto…- Kanda sentía que se tragaba parte de su orgullo y mas pero sentía que no tendría más momento de decirle aquello- sabes cuando lo vi pensé que... es una tontería, pero en algún momento pensé en hacer alguna cosa así contigo, es decir eres el mejor en esto de terapia y yo

-Y tú en administración…- Allen sentía que podría llorar

-bueno ya no importa… igual creo que vendré recogerte porque eres terrible haciendo esto…- sonrió en forma de burla y Allen solo oculto su mirada, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sentía miedo, sentía que podía volver a caer , en cualquier momento, es mas sentía que quería caer.

Estaban aparcado afuera de la pizzería que era lo que querían sus hijos, Allen hizo ademan de bajar pero

-Yo iré moyashi, espera aquí...- le dijo Kanda con mucha suavidad y acaricio su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndolo sonrojar y entrecerrar los ojos, Kanda le sonrió y bajo del auto, dejando mas confundido a Allen que solo se tocaba la mejilla rosada.

* * *

><p>Había ido al hospital a arreglar sus papeles de renuncia, no querían que se fuera, pero de cierto modo Kanda tenía razón no tenía tiempo suficiente para dar abasto a todo sin descuidar de sus hijos, así que se disculpo del doctor y prometió venir de vez en cuando prestar ayuda con los nuevos graduados. Planeaba recoger hoy a sus hijos de colegio aunque no les había informado de ello, iba llamar a su papa para que lo hiciera; pero un brazo lo jalo estrellándolo contra una pared cercana<p>

-¿te estás divirtiendo con Kanda? ¿A qué estás jugando Allen?

Era Lavi y estaba furioso inusualmente furioso,

-¿qué te sucede? No se dé que hablas

-¿que no sabes eh? Entonces verte ayer a Kanda acariciando tu mejilla y tu viéndolo de aquella forma, además ambos salían de lo más tranquilos del establecimiento, el se te acercaba y no veía que tu hicieras mucho por detenerlo ¿que acaso el trato también consistía en que tendrían intimidad y eso?

-Cálmate quieres ¿me estas siguiendo?- pregunto algo enojado

-No, solo quería verte ayer, porque yo si te extraño pero parece que tu no… ¿quieres que terminemos?

Allen se sintió culpable, Lavi no había visto lo peor que había sucedido ayer entre él y Kanda, casi lo hacen, el estaba consciente sin licor no nada por el estilo, agacho la mirada, no podía contra la mirada herida de Lavi

-Claro que no y yo también te extraño Lavi… lo siento de verdad quiero estar a tu lado- y algo en su interior le gritaba "mentiroso"

-Entonces demuéstramelo y se mío hoy… quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo- le susurro en el odio y el sintió un estremecimiento, "¿miedo?"

-está bien, llévame a aun lugar y hagámoslo...- dijo tratando de sonar convencido

Lavi lo miraba sorprendido y él, el solo quería aclarar estos sentimientos que renacían por Kanda, ya no podía más pero tampoco podía volver con él, tenía miedo de terminar herido de nuevo y si se entregaba otro este lo marcaria como suyo y ya no podría ni siquiera mirar a Kanda, así que estaba bien.

Lavi lo llevo un hotel cercano, no era ni muy caro ni barato, la habitación tenía una cama matrimonial y unas paredes de color azul, además contaba con baño. Pronto sintió que era abrazado por detrás, y que Lavi aspiraba su aroma _"pronto tendré el aroma de Lavi en mi cuerpo y cualquier señal de Kanda se borrara", _Lavi lo volteo y lo beso con intensidad , con toda la fuerza que podía causándole escozor en sus labios, sabía que se hincharían y se notaria que se había besado con alguien pero pensó que así sería mejor; Lavi lo empujo y cayó sobre la cama y Lavi descendió por su cuello marcándolo por todos lados y se obligo a gemir su nombre, Lavi noto como el cuello de Allen ya tenía una marca y gruño para sí mismo, pero pronto no dejaría parte del cuerpo que tenia debajo suyo sin marcar " jamás volverá a ser tuyo Kanda, ahora será completamente mío y te lo demostrare", abrió la camisa de Allen sin ningún cuidado, paseando sus manos por su pecho con fuerza, apretando cada pezón con sus manos, haciendo gemir mas audiblemente a Allen. Quien solo trataba de dejarse llevar por la lujuria que despertaba Lavi "_solo es sexo, no puedo sentir mi corazón agitado como cuando... ayer fue diferente";_ Kanda despertaba más cosas en el pero debía dejarlo atrás _" basta de pensar en Kanda, Lavi se está esforzando por complacerme"_ _" mi cuerpo será de otro hombre, esta complaciendo a otro hombre, estoy complaciendo a otro hombre"_, en sus ojos se galopaban lagrimas, sentía algo de temor jamás lo había hecho con otro que no fuera Kanda pero debía hacerlo.

Sentía la boca de su novio en uno de sus pezones lamiéndolos, devorándolos para después morderlos, gimió de nuevo, por lo menso se sentía bien, luego paso al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo solo que lo mordió con más fuerza haciéndolo gritar, mientras con sus manos masajeaba con fuerza su fina piel, le causo algo de dolor porque era un tanto brusco y además le quedaría moretones por todos lados, _" ya no soy un niño, ambos somos adultos es normal", _se dijo, pero de verdad era muy brusco como pasaba su manos con desesperación por su cuerpo y ahora en su glúteos por sobre la ropa, sintió la húmeda lengua en su ombligo succionándolo, ni siquiera supo cuando se había quitado la camisa pero sabía que hacer acaricio la espalda de su novio tratando de aferrarse a él, escucho su celular sonar iba tomarlo pero Lavi lo tomo primero cortando la llamada

-No es nadie importante… número desconocido

-¿de verdead?  
>-Confía en mí<p>

Allen asintió, debía devolverle todo el tiempo que Lavi le había dedicado a él, Lavi le dio la vuelta quedando el sobre Lavi y supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo beso con fuerza obligándose a dar más pasión de la que sentía, de por si su piel ya estaba algo adolorida no quería pensar en cuanto lo consumaran, comenzó a besar le rostro de su novio que ahora se convertía en su amante porque legalmente eso eran amantes; bajo y comenzó lamer los pezones de este, sacándole roncos gemidos siguió bajando y su celular sonó varias veces trataba de no hacerle caso pero ya eran varias veces iba alcanzarlo pero Lavi lo alcanzo primero y contesto

-A...lo...- contesto entrecortado- número equivocado dijo – ah... sigue así Allen- y colgó el teléfono

Allen asintió avergonzado porque una persona desconocida supiera ello pero no le importo; trato de darle más placer a su novio así que comenzó abajar su mano hasta la entrepierna de este, sentía miedo lo admitía, jamás había hecho esto para nadie solo para su "demonios deja de pensar en el está a punto de hacerlo…", cerró los ojos e inicio el vaivén de su mano escuchando los gemidos de su novio, abrió el pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo por sobre la ropa interior sintiéndolo húmedo,

-mételo a tu boca- casi sonó como una orden pero no podía hacerlo no podía ir más allá

Sintió que lo tumbaba en la cama con brusquedad y Lavi le abría el pantalón comenzando bajárselo, su novio comenzó a masturbarlo con las manos, esta vez sí se estaba excitando, hasta que sintió que su celular sonaba, era un mensaje, eta ves fue más rápido que Lavi y lo tomo, al ver que era u mensaje de Kanda lo abrió olvidándose que su novio estaba concentrado en darle placer

"espero que lo estés disfrutando… mientras tu hija está en el hospital… cuando recuerdes que tienes hijos vienes a ver tu hija que está en el hospital central… "

Se quedo helado "mi hija en el hospital", su mente lo procesaba y un escalofrió de terror lo invadió escapo de los brazos de Lavi sorprendiendo a este

-¿qué demonios pasa?

Allen pasaba la lista de llamadas entrantes eran de la profesora de su hija, de Kanda de de su padre, de su casa, y había una llamada contestada _"La llamada que contesto Lavi"_

-Oye si quieres puedo ser mas…

Allen estallo en furia y le dio un golpe

-Pensé que eras diferente ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me llamaba…?—

-¿Kanda? ¿Y qué si él te llama? Que solo porqué lo hace correrás a sus brazos ahora eres mío... ves todas esa marcas en tu cuerpo son mías... excepto la marca en tu cuello tienes maras de dos hombres ¿Qué te parece?

-... me hiciste quedar como una puta frete a Kanda

-No te hice quedar, tu viniste conmigo voluntariamente así olvídalo no debe importarte lo que Kanda piense de ti…

-Una puta… puede ser pero sabes que esto queda ahí, pensé que eras diferente que de verdad me querías que eras más maduro… eres igual…no me corrijo eres peor que Kanda…- exploto de nuevo comenzando vestirse con rapidez, se sentía humillado -¿esto es lo que piensas de mi?

-Yo pensé que eras más decente… me estuviste engañando… claro me decías que estabas junto a Kanda en tu casa por tu hijos…. ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso eres tan masoquista para regresar con él? Pues me dije si te gusta que te humillen y te tomen cuando quiera pues aquí estoy ¿así es como te gusta?- se acero peligrosamente a Allen

Lavi lo atrapo entre sus brazos- ¿ lo que te hace Kanda es mejor? ¿Qué sientes Kanda cuando te folla?

-Pues se siente muy bien ambos nos sentimos así…sabes que hoy solo causaste en mi dolor… y nada mas...- el dijo con saña soltándose bruscamente

-Lo siento Allen he sido cegado por los celos…- Allen volteo y vio algo de verdad en su mirada, en parte lo entendía pero

-Yo lo siento pero mis hijos son primero…tu leíste que también había llamadas de mi padre y de la escuela de mis hijos y no me lo dijiste…-le recrimino-¿alguna vez sentiste algún aprecio por ellos?

-¿Cómo podría? Si esos niños te une a Kanda…en especial a esa niña… es igual a él…Allen déjalos… o por lo menos a Kyara…olvidare tu engaño…olvida lo de hoy…todo será diferente... solo me deje llevar por los celos… trae a Kyohei contigo, ese niño es diferente es tu hijo de verdad…

Allen le dio un golpe fuerte, después de todo era un chico también

-Escúchame algo…tu no lo entiendes… ambos son mis hijos… yo los amo por igual y hoy me haces sentir como una basura por no haber ido por mi hija… pero yo tengo la culpa….- de sus ojos caían lagrimas, siempre había pensado que Lavi seria, no un padre, pero por lo menos un amigo para los niños- no entiendes lo que es querer a un hijo….

-Enséñame...tengamos hijos ambos… de la misma forma que Kanda y tu y olvídalo…..- recibió otro golpe de Allen

-Ahora sé que eres diferente… nunca funcionaria algo así contigo porque al ver un niño solo con tus rasgos lo querrías a él y no al otro... eso es lo que difieres de Kanda, el los ama a los dos por igual

-Eso es mentira...eso solo lo hace porque te quiere de vuelta…cuando estaban juntos el único que se ocupo por los niños fuiste tú y yo fui tu único apoyo

-Te equivocas…si, me apoyaste y te lo agradezco… pero a pesar de lo nuestro el lucho por no perder la custodia de los niños… los ama a ambos y tal vez hasta es mejor padre que yo- se sentía humillado, sucio y una basura como padre.-es mejor que me vaya…y tienes razón ayer me dejaba acariciar por Kanda, porque él es mi esposo, y porque lo quiero aun….-lo admitía, no podía olvidarlo

-¿a pesar de ser un hijo de puta?

-Si a pesar de ser así…. Porque ahora ambos nos hemos traicionado...- no pudo contener sus lagrimas se sentía lo peor…- lo siento Lavi, soy cruel… no te merezco., solo Kanda y yo nos merecemos mutuamente- lloro aun mas y se termino de arreglar-

-Entonces esto significa que

-que terminamos…

Allen evito mirarlo se sentía culpable, molesto preocupado y mucho, su hija por una tontería como complacer a Lavi, había descuidado a su hija, eso no se lo podía permitir; Kanda lo odiaría eso era seguro, sintió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo.

Busco un taxi y se subió pidiéndole que fuera los más rápido que podía, llego al hospital central y se bajo de ahí, corrió a la recepción y pregunto por el nombre de su hija, le informaron que estaba estable y bien en una habitación, subió por el ascensor al tercer piso del hospital y ahí vio a su padre sentado con deje preocupado y a Kanda halando con el medico

-papa...- el hombre alzo a vista

-Allen ¿Dónde estuviste? Kanda recibió la llamada en su trabajo y lo dejo todo para venir… hasta lo podrían despedir...- dijo entre preocupado y llamándole la atención

-Padre lo siento ¿Qué paso? Yo

-No me digas que no sabías porque por lo menos debes tener 20 llamadas perdidas entre yo Kanda y la profesora de la niña- le dijo furioso su padre y Allen agachaba la cabeza- su padre bajo su tono- la niña estaba jugando y una niña quería quitarle su comida, ya sabes cosa de niñas, ella no quiso y terminaron corriendo, Kyara se cayó por las escaleras, se hizo rasguños y perdió el conocimiento

Allen estaba que tiritaba de miedo

-Señor Walker el médico ya me dio que todo está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento por el miedo no tiene ninguna lesión en la cabeza, y sus heridas ya fueron sanadas… pero esa niña y la profesora me van a oír

-Kanda no hagas nada…- sujeto a Kanda por el brazo pero este se zafó de un golpe

- no me toques con esas manos inmundas- dijo totalmente frio

-Señor Walker por ahora iré a tomar aire, si el médico le informa algo me llama y estaré aquí debo llamar a mi trabajo

Kanda se macho a paso firme ignorando a Allen, que sentía su pecho quebrarse se sentía tan sucio por haberse dejado tocar por Lavi. Pero al verlo desaparecer por el pasillo corrió y lo sujeto, Kanda se soltó pero Allen se aferro a su espalda sollozando

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? No se supone que estarías follando de lo lindo con tu amante…porque es tu amante hasta que no estemos oficialmente separados... no sabía que te gustaba que te trataran como puta en la cama… me pareció que te ordenaba ¿Qué eso te gusta?

-Kanda por favor… no sigas yo… me di cuenta que

Kanda volteo y se acerco su cuello inmediatamente Allen sintió que su corazón latía mil

-Hueles a él… me das asco. Mírate incluso tienes marcas por todo tu cuello… puta…

Se gano una cachetada de Allen

-Estúpido déjame hablar_…-"si, te amo como un idiota pero ya fue suficiente de que insultaran hoy… no permitiré mas insultos"_

-Escucha … después de esto ni creas que este trato vale la pena, ya no siento que valgas la pena… así que por más que Ticky te ayude esto quedar registrado… olvídate de tus hijos-sentencio

Kanda comenzó a caminar, y Allen se sintió lo peor, lo último que quería era eso, el haría lo que fuera por tener a sus hijos a su lado, su desesperación podía más que su orgullo herido de hace un momento

-Kanda,…por favor no lo hagas tu sabes cómo quiero a mis hijos yo daría mi vida por ellos

-Pues hoy no lo demostraste…

-Kanda por favor… se aferro al pecho de Kanda y este sintió lagrimas mojar su camisa, sentía ganas de acariciar sus cabellos sedosos pero todo el aroma de su moyashi estaba corrompido por el aroma del otro, sentía su interior arder

-quítate… aun no tienes la madurez para tener hijos

-¡Cállate!, no hables porque estos dos años fui yo el que estuvo junto a ellos, yo después de todo a pesar de que el juez estaba en contra te permití verlos, así que no me puedes hacerme esto..- le grito con furia- pero admito que ahora eres mejor padre que yo…- derramo mas lagrimas y Kanda sentía que se rompía al verlo así, siempre era débil al ver sus lagrimas

-además no tuve sexo con el… hoy… no pude no… lo lamento fui inmaduro… lo siento yo

-¿tanto lo extrañabas?-se sentía dolido, parecía como si su moyashi quisiera demasiado a Lavi y ahora se estuviera forzando al acercarse a él, cuando siempre lo repelía

Allen vio esos ojos negros con tristeza

-Yo y el terminamos… es un idiota… más que tu… es un celopata... y me mintió…el no quiero a mis hijos… …son demasiados problemas… y ya tengo suficiente contigo -agacho la cabeza- contigo mi esposo

Kanda se quedo sorprendido porque siempre era Allen quien defendía a ese imbécil, no quien lo insultaba y eso de que habían terminado _"¿pero y esa marcas?",_ "¿Qué demonios paso?" iba preguntar pero el médico los interrumpió porque estaban haciendo mucho escándalo y aunque no había gente por ahí, molestaban a los pacientes que dormían cerca. Ellos no dijeron más por ese momento, pero sentían que tenían que hablar de inmediato; Allen descubría que jamás podría estar con alguien íntimamente si no era con Kanda porque aun lo quería, y tal vez solo tal vez aun lo amaba con la misma intensidad que antes.

* * *

><p>A la niña le dieron de alta y la llevaron a casa, Kanda se había quedado con su hija en la sala mientras la consentí en todo al igual que su abuelo y Kyohei; Allen miro a su familia, algo que siempre había querido, su corazón le decía que no la dejara ir pero la razón le decía lo contrario aunque empezaba también a resquebrajarse. Subió a su habitación, en el estado en que estaba no podía mirar a la cara a sus hijos , a Kanda ni a su padre, se desvistió mirándose en el espejo todas las marcas que Lavi le había hecho en su pecho y abdomen, de solo ver su imagen las lagrima de frustración salieron de sus ojos, no se sentía bien, se sentía sucio y estúpido; golpeo la pared y abrió la manija de la regadera dejando que el agua borrara toda la esencia de su cuerpo, y recordó a Kanda y sus amenazas el haría lo que fuera por sus hijos, él quería que Kanda cumpliera con el trato, porque no quería que sus hijos sufrieran y además ahora se sentía demasiado culpable como para alejarlos de su padre, se sentía una basura como padre; estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, ni siquiera lo había intentado por él, porque lo deseara, si era sincero no deseaba a Lavi, si era sincero con la única persona que quería esta de esa forma era con el que seguía siendo su esposo. Ya había tomado una decisión.<p>

Así que enjabono su esponja y se la paso rudamente por su piel tratando de sacar todo la esencia de Lavi, a la vez agradecía no haberlo consumado porqué sabía que ahora mismo estaría odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo, se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, las marcas tardarían un tanto en borrarse pero estaba mejor así, se sentía más limpio, se hecho la esencia a vainilla que hace mucho no usaba porque la usaba para Kanda, pero ahora tenía que utilizar todo a su favor y si a Kanda aun le gustaba algo de él, pues tendría que forzar a recordárselo. Y para su ya no tan sorpresa no le desagradaba la idea de seducir a su ex, de solo pensar en aquella palabra se sonrojaba, sabía que sus sentimientos le estaban diciendo claramente que eran, claramente con el latir apresurado de su corazón y con sus mejillas sonrojadas algo que solo Kanda lograba en el.

Admitía que esta vez era su error así que se puso su ropa de tela fina rojas que resaltaba su piel blanca, algo marcada en su pecho, pero aun así muy fina y hermosa, "debo estar demente pero no creo que sea tan malo… esta vez fui yo quien se porto inmaduro y estúpido , odio admitirlo pero Kanda ahora mismo es mejor padre y el podría quitarme a los niños... seguramente mis hijos me odiarían si supieran lo que paso ¿cómo pude?",y no era en si por estar con otro era porque había tratado de hacerlo aun en contra de su propia voluntad, porque temía ,estúpidamente como un niño, a sus sentimientos se grito así mismo; le lastimaba tanto pensar en haber dejado sola su hija, tanto que necesitaba reconciliarse primero con Kanda antes de verla a los ojos.

Se vistió y bajo, topándose en el último escalón con Kanda, este iba subir ignorándolo pero él se aferro a su pecho, sorprendiendo al oriental, sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto lo enloquecía, a vainilla mezclado con la fragancia dulce natural de su moyashi, sin nada más que dañara aquellos suaves aromas; sabía que el moyashi intentaba debilitarlo

-Moyashi ¿qué...?- bajo su mirada y se topo con eso ojos platas- lo estaba tratando de seducir y el estaba cayendo pero algo en su interior no podía estar tranquilo, tenía que sacarse esa espina de su mente

-Por favor Kanda no me los quites… sería muy horrible para ellos vernos de ese modo… está bien esta vez fui yo el que cometió el error pero…- corto el hilo de sus palabras porque su voz se le quebraba , sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y Kanda lo observa sintiendo su corazón estremecerse, como odiaba verlo llorar, por calmar esas lagrimas haría lo que fuera, estaba perdiendo la cordura, no quería más que devorar aquellos labios sonrosados que se le ofrecían libremente y estrechar ese cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos, el calor que emanaba era delicioso y sus cabellos aun estaban algo húmedos, simplemente le parecía algo irresistible

-Moyashi para de hacer esto… no te humilles así… basta- pero solo consiguió que el cuerpo de Allen estuviera más cerca del suyo y que las manos de Allen subieron por su pecho hasta su cuello colgándose de él, se sentía tan acalorado que incluso podría olvidar que estaban en el primer piso y que sus hijos estaban cerca

-No puedo permitir que me los quites… por favor… se que esta vez falle yo... pero entiéndeme… entiende lo confundido que estoy… lo asustado que estoy… una vez me fallaste... yo... no se…

-¿tanto así lo extrañabas?- Allen lo miro con duda

-¿por qué demonios te acostaste con él? ¿Acaso no habíamos acordado algo? Debiste pensarlo antes…- trato de sacarlo de encima no quería verlo rebajarse así, no es que nunca el moyashi se hubiera portado así pero estaban juntos por ambas voluntades, en cambio ahora sentía que el moyashi se esforzaba por sus hijos- ya basta no te humilles así…

-¡No!... tu mejor que nadie debería entendre ambos hemos cometido errores ... que solo afectan a nuestros hijos... así que por favor por lo menos dame estos tres mese ... además Lavi y yo terminamos... ya no lo volveré a ver…. ya te dije no paso anda entre nosotros este día... nada de verdad… yo no puedo estar con nadie nunca… no puedo me sentí terrible cuando lo intente….- Kanda vio sinceridad en sus ojos, esos ojos que tenían otro tipo de destello que ya no lo miraban con odio sino con ese brillo antiguo…tal vez era el momento que había esperado, sin darse cuenta alzo sus manos pasando por la espalda de Allen y cerrando su brazos alrededor de el, sintió solo un suave estremecimiento por sorpresa y los ojos de Allen se tornaron confusos

Allen vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Kanda, y este lo soltó de una mano, y limpio las lágrimas que salían, Allen solo cerró sus ojos

-De verdad que sabes cómo manipularme…- sonrió con tristeza- sabes que no hablo en serio con quitarte a los niños, se que los amas pero realmente odie lo de hoy... entiendo después de todo aproveche que eras joven para que te ataras a mí... aun lo eres tal vez tengas razón y sea mejor que nos separemos... tal vez no tomaste la decisión correcta…

-No…- grito el albino seguro, sorprendiendo a Kanda- no digas eso, yo no me arrepiento de haberme casado tan joven porque creo que fue una buena decisión

-Moyashi idiota, ya no tienes porque forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres, de verdad no te quitare a los niños… pero creo que es mejor que nos separemos de una vez ¿Por qué quiere continuar con el trato? No importa si hoy estuviste con Lavi está bien, eres

-No… yo quiero continuar con el trato… yo quiero que me demuestres que me amas aun, que me deseas, que me quieres tanto como antes, tanto como para obsesionarte de mi…- bajo en susurro-quiero que me reconquistes… quiero de nuevo a mi familia….ya no puedo mas... con esto…. – era cierto sentía que ya no podía engañarse así mismo, no podía por más que Lavi hubiera sido buena persona él, no podía estar al lado de alguien más, pero aun así no estaba seguro por eso quería que Kanda le demostrara que estaba bien volver y olvidar

Kanda se quedo en piedra, era lo que había querido escuchar desde que se inicio todo esto del trato, por lo que se había esforzado, sentía las lagrimas de su moyashi y levanto su mirada, veía esos hermoso ojos puros de nuevo, sin el odio y el resentimiento, así como era su moyashi, así como lo conoció, tierno, inocente, amable y terriblemente sensual

-Júrame que desde que comenzamos con el trato no has hecho el amor con nadie….

-No puedo hacer el amor con nadie que no sea mi esposo- Kanda sintió que podía perder el control

-Júrame que no has tenido sexo con él desde el trato

-No lo he tenido

-¿Ni siquiera sexo oral?

-No- negó sonrojado

-¿Y las marcas?

-Estuvimos a punto pero no pude….

Había algo que Kanda no entendía ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo si se supone que ya tenían intimidad desde hace tiempo?, pero no le dio importancia, nada de lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos tenía importancia desde que se había hecho el trato, ya no era la misma persona que antes, aun lo amaba con obsesión pero no cometería los mismo errores, lo veía tan frágil, tan suave, como realmente era

-De verdad yo solo estas marcas…. Yo...- se sentía culpable por haber dejado que Lavi marcara su pecho

-Eso tiene arreglo

Allen no supo cuando pero ya estaba totalmente apegado al cuerpo de su esposo con las manos fuertes de su esposo pasando con suavidad por sobre la ropa, por toda su espalda y los labios del otro devoraban los suyos, el mayor lo besaba con todo el deseo y el amor que había contenido, saboreo por encima de los dulces labios y luego metió su lengua a la boca contraria jugando por todos lados con la lengua del menor, sus manos lo apretaban contra si desde su cintura, y Allen se colgaba de su cuello, tratando de quedar a su altura, lo cual no podía, pero Kanda lo ayudo impulsandolo por la cintura, se sentía tan bien.

-Kanda...- dio un pequeño suspiro entrecortado, Yu vio sus ojos acuosos y sus labios rojos, no entendía porque habían terminado, debería no importarle pero algo le molestaba, creía en Allen si este le decía que no él le creería, era lo mínimo que haría , no dejarse llevar por los celos, pero aun así le inquietaba que el muy maldito le hubiera hecho daño, porque a pesar de todo el siempre trataba a Allen con delicadeza y suavidad a pesar de que a veces estaban muy calientes y necesitados, como ahora

-Allen te reconquistare...- le dijo entrecortado- pero dormiremos en la misma habitación…

Allen no se separo y asintió, no podía negarlo Kanda era adictivo para el

-pero no te emociones demasiado- dijo al sentí las manos de Kanda descendían a su espalda baja, y comenzaban masajearla para después una mano acariciar con firmeza sus muslos, provocándolo, pero él podría hacer lo mismo , así que una de sus manos paseo por el pecho de Kanda y dirigió su boca al cuello de este soplando suavemente provocando el mismo efecto en Kanda; Kanda lo miro con deseo y lo atrajo hacia el juntando sus labios, y ambos se perdieron en el placer entregándose a aquel beso mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo contrario como buscando recordar las sensaciones pasadas y añoradas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: creo que me pase con el drama y lo no se si amor o hot….uh pero me gusto .. Supongo que Allen tenía que sentir aquello y parle eso ára darse cuenta de que no puede seguir negando sus sentimientos ... a veces eso pasa … veremos si Yu aprovecha esta oportunidad o mete la pata de nuevo... todo puede pasar…. Nos vemos!y gracias a todos …espero me si8gan dejan reviews!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas de autor: Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic... me hace sentir muy feliz.. gracias por todos su reviews y espero que este capi sea d su gusto y lo amen tanto como yo… como siempre digo tiene cosas personales así que por eso lo ame supongo… sigan con los reviews! Gracias a Ai midori por la corrección ... en verdad muchas gracias porque este capi estará mejor redactado por tu colaboración … además por darme inspiración ¡! Gracias!**_

* * *

><p>-Disculpen. Esto… hijo.<p>

Allen salió de la ensoñación y la nube de placer en la que estaba. No supo bien cómo, pero ya estaba contra una pared cercana con una pierna levantada al lado de la cadera de su esposo. Escuchó unas risitas y se separó del otro, éste también rompió el beso apasionado que compartían y sacó su mano de la cintura, y era mejor no decir dónde estaba su otra mano. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado, sus inocentes hijos los estaban viendo, se acomodaron rápido las ropas y voltearon.

-¡Oto-chan y Oto-san por fin se reconciliaron, Kyara-chan!- gritó el más pequeño emocionado.

Ambos padres miraron a la niña que estaba sostenida por el abuelo. Tenía lagrimitas en sus ojos, pero sonreía.

-Estoy feliz... Muy feliz– dijo la pequeña sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

Allen se separó del agarre en que lo tenía su esposo y se acercó a la niña. Kanda sonrió, por fin tenia a toda su familia. Y bueno, también podía contar al padre de Allen.

Allen se colocó junto a su pequeña y le acarició los cabellos.

-Hija, nos daremos una oportunidad- la niña vio la sonrisa radiante de su Oto-chan, la cual se le contagió y asintió.

-Volvemos a hacer una familia- gritó entre sollozos y risas.

Allen tampoco pudo contenerse y comenzó a botar lágrimas. Kyohei abrazó a su Oto-chan y su hermana para luego llamar a su padre mayor, éste no sabía qué hacer, pero en cuando vio la mirada de Allen lo supo de inmediato y fue hacia ellos, su familia, y los abrazó. Por fin tenía una verdadera oportunidad, o eso suponía, no dejaría que nada lo dañara.

Ambos miraban a sus hijos durmiendo. Kyara había querido acomodar las cosas de su padre mayor en la habitación antigua pero la convencieron de dejarlo por hoy, ya que aún la pequeña estaba herida. Así que cenaron, charlaron y los arroparon para dormir. Allen giró algo nervioso y se topó con la mirada profunda de su esposo. Agachó la mirada algo sonrojado en la oscuridad, se dirigió a la puerta y Kanda lo atrajo con cuidado dándole un beso suave para alargarlo por un momento mientras acariciaba su mejilla la cual se sonrojaba aun mas. Los niños sólo habían fingido dormir, sonreían entre las sabanas mirando la demostración de amor de sus padres, sabían que no todo estaba solucionado pero era un gran avance. Se quedaron hablando, susurrando lo más bajito que podían a pesar de que al día siguiente Kyohei tenía clases, pero la felicidad de ver a sus padres de nuevo juntos de verdad los hacía muy feliz.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos Kanda lo cargó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de besarlo. Lo sostenía con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño, no supo cómo pero ya lo estaba recostando en su cama. Allen no sabía si era correcto seguir dejándose llevar, pero ahora era lo que más quería, y no le importo nada que no fuera eso. Sabía que lo amaba y quería sentir las caricias de su esposo sobre su cuerpo. Los labios de Kanda descendieron hasta su mentón y luego a su cuello, sus manos habían flexionado sus piernas mientras las acariciaba apretándolas y masajeándolas, eso le hizo suspirar de placer, además de sentir que era feliz y que su corazón latía desbocado. Sintió que le abrían su bata y una mano de Kanda se colaba debajo de su polo, gimió bajito le volvió a dar un beso demandante. Abrió los ojos y se topó con los orbes oscuros de su pareja, ambos sonrieron por estar de ese modo después de mucho tiempo. Kanda subió su polo y dejó sus labios para dirigirse a su pecho, Allen esperaba sentir la húmeda lengua de su esposo por su cuerpo, pero no sucedía nada. Con la respiración agitada se levanto por los codos y vio que Kanda miraba estático su pecho, Allen se asustó y se levantó el polo y se dio cuenta que tenía las marcas de Lavi sobre él. Eso le provocó otro gran susto y se sintió avergonzado. Se levantó, sentándose en la cama y Kanda seguía con la vista perdida.

-Lo siento Kanda, de verdad yo… Debes tenerme asco, lo siento- sus lágrimas caían.

Observaba a Kanda y sentía miedo. Miedo de que lo poco que se habían acercado diera marcha atrás.

- Kanda, de verdad no pasó lo que tú crees con Lavi… Dime algo.

Allen se encogió, pensaba que lo insultaría, y sentía que tal vez se lo merecía.

-Ese maldito ¿te hizo daño?- le preguntó con voz fría.

-No, no pasó anda.

-Yo te creo, pero debo pensar que por algo terminaste con él. ¿Te trató mal? ¿Te golpeó? Esa marcas están moradas, ¿el muy maldito se atrevió a hacerte daño?- la voz de Kanda se alzaba, asustando a Allen, aunque en el fondo era feliz de que se preocupara por él y le creyera.

-Sólo intento ser un poco brusco, pero…

Kanda se levantó de golpe dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Kanda detente, ¿acaso tú ya no me quieres por eso?- no pudo evitar que en sus ojos las lágrimas se juntaran.

Abrazó a Kanda por la espalda.

- Kanda, yo…

-Moyashi, no es eso- dijo él- Yo te creo y por eso no me das asco o algo así. Te deseo, pero ese maldito tiene que pagar por haber te lastimado.

-Ya, Kanda. Deja todo en paz, yo también tuve la culpa.

Kanda se tensó ante ello, temía que el Moyashi sólo estuviera volviendo con él porque se había peleado con el otro.

-Estuve jugando con sus sentimientos, porque en realidad no pude enamorarme de él. Así que sólo déjalo y quédate aquí.

Kanda volteó mirándolo. Se veía como antes, cuando eran jóvenes, era así siempre. Esa mirada cálida con miedo, no quería ver miedo, solo esa calidez y ternura que extrañaba de su Moyashi. Sin duda había cambiado pero ahora podía ver el brillo en sus ojos. Se acercó a él y limpió esas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, fue suave demostrándole que no lo lastimaría nunca más. Allen sólo cerró sus ojos y se limitó a sentir el abrazo que su esposo le daba, ese abrazo que sólo le brindaba protección sin ningún otro sentimiento de deseo.

Después de eso, sólo se recostaron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos, del mismo modo despertaron. Aún estaban abrazados y sus miradas chocaron, era un buen comienzo del día. Kanda se levantó primero metiéndose al baño para ducharse, por un momento Allen quiso seguirlo pero recordó aquellas marcas. No quería que lo viera desnudo de esa manera, esperaría hasta que esas marcas se borraran de su cuerpo, y así se daría tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos e ideas.

Kanda salió del baño sólo con una toalla envolviéndolo, Allen había terminado de arreglar su dormitorio, se volteó y se ruborizo al verlo semidesnudo. Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron abrasarse con pasión. Kanda descendía sus manos por toda la espalda del menor pretendiendo ir más lejos.

-Kanda, ya… Debes ir a trabajar y debo despertar ¡Ah!- ambos estaban tan calientes, deseaban aquello.

-Moyashi quiero tocarte.

-Kanda- se separó rompiendo el beso- Sólo dame algo de tiempo ¿sí? Cuando estemos de nuevo no quiero tener dudas.

-Yo disiparé todas tus dudas- le respondió Yu con total seguridad en su voz, haciendo sonreír con malicia a Allen.

-Más te vale, Bakanda- lo empujó pasando sus manos por su pecho desnudo. Se sonrojó más por aquel acto pero sentía ganas de hacerlo.

Kanda también le sonrió con malicia ante aquello.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas?

-Um, no está mal. Aunque deberías hacer más ejercicios- le dio un suave golpe en el pecho para tomar su toalla y ropa para dirigirse corriendo al baño y meterse.

Bajó de cambiarse y se dirigió a la habitación de Kyohei, éste había adoptado su mala costumbre de quedarse dormido. Ahí lo observó durmiendo, totalmente acurrucado con las frazadas. Lo removió pero el pequeño se acurrucaba más a su almohada y a su peluche, era una imagen muy tierna que hasta le daba pena despertarlo. Así que se acercó a él a acariciarlo y le depositó un beso en sus cabellos. Se levanto y abrió las cortinas dejando pasar la luz.

Kyohei se movió incómodo entre sus frazadas, aun así pretendía seguir durmiendo, pero Allen sabía que ya no lo estaba. Sonrió, así era él cuando era pequeño, aún lo seguía siendo sólo que ahora tenía deberes que cumplir.

-Vamos Kyohei, levántate.

Pero el pequeño sólo hizo un mohín acurrucándose más, casi como si se sujetara de las sábanas.

-Umm, bueno si no, no comerás panqueques.

El pequeño se levantó sobresaltado haciendo reír a su padre. Lo abrazó y le dio un cálido "buenos días". Lo ayudó a bañarse y vestirse. Cuando estuvo bien vestido con su uniforme escolar y con su mochila bien dispuesta, bajaron dejando la mochila en la sala, dirigiéndose al comedor donde lo esperaban ya sentados en la mesa Kyara con pijama, ya que no iría al colegio aún por tener su piernita lastimada, su padre y Kanda en la cabeza de la mesa. Kyohei se sentó en la mesa y Allen al lado de Kanda.

-No es justo- comentó la niña- Kyohei no puedo ir sin su hermanita, sino quién pondrá en su lugar a esos chicos y chicas- bufó moleta.

-Niña, no hables así, tienes 7 años.

-Pero tengo que cuidar a Kyohei.

-Ne-san no digas esas cosas, me haces sentir inútil- puso un mohín disgustado. Haciendo sonreír a sus padres.

-No Kyohei, pero eres muy lindo y debo poner en su lugar a esa niñas, son muy pegajosas contigo-hizo un puchero también de disgusto- Pero sé cómo solucionarlo- ahora su carita cambió a una de malicia.

-Ya niños, está bien que ambos se cuiden, pero…

-Si alguno de esos mocosos osa ponerle una mano encima alguno de ustedes me avisan y los pongo en su lugar- dijo serio Kanda.

-¡Kanda, se supone que debías llamarles la atención para que no sean violentos!

-Moyashi, no lo entiendes eres muy inocente. Esos niños miran con malos ojos a nuestros hijos- le explicó como si se lo hiciese con un niño de 5 años.

Los niños rieron por cómo se comportaba su padre.

-Bakanda.

-Moyashi.

-Ne oto-san, ¿puedo acompañarte a llevar a Kyohei en la escuela?

-Claro.

-No Bakanda, la niña tiene que descansar.

-Pero, oto-chan yo…

La pequeña agachó su cabeza haciendo que sus mechones cayeran cubriéndole el rostro, Allen se sintió preocupado.

-¿Kyara?

-Es sólo que quiero compartir el mayor tiempo posible, así los cuatro, y claro con el abuelito- se mordió el labio inferior, mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas que trataba de retener. Su hermano pequeño al verla corrió abrazándola; Allen se desesperó y se aproximó.

-Kyara, mi niña, tú sabes que…

-¿Ustedes ya se reconciliaron de verdad?

Allen sabía que a Kyara no le gustaba llorar, trataba de que no la vieran, pero después de todo era una niña aún. Sonrió con melancolía, todavía no podía saber que todo estaría bien, no podía mentirle de aquella manera.

-Hija- habló serio Kanda sin parase de su lugar- Te dije que tu y Kyohei son lo más importante para nosotros y así, para mí son lo único que tengo, además de su Oto-chan. Aún hay cosas que solucionar.

"Aún no sé si podré olvidarlo todo", pensó Allen con algo de tristeza.

-Pero te prometo tratar de borrar todas esas dudas de esta cabecita de Moyashi- dijo con algo de burla para ponerse serio, acercarse a sus hijos y acariciar sus cabezas. Los niños sólo asintieron.

Allen no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Realmente volvía conocer lo que era sentirse feliz, y esa seguridad en las palabras de Kanda le hacía pesar que todo podría estar mejor y que mañana lo amaría más que ahora. Todo sería como antes, como cuando con cada mirada sin decirse lo que sentían. Sabían que lo que tenían era lo más importante de su vida, una familia.

Se acercó a su familia y los abrazó de nuevo.

-Saben que los quiero muchísimo niños y también a ti Kanda- dijo en un susurro que hizo encender el corazón de Kanda. Siempre fue así, sólo su Moyashi era capaz de hacerlo sentir vivo.

-Bueno, si Kyara va a acompañarlos no pude ir así, niña preciosa ¿verdad?- comentó el abuelo un tanto molesto.

-Woa, lo siento.

-No, está bien, me alegra verlos juntos.

Kanda lo miró con cara de escepticismo.

-Si a usted también Kanda, aunque ya quiero hablar de algunas cosillas, que no olvide a mi hijo… Me lo robó a la tierna edad de 15 años- dijo fingiendo dolor haciendo reír a los niños.

-¿Oto-san, te robaste a Oto-chan?- preguntó la niña y al ver el nerviosismo de su padres- Kyohei, nuestro padres son muy románticos- chilló con emoción.

-Ya niña, ven acá- Kanda cargó su pequeña- Te dejare en tu habitación mientras terminó de desayunar, si nos acompañas tienes que vestirte rápidamente.

La niña asintió.

-Yo la ayudo Kanda, puedo cargarla.

Kanda limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su hija y sonrió ligeramente. –No, yo lo hago ¿verdad princesa?- la niña sonrió feliz.

Allen miró con ternura cómo llevaban a su hija y saliendo del ensueño los siguió.

-Ne abuelito, ¿de verdad Oto-san secuestró a Oto-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras se relamía los labios por el dulce que comía.

Mana sonrió, siempre había querido contarle eso a sus nietos. -Pues….

* * *

><p>Kanda veía su Moyashi cepillando el cabello de la niña, quien se miraba al espejo un tanto sonrosada. Para Kanda no existía niña más hermosa ni jamás existiría, al igual que su hijo y su Moyashi, para él eran los seres más hermosos y frágiles que debía cuidar. Les había hecho mucho daño en estos años pero no más, él se encargaría de borrar las lágrimas y las heridas en los corazones de su familia.<p>

-¡Papi!- le grito la niña- ¿Estoy linda?

Kanda la miró serio.

-Moyashi cuando estén por el centro comercial cuídala de mocosos depravados.

Allen sólo rió por el comentario, parecía que no solo era celoso con él sino también con los niños. Le causó gracia pero cierta preocupación, la adolescencia de sus hijos les esperaba muchas cosas.

Se encontraban todos en el auto, Kanda y Allen notaban que su pequeño hijo tenía una sonrisa un tanto picara en su rostro, algo raro para él, ya que siempre era tímido.

-Kyohei ¿Qué paso ¿ ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó desde su asiento de copiloto. Obviamente que si antes sus hijos les obligaban estar juntos ahora más.

-Nada es sólo que el abuelito me contó- miro a su hermana y ella lo miró con duda- Ne-san, tienes que saber cómo papá Yu robó a Oto-chan de su cumpleaños 18 para pedirle matrimonio y el día que Oto-chan recibía su documentos de mayoría de edad se casaron además…

-¡Kyohei! ¿Mi papá te contó eso?- preguntó, estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Sipi, fue muy tierno de parte de papá Yu- comentó el niño y la pequeña lo acompañaba en las risas.

Ambos adultos trataban de no mirarse, aquellos recuerdos era lindos pero avergonzantes.

-Niños, no se les ocurra hacer lo mismo- dijo serio Kanda.

-Pero si es tan romántico.

-Es diferente…

-Es que su papá no quiere que un bastardo con corazón se los robe el día de su cumpleaños 18, niños…- dijo con algo de sorna.

-Pobre de aquel que ose posar sus ojos en ustedes- su voz se oyó tan amenazante que lo niños y el propio Allen se sintieron estremecer.

-Ya no se preocupen que para eso me tienen a mí- dijo volteando con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, Oto-chan controlará los instintos asesinos de Oto-san.

-Claro que podría pero lo costará- contestó con una sonrisa lujuriosa que sólo pudo ver Allen, quien sólo se sonrojó.

Llegaron a la escuela del menor y Allen lo ayudó a bajar. El niño se despidió de ellos con un beso a cada uno y entro a la escuela. Después de ello, Kanda manejó a hacia su trabajo, dejaría que Allen y la niña utilizaran su auto, pues no permitiría que tomaran un taxi.

Cuando ya estaba frente al gran banco en el que trabajaba, giró su vista sus tesoros, su Moyashi y su pequeña, faltaba uno pero qué se podía hacer.

-Moyashi, pide cita con la maestra, porque permitió que Kyara se dañara y que tengo…

-No te preocupes, hora ve a trabajar, ya es tarde- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Kanda acercó una mano a los cabellos blancos del otro, haciendo dar un respingón a Allen.

-Moyashi- susurró suave, cada vez que veía esa sonrisa y esos ojos cálidos le parecía que todo era una alucinación suya provocaba por ese enorme deseo de estar así con su familia.

-Kanda.

-No te olvides de no cansar a la niña- comentó descendiendo a las mejillas del otro.

-No te preocupes- Allen se sintió un tanto avergonzado así que bajó su mirada. Kanda lo tomó por el mentón y alzó su rostro viendo esos hermosos ojos que estaban humedecidos por las recientes lágrimas pero que tenían un brillo especial.

-No lo entiendes, esa niña que le hizo daño a mi niña debe saber que con…

-Nosotros nadie juega. Ya lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa pero Kanda negó con la cabeza.

-No permitiré que alguien te dañe a ti a o a nuestros hijos- Allen miró eso ojos que él pedían perdón en silencio por las heridas que aún habitaban en su corazón. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y esto no pasó desapercibido por Kanda, estaba a punto de mandar al carajo su trabaja queriendo quedarse así con su Moyashi.

-Kanda, ya es hora que te vayas, recuerda que faltaste.

-No importa.

-Kanda.

-Moyashi.

-Oto-san, oto-chan, son tan lindos- gritó al niña emocionada, haciendo pisar tierra a sus padres que ya se habían sumergido en su pequeña burbuja, a pesar de esta en un estacionamiento frente a su hija.

Allen se sonrojó de inmediato provocando una risa maliciosa en Kanda, quien sólo ser acercó y le dio un beso sutil en los labios para luego salir del auto y despedirse de su hija.

-Oto-chan sí que tienes bien controlado a Oto-san -comentó con fascinación la menor.

Allen sólo sonrió y asintió avergonzado. Se sentía tan cálido que tenía miedo. Se sentó en el lado del piloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Irían a hacer unas compara par su casa, hoy no iría a trabajar, se iba dar un descanso y así cuidaría de su hija, se sentía algo culpable por no haber estado en el hospital con ella.

-Llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oto-chan, tú y Oto-san aún no han resuelto sus problemas, ¿no es así?- preguntó con una carita de tristeza.

Allen se mordió el labio inferior, no podía engañar su niña, aún no sabía cómo acabaría las cosas.

-Kyara, yo…

-Perdón oto-chan.

Allen la miró con sorpresa.

-Yo, aunque era muy pequeña, recuerdo que éramos muy felices cuando estábamos juntos, que ambos se miraban con mucha luz y ahí Kyohei y yo estábamos maravillados. Ambos se veían muy felices a pesar de que Oto-san se quedaba en su trabajo, tú siempre lo recibías con una sonrisa y él nos saludaba y se daba tiempo para jugar con nosotros pero luego de eso.

La niña se sentía muy susceptible, su cabecita aún era muy inexperta para saber todos los grandes sentimientos que pasan en un adulto y más en una relación. Pero, más que eso, sabía lo perceptiva e intuitiva que era. Los dos hermanos lo eran, pero a ella sentía que debía decírselo porque le daba remordimiento en su pequeña cabecita saber que, tal vez, su Oto-chan estaba sufriendo.

-Después Oto-san cambió, yo nunca supe cómo, ni Kyohei- continuó ella- Simplemente cuando nos acercábamos para saludarlo él no nos miraba, siempre estaba molesto preguntando por ti y sólo nos quedamos con el abuelito porque tú y Oto-san ya no volvían salir de su habitación. El abuelito solamente nos pedía que nos calmáramos, yo sentía miedo. Kyohei nunca lo dijo pero le tenía mucha cólera a Oto-san porque después siempre te veíamos triste y ya no había esa luz en la mirada de ninguno. Yo también empecé enfadarme con él, me asusté, pensé que era malo - la niña siguió sollozando.

Allen recordaba todo aquello, comenzó a llorar. La verdad no sabía si podría olvidar todo eso, esas veces que su hija le decía que eran felices. Si lo eran, sólo era cuando él se quedaba a cuidarlos y había dejado momentáneamente sus estudios. Cuando los retomó Kanda se enfadó demasiado y se pelearon horribles, se gritaron miles de cosas y al final Kanda le daba alguna cosa para contentarlo. Sólo quería demostrarle que él podía darle todas las comodidades posibles, por eso se prometió nunca ser dependiente de alguien. Así que, sin usar nada del dinero de Kanda, comenzó a estudiar gracias a su padre y a Tyki. Y bueno, Lavi que le ayudó con los estudios. Ahí fue que peleaban siempre, pero Kanda trataba de que los niños no los vieran, aunque, después eso, ya no le importó. Estaba cegado por los celos y cuando decía que Kanda ya ni los veía a sus hijos eso le dolió demasiado, sentía que sólo los habían tenido para retenerlo y cuando ya no volvían era porque discutían y Kanda terminaba obligándolo a tener relaciones. Esos días fueron realmente tristes y desesperantes

Ambos se abrazaron, necesitaban hacerlo. Así era cómo Allen se consolaba al día siguiente: abrazando a sus hijos. Nunca odio que Kyara se pareciera a Kanda, siempre la quiso, al igual que su pequeño hijo que ahora lo asustaba el hecho de que le dijera que ese pequeño niño tímido odiaba a Kanda.

-Princesa, no deben odiar a Kanda, él los ama mucho, de verdad- sonrió con dulzura y comprensión le limpió las lágrimas- Tranquila princesa. Hablaré con Kyohei, no es bueno que se sientan así con su padre, lo que pase entre Kanda y yo es diferente.

-¡Pero ya no es así! Kyohei sólo se sentía así porque te veía triste, pero cuando se separaron lo extrañamos mucho. Cuando los mirábamos antes decíamos que tenían un bonito amor y yo no concibo el amor de otra manera. Sé que él ha cambiado, después de que separaron, al que veíamos siempre triste ahora era a Oto-san y nos dolía mucho. Lo disculpamos en secreto, ¡Oto-san, sé que es egoísta pero perdónelo... él… él ha cambiado!- decía la niña entre lágrimas, lucia algo desesperada.

Allen la estrechó entre sus brazos transmitiéndole ese enorme amor que tenía sólo para sus hijos.

-Mi niña- dijo con calma- Tranquila, no te puedo prometer nada, pero tienes razón, ha cambiado y él los ama mucho al igual que yo a ustedes y te prometo que siempre será así, siempre los vamos a amar, siempre…. – la niña sólo se abrazó más a su Oto-chan.

-¿De verdad esta oportunidad es verdadera?

-Sí mi niña, no sabía que fueras tan lista- rió con burla.

La niña hizo un puchero infantil y molesto.

-Oto-chan me ofendes, son los adultos unos bakas, piensan que no nos damos cuenta pero sí lo hacemos y duele aquí- señaló su corazón, Allen al volvió abrazar

-Ne ¿qué te parece dejar en bancarrota a tu padre? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo sonreír a la niña.

Allen y su pequeña recorrieron el centro comercial. Llevaba a la pequeña Kyara en el coche de compras, ella miraba contenta todo. Al final, terminaron en una tienda de accesorios donde Kyara parecía de verdad querer dejar en bancarrota sus padres. Aun así, se tomó la molestia de escoger algunas cosillas para su hermano que le parecían que le quedarían bien.

Cuando regresaron, la pequeña le mostró a su abuelo todo lo que habían comprado mientras estaba descansando en su cama. Amaba su habitación. Sus padres se habían esforzado mucho para que ella se adaptara dormir lejos de su hermanito. Se sentía feliz por ver a su hermanito, había sido feliz viendo a toda su familia junta y ver sus padres de nuevo sonriéndose con sinceridad y viéndose con cariño. Su pequeño corazón saltaba de alegría por sentir a sus seres más queridos reunidos. Nunca había querido tanto que llegara la cena, que era donde se reunirían todos.

* * *

><p>Kanda ingresaba a su casa. Ahora ya no sentía esa terrible culpa de ver a sus hijos. Los niños salieron a saludarlo estos días se quedaría hasta más tarde en su oficina por haber faltado, eso no le importaba, pronto venían sus vacaciones y no es que fuera un vago, pero sabía que no todo estaba olvidado y que la heridas en su familia aún persistían, así que sabía que debía usar todo el tiempo que tenía disponible para recuperar a su familia.<p>

Buscó con la mirada a su Moyashi, se sentía inquieto, aún no podía controlarse del todo. Sabía que ya no debía ser un celópata, pero simplemente su Moyashi lo obsesionaba. Igualmente, se tranquilizó y cargo a los niños hasta el sofá más cercano, desplomándose con ellos mientras éstos reían. Él se sentó su lado acariciando sus cabellos, les sonrió, esa sonrisa que era sólo para su familia.

-Niños ¿y su Oto-chan?

La niña al recordaba todo lo que pasó en la mañana, se sintió un tanto nerviosa.

-Fue a comprar algo al súper- dijo como si nada- Es que nos olvidamos que Kyohei quería un súper pie de limón.

-Fuiste cruel al no recordarlo Ne-san- el pequeño hizo un pucherito.

-Así que es eso- se relajó, no tenia porque ir a buscarlo, confiaba en él, pero se sentía demasiado ansioso. Todo el día se la había pasado embobado pensando en su Moyashi, en sus labios, en esa mirada que ya ni era fría ni distante, sino que es brillo volvía a estar ahí haciéndolo sentir esa extraña calidez.

Se paró y Kyara se sintió un tanto intranquila, Kanda caminó hacia la puerta.

-Piense bien lo que hace- una voz madura lo detuvo _"el maldito anciano tiene razón"_- Sabes que las oportunidades se dan sólo una vez.

Kanda sin decir más se encaminó a la habitación que compartiría con su Moyashi desde ahora, eso le hizo dar una sonrisa. Bajó de nuevo y cargo a los niños que felices se dejaron llevar.

-Niños ayúdenme acomodar mis cosas en mi antigua habitación.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron los niños emocionados.

Ya habían organizado todas sus cosas, pero su Moyashi no regresaba. Se estaba haciendo de noche y él iría a buscarlo, nada se lo impediría. Aunque, temía que su Moyashi pensara que no confiaba en él, así que llamó a Alma. Éste un poco más le suplicó paciencia, que primero hiciera algo sensato y llamarlo a su celular, en vez de ir a buscarlo como desquiciado. Se dijo estúpido a sí mismo y lo llamó.

-¿Kanda? ¿Paso algo malo?

"_Estúpido brote de habas, el problemas es que ¿dónde demonios estás? ¿Estás con alguien?"_, sus celos estaba flor de piel, pero se tranquilizó y con la voz más neutral dijo:

-Nada, sólo que ya es hora de cenar así que…

-No te preocupes, ya estoy en la puerta de la casa- escuchó la risita de éste y se sintió estúpido.

Colgó el celular, bajó y ahí estaba con unas bolsas en la mano.

-Lo siento, me encontré con Lenalee- haciéndose de lado la chica pasó: Kanda sintió que su alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Se sentía tan patético, se supone que la citas obligada al psicólogo por el juez debían haberle de servido. _"Maldita sea, me sacó mucho dinero el maldito psicólogo, pero demonios, la sola idea de… "_. Vio la sonrisa de su Moyashi, esa que le decía que sabía lo que pensaba. Todos fueron a la mesa, los niños charlaban con el pequeño Kei que había venido con Lenalee.

Allen se acercó a su esposo un tanto sensual haciendo estremecer a Kanda, lo quería ya y ahora, podría mandar al diablo que estaba en la sala, también el hecho de que tenían invitados y niños cerca. Allen juntos su cuerpos y se acercó a los labios de éste. Kanda lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo.

- Moyashi….

-Yu, encontré a Lena en el centro comercial, nos pusimos a conversar y la invité a venir, ¿te molesta?

-Si...

-¿De verdad?- dijo algo confundido.

-Sí, porque quiero hacer otra cosa ahora mismo- lo acercó totalmente, juntando su labios, ambos estremeciéndose con el contacto.

Kanda observó una sonrisa picara en su Moyashi.

-¿Sabes? Escondiste muy bien tus celos en esa llamada. Recuerda no hay segunda oportunidad- lo último lo dijo en un tono serio, que congeló unos minutos a Kanda, quien sonríe y simplemente junto sus cuerpos en otro beso demandante mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro.

-No necesitó más oportunidades, pero debiste llamar Moyashi- dijo un tanto serio.

-Claro, al parecer pasaste la primera prueba. Veamos si de verdad me puedes reconquistar, quién sabe- dijo un tanto pensativo y decepcionado el albino, para luego poner una sonrisa de burla y alejarse de Kanda.

Kanda simplemente aceptó el reto con una sonrisa de superioridad y ambos se encaminaron al comedor.

Los días pasaron sin más asperezas, Kanda podía besar su Moyashi tanto como quisiera. Bueno, en realidad no, pero se conformada aún hasta eso. Por el momento no había más contacto que ese porque Allen lo limitaba de llegar a más, le decía que aún no lo reconquistaba y que todavía sus dudas no se despejaban. Y, algunas veces, era porque cuando se dejaban llevar, Kanda ya estando encima de Allen, ambos recostados en la cama veía esa mirada de miedo. Le dolía verlo así, por lo que sólo se abrazaban y dormían. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, era consciente que algunas veces lo había forzado, no lo violentaba pero sí lo manipulaba para hacerlo.

Kyara estaba totalmente curada, así que este fin de semana se fueron a un club campestre con los niños, a pesar de que no hacía mucho calor en la ciudad si era algo tibio y cálido el clima donde se encontraban. Pasarían ahí todo el día, Kyara con renovadas fuerzas se encontraba corriendo por todos lados junto con Kyohei y Kei, ya que habían invitado también a Lenalee, que estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos felices y juntos.

Ahora estaba todos comiendo lo que Lenalee se ofreció a llevar, todos lo admitían la chica sí que tenía una buena sazón. Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Lenalee no pudo más y...

-Chicos, de verdad me emociona que estén de nuevo juntos, sobre todo por estos lindos niños- sonrió maternalmente mirando cómo los niños se acercaban corriendo entre risas.

Allen también sonrió ligeramente y Kanda sólo se le quedó mirando.

-Pues realmente aún no hemos vuelto del todo, este idiota tiene que hacer algo al respecto- dijo con fingida molestia el peliblanco, sacando una sonrisa de Lenalee y en su padre, que quería mucho a Kanda, y el mencionado una mirada asesina que lo hizo sonreír más.

-Pero Oto-chan, lo va conseguir, yo sé que puedes Oto-san- gritaron los niños de Kanda y Allen.

-Ya niños, calma- susurro viendo como se sentaban a devorar los dulces de Lenalee.

-Pero es cierto, si cuando tenías 18 te robó de tu cumple estoy seguro de que lo hará.

-Ne Kyohei, cuéntame lo que te dijo el abuelito- picó Kyara.

-Oh, qué romántico, yo también quiero saber- dijo el pequeño de Lenalee.

-¡No Papá!, ¿cómo pudiste contarle eso a Kyohei?- dijo todo sonrojado.

-Lo que tiene que saber es que ni se les ocurra hacer lo mismo- espetó Kanda- Ni tú ni Kyara, y tú aléjate un poco, estás demasiado pegado a ellos.

-Kanda, son niños.

-Kanda, es mi hijo- dijo algo recelosa Lenalee.

-Lo siento Lena, pero este tipo no va cambiar, siempre será un celópata-dijo con algo de broma en un suspiro.

-¡No! ¿Verdad Ne-san? Oto-san ha cambiado, tú me dijiste que cambió, Ne-san…- el menor de los Kanda se veía aterrado- Él ya no va lastimar a Oto-chan.

El pequeño niño salió corriendo seguido por su hermana.

Kanda se quedó frío y Allen mordió su labio inferior algo entristecido, miró a Kanda y éste le observó con un signo de duda. No quería contarle que sus hijos, por un instante, lo odiaron, sabía que Kanda los amaba.

-Ve y diles que los amas, Kanda- dijo acercándose a Kanda y mirándolo con dulzura.

Kanda caminó apresuradamente hacia donde se habían dirigido sus hijos.

-Allen, aún lo amas ¿no es así?

Allen se sonrojó un poco para luego dejar que sus mechones cubrieran su rostro.

-Pues, aún no lo sé.

Kanda se acercó, vio cómo su niña abrazaba suavemente al menor. Él se enterneció y se agachó quedando a su altura abrazándolos. Eran sus hijos después de todo, no quería ser como su padre que nunca jamás le dijo algo bonito o su madre que simplemente se iba por ahí.

-Kyohei, Kyara… Sé que no lo digo seguido pero los amo y tengan por seguro que haré lo que sea para que volvamos a hacer una familia- miró con ternura y acarició la majilla suave y rosada de Kyohei y luego también la de Kyara- Gracias por confiar en mí.

Los niños sollozaron de felicidad y se abrazaron más a su padre. Kanda se sentía satisfecho y con una gran calidez al sentir los pequeños bracitos de sus hijos. Era una felicidad que jamás pensó experimentar. Se preguntaba cómo demonios algún padre odia perderse ese tipo de felicidad, eso simplemente no tenía lógica para él.

Los días pasaban entre pequeños cariños y besos, Kanda quería pasar más tiempo pero el trabajo antes de las vacaciones era realmente agotador. Aunque, por llegar y ver su familia feliz, por muy cursi que sonara, le daba ánimos de terminar y de levantarse al día siguiente.

Lo vio ahí frente a la alacena tan preocupado, pensando en qué mandar sus hijos para la escuela. Le dio tanta ternura, así que olvidando el amargo recuerdo de esos ojos mirándolo con odio, lo abrazó por detrás posicionando sus labios en la oreja del otro, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del albino.

-Kanda… Últimamente estás muy cariñoso, aunque aún no has hecho nada impresionante, así que te aviso todavía no me has reconquistado- su Moyashi se portaba arrogante, sabía el control que ejercía sobre él.

-Te vas sorprender, además quedan fechas especiales- susurró con sensualidad.

Allen sólo se dejó abrazar y ladeó su cuello sonriendo cuando Kanda empezó a besarlo suavemente. Se sentía cálido y protegido de esa forma.

-Hueles delicioso.

-Por supuesto.

-Me estás provocando- le advirtió.

-Qué lástima, porque ya tienes que ir a trabajar y yo también- se burló.

-Moyashi.

-Oh sí, sobre las fechas importantes... Se acerca navidad, junta tu dinero, Kyara ya hizo su lista de regalos.

-Esa niña me dejará en bancarrota, aunque Kyohei no se queda en paz. No me importa, ese día también te daré algo, ponte algo y provócame, es tu cumpleaños después de todo- sonrió de forma sensual deleitándose con esa suave piel que le dejaba besar y lamer, mientras acariciaba por sobre a ropa el abdomen de su Moyashi.

-Lo recordaste- sonrió con felicidad- También se acerca el cumpleaños de los niños, recuerda que es en enero, el 2 de enero. Aunque estaremos de vacaciones, ¿no? Seguro que pedirán ir a la playa.

-Sí, su cumpleaños a 7 días de nuestro aniversario- le recordó Kanda, haciendo que Allen se emocionara- Más te vale idiota no haberlo olvidado.

-Mas te vale a ti, después de todo tú eres el interesado. Espero un gran regalo.

-Tendrás... Tendrás todo lo que me pidas, niñito engreído.

-Ya no soy un niño.

Kanda lo volteó y lo miró relamiéndose.

-Sí, ya no lo eres- lo besó con deseo, mientras juntaban lo más humanamente posible sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Una cita?"<em>, preguntó Kanda con la persona que hablaba por celular. Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando su amigo lo llamó y, como sabía que eso no era de agrado para su Moyashi, prefiero contestar afuera. Había olvidado aclararle al albino que no tenían nada y que sólo eran amigos. _"Estás demente… bien Alma …. nos vemos después"_, colgó su celular con un suspiro sin notar que su albino había salido recibirlo.

-¿Así que una cita con Alma, no?

No quería verse de ese modo pero haberse sentido tan seguro con Kanda le hacía olvidar que ya no era el niño que se enamoró perdidamente. Se suponía que ese tipo de amor ya no se sentía cuando se ha madurado, al tener una carrera y familia, pero parecía que sus ojos y su corazón no lo admitían puesto que estaba a punto de llorar por sentirse decepcionado y su corazón se estremecía de dolor.

-Oye escucha...

-¡No tengo que oír nada!- y sí, como si fuera un niño pequeño, salió corriendo hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Kanda sólo se quedó observando sin entender, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Allen tan impulsivo.

Su celular sonó y contestó.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Pues, vi que Allen salía corriendo. ¡Jo! No me digas que malinterpreto mi llamada.

-Cómo quieres... Un momento ¿cómo sabes que se fue corriendo, imbécil?

-Ah, estoy en la cuadra del frente.

Kanda miró hacia la otra cuadra y vio a su amigo saludándolo como si fuera un niño.

-Imbécil- colgó el teléfono y cruzó la calle.

-Je, lo siento es que tenía que convencerte de llevar a Allen a una cita, ya verás que eso despierta el amor.

-¡Joder Alma! Ya no somos niños, no es lo mismo.

-Anda imbécil, tienes que hacerlo, si no lo perderás. ¿O no quisieras que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¿Y otro par abiertos también?- le picó recibiendo un golpe en el costado- Yu eres cruel. Bueno, soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte, como ya la regaste tú sólo preocúpate de reservar el lugar y seguir los lugares que te dije, prepárate para reconquistarlo, esperarlo en restaurante y yo me ocupo de él.

-¿No la fregarás más?

-No, tú debiste salir corriendo detrás de él. Ahora yo, como buen amigo, debo solucionarlo y dejar en claro que no tenemos nada. Anda, vete y prepara todo, yo lo llevaré, puedes estar seguro de que estará en el restaurante, muy lindo y feliz como siempre es nuestro dulce Allen.

-¿Nuestro?

-Ya, bájale a los celos, que tú sabes que a mí me gustan los hombres ya sabes… como tú.

-Imbécil, no sé cómo demonios me quedaba a dormir a tu casa. Lo dejaré en tus manos, pero si lo malogras puedes asegurarte que nunca más te volveré a dirigir la palabra y te dará una golpiza que no olvidaras.

-Ok, ok no te preocupes. Me voy, tengo cientos de historias que harán babear a Allen de ternura por ti- y comenzó a correr antes de que escuchara objeción.

Alma caminó buscando una cabellera blanca, suponía que si estaba dolido no habría ido muy lejos o eso esperaba. Ahí lo vio, sentado en una banca cercana en un parque. Le daba entre ternura y tristeza, los cabellos blancos cubrían su rostro y éste lo tenía entre sus rodillas, parecía un niño pequeño perdido.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Yu? Yo de verdad sentía la esperanza de que tú y yo…"_

-De verdad que eres lindo, ahora entiendo porque Yu se quedó idiotizado desde que te conoció- comentó Alma parándose frente a Allen.

Éste se asustó al oír esa voz, se paró limpiado sus lágrimas y enfrentando su mirada con una dura.

-Tu mirada ya no es la misma.

-Claro que no, ya no soy el mismo niñito.

-Me refiero a que ya no tienes la mirada fría de cuando estabas separado de Yu, de nuevo tienes esa mirada dulce y tierna que enloqueció a mi amigo.

Allen sólo abría los ojos en sorpresa.

-Así es, él y yo sólo somos amigos, perdón por haberte dado entender que estábamos juntos. No es así, yo sólo quiero a Yu como amigo y él… Él definitivamente te ama con locura.

-¿Pero qué dices? Él me odió cuando nos conocimos.

Alma emitió una risa con ironía.

-¿Odiarte? Claro que no, eso lo fingió porque le gustaste desde que te conoció, no sabes lo cursi que puede ser cuando esta ebrio-

Alma, como si fuera amigos de toda la vida, se sentó al lado de Allen y éste se lo permitió porque ya no se sentía amenazado. Nunca había tenido la confianza de hablar con Alma.

-¿Sabes? Entre copas me dijo que le gustaron tus ojos, eran un misterio decía, tu ojos y tus mejillas porque se sonrosaban rápido. Y, porque no podía decirte cosa bonitas, prefería molestarte y verte así, perder esa tranquilidad y ternura que siempre destilabas, también porque eso le enloquecía y quería bueno…- rió con ganas– Quería hacerte muchas cosas- rió más al ver el enorme sonrojo de Allen.

-Entonces ¿la cita que tienen hoy?

-No tenemos ninguna cita, la cita la tienes tú con él.

Allen abrió más sus ojos y ese brillo peculiar de que poseían se instaló, haciendo sonreír más a Alma.

-Siempre supuse que tú eras para Yu, sé que te ha decepcionado bastante, pero créeme que ha cambiado. Bueno, yo le di un par de golpes, así que también tengo importancia- observó la mirada suspicaz de Allen- Bueno nos dimos golpes. Me tuvo que escuchar, fue idiota al perderte pero de verdad ahora quiere volver contigo y le di la idea de que tuvieran una cita, ya sabes, retomar el fuego de la pasión- esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Alma, pero yo aún no sé si pueda olvidarlo y…

-Cuando escuchaste mi nombre ¿acaso no te sentiste celoso o herido? Tú sabe lo que sientes pero tienes miedo. Sal hoy con él, dale la oportunidad, dense la oportunidad de vivir bonitos momentos. Oye, ni que fueran ancianos, tienes 26 recién, algunos hasta solteros están- se señalo a sí mismo con júbilo.

Allen se sonrojó pero aceptó, esperando no arrepentirse. Alma lo jaló y se dirigieron a un centro comercial. Para probar ropa para Allen.

-Wow, vas a hacer que Yu te viole- ante ese comentario Allen se sonrojó y lo miró con enojo, metiéndose para cambiarse y pagar por la ropa.

Después de ahí, Alma lo arrastró a un salón de belleza; sí, un salón de belleza. Allen estaba más que desesperado por huir de Alma, pero este lo metió y entró gritando que el albino tendría una cita con su esposo. A las chicas del lugar gritaron emocionadas y lo atendieron como rey, dejando olvidadas a sus clientes.

Allen se veía en el espejo, hacía mucho que no se esmeraba tanto para vestirse, pero no se lo podía negar, se veía bien. Sonrió un poco orgulloso de sí, se veía lindo y se vestiría siempre así. Le daba algo de curiosidad saber cómo reaccionaría Kanda verlo vestido de esa forma todos los días.

"_Demonios, no debí confiar en Alma, seguro y lo fregó"_, dio un suspiro cansado. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y no veía a su Moyashi aparecer, había avanzado tanto, parecía que por un malentendido todo había dado marcha atrás.

-¿Kanda?

Alzó su vista, esa dulce voz no podría ser de nadie más, pero no es que no supiera que su Moyashi era muy lindo pero se preguntaba qué hacia ese chico parado frente a él. Con esa camisa de cuadros negros y rojos, que le quedaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, con un pantalón jean azul marino con un chaleco negro. Lo seguía viendo como idiota, aquel chico se veía sonrojado y como él no daba señales se sentó al frente suyo, y él seguía verificando que se trataba de su Moyashi. Hace mucho que no lo veía tan hermoso, con sus mechones cayéndole por el rostro, algo alborotados, y un poco más largos y lacios. Su cabello brillaba, igual que su ojos plateados y ahí se dio cuenta que ese chico no podía ser más que su Moyashi, más hermoso que nunca.

-Bakanda ordena algo ¿me invitaste, no es así?- Allen lo llamaba pasando su mano por el rostro ya que el mozo estaba parado a su lado hace un buen rato.

Kanda se llamó estúpido a sí mismo y ordenó. Se había quedado observando cada detalle de su Moyashi, deseándolo aún más, si eso era posible.

Pidió su orden y se instaló un silencio algo incómodo, parecía como la primera vez que salían. _"Esto es estúpido "_, si, trataba de revivir la llama de la pasión pero no tenía de qué hacer exactamente. Igual que como se conocieron, en ese entonces no se tenían confianza y no sabían nada del otro.

-Así que Alma te lo contó, creo que me debes una disculpa.

Allen desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que un lo siento no te hará feliz ¿no?

-Que bien me conoces…

Allen hizo un puchero de enojo y lo miró con esos ojos que siempre lo convencía de hacer lo quisiera pero esta vez no.

-Me vas a tener que acompañar hoy y… No lo sé, luego pensaré en mi recompensa, mi Moyashi.

-No soy tu Moyashi - frunció el ceño- Sólo soy Allen, tampoco soy Moyashi.

-Sí, por ahora no eres mi Moyashi pero lo volverás a ser.

-Eso aún no se sabe- sabía la doble intención de las palabras. _"Ni siquiera que piense que esto terminara como cuando salíamos"_, se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo.

Conversaron más cómodos de lo ocurrido en la semana, de sus trabajos, de sus hijos, de los planes que tenían para verano y para celebrar el cumpleaños de los pequeños.

Terminaron de comer y se miraron. Allen ya se sentía más en confianza, se lamentaba por haber dudado, pero debía admitir que también era algo celoso.

-Y bien ¿a dónde me llevarás?

-¿Estás dispuesto a ir donde yo proponga?

"_Sí, a donde sea iría contigo "._

-Eso depende.

-¿Depende de qué?- se acercó peligrosamente su oído y comenzó a respirar su suave aroma. Poco le importa besarlo en la calle. Aun así nadie los vería, estaban en el auto de Kanda, Allen sólo sonrió. De alguna forma, le agradaba ese control que sabía que tenía. Kanda paseó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas del menor.

- Seguro que ¿a dónde sea?- los movimientos se tornaron algo insinuantes.

"_Sí, claro que sí, no me importa hazme tuyo ahora"_, Allen se asustaba de su propio inconsciente, pero debía admitir que el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ya te dije que… Depende, pero creo que podría ser un sí.

-Bien, vayamos al cine- sonrió dándose cuenta que su Moyashi pensaba otras cosas.

-¿Al cine?

-¿Te molesta? ¿O pensabas otras cosas?

-Claro que no, vayamos al cine, pero yo escogeré la película. Hace mucho que sólo veo dibujos animados por los niños- frustración era la palabra más correcta que iba con Allen en estos momentos.

La película había pasado sin mayores precedentes, a decir verdad estar así, le parecía muy sencillo pero a la vez relajante. Era como volver a ser adolescentes, Alma tenía razón, aún no eran viejos, les quedaba mucha juventud y debían aprovecharla. Saliendo así se sentía calmado. Claro, habían hecho un par de llamadas a su casa y su padre les comunicaba que todo iba bien. Subieron al auto de Kanda y éste comenzó a manejar. Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, Allen suponía que regresarían a casa. Se sentía más relajado, le había hecho bien salir junto a Kanda, sólo los dos. Pero se sorprendió cuando notó que ya llevaban varios minutos en el auto y Kanda seguía manejando, además que las avenidas por donde iba no le sonaban conocidas. Obviamente sabía que Kanda no le haría daño pero aun así se sintió inquieto. Luego vio unas calles, estaban iluminadas, se le hacía algo conocido. Sonrió, ya sabía a dónde iban.

-No pensé que me trajeras a este lugar. Gracias.

El propio Allen se acercó a Kanda para juntar sus labios y subir sus manos al cuello de su esposo. Esté en una media sonrisa le correspondía con deseo. Mientras sus bocas se decían lo mucho que se amaban y todo lo que se habían extrañado, sus cuerpos compartían su calor, que cada vez subía más. Cerca a ellos resonaba el golpeteo de las olas contra la orilla, testigos de un amor que vuelve a renacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Gracias por ller este capi y bueno fue algo de paz y amor… se que muchos esperan que se torne hot um ya veremos no diré nada para no arruinar sorpresas pero vamos por buen camino… solo dire eso… bueno esta semana fue medio actu masiva … bueno si masiva se le puede llmar actualizar mis dos fics yullen.. asi que si quieren les invito a leer mi otro fic.. es algo larguito pero tien muchas cosas por lo que también tiene algo especial … todos mis fics tien algo de mi como sucede en cada escritor.. asi que gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto .. Ya se escribe contis…!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autor: Si se que tarde horrores y muchos mas pero umm digamos que mi inspiración se fue a otro lado pero afortunadamente vino de la nada y aquí esta el capi y ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capi, es mas ya casi termina este fic que quiero tanto le quedan a lo mucho 3 capis mas y ya. Así que no desesperen y muchas fgracias todos los que me leen y dejen review aunque sea anonimo siempre me levantan el animo y me hacen sentir a ai Midori por los ánimos y por su enorme ayuda con la gramática y la ortografía. a

hikari sumeragi, Natamsha, ginnysak

* * *

><p>Miraba al mar, que revolvía sus aguas de forma agitada, casi podía comparar ese fuerte movimiento con el de su corazón, que rebosaba de felicidad. Nunca pensó que Kanda lo trajera este lugar. Era especial, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque era el lugar donde se casaron. Aunque pareciera demasiado cursi, así era y la explicación era simple. Supuestamente, ese día sacaría sus documentos de mayoría de edad. Así, Kanda y él ya habían acordado casarse el día de su cumpleaños. Así que ese mismo día se subieron al auto de Kanda y, con sus documentos en mano, manejaban hasta llegar al mar, sin darse cuenta a dónde iban, sólo trataban de impedir que su padre los atrapara. Y lo lograron. Se casaron en el juzgado de ése lugar, cerca al mar y lo que iba ser una boda cualquiera término siendo una romántica sin querer.<p>

Apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del calor que despedida su esposo. Se sentía tan en paz así, siendo abrazado por Kanda.

-Kanda, todo esto es hermoso... Gracias- ladeó su cuello y Kanda no lo desaprovechó comenzando a repartir suaves besos en él.

-¿Kanda? ¿No merezco que ya me llames Yu, Moyashi?

-Si tú me llamas Allen podría pensarlo.

-No trates de manipularme, aún te gusta hacerlo ¿no?- sonrió de medio lado mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de su Moyashi y besaba ese suave cuello que el albino le daba derecho a hacerlo.

-Creo que tengo derecho… Yu- dijo seductor mientras daba la vuelta y se abrazaba a Kanda mientras sus labios se besaban.

Rompieron el beso y Allen volvió a sentarse entre las piernas del otro dejándose abrazar de nuevo.

-No pensé que aún recordaras este lugar.

-Moyashi, aquí nos casamos estúpido. ¿Cómo crees que no? No soy un Moyashi despistado, además- se acercó más a él, apresándolo sin escapatoria. Comenzando a desabotonar algunos botones para lamer el cuello del otro y bajar hasta los hombros que comenzaba a descubrir- Aquí fue nuestra noche de bodas, en un hotel cercano. Te veías tan bien con esa yukata roja- aspiró más su droga personal y siguió besando.

Allen dio un suspiro.

-Cómo olvidarlo- sonrió y se separó volteándose- ¡Idiota, deberías conocer los limites! ¡Me lo hiciste hasta que quede desfallecido! Yo, un niño inocente.

-Te recuerdo que no fue la primera vez, así que lo de niño inocente está de más- rió con burla.

-Tú me corrompiste Bakanda. Y bueno, para mí si fue como la primera vez porque era nuestra primera noche de casados, juntos, para mí fue especial- susurró con un sonrojo mientras sus cabellos caían tapando sus ojos.

Kanda le dio la vuelta mirando aquellos orbes plateados que tanto le habían cautivado desde que lo vio. Cuando lo conoció quedó impactado. Le gustó desde ese momento, claro que sólo físicamente. Poco a poco, se fue enamorando a él y luego ese amor dio paso a la obsesión. Fue algo que simplemente no pudo evitar.

-Alma te dijo que me gustan tus ojos- comentó sin pensarlo.

Allen sonrió con malicia.

-Sí y dijo que te encantaron.

-¿Pero sabes cómo me gustan más?

Allen negó.

-Vaya, aún eres inocente- rió con burla, haciendo que un puchero de enfado se pose en los labios de Allen- Pues, me gustan tus ojos inocentes y dulces, cubiertos de lujuria- se acercó a su oído y le dio una mordida.

La camisa del albino estaba un poco abierta, permitiendo que Kanda se acercara a besar y lamer sus hombros. Allen gimió quedito. Miró a su alrededor, ese lugar era muy hermosos pero aún guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia ese tipo de contacto. No le temía, más bien lo deseaba pero las marcas de su cuerpo aún eran un poco visibles. Quería que todas las dudas se disiparan, y por qué no aceptarlo, quería que su reconciliación fuera en un momento más especial y también le interesaba saber qué más haría Kanda por él. Sonrió con malicia y dio el último gemido cuando sintió que Kanda, sabría Dios cómo, ya tenía su camisa abierta y mordía levemente uno de sus pezones. Eso casi le hace perder el control y recostarse en la arena, como las manos de Kanda le invitaban, pero se separó, levantándose para sorpresa del otro.

-Kanda, aún no te emociones. La primera cita fue muy linda, pero no recuerdo haberme entregado a ti en la primera cita, así que por hoy tendrás que recurrir a tu amiga la mano.

"_Como todos los días Moyashi"_, pensó con frustración Kanda.

Su casa ya tenía todas las luces pagadas. Era demasiado tarde, al día siguiente tenían trabajo ambos, pero todo había valido la pena. Con sigilo, entraron tomados de la mano y en la puerta se comenzaron a besar con hambre. Allen se dejaba llevar, aceptaba que la tensión sexual entre ambos era bastante y que, por más que no quisiera, podría caer en las manos de Kanda en cualquier momento. Como ahora, que no estaba la brisa marina para refrescarlo. Pero al parecer el destino quería hacer sufrir a Kanda.

-Así que por fin recordaron que tienen casa y que ya no son un par de niños.

La pareja compartió el último beso separándose. Aun así, Kanda lo tenía entre sus brazos por la cintura, casi con posesividad.

Mana miraba molesto la mano posesiva en las caderas de su hijo. Le recordaba cuando se lo presentó, no le daba buena espina y vaya que tuvo razón. Aun así, ya no podía hacer nada, además que se había ganado algo de su confianza por cómo se portaba, pero al parecer lo posesivo nunca se le quitaría.

-Lo siento papá, es que… bueno, tú sabes.

-Sí, yo sé que están calientes pero hay momentos, y Kanda me dijo que sólo sería hasta una hora prudencial.

-Señor Walker, con todo respeto pero ya no somos novios, soy su esposo y creo que nos merecíamos este momento- apretó más el agarre sobre Allen.

Mana dio un suspiro. Definitivamente había cosas que no cambiarían.

-Es cierto, ésta ya no es mi casa, ni eres su noviecito que quiero golpear por abrirle los ojos a mi angelito- sonrió con nostalgia- Creo que eso momentos eran buenos. Supongo que está bien. Son esposos, esto me hace recordar el momento en que tú, desgraciado, te llevaste a mi niño para casarte con él... Tú...

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Claro, lo que Kanda aún no olvidaba no era precisamente que Mana estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando regresaron y se presentó como el esposo de Allen, sino mas bien la noche anterior a ello. Allen lo notó, así que se separó sonrojado y se acercó a su padre.

-Lo siento padre. Para nosotros también fueron buenos momentos... Gracias por cuidar de los niños.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes, los cuido con gusto. Es sólo que en verdad espero que todo salga bien, por ti y los niños.

Con una sonrisa y un buenas noches, Mana se alejó hacia su habitación mientras ambos esposo se encaminaban la suya propia, compartiendo besos entrecortados y alguno suspiros. Cayeron sobre la cama y Kanda tenía pensado continuar lo que había dejado pendiente en la playa.

-No te emociones, ya te dije que hoy no pasará.

Allen se separó con cuidado, no quería que malinterpretara la situación, pero tampoco quería confundirse más y, de alguna manera, sentía miedo de que pasaría cuando tuvieran intimidad. Kanda se volvió más posesivo cuando la empezaron a tener seguido. Y bueno, después de eso pasó todo aquello, junto con esa forma en que le empezó a tratar y a manipular. Aún le dolía, y no podía evitar recordar mientras Kanda estaba de ese modo.

Kanda sabía perfectamente qué significaba aquella mirada y eso era algo que no podía sacarse de encima.

-Moyashi, respóndeme algo.

Allen miró algo turbado y asintió.

-¿Te dolía?

Allen lo observó con signo de interrogación reflejado en el rostro.

-Maldita sea, ¿te dolía?

Seguía sin comprender.

Kanda se desesperaba. Eso lo perseguía, esa culpa era demasiada.

-Te dolía- aseguró.

-No entiendo de qué...

-¡Maldición! Si cuando te… ¿Cuándo te obligaba a tener sexo conmigo te dolía?

Allen se tensó. Esos recuerdos acudían a su mente, esas noches en que Kanda lo arrastraba al habitación que compartían, la misma donde estaba ahora, en la misma cama y, entre roces fuertes que le daba Kanda, le preguntaba con quién había estado, qué demonios hacía, si lo estaba engañando y él estúpidamente no le ponía un paro. Ante esos momentos, sólo respondía entre lágrimas que no era así, que era él al único al que amaba.

Después de eso, Kanda sólo se limitaba a acariciarlo con fuerza hasta que veía sus lágrimas y se tranquilizaba un poco, tomándolo con más cariño. A veces no terminaban porque el albino se quedaba dormido en pleno acto. Siempre llegaba muy agotado y las peleas constantes le cansaban más todavía.

Kanda miraba el rostro de su albino, su mirada se había apagado y sus mechones caían por su rostro.

-Lo siento Kanda, no puedo mentirte... Me dolía mucho- susurró, pero Kanda pudo oírle.

Se odiaba a sí mismo. Le había hecho tanto daño y ahora pretendía que su pequeño albino lo perdonara, ese ser que siempre le había gustado y que le inspiraba a que lo cuidara.

-Fui tan bastardo.

-Eso ni lo dudes, fuiste el peor de los bastardos, Kanda- Allen aún no levantaba su miraba.

-Deberías odiarme.

-Como si realmente pudiera.

-Tengo la culpa de todo, estúpido. Debiste darme una golpiza al menos.

-Me dabas miedo, mucho, porque siempre me cuidaste y después note que todo era una mentira. Me estabas mintiendo, no me cuidabas, sólo estabas obsesionado conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo soportaste?

-No lo soporte eternamente, pero sí por algún tiempo. No lo sé, creo que soy un maldito masoquista, yo también tengo la culpa.

-No seas idiota, tú no tienes la culpa, ni de que los niños hayan sufrido.

-Kanda, echarte la culpa no te queda.

-No me la estoy echando, sólo afrento a la verdad.

-Pues eso ya no importa. Yo también fui culpable, si te hubiera parado hubieras ido al psicólogo y eso se habría terminado, pero era tan débil y dependiente de ti. Me odio por haberles dado esa imagen a mis hijos, fui patético y por eso cambié. Pero ahora viene Alma y me dice que tengo de nuevo esos ojos de idiota, he vuelto a ser débil y tú… Tú podrías…

-No lo voy a hacer. No creo que seas tan idiota como para darme otra oportunidad otra vez. Es cierto, ya no eres el niñito violable con el que me metí, aunque lo de violable nadie te lo puede quitar, pero…

Se aceró a Allen con cuidado, haciendo que su presencia no le desagradara. Sujetó el rostro albino por el mentón dejando ver para sí esos ojos que tanto le habían obsesionado. Sonrió de medio lado. Era verdad, tenía esa misma mirada de cuando eran un niñito, una mirada cálida, con lágrimas a punto de salir, temerosa, pidiendo ser protegido. Todos esos sentimientos que le provocaban hacer con él. Tantas cosas, entre buenas y malas. Protegerlo, tomarlo para sí, cuidarlo pero no dejándolo ir jamás.

-No te permito que digas estupideces sobre algo que me gusta- le dio un beso sobre cada ojo y luego limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir de aquellos ojos.

-Kanda, ambos tuvimos en parte culpa. Yo sólo quiero que los niños sean felices y también, si no es mucho pedir, ser feliz y hacerte feliz- aquello hizo que a Kanda le diera un estremecimiento –Por favor, quiero ser feliz a tu lado- de su ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas –Quiero que me hagas olvidar nuestro pasado porque, a pesar de eso, creo que puedo volverte a amar y que no puedo estar con alguien más.

Kanda lo acunó entre sus brazos, casi como si arrullara a un niño pequeño. Lo amaba con demasiada fuerza que quería destruir lo que le hiciera daño. Cuando estuvo en terapia, no dejaba de pensar en Allen hasta que el psicólogo, al ya no poder más, le dijo: _"Señor Kanda, ¿qué puede más, su deseo obsesionado de llevar a la cama su esposo o su verdadero amor por él y por su familia? Debe valorarlo más como persona y valorarse usted. Si se siente inseguro es porque no se siente seguro de ser lo mejor para su esposo"_. A pesar de que en serio quería matar al psicólogo, debió aceptar que tenía razón. Se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido y de verdad tomó las citas con el psicólogo y terminó siendo una buena ayuda. Cada vez que volvió a ver a Allen y quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos recordaba esa mirada de odio y se detenía. Pero ahora teniéndolo así, entre sus brazos, frágil, indefenso, sería muy fácil aprovecharse pero sabía que su Moyashi era un mar de confusión. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta quedarse dormidos sobre la cama.

Después de aquella confesión se sentían más tranquilos, más libres y ligeros. Sus días pasaban entre sonrisas. Por el momento, no pudieron salir solos los dos porque los niños en el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba tenían que dedicárselo a ellos, pero no les molestaba. Después de todo, hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaban tardes tan buenas con sus hijos, los cuatro juntos.

* * *

><p>Kanda observaba cómo su familia decoraba toda su casa. De verdad no pensó que esta sería la navidad más feliz de su existencia, no podía describir la felicidad de observar a sus hijos sonreír y a su Moyashi también. Con esa sonrisa pura y sincera, y cuando cruzaban sus miradas se detenía el tiempo para ellos. El ver cómo esas mejillas se sonrojaban, casi como si volvieran a ser sólo novios, eso era una sensación incomparable.<p>

El 24 de diciembre llegó y todos estaban reunidos en la sala del hogar conversando. Allen se acercó al piano y, acompañado de sus dos hijos, tocó una canción para su padre y Kanda. Todo le parecía mágico, ver a sus niños cantar felices al compás de las suaves notas de Allen. Su propia conciencia se perdía en la música. Mana sentía que podría llorar, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a su hijo tocar el piano. Desde que se separo de Kanda no lo había vuelto a escuchar, siempre lo veía apagado y triste. Aún cuando empezó a salir con Lavi, seguía viéndolo sin brillo en su mirada y ahora todo pareció volver a la normalidad, incluso mejor que eso, sentía que podía confiarle su hijo de nuevo a aquel joven oriental. Amaba mucho a sus nietos, así que verlos con esas caritas sonrientes le llenaba de regocijo. La tarde la pasaron entre música y charla, comiendo algunas cosas, y entre abrazos familiares, arroparon a los niños en sus, camas deseándole felices sueños. Los niños se le habían pasado jugando las últimas horas entre ellos, Kanda y Allen los observaban hasta que los veían perderse en el mundo de los sueños. Sólo por ese día, por ser 24 les permitirían dormir juntos de nuevo. Allen y Kanda bajaron a la sala para tomar vino junto con Mana. Kanda lo abrazaba por la cintura y Allen sólo se dejaba abrazar sintiendo su pecho rebosar de felicidad.

Tomaron un rato mientras comían el pavo. Los niños aún eran pequeños así que no podían dejarlos desvelarse. Pronto sintieron el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, ya eran las doce de la noche. Allen corrió hacia afuera de su hogar, casi como un niño pequeño. Kanda lo miró con algo de ternura y Mana los observaba desde atrás, parecía que las cosas se habían solucionado.

Kanda estrechó su cuerpo con el suyo propio, bridándole su calor entre el frío de la noche, y Allen ensanchó su sonrisa sintiéndose protegido.

-Feliz cumpleaños Moyashi.

-Pensé que no lo recordarías.

-Claro que si, y antes que alguien más quiero darte esto- sacó una caja de su casaca y Allen volteó

-Últimamente, Moyashi, te ves demasiado bien… ¿Por qué?

-¿No tengo derecho?

-Lo tienes.

Allen sonrió.

-Pero sólo haces que me gustes más.

-Esto es para ti- lo abrió y Allen pudo divisar una cadena muy delgada formada por eslabones de plata.

-Es muy linda y es de plata.

-Moyashi idiota, es oro blanco.

-No tenías por qué comprar eso, es muy caro, tampoco tienes tanto dinero -hizo un lindo puchero.

-Está bien, cuando lo vi, pensé que era para ti y para nadie más.

Kanda se arrepentía por decir aquello tan cursi, pero, sin importarle nada, tomó la cadena y hizo girar a Allen poniéndosela en el cuello. Lo observó, definitivamente esa cadena era para su Moyashi, tan brillante como esos hermosos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar.

Se dieron un abrazo y un beso debajo de los fuegos artificiales. Allen se sentía tan protegido y seguro así, entre sus brazos, pero sabía que Kanda lo querría llevar más allá y no se equivocaba cuando se cambiaron para dormir y él se recostó en su lado de la cama. Kanda se posicionó encima de él, su sola presencia hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Era tan difícil de creer, pero suponía que así era el amor. Porque sí, comenzaba aceptar que lo amaba de nuevo, a decir verdad, sólo había recordado que lo amaba porque no lo pudo dejar de hacerlo nunca. Porque ese amor siempre estaría ahí, hasta que uno de ellos lo matara pero ninguno de dos quería hacerlo y nunca querrían hacerlo.

-Moyashi, eres tan cruel- le comenzó repartir besos por todo su cuello, sintiendo su calor cerca.

-Kanda, ya te dije que hoy no pasará… No- sus defensas bajaban. Siempre era así. No quería ser manipulado del todo por Kanda, además temía que esa obsesión volviera si estaban tan unidos, así de íntimo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo aún?- acarició una mejilla de su Moyashi.

-Kanda descansemos, en serio no quieres saber que tan temprano despiertan los niños para abrir sus regalos.

-Lo supongo- Kanda bajó hasta los botones de la camisa de dormir de su Moyashi, desabotonándolos con cuidado de no asustarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, había aguantado tanto para tenerlo de ese modo, sentía que ya no soportaría más.

Comenzó a besar el pecho del albino. Allen sólo emitía gemidos suaves. Siempre le permitía llegar hasta ahí, sabía que si intentaba ir más lejos no lo dejaría. Comprendía en parte, pero se desesperaba un poco. Tenerlo así, totalmente recostado debajo de él, gimiendo y con eso ojos cristalizados no era sano para su salud mental.

Se acercó a su oído y le dio una lamida, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa le dijo:

-Moyashi tengo un amigo.

-¿Amigo?- pregunto con la respiración agitada.

-Exactamente, y no sabes lo ansioso que está por visitar su lugar favorito.

Allen andaba perdido, pero al entender enrojeció de inmediato. Aun así, siguió el juego.

-¿Su lugar favorito? ¿Y cómo es?

-Es cálido, algo húmedo y deliciosamente estrecho.

-Eres un pervertido-susurró avergonzado- Corrompiste mi mente, no hables así– hizo un mohín.

-Pero sí lo entendiste es porque eres un pervertido igual que yo.

Allen giró su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu amigo?

-Pues que quiere que le des permiso para entrar a su lugar favorito, no sabes por cuánto se ha tenido que aguantar, más de dos años de no ir ahí, extraña sentir cómo lo aprietan deliciosamente, ¿se lo permites?

-Kanda no digas esas cosas- se volteó tratando de no mirarlo, no era una dulce palomita ni un niño como cuando le dijo lo mismo hace un par de años, pero igualmente le daba pena esas palabras.

-Pervertido, aprovechador de niños.

Aquel supuesto insulto hizo reír a Kanda de una forma burlona, cosa que molestó al albino.

-Yo sólo veo aquí a un adulto, ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que me tratas de demostrar, mi pequeño Moyashi. Déjame entrar en ti, no sabes cuánto necesito sentirte mío ahora mismo.

-Hoy no Kanda, hoy no.

-¿Cuándo?

-No sigas insistiendo, todavía no me siento seguro.

Kanda sólo dio un resoplido. Estaba a punto de perder el control, pero si lo hacía sabía que el delgado lazo que habían reconstruido se rompería de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Moyashi.

-Ya Kanda, te quiero pero quiero estar seguro que puedo olvidarlo todo. Por favor, dame más tiempo.

Kanda entrelazo sus manos delicadamente.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, estás en tu derecho- trató de sonar calmado. Se quitó de encima del otro y se dirigió al baño- Pero eres culpable de que mi amigo se sienta solitario y de que tenga que tomar un baño de agua fría antes de dormir.

-Idiota- Allen sonrojado le lanzó un almohadazo.

Sonrieron y Kanda se metió al baño, Allen sólo se quedó dormido de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunos días. Allen estaba en el hospital, su antiguo mentor lo había llamado para saludarlo por su cumpleaños, al igual que algunos ex compañeros de la universidad, él acepto con gusto. Llamó a Kanda par que lo recogiera, había mandado su auto a lavar así que estaba utilizando a Kanda como transporte, sonrió ante ello. Estaba fuera del hospital esperando pero se estaba tardando, cuando alguien lo volteó. De inmediato, pensó que se trataba de Kanda, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó que era Lavi otra vez.<p>

Pues el pelirrojo había estado buscándolo desde el 26 y de eso ya había pasado varios días. Aún seguía haciéndolo. Claro, no había comentado esto con Kanda, pesar de lo que dijera, de verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran.

-Lavi, ya deja de buscarme, por favor- pidió algo molesto el peliblanco.

-Allen, me dieron la información que estabas por aquí y no pude evitar venir a verte. De verdad siento todo lo que dije, yo te prometo apreciar más a Kyara. No puedes volver con Kanda, te hará daño.

-Lavi, no te hagas esto por favor. Yo... Lavi no me hagas repetirte que no siento nada por ti- Allen giró su vista. Se sentía muy culpable por haberle dado a entender que tenía una oportunidad- Yo no te quiero, no siento nada más que amistad.

-Pero eso no fue lo me dijiste, me prometiste que después de todo esto serías mío.

-Estamos afuera del hospital, esto será vergonzoso para ti.

-Tú mismo sabes que no puedes ser feliz junto Kanda, te hizo tanto daño. ¿Cómo puedes volver con él?

-Puede que tengas razón. En realidad la tienes, no tengo la seguridad de que pueda volver con Kanda definitivamente, ni siquiera que pueda olvidar lo que me hizo.

Era cierto, tenía tanto miedo. Sí se sentía bien cuando Kanda lo tocaba, lo deseaba mucho, y a veces era fácil estar entre sus brazos, pero llegar más lejos… No lo sabía. En su corazón aún persistía la duda de qué pasaría después, si podrían estar juntos, si podría olvidar, y realmente si no olvidaba no podría vivir bien junto a Kanda.

-¿Lo ves? Le tienes miedo, ¿es que acaso esta junto a él por eso? ¿Por miedo? ¿O es porque te sientes culpable con tus hijos? Tu siempre con ese complejo de mártir, se feliz por ti mismo.

Eso dislocó a Allen entrándole la dudad. No era por eso, estaba seguro pero ¿no había aceptado el trato con Kanda porque no podía ver llorar a sus hijos? ¿Aún lo amaba o sólo era culpa y deseo?

-Tú maldito bastardo, deja de seguir metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a lo que es mío.

Esas palabras, se le hacían tan familiar. Su obsesión empezó así, llamándole como que era suyo, llamándole suyo. De alguna forma, siempre le gustó, pero todo se torno oscuro después. Y sus hijos era una cuestión aparte, estaría bien volver, ¿estaría bien volverlo a dejar entrar en su vida? ¿Qué pensarían de él cuando sus hijos estuvieran grandes? ¿Sus hijos le llamarían patético por dejarse manipular y por perdonarlo? Esos pensamientos le había rondado la cabeza estos días. Desde que volvió con Kanda, después de sentir esa calidez, la duda siempre persistiría. Porque sus niños ahora apoyaban su reconciliación, pero eran niños después de todo, y se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos. Qué niño no quiere ver juntos a sus padres, pero cuando crecieran pensarían racionalmente. No quería que aprendieran que estaba bien dejarse maltratar y manipular por alguien. Eso era lo que había hecho con Kanda y lo que él había permitido.

-No son ideas, es la verdad. Sino no estarías tan furioso, además estás mandando a seguir a Allen, ¿no es así?

Allen abrió los ojos buscando la negación de Kanda, pero éste se veía descubierto. Kanda no tuvo la rapidez para negarlo haciendo que Allen supiera la verdad. Le había mentido, le dejaba hacer todas las cosas porque no confiaba en el realmente.

Kanda quiso negarlo, no había querido mandar seguir a Allen pero el trabajo de los últimos días lo dejaban cansado y salía tarde. Se suponía que sus vacaciones comenzarían el 25 de diciembre, pero por fuerzas mayores había tenido que continuar trabajando hasta año nuevo, es decir, hasta hoy mismo. Todo sucedió porque un conocido de Allen le dijo un simple comentario. _"Tiene mucha suerte, a pesar de que mi no me van los hombres, por un chico así quién sabe"_ y vio esa mirada de deseo hacia su Moyashi, ése que era sólo suyo y que se negaba a estar con él. No quería alejarlo pero temía y mucho, no podía controlarse del todo. Aunque no quería arruinar su situación con Allen, así que pensó mandar a seguirlo sólo dos días y si no pasaba nada, como estaba convencido que sucedería, se calmaría y se abocaría a seguir acercándose a su familia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Allen cubría sus ojos, que estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Se sentía débil, ya que otra vez se había convencido de sentirse protegido con Kanda, pensó que éste de verdad confiaba en él.

-Porque me mando a amenazar, por eso insistí en hablar contigo. Es cierto, la primera vez me acerqué a ti y esa misma noche me mandó un e-mail amenazándome ¿quién más podía ser?

-Pero tú seguiste buscándolo.

-Porque lo quiero de verdad y prefiero que está sólo que contigo.

-Tú no eres nadie para...

-Ninguno de los dos son nadie. Déjeme en paz ambos, sólo quiero estar solo con mis hijos, ¡no soy propiedad de nadie, maldita sea!

Lavi y Yu se quedaron sorprendidos por grito y la rabia que desprendía el menor.

-Estoy harto de que sólo me deseen para llevarme a la cama, solo quieren acostarse conmigo, maldita sean. Con tener sexo no pueden marcar el corazón de alguien ¿no lo entienden? Porque me penetren no me harán suyo. Sólo se puede hacer suyo a una persona con amor y nada más que amor… Mejor me largo y mátense si quieren.

Allen caminó avergonzado por tremendo papelón que había hecho en la calle. Buscó algún lugar al cual huir y recordó que no tenía su auto consigo. Se maldijo mentalmente, nunca más saldría sin el auto. Caminó desesperado hacia otro lugar a buscar un taxi, no quería tomar ninguno, porque los conductores lo miraban extraño.

-Moyashi- Kanda corrió y lo detuvo.

-Allen – lo llamó Lavi.

-Váyanse al carajo los dos, solamente quiero estar solo hoy.

-Pero es año nuevo, los niños te esperan en la casa.

Lavi lo miró con odio, él no tenía nada con qué atarlo.

-Repite eso y te juro que te rompo la cara. No vuelvas tratar de usar a los niños para retenerme, nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo y estaré en casa para el almuerzo, espero que puedas fingir bien.

Kanda se tensó al verlo tan enojado, tan furioso y a la vez tan triste. Maldijo su suerte, en qué demonios pensaba cuando mandó a ese investigador, y más aún, cuando le mandó ese mensaje a Lavi, pero lo odiaba. En el momento que el investigador le informó aquello simplemente no pudo contenerse, ese tipo le metía cosa en la cabeza y después de navidad Allen se dormía o se hacía el dormido más rápido y ni siquiera compartían un beso.

Lavi los vio marcharse para diferentes lados y se preguntó qué había ganado con todo aquello. Él de verdad estuvo enamorado de Allen, lo deseaba más que nada pero le tenía cariño. Comprendió que no lo amaba, pero tampoco quería que se quedara con Kanda, prefería que lo odiara a que se quedara con aquél. Prefería ver a Allen solo, que con ese maldito porque él fue el que limpió cada lágrima que sintió su ropa humedecer por el llanto de Allen cuando le contaba lo que Kanda hacia con él. Esa era su venganza contra Kanda, a partir de ahora ya no se metería en entre ellos dos, buscaría su propia felicidad.

Los niños lo notaron, Mana lo notó. Pero, cuando quiso acercarse a su hijo, éste sólo calló, cuando quiso reclamarle a Kanda este le rehuyó. Odiaba a ese tipo, toda la buena fe que comenzaba a sentir hacia Kanda se fue muy lejos. Lo odiaba tanto, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que estuviera con su hijo. Debió haberle aconsejado buscar una señorita agradable con la cual ser feliz .Pero no, tuvo que aceptarlo y apoyarlo relativamente, ya que nunca le gustó cómo ese tipo tomaba con posesividad de la cintura a su hijo. Cómo lo desafiaba cuando, a pesar que eran unos jóvenes, lo amenazaba quitárselo porque sabía bien que Allen se iría con aquel muchacho.

Allen ya no pudo soportarlo más y se paró de su asiente encaminándose a la puerta.

-¿Oto-chan?- llamaron los niños.

-Lo siento niños, pero esto ya no se puede soportar más.

-¿Volvieron a pelar?

-Lo siento niños, pero ya no puedo más. Lo siento porque me ven así, juro reponerme.

Las lágrimas de los niños caían por sus mejillas. Allen no podía darse la vuelta y sonreír para calmarlos, de verdad quiso que funcionara.

-Moyashi no puedes irte hoy.

-Intenta detenerme idiota- se encaminó hacia la puerta olvidando que su familia se quedaba ahí.

Sintió el fuete jaloneo de Kanda haciéndolo voltear con brusquedad.

-Te dije que no me salieras con niñerías.

-¿Niñerías? Eres un maldito obsesivo, ya no puedo soportarlo más. ¿Sabes qué? Cree lo que se te dé la regalada gana, estoy harto de ser el que sufre, el que tiene que aguantarse, no puedes simplemente pedirme perdón y pensar que olvidé todo, esperanzarme a que algún día cambies, tú no vas cambiar aunque lo desee con toda mi alma.

-¿No estarás buscando una escusa par separarte de mí, no?

-A estas alturas puedes pensar lo que quieras, estoy harto. Harto de ti, ya no lo soporto más.

-No te puedes ir hoy, es año nuevo y tus hijos…

Sintió el fuerte golpe en su mejilla, no era una cachetada, era un fuerte puño que le dejaría morado. Se trataba de Allen después de todo, seguía siendo un chico.

Allen miró la expresión asustada de sus hijos. No quería que viera la ruina en la que queda por fallarles de nuevo. Porque sí, se sentía culpable, aunque la culpa fuera de Kanda, él era un maldito masoquista que se echaba la culpa siempre. Pero eso ya no más, aquello ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo y creía que lo había superado. Aunque, al parecer, su complejo de mártir aún estaba ahí, esa debilidad ahí estaba y persistía.

-¿Oto-chan, te irás?

-Lo siento niños, pero ya no puedo más, lo siento de verdad- su voz salió quebrada- Ya no lo soporto, niños volveré mañana.

Sin más, abandonó la sala dejando a un Kanda que no podía creer que todo hubiera sido un sueño fugaz, que esta mañana despertó y veía toda su familia sonriendo, y ahora los viera llorando. No lo soportaba, tampoco era de piedra, ya no soportaba más tampoco.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió. Allen aún estaba cerca, le gritó sin importarle que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

-Ya estoy cansado de rogar por ti, si quieres que esto termine está bien, vete al diablo.

Kanda subió a su auto y aceleró. Allen subió al suyo y también, ambos yéndose en direcciones contrarias.

* * *

><p>-Ticky, Road, siento mucho arruinarles su año nuevo, pero no podía estar más tiempo en esa casa. Ya no más, me ahogo.<p>

-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre te vamos apoyar.

Road corrió hacia él abrazándolo con suavidad y Allen se dejó abrazar, quedaron recostados en el sofá. Ticky los veía con aprensión, en verdad odiaba a ese maldito que había arruinado la vida de su pequeño primo.

-Chico, creo que deberías dejar de vivir ahí.

-Tienes razón, hasta que me separe de Kanda, si no salgo de ahí no podré continuar, pero por ahora déjame quedarme aquí por favor. Ni siquiera puedo ver a la cara a mis hijos, me siento tan culpable, nunca debí insistir en que vieran cómo era una familia, qué estupidez.

-¿Irán al viaje?

-¿al de la playa? No lo sé, no tengo ganas de ir y menos de verle la cara al idiota de mi ex, pero siento que se los debo a los niños. Sólo está vez, y después todo terminará. Yo de verdad pensé que él había cambiado, que todo podría resultar bien.

-Chico, tomaste una decisión equivocada y puede que tus hijos ahora estén tristes y molestos, pero es hora de que te comportes como adulto y dejes tus sentimientos por ese idiota para separarte de él, piensa en tus hijos.

-Ya Ticky, déjame descansar, me siento horrible. Por favor, llama a mi padre, dile que estoy vivo y en tu casa.

Allen subió a la habitación que siempre estaba reservada para él en esa mansión. Road lo acompañó ya que ambos primos temían que hiciera una locura.

-Alma, eres un gran amigo sabes, es extraño que no encuentres ah- las arcadas no lo dejaban.

-No. Demonios Yu, ni se te ocurra vomitar en mi sala. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¿Yo? Fue el idiota del Moyashi, él es tan caprichoso. ¿Qué no lo investigue? Pero me preocupa ¿entiendes? Hay tantos tipos que lo desean, es tan perfecto con esas ligeras curvas, esos labios y ese…

-Ya deja de decir eso, que no es un producto a la venta. Ah Yu, todo mi esfuerzo lo tiraste a la basura, y ahora ve al baño que no quiero que me ensucies el piso.

Después de conducir como desquiciado, Yu manejó hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, y, tras entrar, se tomó todo el licor que Alma tuviera en su mini bar y el que compró para este año nuevo. Sin más, suspiró frustrado, y él que pensaba salir a divertirse pero temía dejar a su amigo solo en ese estado tan deplorable.

La noche de año nuevo pasó entre el llanto de Allen, la borrachera de Kanda, el llanto de los niños que solo se abrazaban a su abuelito y las personas en torno a éstos preocupadas.

-Sí, él estará ahí-contestó Alma.

-Más le vale, siempre lo odié pero creo que se puede hacer algo al respecto. Demonios, odio ver a Allen sufrir por él, pero creo que no hay de otra.

-Tienes razón, Yu es un idiota pero de verdad lo ama. Sí, en serio estoy harto de sacar cara por él, pero sólo me tiene a mí ahorita, no tiene cara para ver a sus hijos pero no sé cómo le di valor para que fuera al viaje. Estará en aeropuerto, lo va a intentar una vez más y recemos porque funcione.

-La verdad, preferiría que el Chico se quede solo, pero los niños extrañarán a su padre y Allen no volverá a reponerse si se separan. Así que esperamos que todo salga bien. Ya hablé con el señor Mana, él los acompañará, sería ideal que vayan solos pero no quiero ver sangre y tampoco que los niños miren cosas muy feas. Al parecer, en la última pelea no les importó estar frente a los niños y se trataron muy mal.

-Sí, lo sé, también me lo dijo. Bueno, entonces ahí estará, lo llevaré si es necesario y espero que Allen esté ahí también.

-Que se prepare para su rechazo.

-Está bien.

Allen cubría su ojos con lentes oscuros, no quería que se notar que había estado llorando todo el día anterior. Mañana era 2 de enero, cumpleaños de sus hijos, y les estaba concediendo las vacaciones que querían.

-¿Oto-san vendrá con nosotros?-preguntó tímido el niño, la niña se aferró a su hermano y ambos a su abuelito. Sentían un poco de miedo a sus padres.

-Si le da la gana vendrá, supongo. Papá, voy a esperar adentro.

Se perdió entre la multitud de gente. Mana estaba tan preocupado, no sabía cómo terminaría todo esto, su hijo ni siquiera le había contado lo que había pasado, todo lo supo por Ticky. Allen había adoptado un carácter frio y, hasta cierto punto, autoritario con los niños. Esa luz en su mirada se había vuelto a ir, no quería pero tal vez sería bueno que su hijo se reconcilie con el otro, pero deberían dejar en claro toda la situación.

Kanda también llegó con gafas de sol para no mostrara su llanto y las ojeras por no haber dormido. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. Alma venía a su lado, vio en la puerta sus hijos y desvió la mirada, no tenía la fuerza para verlos frente a frente sin notar que eso causaba más temor en los niños. Se acercó sintiéndose apoyado por Alma, quien lo empujaba para que siguiera avanzando.

-Oto-san, ¿Alma-san vendrá con nosotros?

Kanda prefirió ignorarlos y Mana lo miró con odio. Alma, notando toda esa situación, se acercó a los niños, éstos al principio se escondieron detrás de su abuelito pero luego sintieron confianza. Necesitaban tanto un abrazo cariñoso y que les dijeran que todo estaría bien. Después de todo, era demasiado para unos pequeños de 7 años.

-Niños, no se preocupen. Aunque no lo parezca Yu, se va a esforzar por recuperar su papi Allen. Ya le di lecciones existenciales, así que todo es posible. Si pasa algo siempre me pueden llamar, este es mi número, se lo daré a su abuelito.

Mana aceptó de buena gana el número, él mismo sentía nervios de ese viaje.

Allen y Kanda apenas cruzaron miradas, a pesar de que iban el uno junto al otro, puesto que habían reservado los boletos y asientos de viaje cuando estaba en buenos términos. Allen realmente sentía todo un caos en su interior, sentía el tibio contacto de Kanda pero se negaba a hacer algo a favor de éste. Lo había traicionado, no confiaba en él y ya no aguantaba más, quería empezar de cero sin él.

Al llegar, todo transcurrió igual, sin dirigirse una palabra al otro. Los niños sentían sus lágrimas en sus ojos, esas no eran las vacaciones que habían pedido ellos. Pensaban en ver a sus padres juntos, siendo cariñosos entre ellos y siéndolo con ellos mismos. Parecía que el interés en su matrimonio y en los niños se había esfumado en la última discusión. Allen parecía estar enfurecido con la recepcionista del hotel, tanto que había perdido a cortesía y la caballerosidad que le caracterizaban con las mujeres.

-Mire, quiero una habitación ahora mismo.

-Lo siento señor, pero sólo puedo darles las que reservaron, es decir, la suite con un habitación matrimonial y dos habitaciones mas.

-¡Perfecto! Me largo de este hotel.

Los niños estaban asustados, si su papi menor se iba ya no habría esperanza, pero al ver el brazo de Kanda deteniéndolo se tranquilizaron, solamente un poco, porque también temían que se agarrarán a gritos. Mana sólo veía un poco molesto toda la escenita que armaba su hijo.

-Ya no hagas más escándalo, ten un poco de respeto a tu padre y a tus hijos, idiota.

Allen se soltó rápido dela garre.

-No me llames idiota, tú fuiste quien lo arruinó, tú y tus estúpidos celos. ¡Déjame en paz!

-Qué más quisiera.

-Vete entonces.

-Ya basta, exijo un poco más de respeto para mí y para sus hijos. ¿Pueden comportarse como adultos por favor?- Mana ya estaba harto de todo eso. Agradecía haber venido porque temía por los niños, estaba cansado de verlos ignorando los sentimientos de sus pequeños.

Allen miró a sus hijos, estaban totalmente abrazados a Mana, mirándolo con miedo y algo de decepción. Sus facciones se relajaron, no es que no quisiera, pero no podía verlos a los ojos.

Allen aceptó de mala gana dormir con Kanda. El día se les pasó entre acomodar las ropas, Allen se metió al yacusi y ahí estuvo toda la tarde. Mana, hastiado de toda la situación, se llevó a los niños a pasear. Felizmente, había llevado dinero propio porque no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

-Abuelito, ¿qué pasará?- preguntó la niña entre lágrimas mientras estaban sentados en un taxi.

-No lo sé mi niña, no lo sé.

Sentía que la única forma de solucionar todo era amarándolos.

Suspiró pesadamente. Realmente sentía que debía hacer algo _"tal vez amarrarlos no sea tan mala idea"_.

Cuando regresó se llevó la sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos estaba. Su furia se intensificó aún más. _"Esto no es posible, definitivamente los agarraré a golpes los dos"_, se sentía tentado a llamar a ese tal Alma pero aún le daba algo de recelo.

Acostó a los niños, que durmieron tristes y con algunas lágrimas. Cuidó de sus sueños, puesto que tenían pesadillas y cuando por fin parecían haber agarrado el sueño profundo sintió la puerta de la suite abrirse. Pensó que era su hijo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que era Kanda. Estaba muy molesto, se acerco a él para reclamarle pero el japonés olía a alcohol muy fuerte.

-Oiga, ¿qué ejemplo es ese? Si los niños lo vieran.

Sintió a éste desplomarse a un sofá y se paró en frente suyo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que ya no pienso. ¿Sabe? Lo seguí ahora, no pude evitarlo, salió tan bien vestido, es tan hermoso y temí que le hicieran algo. Ya no sé si son celos o era preocupación- se notaba que estaba tomado, así que Mana decidió escucharlo, pues según su criterio era la mejor forma de saber los sentimientos reales de ese chico por su hijo- Se veía realmente hermoso, vestido de blanco con esa camisa casi tranparente, es tan…

-Le recuerdo que es mi hijo, así que ahórrese sus comentarios sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, es solo que… Lo seguí y entró a un bar. Lo vi, estaba coqueteando con muchos tipos y también con chicas.

"_A la hora que decide conocer mujeres mi hijo"_.

-Lo veían descaradamente por todos lados, eso malditos, luego fui hasta él.

_-Moyashi, no puede estar aquí._

_-Piérdete idiota, no pienso seguir siendo un amargado. ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Me quedo?_

_Los chicos y chicas que estaban ahí asintieron con copas en la mano._

_-Ya los oíste._

_-idiota, tienes hijos, no puedes._

_-Mi papa los está cuidando, además me he sacrificado por varios años. _

_-¿Acaso tus hijos son sacrificios?_

_-Por supuesto, como para ti fueron formas de atarme. Estoy harto de ti, fueron… La verdad ya no sé cuánto tiempo he estado junto a ti, y realmente todo eso me hace vomitar. ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo contigo sin conocer más personas? Y aun así tú no creíste en mi, idiota. Así que lárgate y déjame en paz._

_Allen se le perdió de vista. Amargo, frustrado porque su matrimonio se fuera al carajo, se metió a un bar y comenzó a tomar todo lo que había levado de dinero. Cuando ya no le quedó más efectivo pagó con tarjeta de crédito, saludó con alguna mujer y ésta se le ofreció. La besó, pero no sentía lo mismo y se alejó de ella._

"_Moyashi, te quiero"._

_Busco un taxi pensado que ahí estaría en la suite junto con sus hijos._

-Pero no está aquí ¿verdad?

Mana sintió miedo ¿dónde demonios estaba su hijo?

-Claro que sí, llegó hace mucho, está durmiendo en mi habitación.

-Claro, como si fuera pasar, seguro está con algún que otro chico.

-Oye, no hables así, fue esos pensamientos los que te llevaron a terminar con él y a esta situación... Entiéndelo, él ya no puede más.

-Sí que lo entiendo- dio un hipido de borracho- Y tampoco puedo más, ya no puedo seguir tras él, tal vez tenga razón…

-¿Se va a dar por vencido tan rápido?

Kanda lo miró sorprendido.

-Pensé que me odiaba, señor Walker.

-Por supuesto, has hecho sufrir a mi hijo y por lo mismo tienes el deber moral de hacerlo feliz, de hacer feliz a tus hijos. Si te rindes, ¿cómo crees que quedarás ante ellos? ¿No crees que te lo reprocharás a ti mismo? ¿Qué no te sentirás culpable al ver la mirada de decepción en tus hijos? ¿Estás preparado para ver a mi hijo con otro hombre?

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo amo. Lo amo, señor Walker, en verdad que sí… Lo amo desesperadamente.

Manas sonrió ante ello, una persona con tanto alcohol encima, era como un niño pequeño. De cierta manera le dio ternura. Había decidió ayudar a ese sujeto, porque parecía que la vida de su hijo se iría a la mierda si estos dos no se reconciliaban. Porque su hijo jamás había llegado a cosas más allá que no fueran salir con Kanda. Menos teniendo hijos, pero suponía que este momento su hijo también estaba en un estado desesperado.

Sólo esperaba que no hiciera alguna tontería.

-Joven Kanda, prométame que a partir de mañana va dar todo de sí para volver con él, sólo le quedan unos días. El día de su aniversario será ideal y tengo una idea.

-¿Por qué esta vez funcionaría? Lo intenté y al a parecer no fue lo suficiente para explicarle que sólo temía que Lavi le hiciera daño o lo pusiera en mi contra. Entienda, me encontraba desesperado por perderlo.

-Funcionará porque ahora ya ha ganado terreno. Si mi hijo se comporta así es porque en estos días usted a calado muy en el fondo de su corazón, se siente perdido, usted lo hará volver y yo lo ayudaré. Además, créame que sus hijos también lo ayudarán, todo está su favor, sólo le hace falta una última jugada.

* * *

><p>Notas finales. creame que yo también no se como salio pro me supongo que allen tenia que explotar de verdad pero así feamente así que hagan sus apuestas del final y donde esta Allen, sigue en el bar se fue con alguien ¿un chico? ¿Una chica? metió la pata o sigue siendo nuestro respetable moyashi, pues quien sabe pronto esta vez de verdad pronto el siguiente capi me he dado cuenta que de verdad demore demasiado en serio lo siento...Gracias a los que ponen alerts y espero que dejen review también bye!<p>

Respuestas de review anonimos:

ginnysak (): Muchas gracias por comentar pues si Kanda llego al obsesivo patologico y como vemos eso noes nada fgacil de superar nunca dejaras de ser realmente asi claro pudo legar a extremos dimensionales pero lo ha superado poco a poco pero ya ves hubo en retroceso ahora me dices que piensas que pase ... si Allen tan violable como siempre ya saber sino se lo secuestraron por ahi... o yo adoro a sus hijos quiero u8n par asi... 


	8. Chapter 8

_Notas de autor: pues primero que nada agradecer a Ai midori por el arreglo ortográfico y gramatical, ademas de la recomendación de la canción que esta mas abajo, cuando lleguen a esa aparte si quieren pueden escuchar o ver el vídeo de la canción: NeverShoutNever! - What is Love? , ese es el nombre y este es el enlace, esta subtitulado en español por si acaso **http: / / www . youtube .com/ watch?v = ** Spy66OflrZs **( ya saben sin espacios y espero que aparesca, sino solo le ponen el nombrecito de la cancion y sale),** agradesco a todas las personas hermosas que me leen, me hacen muy feliz y este capi es para ustedes con cariño._

* * *

><p>Su cabeza dolía horrores, sabía que tomar no le traería nada bueno; pero ¿acaso pudo controlarse? Claro que no. No después de que el idiota de su pronto ex lo siguiera, ¿pero quién se creía? De su cuenta corría que el día acordado se divorciara definitivamente. Y estaba seguro que no habría marcha atrás con ello.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, nunca había tenido tanta resaca.

Observó, las paredes celestes y las sabanas lilas, se asustó. Estaba completamente seguro que las sábanas de la cama de su padre no eran lilas ni la de sus hijos, por lo menos no en el hotel en que se hospedaban. _"¿Qué demonios hice?",_ realmente se comportó como un mocoso inmaduro. Había coqueteado con hombres y mujeres, debía aceptar que había llamado la atención de muchos hombres y que tal vez había recibido alguna o tal vez muchas propuestas indecorosas_. _Se removió nervioso, sintió la piel de sus muslos chocarse entre ellas; bajo sus manos, su pecho estaba desnudo, estaba sin ropa._ "Demonios, ¿tantos años sin estar con alguien y me acuesto con un desconocido?"_. Definitivamente sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar pero se controlo.

Con algo de miedo se sentó. Al menos no sentía ningún dolor en sus partes bajas, suspiró algo tranquilo, por lo menos no había llegado hasta el final o eso suponía. Temeroso, dirigió su mano a su entrada, todo parecía normal. Volvió a suspirar con algo de tranquilidad.

Sus sospechas aún persistían, y no era para menos pues estaba semidesnudo, tenía sólo puesto su ropa interior, se sonrojó. Sentía algo de miedo por la persona que apareciera tras esa puerta. "_A pesar de lo que pase con Kanda esto no fue correcto, aunque no haya llegado al final. ¿Cómo demonios pude haber intentado… ¡Arg!"_. O era que no había llegado al final o era él quien fue arriba. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero eso le parecía un poco difícil; sí, aunque no lo aceptara, le gustaba estar abajo, por lo menos así era con Kanda. Y su repuesta era obvia, puesto que así se sentía protegido y podía sentir todas las caricias que el otro le regalaba. Dejó de fantasear y piso tierra, después de todo no era con Kanda con quien aparentemente había tenido sexo.

"_¿Y si tuve sexo con un menor de edad? ¡Demonios! me meteré en muchos problemas ¿y si fue con una anciano? Esto está muy mal"._ Recordaba vagamente que algunos tipos se le acercaron, pero él ya estaba casi sin conciencia. Además, éstos le trataban de meterle mano, los rechazaba porque una cosa era sonreírles; y bueno, tal vez uno que otro beso, pero tampoco que lo tocaran de esa forma. Después sólo recordaba que perdía el conocimiento y todo se volvía oscuro.

"_¿Me violaron? No, esa parte está intacta pero fácilmente pudieron haberme toqueteado o ¿yo fui quien se aprovechó de alguien?". _Su preocupación disminuyó conforme sus penas aumentaban, pero todo esto fue cortado al sentir que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Su corazón latía apresurado, sentía mucho temor y vergüenza de ver la cara de la otra persona. De por sí se sentía sucio y tremendamente estúpido. Nunca había bebido tanto en su vida, ni mucho menos se había arriesgado en coquetear con desconocidos.

Está bien, lo admitía definitivamente no esperaba ver entrar a una chica. Es decir, desde que estuvo con Kanda digamos que si alguna vez pensó en estar con una chica esos pensamientos ya no eran coherentes. A su parecer una mujer necesitaba que alguien la cuidara y, al contrario, él quería que lo cuidaran. Sí, así de patético era. _"¿A qué horas me vengo a acostar con una mujer?". _No es que no se sintiera lo suficientemente bonito como para atraer a una, pero no se lo esperaba, luego de haber estado en una relación de largos años con un hombre para después comenzar otra relación con otro hombre.

-Así que ya despertaste- le habló de forma nerviosa y sin atreverse a entrar totalmente. Era una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, y muy menuda debía ser casi del tamaño de Lenalee, le pareció a al albino.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor estar con una chica desde un comienzo, pensó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde o eso suponía. _"¿Qué demonios hago? ¿Y si es menor de edad? No creo, parece de 20 años más o menos. ¿Yo me aproveche de ella? ¿La seduje? Eso no es posible, no lo puedo creer. ¿Y si lo hice sin protección y si la embaracé? No, demonios, pero yo soy un caballero. No puedo acostarme con una mujer y luego abandonarla"_.

-Yo lo siento por lo de anoche. Realmente no recuerdo, pero si tiene consecuencias pues…

-¿Consecuencias?- preguntó más extrañada la chica, retrocediendo un poco.

-Ya sabes, ten por seguro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad ni nada de eso y si tiene consecuencias yo me haré cargo, te lo juro- dijo con total seguridad a pesar de que se moría de vergüenza.

-¿Anoche?- lo miró extrañada la castaña.

-Yo supongo que tú y yo…

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Mayra, Meli –llamó en voz alta- El chico que recogieron ya despertó.

"_¿Me acosté con otra?"_, pensó Allen.

-¿Mayra?

-Ella te recogió ayer del bar cuando estaban punto de llevarte. La verdad yo…

-Ella tenía miedo de que despertaras en la noche y nos mataras o algo así- abrió la puerta una chica delgada y más alta.

Otra chica un poco más grande que ella apareció.

-Te dije Mayra, debimos hacer una orgia con él.

-Tú no me gustas, sorry- le contestó Mayra.

-Tu tampoco pero con Cris si podría ser, ambos son lindos ¿no?

-No te acerques a mi hermanita.

-A mí no me metan, ¿cómo se les ocurrió traer a un desconocido?

-¿Qué pasó?- Allen estaba perdido en algún lugar- ¿Quiénes son?

Al ver que no le contestaban y se enfocaban en una discusión entre ellas...

-¿Me acosté con las tres?- grito convencido y horrorizado.

-Claro que no- le contestaron las tres, las mayores con burla y la menor con horror.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago desnudo aquí?

-Bueno, casi te tiras a Cris- afirmó la que respondía al nombre de Mayra.

-¿Qué?

-Solo me besó el muy maldito y gracias por recordármelo.

Allen trataba de recordar.

-Lo siento, estabas ebrio creo y besaste a mi hermana así que te di un golpe y caíste medio inconsciente en la barra, pero seguiste tomando y de ahí unos chicos con los que bailaste antes te buscaban, te íbamos a dejar ahí.

-Yo quería dejarte ahí- comento Cris.

-Pero nos dio pena y culpa- respondió Meli.

Allen agachó su cabeza avergonzado y un estremecimiento lo recorrió.

-Parecías con mucho miedo, pero nadie te iba a ayudar, nuestra intención era sacarte de ahí y luego llamar a algún pariente. Aunque solamente tenías dinero y alguna que otra tarjeta de crédito, tu identificación, pero tu dirección no es de esta ciudad. Así que finalmente te trajimos aquí. Te sacamos diciendo que eras nuestro hermano y te dejaron esos tipos.

-Aunque el administrador nos vio un tanto raro ya que primero Mayra te había dado un golpe- rió– Pero supongo que no le importaba mucho con tal que te fueras.

-Lo hubiéramos dejado ahí para que aprenda a no tomar.

-Oh, vamos hermanita, ya no seas resentida, imagínate que le hubieran hecho a un chico así.

La menor resopló asintiendo.

Allen temblaba de miedo por lo que pudo haberle pasado. Si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, él hubiera terminado violado por varios tipos, y quién sabe qué más. Ahora seguramente estaría llorando de forma amarga y tal vez haciendo algo estúpido al no poder soportarlo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a llorar, se abrazo así mismo. _"¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer? Yo podría haber… Dios mío, gracias_".

-Mientras estabas ebrio llamaste a un tal Yu, pero lo siento, no sabíamos cómo encontrarlo.

Y encima de todo se había puesto llamar a Kanda, su llanto aumentó_. "Demonios, debí haberme ido con Kanda cuando vino por mí"_. Si esas chicas habrían decidido irse sin más ahora mismo estaría destrozado o tal vez muerto. _"¿Acaso esto es maduro? Eso fue irresponsable, arriesgue mi vida"._

-Ya cálmate, ¿Allen? –interrumpió su llanto la menor.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-Lo leí en tu documento de identificación.

-Gracias en verdad, mucha gracias.

Las chicas asintieron sonriendo.

-Bueno entendemos, ya sabes, por ese tipo de situaciones hemos visto pasar a unas amigas y es triste después, tú no eres una chica pero…

-¡Eres muy lindo!- respondió Meli.

-Pero fuiste estúpido- cortó la menor.

Allen asintió avergonzado.

-Bien, no sabemos qué talla eres, esta ropa la mandamos a comprar en la mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Oh sí, son las 2 de la tarde.

Agachó su mirada.

-Gracias por tomarte todas estas molestias, nunca podre agradecérselo a ustedes. ¿Qué paso con mi ropa?

-Bueno, lo siento, la tiramos porque vomitaste en el camino aquí.

-De verdad lo siento mucho. Y de nuevo gracias.

-Puedes usar la ducha de esta recámara- las chicas salieron dejándolo solo.

Sujetó la ropa que le dieron y entró al baño, refrescándose y agradeciendo enormemente que no hubiera pasado algo malo.

Salió y las chicas estaban viendo la televisión acompañadas de un montón de comida chatarra.

-¿Ustedes viven aquí?

-Claro que no- rieron.

-Estamos en vacaciones de universidad, el próximo año es nuestro último año así que estamos disfrutando- comentó una de ellas mientras se llenaba la boca de chatarra.

-Van a quedar peor que vacas después de tanta comida.

-Ánimo Cris, relájate, estamos de vacaciones.

-Ya hermanita, después de vacaciones comeremos puras ensaladas y estudiaremos mucho, compadécete de nosotras.

-Si no fuera por mí no hubieras convencido a nuestros padres de venir idiota, agradéceme.

-Okey.

Allen sonrió un poco más relajado.

-Muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no me rescataban. Debí dar lastima ayer.

-Pues, realmente sí- comentó Cris.

-No seas tan cruel, pero realmente sí- se rascó la nuca Mayra- Sé que no nos incumbe, pero ¿por qué un chico tan lindo como tú, que tiene pinta de ser buen chico, tomaría así? ¿Era por ese oriental?- le sonrió pícaramente.

Allen sólo entristeció su mirada. Aquellas chicas le daban confianza, después de todo lo había rescatado y había sido muy amables con él. Así que se sentó a su lado y las chicas solamente lo miraron maternales, escuchando toda la historia del albino.

* * *

><p>La cabeza le estallaba. Se sentó y divisó el recibidor de la suite en la que se hospedaban, volviéndole a la mente todo lo ocurrido. La ira, los celos y la tristeza volvieron a él. Sinceramente, pensaba que este viaje sería diferente, que podrían estrechar sus lazos con su familia y que finalmente tendrían la reconciliación definitiva, pero al parecer, y según el destino, no había pagado lo suficiente por las lágrimas del albino.<p>

-Tómate este café- Yu alzó su vista y vio al padre de su pronto ex.

-Gracias.

-Nada de eso, apresúrate en tomarte el café e irte a bañar, no estás presentable para tus hijos.

-¿Ya despertó Allen?

Observó el rostro entristecido y preocupado de Mana, el hombre aparentaba ganas de tirarse a llorar desesperadamente. Kanda apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se fue al vacio.

-No llego, ¿no es cierto?

-No, llamé a su celular y no contesta.

-Seguro se está divirtiendo con alguien- comentó como si no le afectara, como si no sintiera que sus pocas energías se convertían en celos- Yo he sido el más estúpido en toda esta situación.

-No hable así, mi hijo no haría algo así- una lágrima se escapó de su rostro.

-Tranquilícese, si está con alguien seguro es por propia voluntad- terminó el café.

-Anoche me dijo que lucharía por él de nuevo, que no se rendiría.

-Creo que esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que lo más importante son nuestros hijos y que nuestra relación y mis ganas de volver sólo los han lastimado. Lo siento, no iré por Allen, ya no me importa. Puede irse con quien quiera, no pienso dejar a mis hijos en su cumpleaños. Es cierto, ¿dónde están?

-Están en la alberca, sólo le dije que usted estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido aquí. No quiero que tengan un mal concepto de ustedes y sobre Allen que había ido a buscarles un regalo.

Mana limpiaba sus lágrimas, su pecho dolía enormemente. _"¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Si se aprovecharon de él?"_.

-Señor Walker, él ya está bastante grandecito como para que usted se preocupe por él. Gracias por todo, por cuidar de los niños, ya no volveré a perder la cordura- se levantó del lugar dejando la taza vacía y se dirigió al baño.

El agua caía sobre él, sus puños se apretaban, ¿estaba preocupado? Claro que lo estaba, y mucho. Siempre le había parecido que Allen era fuerte, con respecto a que si decidía algo no se detenía hasta alcanzar sus objetivos, pero un ser muy frágil en cuanto a sus emociones, y esa contextura delgada y andrógina no ayudaba mucho. Pero justamente eso había llamado su atención, y, lamentablemente para él, la de todos los demás. Era algo que ese albino no entendía. Sí, era un chico y bien podía defenderse, pero para Kanda era difícil de procesar que podría enfrentarse a muchos. Después de todo, para Kanda todos esos hombres que miraban con deseo eran peligrosos para Allen, y sentía que éste no podría protegerse, su apariencia era atrayente y lo fue así desde hace mucho.

Curiosamente, todos pensaban que ellos se habían conocido cuando Lenalee los presentó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella, pero no era así. Fue antes, un 2 de enero, por cursi aún recordaba perfectamente cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Flashback

-Alma, espérame afuera, toma- le extendió las llaves de su auto.

Ellos se habían graduado el año que se acababa de ir, por lo cual recogían su certificado de estudios para empezar la universidad. Kanda había olvidado algunas pertenencias en su antiguo casillero, así que con fastidio subió las escaleras. Realmente le resultaba fastidioso, por lo menos las clases de introductorio para los nuevos ya habían comenzado, porque cuando llegó se hastiaba de ver tantos mocosos ilusionados.

Retiró sus cosas y las guardó en su pequeña mochila poniéndosela al hombro, esperando a que Alma ya estuviera con el auto encendido. Iba a empezar a bajar, pero una extraña cabellera blanca captó su atención. Lo miró extrañado, se quedó así por un tiempo, parecía que aquel chico estaba perdido, miraba para todos lados como asustado y tímido sin atreverse preguntar a alguien.

Supuso que era una de los nuevos que había llegado tarde. No supo por qué, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras aún lo observaba, como si fuera algo irreal, nunca había sentido atracción especial hacia alguien. Nunca había pensado que un chico pudiera ser lindo, pero si ahora le preguntasen estaba seguro que aquel chico que sus ojos escaneaban. Desde los suave cabellos pasando por la figura delgada, pero que guardaba algo hermoso en esas suaves curvas y sus caderas algo más ensanchadas; y sus pierna torneadas, junto con esa tímida mirada, esos labios rosados y esas mejillas sonrojadas, y algo que lo dejó dislocado por unos segundo fue descubrir esos ojos plateados. Se quedó atónito, simplemente ese sería desde ahora su definición de lindo, era la imagen perfecta de esa palabra.

No era como si estuviera experiencia observando chicos, no le llamaban la atención ninguno, en lo absoluto, y las chicas pues tampoco. Había salido con alguna pero no duraban ni un mes, apenas y un par de semanas, simplemente no las soportaba. No tenía muchos amigos, sólo Alma, un par más y Lenalee, que sería la única mujer que soportaba porque era diferente y aun así sabía que era linda, pero no lograba llamar más su atención como este chico que, a pesar de haber cruzado su mirada con éste y que también se quedara observándolo. Aquel albino al notar que escaneaba su figura se sonrojaba más hasta terminar por retirar su mirada algo cohibido. Eso no hizo más que aumentar su calor corporal, por alguna razón sentía más calor del normal y un calor extraño en su pecho, eso le disgustaba bastante. Había perdido mucho tiempo quedándose como idiota mirándolo, así que sin más comenzó a bajar apresurado las escaleras.

-¡Hey, tú!- escuchó una suave voz que se tornaba algo temblorosa, pudo haberla ignorado pero se giró.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó con fastidio. Había algo en ese chico que le atraía, tal vez esa forma en que ponía sus manos delante de él, tímido y…

-Yo, pues… yo…

-Habla de una vez, retrasado mental.

-¿Qué?- gritó el menor sonrojado y molesto- Yo no soy ningún retrasado mental.

-Entonces abre la boca de una vez- y sin poder evitarlo su mirada comenzó escanearlo, su piel parecía bastante suave. _"¿Qué demonios pienso? No es ninguna chica"._

-Pues, quería saber si me dirías dónde está el salón para que se dicten las clases introductorias, yo voy a estudiar aquí y…

-¿Crees que me importa? Piérdete- se giró, no entendía por qué ese chico le causaba sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo. ¿A eso se le llamaba deseo?

-Oye, el idiota eres tú, tú debes ser de esta escuela dime… por favor- el sonrojo aumentó en las majillas del menor y se encogió aún más, la palabra adorable cruzo por la mente de Kanda.

-Así que te perdiste, pues créeme que ya no llegas, las clases ya empezaron hace un buen rato, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, mocoso.

-¿A quién llamas mocoso?- gritó el pequeño inflando sus mejillas.

El mayor se acerco a él, se suponía que trataba de parecer amenazante pero al hacerlo y ver cómo el otro se encogía un poco. Le parecía frágil y delicado, el menor comenzaba temblar como si fuera de papel, pero había algo de gracia a pesar de ello: su mirada era desafiante. Sin poder evitarlo, Kanda esbozó una sonrisa y luego se acercó más sintiendo el suave aroma que percibía sin poder evitarlo, su nariz se dirigió a la curvatura del cuello del menor aspirando más, Kanda se sintió perderse.

-¡Yu!

Estuchó el grito, era su amigo. Se separó al instante observando cómo el chico estaba estático, casi tiritaba, seguro y lo había asustado con su comportamiento. Suspiró cansado, seguro nunca lo volvería a ver porque él jamás volvería esa escuela. Volteó la mirada.

-Está pasando el patio de primaria, ahí es la clase, Moyashi idiota.

Y sin decir más se fue del lugar junto con su amigo, pensando en que jamás lo volvería a ver y que nunca volvería a esa escuela.

Fin del flashback

Golpeó con fuerza la ducha casi lastimándose, pero no podía evitarlo, la impotencia de al final de no haber podido lograr nada. Se sentía traicionado, se sentía estúpido por haber creído en cosas estúpidas.

Comenzó a enjabonarse quitándose todo el olor de alcohol que tenía encima. ¿Por qué demonios todo no le pudo haber salido bien? ¿Tanto daño le había causado para no merecer algo bueno? Para no poder recuperar lo que más quería en este mundo. Gritó con fuerza como desahogo, se terminó de duchar lo más rápido posible. "_Debo ser más estúpido de lo que aparento"._ No debía ir en busca de él y lo sabía, podía encontrarse con una realidad que no quería pero ese rostro dulce, tierno, esa forma andrógina y esa sonrisa, retumbaban en su mente recordándole una y otra vez el momento en que se conocieron. Lo frágil que se veía y esa fuerza de querer protegerlo que pensó que había muerto, renacía con violencia. Salió y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Joven Kanda.

-No me diga nada y estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir por esto, y más si veo alguna cosa que…- ¿Temía? Lo admitía, así era. ¿Y si lo encontraba en alguna situación? No podría soportar la idea de que se hubiera ido con alguien por voluntad, pero a la vez no quería ni pensar si le había pasado algo malo.

-Iré al local a preguntar qué pasó. Por última vez le pido que cuide de los niños.

Mana asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, sólo inténtelo una vez más, hágalo por sus hijos se lo pido.

Asintió y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó un taxi y llegando hasta el bar a donde había seguido a Allen.

Su corazón latía apresurado, temía por lo que podría escuchar, temía que le dijeran algo que no soportaría. Viendo las dos opciones aunque de verdad lo odiara, aunque de verdad quedaría destrozado, prefería mil veces que le dijeran que se había ido aún consiente y con su propia autorización a que le dijeran que lo habían obligado o que se lo habían llevado inconsciente. Sí, dolería y sus celos estallarían pero se resignaría y compondría su máscara de frialdad, esa que había dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás sólo por su Moyashi, sólo por esa sonrisa, por esos labios y por todo lo que representaba el albino.

-Ayer vino un chico albino ¿lo recuerdas?- el chico lo miró estudiándolo. Suspiró, ya había pasado mucho por eso, algunos clientes venían para olvidarse de su pareja y terminaban nunca regresando a su casa.

-Lo siento, pero yo ayer no estuve pero el administrador te podría decir algo- le señaló la cabina del administrador.

Kanda, con algo de recelo, fue.

-Buen día.

-Buen día joven, ¿no lo están atendiendo?- miró amenazante al barman.

- No es eso, necesito información sobre este chico- le enseño una fotografía de su celular.

-Cómo olvidarlo, armó la noche de ayer- comentó pensativo y con una sonrisa la cual le desagrado al japonés.

-Soy su esposo, así que dígame- le comentó frío.

-Lo siento, fue sólo que hacía mucho alboroto, parecía que quería olvidar algo y...- lo miró inseguro.

-Sólo dígamelo y ya- le tendió un par de billetes.

-Bueno, el chico comenzó coquetear con varios y aceptar diversa propuestas. Y, en fin, bailó con mucha gente y hacia mucho escándalo pero me pagó. Se quedó hasta que terminó casi inconsciente en la barra, unos tipos vinieron y…

Kanda tragaba grueso era lo que no quería escuchar.

-Trataron de llevárselo, pero el chico se rehusó. Los hombres lógicamente querían que cumpliera con su propuesta, y así estuvieron un rato, gritaba el nombre de un chico para que lo rescatara.

-¿Y por qué demonios no hicieron nada?- estalló.

-Bueno señor, era un total escándalo, no era conveniente para mí.

Kanda apretaba sus puños y fruncía sus cejas. Trataba de contenerse para no golpear a ese tipo, su Moyashi estaba Dios sabe dónde y él no podía hacer nada. _"¿Qué pudieron haberte hecho?"_.

-Tranquilícese, vino su hermana, aunque le dio un buen golpe, y junto con dos chicas más se lo llevaron.

Kanda se quedó sorprendido.

-Él no tiene hermanas.

-Lo siento señor, eso es todo lo que sabemos y esto…- le tendió el celular de su Moyashi.

"_Así que por eso no contestaba"_, no sabía si alegrarse o matar a golpes al administrador. _"¿Dónde estás?",_ esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada, sólo esperaba eso, aunque de alguna forma le tranquilizaba que hubieran sido mujeres las que se lo llevaron.

Observaba sus nietos hacer castillos de arena pero su sonrisa desapareció al pisar tierra de nuevo. Le dolía tanto ser solamente él que esté al lado de esos niños, los quería mucho, y no era para menos eran sus preciados nietos. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir que alguien se acercaba ellos, dio la vuelta y vio la mirada avergonzada de su hijo. Cabizbajo, decaído, con buen aspecto, pero no con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. En su mente pasó lo peor, suponiendo que ya no había arreglo para esa familia. Se acercó a Allen molesto y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Allen ni siquiera se inmutó, lo recibió, sabía que se merecía eso y más.

-Siempre había estado tan orgulloso de ti... Siempre. ¿Por qué Allen? Siempre te enseñé a que tienes que dar lo mejor, ¿acaso ya no quieres a tus hijos?

-No digas eso, los amo con mi alma pero ayer fue demasiado para mí. No lo sé, estoy confundido, cansado, sólo quiero que esto termine.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de enredarte con alguien siendo aún tan joven, esos niños no merecen sufrir, ustedes se comportan como un par de críos- su voz era ruda y fuerte, pero baja. No quería que los niños se asustaran más. Felizmente, Lenalee estaba con ellos, la chica había ido con su esposo y su hijo a vacacionar ahí, y este día la pasarían con los niños puesto que su pequeño Kei era amigos de ellos.

-Así que ya llegó Lena.

-Sí y me alegro tanto, tus hijos esperaban esperanzados a que los recibieras al despertar como cada año. ¿Qué te está pasando Allen? Tú no eres así.

-Tiene razón, creo que fue un error casarme joven, debí escucharte en ese entonces- sonrió de forma melancólica- Cuando se es joven uno hace cada tontería.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes? Estos niños no serían de esta forma si no hubieras estado con ese hombre, así no sean biológicamente, esos niños tienen mucho de ti y de Kanda. Ellos te aman como un padre, te tienen mucho respeto y admiración. ¿Dejaras que esto arruine la relación que tienes con ellos? Reacciona hijo- le dijo un tanto desesperado.

-Lo siento papá, las cosa van a cambiar- dejó que sus cabellos cubrieran su mirada. Le debía tanto a su padre, y ahora se comportaba como un adolescente problema, ya no tenía edad para hacer ese tipo de cosas. No sólo era su vida, si algo le pasaba lastimaría sus hijos, ellos aún eran pequeños, debía mantenerse bien y no hacer ninguna estupidez por ellos y también por su padre porque éste también lo iba a necesitar.

-Señor Walker, no lo encontré pero…- se cayó al observar a su Moyashi llorando, temió lo peor- Moyashi, ¿te paso algo? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Allen se tensó al escuchar lo voz del otro.

-No me pasó nada, ¿qué pensarás ahora? ¿Qué me acosté con alguien?

-Ya decidí que no me importa nada, sólo que estés vivo Moyashi, nada más. Que estés vivo sin ningún daño, sea cual sea, sin importar lo que hayas hecho- Kanda no podía aplastar mas su orgullo, eso era lo que de por sí su ahogado orgullo le permitía decir.

-Pues, no paso nada… Nada de nada- aclaró.

-Eso no me importa, sólo que estés aquí y vivo, porque los niños te necesitan y tu padre estuvo preocupado.

-¿Acaso acabas de ir buscarme?

-¿Por qué lo haría?– escabulló su mirada, para ambos era una mezcla de vergüenza, dolor y desconfianza.

-Tienes mi celular en tu mano.

-Eres un idiota, Moyashi- se acercó un poco quedando a una distancia prudencial y le lanzó el celular el cual Allen lo tomó.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y algo sombrío, ninguno se miraba. Kanda no quería darle a entender que aún se preocupaba por él y Allen estudiaba todo a su alrededor, la forma de comportarse de Kanda y sus propias acciones.

-Bueno por lo menos ya no se matan- interrumpió Mana- Eso es bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de sus hijos, así que vayan comprar el pastel y sus regalos porque les recuerdo que no llegaron a traer nada de casa.

-Pero estamos de vacaciones.

-Es una ciudad hijo, debe haber centros comerciales- sonrió de forma sincera el padre y luego dio una mirada cómplice a Kanda- Vayan tráiganles algo, los esperaremos en el hotel con la familia de Lenalee.

Ambos se miraron retándose y a la vez suplicaban porque alguno dijera un no. Todo lo hiriente que se habían gritado y el golpe que le había dado Allen aún persistían en ellos. Lo peor es que siempre uno recuerda lo peor que ha vivido con esa persona, pero no las buenas cosa, y para nuestra mente tiene más peso lo malo.

-Hagámoslo por ellos, Moyashi.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Moyashi, pero está bien, vamos- volteó su mirada. En parte sentía culpa, pero no se disculparía, a su vez quería reclamarle por no habérselo llevado aún en su contra en ese bar.

"_¿Qué tan contradictorio y estúpido puedo ser?"_. Seguramente fue por celos y porque su padre se lo había pedido, Allen no recordaba o no quería recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

Sin embargo, en Kanda era todo lo contrario. Cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, cada momento bueno que pasó con Allen giraba en su cabeza enloqueciéndolo. Quería reprimir aquellos recuerdos pero todos estaban ahí, tratando de convencerlo de que no se diera por vencido. Generalmente, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora se sentía como un viejo y no como alguien aun en "base2".

Caminaban por el centro comercial a un metro de distancia, ninguno quería terminar haciendo alguna tontería. Incluso se habían sentado cada uno pegado a la ventana en el taxi en el que fueron, porque, según Kanda, estaba en igual de posibilidades de devorar a besos a su quizás ex. Digamos como una despedida, pero a la vez tenía unas grandes ganas de golpearlo hasta sacarle la verdad de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Allen estaba en las mismas condiciones. Quería reclamarle, quería llorar, era capaz de ponerse llorar y a la vez lanzarse a sus brazos para que lo consolara, pero eso era demasiado tonto así que se mantenía una distancia prudencial. Porque las ganas de volver pegarle tampoco se le iban.

-¿Qué fue con esas chicas?

-¿Cuáles chicas?

-¿Cómo cuáles?, las que te recogieron- era capaz de llamarle a esas putas o algo así, pero realmente no sabía qué había pasado con el Moyashi, así que llamó a todo su autocontrol. "_Demonios, si hace unos 10 años me dijeran que iba estar tan estúpido por este Moyashi nunca lo hubiera creído y una mierda no hubiera ido tras él. No, seguramente sí lo hubiera hecho porque hay algo bueno de todo eso. Mierda, me he vuelto patético. En realidad, ha habido muchas cosas buenas"._

-Pues les debo mi vida…

-No trates de ocultármelo, sé bien que te recogieron hecho un asco de ahí con unos tipos que estaban a punto de llevarte a quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué paso después?

-No tengo por qué decírtelo- concluyó parándose frente al sector de pasteles.

Kanda lo observaba. Si se lo preguntaba, sí, aún quería volver con él, pues dudaba y mucho. ¿Si le gustaba? Pues sí, aún le gustaba, lo deseaba mucho, pero volver era algo más complicado. Como siempre le pasaba con el Moyashi, sus acciones nunca iban con su racionamiento.

-¿Qué piensas, que hice una orgia con ellas?- comentó sarcásticamente mientras la que los atendía los mirada espantada.

-Tú, mi pequeño y tierno uke, ¿me va decir que hizo una orgia con dos mujeres?

Allen se sonrojó con lo escuchado. Bueno, hasta él mismo admitía que no sería capaz ni siquiera con una dosis drástica de alcohol. Pero era diferente que su futuro ex le dijera aquello. _"¿Ex? ¿De verdad Yu será mi ex y sólo eso?"_

-Eres un Bakanda, no digas tonterías enfrente de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué ahora te da pena que todo el mundo sepa que feliz eras debajo de mi cuerpo?

Allen lo miró sonrojado y molesto.

-Cállate, eso ya pasó- desvió su mirada avergonzado.

Se volteó para no mirarlo. _"No puede ser, estoy acalorado por lo que dice el idiota de Bakanda"._ Si bien puede que haya disfrutado y mucho estar entre los brazos de Kanda, pero no tenia que recordárselo porque simplemente tenía más que claro que si no estaba con Kanda no podría hacerlo con otra persona. Ya no era un niño, pero aun así no podría.

-Gracias- pagó a la chica que raramente parecía contenta después de lo escuchado- Un poco más de respeto Kanda, se supone que no discutiríamos, por lo menos no hoy, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho estos dos días.

Kanda suspiró fastidiado, por lo menos ahora el otro era el racionable.

-Agradece que aún estamos vivos y sin golpes encimas, pero lo que dije es cierto y tú lo sabes, nunca podrás estar con alguien más que no sea yo.

Allen quería replicar pero sabía que tenía razón. Todo lo que le había gritado comenzaba quedar atrás, y no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero trataría de que por hoy fuera igual. Le debía demasiado a sus hijos y se culpaba de ello, sus hijos podría estarlo odiando y él sólo pedía que por favor no fuera demasiado. Temía ver en sus rostros, la verdad era que todo lo que le había gritado a Kanda había sido el calor del momento. Si se ponía a pensar todas las cosa que habían pasado de jóvenes cuando recién se conocieron, las cosas que vivieron, su alocado matrimonio, cuando cargaron a sus hijos, valían más que las tristezas, aunque éstas también hubieran sido muchas. Él en verdad había estado dispuesto a que si este viaje se daba volvería con Kanda, pero pasó todo aquello y ya no sabía qué estaba bien o qué debería hacer. Porque antes se había dejado llevar por el corazón y había sufrido, temía sufrir.

Temía tener que pasar por todas las noches llorando en silencio. Cuando le gritó que ya no soportaba más era porque odiaba que todo aquello se hubiera arruinado, porque en su mente ya imaginaba despertar día con día al lado de Kanda, su corazón y su cuerpo se habían acostumbrado al calor del otro y ahora sinceramente estaba que todo le daba vueltas.

Ya no sabía si sus hijos lo juzgarían porque todo terminaría o, más bien, si volvía sería así. No quería hacerles daño pero, cada decisión que tomaba, lo hacía. Ya no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni fuerza para verles a la cara.

Compraron un par de cosas más, para comer y luego fueron al lugar de los juguetes. Miraron y sin decirse algo escogieron haciendo que sus manos chocasen, en un momento incomodo ya que ambos estuvieran muy metidos en sus pensamientos y en las cosa que decidirán. No eran ellos solos, había dos personitas más las cuales debían de cuidar, pero que últimamente sólo se habían dedicado a abandonarlos. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Kanda, atreviéndose un poco, puso su mano encima de la de Allen y éste no se alejó, la acarició y le dio un apretón. Allen vio su mirada, esa de que no se preocupara por nada, tenía ganas de llorar.

Sin decir nada Allen se abrazó a él. Tenía miedo de volver al hotel, sólo quería que ese momento durara, pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad y lo que era correcto. Ya no entendía bien sus sentimientos, ya no sabía qué le haría bien a sus hijos, ya no sabía qué era lo mejor para él, sólo no quería volver a ver tristes a sus hijos, sólo no quería volver a pelear con Kanda, no quería que le dijera aquellas cosas, no quería que Kanda lo viera llorar, no quería hacer sufrir a Kanda.

No soltó ni una lágrima, pero lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Kanda con una ligera curvatura en sus labios.

Acarició sus cabellos. Se separaron y siguieron con las compras, ninguno hacía nada, temía que volvieran insultarse o decirse cosa horribles y romper esa tregua que se habían impuesto por sus hijos.

Bajaron las cosas del taxi e ingresaron al hotel. Subieron por el ascensor, en total silencio, ambos se controlaban para no dejar salir sus sentimientos que en esos momentos los rebalsaba. Bajaron e ingresaron. Pensaron encontrar una gran bulla por los niños corriendo pero no había absolutamente nadie. Olvidándose de su situación se miraron extrañados, pensaron que se habían equivocado, pero sintieron que algo iba mal, cerraron la puerta en ingresaron llamando a su hijos.

Allen, algo preocupado, corrió a la habitación de sus hijos pero no encontró a nadie, sólo las pertenencias de estos. Revisó los cajones y estaba la mayoría de su ropa, solamente habían desaparecido un par de conjuntos, eso le extraño.

Salió preocupado y Kanda lo observó, cuando quisieron salir de la habitación ésta no cedía. Llamaron por el teléfono a recepción y nos les contestaban.

Allen comenzaba a asuntarse. Kanda sacó su celular y llamó al padre de Allen. Como ya lo sabía, no le gustaba ver a éste preocupado.

-¿Joven Kanda?

-Señor Walker, ¿está todo bien?

-Idiota, ésta es tu oportunidad de reconquistarlo.

-¿Alma?

-Por supuesto que sí, no te preocupes, todo esto va bien. Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de sus hijos aquí con la familia de Lenalee, Tyki y Road. ¿Genial no?

-¿Cómo que genial? Imbécil, ven aquí y ábrenos la puerta.

-Lo siento, eso no va ser posible. Ya idiota, ésta es tu última oportunidad, aprovéchala. Es un regalo de todo nosotros para ti y para Allen, encontrarás cosas interesantes en tu habitación y, además, un regalo del señor Walker y de tus hijos. Lo vi, es hermoso, parecía que los niños ya lo tenían planeado y sólo lo incluimos en nuestros planes.

-¿Nuestros planes?

-Bueno Tyki está preocupado por Allen y pues colaboró un poco con nosotros, ¿ya ves? Tienes nuestro apoyo, ahora no seas idiota. ¡Bye! El regalo de sus hijos está en sala de tu suite, junto al DVD.

-¿Cómo demonios te viniste con nosotros?

-Bájale el tono que es un favor, te aseguro que te cobraré, y tomé el siguiente vuelo, estaba preocupado. Road, Tyki y Lenalee colaboraron y tus hijos también, aprovéchalo. Ninguno puede estar sin el otro, eso fue lo que pensamos.

-¿Qué pasa, están todos bien?- preguntó Allen con lágrimas cristalinas, Yu lo observó. _"Como si pudiera soportar estar solo con él, sin querer hacer algo estúpido"._

-Vamos Yu, no lo soportes. No sé, arréglense, ya mátense o hagan algo. Nos vemos mañana, créeme que aunque llames a la policía esto no se abrirá. Uhh, Tyki sí que tiene poder. Bueno lo de policía no pero…

-Cállate Alma, te voy deber una muy grande- colgó, al otro lado Alma sonreír abiertamente. "_Para qué están los amigos, es cansado tener amigos tan idiotas. Bien, ahora a buscar mi amor de verano",_ sonrió al ver chicos lindos que le sonreirán.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Allen algo nervioso y tratando de que su mirada no se cruzara con la de Yu.

-Pues estamos encerrados al parecer y no nos podrán abrir hasta mañana- respondió con simpleza girando su vista hacia el televisor, comenzó a acercarse.

-Idiota, no te sientes a ver televisión como si nada, debemos llamar a alguien entonces. No sé, la policía.

-Ya no hagas tanta bulla, además no se podrá.

Allen lo miró extrañado.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu celular está apagado por baja batería, así que no molestes y siéntate.

Allen esbozó un puchero de molestia.

-Eres un idiota, no sé por qué me casé con un amargado como tú.

-Ya que estamos en eso, no sé por qué me casé con un crío como tú.

-Ya no soy ningún crío.

Kanda rió con sarcasmo.

-Pues precisamente, ayer no te portaste como un adulto ¿o sí?

-Amargado.

-Moyashi inmaduro.

-¡Qué dejes de llamarme así!

-Mira, sólo siéntate y mira el regalo de tus hijos.

-¿Eh?

-No hagas que yo te arrastré hasta aquí.

-¿A qué regalo te refieres? ¿Pasó algo?

-Los niños están bien, celebraran su cumpleaños con tu padre, Tyki y la familia Lena… Ah, y Alma.

-¿Alma? No me digas que esto fue obra de Alma, tu amigo está demente.

-Pues tu padre estuvo de acuerdo, al igual que Ticky y los niños- se sintió avergonzado, ya que necesitaba la ayuda de todos ellos.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Solo siéntate y mira el maldito video.

-¿Video?

-Si al parecer es un video de los niños, Alma dijo que era un regalo de ellos para nosotros y que era mejor que ya no llamáramos, no nos iban a contestar.

Allen se sentó lo más alejado posible de Kanda, éste solamente suspiró fastidiado, ya no sabía si todo esto tenía sentido. ¿Porque me case con él? ¿Por amor? ¿Por qué me gustaba? ¿Sólo por obsesión? ¿Amor eh? Como si alguna vez hubiera sentido amor. Sinceramente no podía saber lo que es el amor. La grabación empezó sacando de sus divagaciones a cada uno.

En el video se veía a Kyara y Kyohei, se notaba que habían llorado mucho, pues sus ojitos se notaban irritados. Aun así sonreían con una de esas sonrisas que Allen usaba para sobrellevar su situación. Muchas veces la había utilizado, tanto que sus hijos habían podido copiarla. Se sintió avergonzado, sólo usaba eso cuando estuvo con Kanda y las cosas se habían puesto mal, después de llorar les sonreía para que se tranquilizaran. Kanda también reconoció aquellas sonrisas, mordió su labio inferior consciente de que él tenía mucha culpa.

-Bueno, Oto-san y Oto-chan, nosotros no entendemos bien lo que pasa entre ustedes, ni por qué han peleado, sólo sabemos que duele mucho aquí- señalaron sus pechitos- Tampoco sabemos por qué ahora no están aquí con nosotros, siendo que es año nuevo.

-No sabemos cómo decírselo, están muy molestos y no creemos poder decírselos, pero abuelito tuvo la idea de grabar este video.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, Kanda y Allen sentía su corazón oprimirse al verlos llorar de aquella forma.

-Lo siento Oto-chan, tal vez fuimos muy duros contigo, no queríamos que sufrieras- ese era Kyohei disculpándose.

Los ojos de Allen comenzaban cristalizarse, no quería causarles daño, pero pareciera que todo lo que hacía terminaba peor para sus hijos.

-Esta canción es para ustedes, la vimos una vez en la laptop de nuestra miss. Esperemos que no se molesten pero…- se escuchó un gemidito, sabían que Kyara se contenía para no llorar, pero al final sus lagrimas caían y se aferraba más su hermano menor- Esto es lo se asemeja nuestros sentimientos- finalizó abrazando a su hermanito.

Era una canción en inglés, sólo se escuchaba la voz del cantante, el cual transmitía sus sentimientos de una forma dolorosa y desgarradora. Allen se removía entre sollozos. Esas letras… Esas letras le carcomían.

(Lo que esta curveado son los pensamientos de cada personaje, lo normal es la canción)

**What is Love?: ¿Qué es el amor?**

**En una situación como ésta, tú tienes que pensar**

**y yo no creo que tú pienses de la misma manera que él piensa.**

**Y sé que tú vives la vida por ti misma,**

**pero todo se viene abajo con tu forma de ayudar.**

_¿Cada vez que trataba de ayudar, de mejorar la situación, la empeoraba? Por supuesto que sí, así era porque cada cosa que hacía terminaba lastimando a sus hijos, a sí mismo y a Kanda…_

**Y sé que tu vida es un infierno.**

**Te levantas temprano y trabajas hasta que**

**tienes tus bebidas a las 5 en punto.**

**Las horas se mezclan y tus pensamientos...**

_Kanda veía con impotencia cómo lloraba su Moyashi. Sabía que era parte de la desesperación por querer solucionar las cosas, porque él lo había empujado a volver y a causar toda esta situación, sólo parecía que podían lastimarse. Pero si en algo tenía razón aquel chico que cantaba en el video, que parecían sus mismos hijos reclamándoles, es que desde que se separó de Allen ambos solamente trabajan, casi en forma de autómatas. Persiguiendo falsos sueños, tratando de olvidar todo su dolor, pensando en lograr algo mejor para sus hijos, y algo más era que su vida era un infierno desde que se alejó de su familia._

**Persiguen a tus esperanzas, tus sueños, tu todo.**

**Bueno mamá, espero, sueño que no te vayas**.

_¿No te vayas? ¿Es que acaso pensaban que los dejaría? Jamás lo haría, jamás dejaría a sus hijos, aunque sus acciones indicaran lo contrario. Era solamente que no quería que lo viera en un estado deplorable, pero a veces los adultos actúan pensando que es la mejor manera, olvidando que cuando eran niños querían todo lo contrario. Quería que su padre estuvieran ahí, porque ellos también se preocupaban y escapando sólo lastimaba el autoestima de sus hijos, no lograba nada más. Un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Allen. Cada letra, cada palabra taladraba su corazón, lo único que siempre quiso es darle todo a sus hijos, nada más. Pero sus sentimientos no llegaban. ¿Sus sueños? Su sueño era ver esas caritas felices, no había nada más. No lamentaba haberse casado ¿o sí? Lloró todavía más. Sus acciones indicaban que estaba arrepentido, que él mismo pensó que todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera estado con Kanda. Se odiaba. ¿Cómo era posible siquiera imaginar ello?_

**¡Y tengo una pregunta!**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**¿Es renunciar?**

**Porque no fue así como me criaste... Yeah**.

_¿Qué es el amor? Eso mismo quisiera saberlo, siempre pensó estar enamorado de Allen, aunque lo negara, pero siempre pensó que sería lo contrario a lo que sus padres se demostraban entre sí y a lo que demostraba hacia él._

_Ellos nunca estuvieron junto él, nunca, siempre dándole todo lo material. Solamente venían a casa a pelear, y reclamarse. Al final ambos habían renunciado a tratar de entenderse, y cuando su padre intento hacer algo, descubrió que su esposa estaba con otro y que lo engañaba desde hace mucho y que nunca lo había querido. Él no quería, eso a pesar de que cubriera su soledad y su tristeza con frialdad, con indiferencia, no era así. Y cuando lo conoció sólo sintió calidez, una extraña calidez que amenazaba con dejarlo descubierto, era tan cegadora que despertar de ese hermoso sueño sería destructivo y así fue. Los momentos que pasó con él fueron hermosos. ¿Qué es el amor? Según él, no existía otra forma de amar que lo que sentía por el albino y por sus hijos, no podía existir._

_Cuando observó a sus pequeños por primera vez cuando caminaron, sentía felicidad, tan débiles, tan inocentes, tan hermosos y valiosos, así eran esos tres seres que amaba. ¿Renunciar? Eso había estado pensando, en renunciar, no quería pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. ¿Era eso cobarde? Otro rechazo de Allen y ya no podría mas. ¿Amor? Si era amor verdadero entonces ¿no estaría bien intentarlo de nuevo? Recordó las caras de sus hijos, a ellos los amaba pero sólo les había traído mal, si simplemente hubiera firmado ese papel ahora sería diferente, ¿pero sería feliz? Claro que no, no podría ser feliz sin ellos, era todo lo que quería. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez, cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez se juró nunca dejarlo ir, cuando vio a sus hijos se juró que los cuidaría por siempre. ¿Qué paso entonces? "No puedo, no puedo renunciar a ellos"._

**En una situación como ésta, tienes que pensar**

**y yo no creo que tú pienses de la misma manera que ella piensa.**

**Y sé que trabajas duro todos los días**

**pero todo se viene abajo con la forma en que estás pagando.**

_Allen lloraba, ya no podía controlarlo, sentía que si se detenía se ahogaría. Estos sentimientos eran demasiados para él. Agachó su cabeza, ya no podía mas, sentía que sólo quería huir, pero sabía que eso no era correcto. Quería volver a empezar entonces, porque ya no podía más, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie. Diferentes ideas le pasaron por su mente. Observó a Kanda, se veía también hundido en sus pensamientos con una expresión triste, amarga de impotencia, apretando sus puños. Él sabía mejor que nadie que sentía esas ganas humanas de llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo dejaba. "Es mi culpa también, le he hecho daño, al igual que él a mí, ¿no estaría bien empezar de cero? Pero ya lo hicimos y no resulto…". Giró su vista._

**Y sé que estás tan arrepentido papá.**

**Realmente creo que eres un mejor hombre.**

**Que compartir un beso y luego alejarse**

**del amor que traes a casa todos los días.**

_Allen lo sabía, Kanda realmente se había esforzado por no fallarles, por volver a estar juntos y entonces ¿porque ahora ambos estaban ahí? ¿Porque sus hijos lloraban? "Es por mí". Él sabía que Kanda sufrió, era testigo que había sufrido y mucho. Había sentido su amor sincero, había sentido su calor._

_Kanda realmente había cambiado, el único que no lo hacía era él, porque no podía dejar atrás sus miedos, porque todavía sentía resentimiento, porque el dolor que sintió al separarse de Yu había sido horrible. Tener que separarse por miedo a su vida, por miedo a que Yu también terminara peor, eso los llevó a casi arruinar sus vidas, pero no lo apoyó. Tal vez si le hubiera puesto un freno antes, si juntos hubieran ido a un psicólogo, o ahora tal vez había sido exagerado reaccionar de esa forma._

"_Tal vez no fue exagerado. Él no se merecía ese golpe, eran sólo que me había acostumbrado a él rápidamente y sentir sus miedos y traumas a flor de piel le habían conllevado a eso, porque sentía que el ciclo de dolor no pasó, que lo perseguía y de nuevo tendría que separarse y llorar en su habitación. Y durante las noche soñar que estaba con Kanda, y a pesar de eso no me respondió el golpe, a pesar de eso me siguió al bar y quiso cuidarme, aunque también hubiera celos, él también quiso cuidarme y si le hubiera hecho caso no hubiera puesto mi integridad en riesgo". Su corazón se sentía culpable, sus lágrimas caían más, sentía que había daño a todas sus personas importantes incluso a su padre, preocupándolo. Una extraña sonrisa se formó, incluso su padre sabía que sin Kanda el brillo en sus ojos no existía._

**Tus esperanzas, tus sueños, tu todo.**

**Bueno papá espero, sueño que ella no se vaya.**

"_Yo también espero que no se vaya, no quiero que se vaya, no dejaré que se vaya, se los prometo…"_

¡**Y tengo una pregunta!**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**¿Es renunciar?**

**Porque no fue así como me criaste.**

_No, definitivamente así no había sido. A pesar de que tuvo a Mana siempre quiso tener dos padres, extrañaba a su madre y a su padre, por eso quería tener una familia. Pensó que algún día encontraría a una chica con la cual pasar, pero al final se enamoró de Kanda porque su padre Mana siempre había sido tan sobreprotector. Él era inocente, y algo estúpido, y Kanda siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él, pero a la vez lo mejor, se sentía seguro con él._

_Era cierto, Kanda nunca le había sido infiel, pero sí traicionó su confianza, aunque en parte tenía razón de hacerlo. Lo aceptaba, Lavi podía ser muy persuasivo. Y sí, tal vez él mismo pedía a gritos que alguien lo cuidara, de alguna manera era patético, pero así era, y Kanda siempre estuvo ahí. Hasta que cayó en ese círculo de celos, de miedo, pero él sólo se alejó, es decir, renunció. Ahora quería volverlo a hacer, a pesar de que él otro demostrara todo su amor. No quería ser dañado, era algo así como un mecanismo de autodefensa, uno muy cruel para el otro por cierto._

_Allen miró hacia el techo, como si éste le respondiera, sus lágrimas aún caían de forma lenta. Porque sin duda Kanda lo amaba, y eso le dio cierta tranquilidad._

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**Mira, yo no sé más.**

**Yo solía admirar ese amor.**

Esas palabras eran las que les dijo Kyara. Los niños en verdad creían y confiaban en él, y eso le hacía de alguna manera feliz. Por esa confianza lo intentaría de nuevo, porque ahora sabía que era amor. Por última vez daría todo por recuperar la confianza de Allen, aunque al parece tendrían que sentarse a platicar, algo complicado en ellos.

Allen sonrió ligeramente, los niños confiaban en su padre, en Kanda. A él le reclamaban pero no los culpaba, tenía algo de responsabilidad por ser tan cobarde, por haberse rendido, por casi haberse entregado a alguien por quien no sentía nada.

Cada cosa que hacía era peor que la anterior, y ahora lo último dejarlos solos. Se había comportado como un pequeño miedoso, pero debía cambiar. No podía seguir así, tenía sus hijos. Kyohei y Kyara eran unos niños, los necesitaban, y él necesitaba que su amor llegara a ellos.

Nunca les enseñó a rendirse, él mismo nunca lo hacía, siempre dio lo mejor de sí para sus sueños como profesional. ¿Acaso el amor y su familia no era más importante? ¿O por lo menos igual de importante? Su linda Kyara se lo dijo a ellos, soñaban con tener un tipo de amor igual algún día, y él sólo deseaba que así fuera porque él en verdad amaba a Yu Kanda. ¿No merecía para salvar ese amor la misma fuerza? La misma fuerza que le puso a cada sueño que tuvo. Siempre fue débil, siempre buscó ser protegido. Tal vez esa no fue la forma, tal vez sólo una vez podría hacerlo.

Esta vez sería diferente, le pondría todas sus ganas y se arriesgaría de nuevo como lo hizo aquella vez que salió corriendo de su casa para casarse con Yu. O como cuando rogó a Tyki para que lo ayudara a tener a los niños. Sus últimas lágrimas cayeron y al final sentía una gran paz. Sí, definitivamente ahora podría intentarlo de nuevo, sólo si aún Kanda lo quería con él de nuevo.

La canción terminó y ambos adultos sentían algo de emoción dentro de sí. Una palabra y tal vez todo terminaría, o tal vez todo podría comenzar de nuevo.

Sin mirarse, con sus cabezas hacia el suelo, las últimas palabras de sus hijos se escucharon.

-Éste es nuestro regalo, cambiamos nuestro día de cumpleaños por el de su aniversario.

Alzaron un poco su cabeza para notar la pequeña sonrisa de esperanza de ambos.

El video terminó y ellos aún permanecían quietos. Tomando la resolución, dijeron estas palabras de entre todas las disculpas, de entre todas las explicaciones, de dentro cualquier tipo de reclamo.

-Yo aún te amo- confesaron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que una extraña confianza y alegría que hace mucho no sentían naciera dentro de ellos. Tal vez era momento de comenzar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales: pues creo que me puse romaticona en este capi, pero bueno me gana esa vena y ademas pronto el final, final, solo le quedan exactamente tres capis, en realidad dos capis y un epilogo,gracias a todos porsus comentarios b espero que este capi sea de su agrado; y sin mas espero sus reviews para que me digan que les pareció, asi sean reviews anónimos; gracias también por las alerts; nos vemos pronto!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

NOtas de autora: Hi! aqui con otro capi de este fic que ya pronto termina le quedan dos capis incluido el epilogo buhhh lo voy a extrañar es un fic muy querido, bueno espero que este capi les guste y va dedicado todas por su tiempo en que leen y agradezco a Ai midori por ayudarme con la corrección y darme ánimos siempre...

* * *

><p>-Yo aún te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.<p>

Ambos sintieron que el tiempo se paralizó. Una nueva sensación les invadió todo el cuerpo. No podían siquiera girar la mirada, todo era tan difícil, temían que lo que escucharon fueran mentiras, engaños de su maltratado corazón.

-Yo… Bueno…- Allen no giraba, pero en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas.

-Moyashi, sólo por hoy, podríamos olvidarlo todo.

Kanda lo miraba de forma insistente, el albino sólo tiritaba. Todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior.

-¿Comenzar de nuevo? Sabes que de igual forma tendremos que sentarnos a platicar.

-Algo difícil entre nosotros.

-Exacto- una risa verdadera salió de sus labios, algo que no había hecho hace un par de días.

-Suena cursi pero me gusta que sonrías.

-Esas palabras en tu boca no parecen reales, tú no eres así.

-¿Cómo crees que soy?

-Un bastardo, engreído, celópata, que no es capaz de decir sus sentimientos, pero que creo que me ama y me cuida al final de cuentas, y que yo también amo- sonrió girando su vista y chocándola contra la oscura de su esposo, sus miradas se conectaron no dejándose ir y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

Kanda se levantó acercándose a Allen, éste se sintió nervioso, todo su cuerpo estaba ansioso por diferentes situaciones. Entendía un poco más sus sentimientos, además sabía que no podría reprimirlos más. Tal vez sería buena idea olvidar todo por hoy.

-Kanda- susurró suavemente haciendo estremecer a Yu.

Allen se paró y ambos se miraron nerviosos sin saber qué hacer.

-Pienso que tal vez podríamos aceptar el regalo de nuestros hijos, a pesar de que hay muchas cosas por solucionar, creo que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, si tú todavía me quieres contigo.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- Kanda lo tomó suavemente por el mentón rozando los labios rosados del otro, con los suyos.

Allen apretó la polera de Kanda sintiendo que con esa suave caricia todas las preocupaciones pasaban a segundo plano. Estaban latentes, pero abrió las puertas a que esos sentimientos bonitos que tenía dentro de sí lo invadieran, y que los buenos recuerdos se abrieran paso entre los recuerdos dolorosos.

-Quiero bailar contigo- propuso Allen.

Kanda lo miro extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos juntos?- sonrió con nostalgia.

-Sabes que recordar aquello me hace parecer como si tuviéramos 50.

-Pues yo lo siento muy lejano y necesito sentirlo cerca, necesito recordar porque me enamoré de ti, necesito recordar los sentimientos bonitos por ti- casi sonó a un reclamo.

Kanda sonrió ante ello.

-Cumpliré con tu capricho, pequeño Moyashi.

Allen se abrazó a él y Kanda pudo disfrutar de su calor. Entonces, Allen se separó y prendió el equipo de sonido pasando las emisoras hasta que encontró una de música suave.

Kanda lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez que lo obligaron ir al cumpleaños de Lenalee, fue arrastrado por amenazas de ella y jaloneado hasta ahí por Alma, que quería conocer al amor de su vida porque hacia un tiempo que no salía con alguien. Le debía algunas a Alma así que no tuvo más remedio.

_Cuando llegó, se acomodó en un rincón observando todo y ahí lo divisó, al costado de un chico mayor de piel canela y cabello negro algo rizado. De alguna manera, no le causó gracia pensar que el chiquillo estuviera saliendo con alguien. Lo desechó al momento, no es como si le importara. Por ocurrencia de su amiga Lenalee, ella los jaló a ambos para presentarles._

_-Mira Kanda, él es Allen, estamos en la misma aula y él es su primo Tyki- "así que es su primo" pensó, sintió cierta calma ante eso._

_-Tú… ¿Por qué me tenias que decir el salón equivocado? ¡Eres un desconsiderado!_

_Esa vocecita irritante lo hizo estallar, de alguna manera le exasperaba ese tonito chillón._

_-Tú eres el idiota que se pierde, Moyashi._

_-Que no soy Moyashi, maldito desgraciado. Me perdí la clase por tu culpa- rabiaba el menor._

_Lo admitía le daba gracia pero no lo demostraría._

_-Hey Allen, ¿este chico te hizo algo?– Tyki siempre cuidando del menor._

_-Deberías cuidarlo mejor y enseñarle a que se ubique, qué fastidio._

_Se iba retirar pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, giró y era aquel tipo, lo miraba amenazante._

_Se miraron por un tramo de tiempo. Después ambos se fueron y aquel tipo abrazó por los hombros a Allen, Kanda solo observaba. Ese chico que nunca se separaba del albino y éste siempre le sonreía cuando él hablaba; le molestaba y bastante._

_-Así que éste es el chico que te gusta, Yu- sonrió de forma maliciosa a su amigo de infancia._

_Kanda estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuándo era arrastrado a la pista de baile por Alma. Pero cuando lo notó, tenía en frente suyo a un muy sonrojado Allen, quien estaba por irse, pero algo le impulsó a tomarlo de la cintura con mucho cuidado y a pegarlo a su cuerpo sintiendo su calor entre sus brazos, sin despegar su mirada de la del albino. Para luego comenzar a mecerse suavemente al ritmo de la música._

-Yu, pero sí fuiste cruel por mandarme a otro lugar, estando tan cerca– vio aquel puchero. A pesar de ya eran adultos, su albino tenía aún ciertos gestos infantiles que él amaba.

-Ya cállate, pequeño.

-Que tengo más de 20, no soy pequeño.

Kanda sonrió ligeramente, apretando más contra sí ese delgado cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Ambos se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música, y Kanda enterró su nariz en los mechones blancos de Allen, sintiendo tensarse. Acarició la espalda de su Moyashi, eran las mismas sensaciones de cuando bailó con él. Aquella vez, las mismas que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, aunque en realidad parecía que se fortalecían más.

Su Moyashi tenía razón, tal vez había sido bueno recordar. Aquella vez fue separado por Tyki, quien ya no le gustó que estuviera manoseando a su primo, pero tenerlo así de cerca no lo había podido evitar.

-Hey Kanda, estamos paso a paso. No te apresures.

-¿Qué fue con lo de Kanda, eh?

-Pues, si tú me llamas Moyashi yo te llamo Kanda- se colgó de su cuello y lo permitió.

Se detuvieron y se admiraron, terminando en un beso más profundo y Kanda apretando deliciosamente el cuerpo de Allen.

El albino podía sentir ese amor y esa pasión renacer. Todas esas emociones que sintió despertar desde que se conocieron. Todos eso pensamientos cursis y maldiciones a aquel chico guapo que lo mandó a buscar otro salón. Toda esa sensación cuando por primera vez Kanda lo sujetó de la cintura y él del hombro para bailar. Sonrió en medio del beso separándose, por fin podía recordar esas cosas. La curiosidad le picaba.

-¿Por qué bailaste conmigo en el cumpleaños de Lena?

-Creo que ya lo sabes, aunque en ese momento era tan idiota que no lo noté.

El albino rió suavecito, y Kanda lo miraba con deleite.

-Dime por qué me mandaste a otro salón- de nuevo hizo a ese adorable puchero.

-Ya no importa.

-Quiero saber qué tan bastardo eras para hacerle eso a un chico tierno y lindo como yo.

Kanda lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Crees que no soy consciente de cómo me veo?

-Por eso puedes manejarme a tu antojo- rió con picardía y cierta lujuria, acercándolo a su cuerpo de nuevo. La mirada iluminada de Allen se oscureció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo que tengo miedo de cómo acabe esto.

-Sólo déjate llevar por ahora-

-Pero tendremos que…

-Por ahora, sólo somos nosotros dos, sólo siente.

Yu besó sus cabellos, lo abrazó para después acercarse y besarlo, moviendo suavemente sus labios por los rosados del otro. Después, lamió el contorno y metió su lengua, saboreando todo el interior. Con una de sus manos empujó la cabeza de Allen haciendo el beso más profundo. Éste sólo se dejaba llevar, olvidando sus miedos, devolviendo con igual ansias.

Allen estaba con las mejillas encendidas, y algo agitado por aquel beso. Kanda se iba acercar al otro, pero éste se alejó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre.

Kanda rió por aquello.

-Yo tengo hambre de otra cosa y tú sabes de qué.

-¡Um, pervertido! Controla tus hormonas.

-Las he controlado lo suficiente, más de 2 años.

Allen abrió sus ojos. Sabía que Kanda no había tenido una relación formal, pero pensó que de vez en cuando tendría algún encuentro con alguien.

-Pensé que tú…

-Sólo soy obsesivo con el sexo contigo, no me importa acostarme con alguien si no eres tú.

-Yo…- tenía que decirle que él tampoco lo había hecho con alguien.

-No importa, Moyashi- Kanda pasó por su lado -Ven acá idiota, vamos a comer.

Allen, mordiendo su labio inferior, lo siguió.

-¿Por qué estamos en tu habitación?

-Porque no estamos en casa, no hay cocina, es obvio Moyashi.

-No me explicas por qué- su voz se cortó cuando dentro de la habitación de Kanda había un carrito lleno de alimentos y vinos entre otros afrodisíacos.

-Parece ser lo único que hay de comer, y no nos recibirán la llamada, cortesía de tu primo.

-¿Tyki?

-Así parece.

Allen sonrió ligeramente y tomó la mano de Yu, quien sorprendido ingresó a la habitación junto con él. Hizo que Kanda se sentara en el suelo y le dio un suave beso, y comenzó regar por el suelo la comida.

-Hey Moyashi, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

-Bueno, ya que no podemos estar en campo abierto y no quiero comer en la cama ¿está bien aquí, no?

Kanda simplemente asintió ayudándolo y haciendo que Allen se sentara sobre su regazo, para poder así besarlo y acariciar sus piernas. Mientras lo hacía, se separaron y Allen se sentó, apoyándose en Kanda, éste lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos comenzando a comer las frutas. A Kanda no le gustaba, pero sólo con ver que Allen se lo ponía en su boca y luego lo acercaba a la suya no podía negarse.

Terminaron de comer entre besos y caricias. Ambos se recostaron en el piso mirando el techo, Allen acercó su mano a la de Kanda y las entrelazó. Éste sólo sonrió de medio lado apretando más la mano de Allen.

-Kanda, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

-¿Cuál? ¿La verdadera o la que caímos como idiotas engañados?

-Hey no hables así, que le debemos mucho a nuestros amigos.

Allen se apoyó en su pecho y lo observó. Kanda acarició sus mechones blancos que caían por el rostro.

-Sí, les debo mucho.

Y definitivamente así era, porque si ese día no hubiera caído en la trampa de Alma y su Moyashi en la de Lenalee, no habrían llevado más allá su relación. Esa tarde, cuando lo vio no estuvo seguro si era una bendición o una maldición, pero al terminar el día supo que algo había nacido entre ellos.

-¡Hey! Tú, pervertido, me querías llevar a la cama desde ese momento y yo no lo entendía.

-Como adoraba lo tierno y dulce que eras.

Rodó por el piso quedando sobre Allen, quien sólo sonrió invitándolo. Kanda no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo besó de forma lenta mientras con una mano acaricia su rostro y con la otra se sostenía para no aplastarlo por completo. Rompió el beso y comenzó a descender moviendo su lengua por toda la mejilla y por su mentón para comenzar a besar el cuello. Allen dirigió su mano al cabello de Yu desatándolo, acarició los sedosos mechones de cabello riendo porque le provocaban cosquillas.

-Esa mirada me recuerda a nuestra primera vez.

Allen sonrió.

-Eres un pervertido, sólo tenía 15 años y tú ya querías hacerme cosas pervertidas desde la primera cita.

-No te las hice, date por satisfecho.

-Hey, no lo estás negando.

-En verdad quería romper esa ropa delgada que te cubría, quería tenerte debajo de mí

Allen se sonrojo.

-¿Y ya no quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es lo que más quiero ahora aparte de que…

-No digas nada- sonrió- Pero siempre tratándome como si fuera de cristal.

-Siempre parecías tan inocente y con esa mirada.

-Yo fui el primero en besarte.

Kanda sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Era cierto, a decir verdad, Allen lo había besado primero. Ponía excusas tontas y terminaba yendo al colegio al que prometió no regresar y ahí lo veía. Terminaba llevándolo a su casa y Allen se negaba. Después termino dándole clases de matemáticas y ni él mismo sabía por qué, ya que lo que le pagaba no era la gran cosa. A veces caminaban lado a lado cerca de la casa del albino, pero ese día habían peleado infantilmente y de ese mismo modo Allen caminó, pero unos tipos quisieron robarle, lógicamente el chico no se dejó y golpeó al tipo que le había dado una nalgada diciéndole que parecía nena.

Pero como eran cobardes quisieron golpearlo, y quién sabe qué más hacerle entre varios. Así que no lo soporto más, lo ayudó, y terminaron algo moreteados. Él, además, con el labio roto.

Estaban en la escalera cerca a la plaza de la ciudad, Allen compró gasa y desinfectante, y le limpio la herida. Al principio no se dejaba, pero cuando se encontró con esos ojos no pudo evitarlo y el chico albino posó sus labios sobre los de él tímidamente.

-Eso no cuenta, sólo era una caricia.

Allen hizo un puchero.

-Te molesta que haya sido más desinhibido en mostrarlo, es que eres un amargado- cruzó sus brazos.

-Vamos a ver lo qué este amargado puedo hacerte.

Lo besó con más pasión, mientras sus manos se paseaban por el contorno. Se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Allen y éste le correspondió con igual devoción, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, sucumbiendo a su deseo y sentimientos.

-Te quiero Yu.

-¿Sólo te quiero?

-Te amo, Bakanda.

-Moyashi…

Su besó se intensificó y Kanda suavemente subió la polera de Allen, éste lo miro sonrojado.

-Quiero que continuemos. Sólo hazlo, Yu.

Kanda lo observó un tanto sorprendido. En realidad no pensaba llegar más lejos, pues Allen había rechazado ser tocado tantas veces. Se sintió como la primera vez, porque, a pesar de haber tenido muchos sueños eróticos con Allen, cada uno más caliente que el anterior; nunca se había acostado con alguien. Así que, cuando lo tuvo por fin debajo de sí, tiritando nervioso y algo asustado, por un momento no supo qué hacer pues temía asustarlo.

Los sentimientos de Allen siempre fueron puros y transparentes, no quería hacerle daño, pero ahí lo tenía: temblando, dispuesto a entregarse a él. Eso le complacía porque él mismo se lo había pedido, _"demuéstrame que de verdad me amas"_. El chico se acercó y lo besó. Él se encargó de llevarlo a su recamara y recostarlo en la cama. Por un momento pensó en levantarse y no continuar, su futuro amante era muy joven y si el padre del chico quería, podría denunciarlo por violación o algo así.

-¿Yu, no te gusto?- preguntó tímido, pudo ver en esos ojos tristeza.

Sonrió, nunca había pensado que aún existieran personas tan hermosas y tiernas.

-Me encantas- susurró en su oreja haciéndolo temblar y la habitación, se llenó de suspiros de ambos mientras se entregaban por primera vez al deseo.

-¿Qué pasa Yu? ¿Estás pensando en alguien? Tienes una mirada y sonrisa pervertida- esbozó un puchero, el Bakanda ya estaba caldeando el ambiente y se atrevía quedarse mirando la nada con una mirada y sonrisa pervertida.

-Sí.

-¿En quién?– cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Kanda sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que su Moyashi podía ser un tanto celoso a veces, así que sólo separó los brazos para sorpresa de Allen y alzó su polera.

-Hey no.

-Pensaba en nuestra primera vez.

Allen quedó con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Tú no habías estado con nadie tampoco?

Kanda evitó sonrojarse, así que miró a otro lado.

- No idiota, ya te dije que sólo te deseo a ti, y no había deseado a otro chico o chica por más que se restregaran en mi cuerpo, hasta pensé que era frígido.

Allen estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Te da risa? Conocerás la ansiedad de mi amigo por entrar a ese lugar

Allen calló de repente sonrojado.

-No digas cosas pervertidas así y sólo bésame.

Y así lo hizo. Lo besó con más confianza, había roto el hielo y habían alejado de sus mentes todo lo malo que habían pasado con aquellos recuerdos.

Rompieron el ansioso contacto. Agitado, el oriental se paró ayudando a Allen a hacerlo. Se miraron confirmando que ambos querían que sucediera. Kanda, tratando de calmarse, retiró la polera delgada que traía debajo de la anterior "mucha ropa ", pensó Yu; de Allen quien se sonrojó por el escrutinio de su pareja. Kanda lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la cama matrimonial que debieron haber ocupado.

-Eso fue cursi para ti- sonrió con ternura Allen dejando que el cuerpo de su esposo lo cubriera por completo, la adrenalina quemaba su sangre.

-Aprovecha, sólo por hoy.

Repartió besos por el rostro del menor y éste se sentó, ayudándolo a quitarse la playera. Se abrazaron y cayeron sobre la cama mientras se besaban con mucha pasión, Allen profundizaba el beso mientras Yu paseaba sus manos por los contornos sintiendo esa suave piel que tanto había anhelado en este tiempo. Ambos se miraron y cada uno sonrió a su modo, tal vez un futuro mejor les esperaba.

Los besos y las caricias se intensificaron. Kanda lamía uno de los pezones de Allen mientras éste acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos, abandonándose al placer y a los sentimientos que se arremolinaban. Kanda descendió besando todo su abdomen. Había esperado mucho para esto, pero cuando llegó al ombligo y el menor se arqueó, comprendió que si seguía tan solo un poco más no podría detenerse.

-¿Estás seguro?

Allen entreabrió sus ojos. Para Kanda era un imagen muy erótica, tenía a la persona que más amaba totalmente sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos y con una respiración agitada, junto con alguna gotas de sudor resbalando.

-Claro que sí, no importa si mañana no…

Kanda lo calló con sus labios.

-Si tú estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás, es suficiente.

-Está bien, yo también quiero estar contigo- esa suave sonrisa tierna y dulce le daba calma y a la vez despertaba más su pasión.

Sin esperar más, desabrochó el pantalón del menor, jalándolo y sacándolo, para seguir con la ropa interior, lo observó quedándose quieto.

-¿Ya no te atraigo tanto?- preguntó Allen de una forma provocativa, pasando una de sus manos por todo su pecho y a la vez dando un ligero gemido con el nombre de Yu.

-Pero qué dices Moyashi -_"nunca había visto algo tan hermosos y erótico"_- Hacía tiempo que no te tenía desnudo a mi disposición- susurró en un oído.

Allen se aferró a su cuello y lo atrajo a un beso corto, ambos con sonrisas picaras- No es cierto, te colaste mientras me daba un baño.

-Sí, pero me dejaste con las ganas, pero hoy de aquí no sales- le dio una pequeña lamida en su mejilla haciéndolo hervir en pasión.

-Yu… tómame ya.

-Tranquilo.

Se besaron más profundamente mientras se daban un abrazo. Kanda descendió sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos tocándolos con descaro, apretándolos, sintiendo esa suave piel erizarse al contacto. Metió su mano entre ellas logrando hacer un campo y flexionándolas para mayor comodidad. Allen mordió su labio inferior dejándose hacer todo lo que Kanda quisiera, había extrañado tanto esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Kanda también lo miró con hambre y algo de desesperación, hacía mucho que no estaba con Allen. Las últimas veces que lo hicieron era en sus últimos días de relación, ese recuerdo les entristecía pero prefirieron cambiarlo por su primera vez, aunque en aquellos tiempos ninguno era tan desinhibido, sobre todo Allen.

-¿Recuerdas cómo temblabas entre mis brazos la primera vez?

-Era un niño y tú un aprovechado- gimió bajito cuando Kanda toco su entrepierna, volvió a gemir más su nombre cuando sintió la lengua del otro en ella.

Su mente se fue de la realidad, concentrándose en sentir placer absoluto. Sólo atinó sujetar los cabellos de Kanda y con la otra mano agarró las sábanas de la cama.

-Sí, eras tierno y dulce - volvió a lamerle, pronto llegaría al orgasmo, así que se separó y lo observó de nuevo, la sola imagen lo excitaba más.

Allen estaba envuelto en la nube de placer que sentía, respirando agitadamente por las caricias. No sintió cuando Kanda abrió más sus piernas y se posicionaba entre ellas, sólo emitió un grito de dolor cuando el otro intento entrar, se separó.

-Idiota, sabes que tú debes…

Kanda no comprendía. Se había sentido muy excitado, así que supuso ir a la siguiente fase, después de todo Allen no había dejado de tener intimidad con Lavi así que pensó que no era necesaria la preparación. Pensar en eso le molestaba y más pensar que todo el recorrido que había hecho con su boca en la piel de su albino había sido recorrido por otro. Pero ahora, al ver ese rostro de miedo y con lágrimas se sentía mal, supuso que de todas maneras necesitaba un poco de preparación por los meses que no había tenido intimidad con alguien.

-Lo siento, supongo que por lo meses que…

Allen seguía llorando. Se maldijo, se acercó y lo abrazó limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Fui un idiota, olvidé que eres -_"lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, y tan frágil"_- Me dejé llevar, mi dulce Moyashi.

-Tú sólo piensas con eso. Creo que ya se me fueron la ganas- hizo un puchero, estaba sonrojado.

-Hey, no puedes dejarme así.

-Fuiste muy bruto, no pienso seguir sólo porque quieres un revolcón.

-Sabes que no es así.

Allen lo miro con duda limpiando sus lágrimas.

-En serio, pareces un niño pequeño.

-No soy ningún niño pequeño y porque ya lo hayamos hecho no significa que…

-Shh…

Allen iba replicar, pero ese dulce beso y las caricias en su espalda lo relajaron, cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la cama. Kanda sonrió de nuevo, acarició toda la piel a su disposición, dándole tiernos besos en sus labios para transmitirle lo importante que era para él y lo masturbó haciendo que Allen cayera en esa nube de placer. Ensalivó sus dedos, mientras Allen trataba de respirar y apretaba las sábanas.

Kanda descendía hasta besar y dejar marcas en los muslos del menor, deleitándose. ¡Vaya que había extrañado poder tocarlos de esa forma!, sintiendo la suave y apetecible que era la piel en esa zona y lo firme que estaban sus músculos. Abrió y estrujó sus glúteos, metiendo sus dedos entre ellos, acariciando el contorno para meter un dedo. No pensó que apretara tanto pero la ligera mueca de dolor que fue reemplazado por placer le hizo preguntarse algo: ¿Acaso el menor no había tenido sexo con Lavi antes?

Metió el segundo y Allen dio otro gritillo de dolor:

-Ve más despacio por favor.

Kanda le dio un beso y comenzó besar su cuello.

-Por supuesto, fui un bruto, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

-Claro… Ya se siente mejor-Kanda metió el tercero, y estaba punto de perder la cordura por el calor y la forma exquisita en que sentía el interior de Allen. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía-¿De todas formas, no estás tan acostumbrado?

-Claro que no, si hace más de dos años que no tengo relaciones- se calló.

Kanda sacó sus dedos y lo miró en pregunta, Allen enrojeció y sacó la almohada debajo de su cabeza cubriéndose con ella.

-Habla moyashi.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Que me respondas-pidió tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien, yo… ¡Demonios! ¡Que no se te suba el ego!, yo no he tenido relaciones con alguien más, tampoco con Lavi, nunca pude.

Kanda relajó sus facciones y algo en su interior se calmaba, lo hacía sentir feliz. Sacó la almohada, miró los ojos cristalizados del otro y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Entonces, siento haber sido tan bruto- le dio un suave beso - Déjame prepararte como es debido.

Y mientras lo besaba con amor seguía dilatando la entrada de su amante. _"Sólo eres mío, mi Moyashi"_. Se sentía feliz de que el otro no haya podido estar con alguien más. Terminó de prepararlo y sacó sus dedos. El momento había llegado. Rompieron el beso, y Allen se removía un tanto inquieto.

-Sólo hazlo Yu... A pesar de todo te amo.

El pelinegro asintió y besó su frente, dejó que Allen lo abrazara para sostenerse y él alzó las piernas albinas en sus hombros. Entró en él de un golpe, sintiendo entre sus brazos como Allen se arqueaba, había olvidado lo flexible que resultaba el Moyashi en ese tipo de situaciones. Sonrió con algo de malicia, atrayéndolo haciendo que se sentara sobre su miembro, sintiendo cómo éste era apresado deliciosamente. Allen se aferro a él, envolvió la cintura de su esposo con sus piernas y el cuello con sus brazos. Kanda sintió esos suaves arañazos en su espalda, eso sólo aumentos su deleite.

Allen al principio sintió un poco de dolor, pero con cada movimiento de las caderas de Kanda se perdería en algún lugar distante donde solo estaban él y Yu, amándose, sintiéndose uno. Había extrañado tanto sentirse de esa forma, amado y deseado con la única persona con la que podía compartir un momento tan intimo. Comenzó a llamarlo al sentir la pasión desbordarse, Kanda había tocado aquel punto que lo llevaba a las nubes. Arqueó de nuevo su espalda y recordó algo que le gustaba a Yu. Con una ligera sonrisa arqueó su espalda todavía más y aprovechó para contraer sus músculos internos y pudo escuchar aquel gemido fuerte y ronco de la garganta de Kanda. Y a la vez cómo éste lo abrazaba de forma posesiva.

Sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, así que recostó a Allen y siguió embistiéndolo un par de veces más hasta que emitió el último gemido con el nombre de su albino al mismo tiempo que éste gritaba de placer su nombre.

-Moyashi- acarició sus mechones blancos con ternura.

Allen aún agitado, recostó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, calmando los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió, había extrañado mucho sentir esas sensaciones después de estar con la persona que amaba.

-Yu, aún tenemos cosa en que pensar.

-Shh, no arruines el momento.

Kanda estaba más feliz que nunca, había extrañado horrores volver con su Moyashi.

-Umm pero aún no está todo solucionado.

-Pues yo creo que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces por qué te entregaste a mí de nuevo.

Allen se sonrojó y le dio la espada, causando una risa en Kanda, siempre tan tierno su Moyashi.

-Idiota Yu, tu sabes por qué, simplemente quería hacer el amor contigo y ya.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

Allen volteó, cubriéndose con la sábana como una oruga.

-Sabes que una sábana no se interpondrá si te quiero tomar de nuevo.

-Como si lo fuera permitir.

-Si quieres lo intentamos, mi Moyashi.

Se puso sobre él y ambos sonrieron, pero Allen hizo una mueca de falsa molestia.

-Yu, creo que con una vez fue suficiente.

-Eso dices tú, pero he tenido que aguantar las ganas de poseerte cada vez que dormíamos juntos- besó su cuello- Déjame tomarte otra vez.

Allen sintió su cuerpo estremecer, pero se sentó,

-No, necesitamos aclarar muchas cosa y creo que ya hemos estado en la nube por mucho tiempo- dio un suspiro, temía que ése hubiera sido el último momento bonito con Yu.

De pronto sintió que Kanda se sentaba, pero se posicionaba detrás de sí, no pudo detenerlo porque él mismo se sentía bien. Se dejó envolver por los brazos de Yu enlazándolos con los dedos

-Dime ¿por qué?

Kanda no contesto.

- ¿Por qué te obsesionaste conmigo? ¿Por qué eras tan celoso? Yo nunca vi a otra persona que no fueras tú.

-Lo sé, tus ojos, siempre me miraban de esa forma cálida y sincera, diferente a como mis padres se miraban-dio un suspiro, iba deshacer el abrazo pero Allen no lo dejó.

-Abrásame, Yu.

El otro dio una sonrisa.

-Bien, al principio pensé que era sólo por protegerte, porque eras muy inocente y había muchos que te miraban de una forma que… Demonios, no podía aguantarlo. Me gustabas y mucho, y esa apariencia frágil, cada vez que te ibas pensaba que alguien podía hacerte daño.

-Yu, a mí me gustaba que me cuidaras pero eso se salió de las manos. Al principio pensé que era como Tyki, aunque creo que también era algo celoso.

-Pero él nunca tocó el pecado con sus manos.

Allen giró la vista interrogativo.

-Yo te hice mío y no podía imaginarte con otro ¿lo entiendes? Primero fue sólo una forma de protegerte pero después todo se fue al carajo y enloquecí.

-De celos- terminó el albino, mordió su labio inferior- Yo tuve algo de culpa en todo.

-Si ser tan llamativo naturalmente, pues entonces tienes toda la culpa- lo estrechó entre su brazos- Ahora lo único que quiero es tenerte así, entre mis brazos y que ningún malnacido se acerqué a ti o nuestros hijos-_"quiero protegerlos, daría lo que fuera por poderte tener así siempre"_.

-Eso no se puede Yu, yo al final y al cabo tuve que aprender cuidar de mí y cuidar de los niños, aunque creo que sólo les he hecho daño.

-Idiota, yo tuve la culpa, aunque a pesar de eso no pienso dejarte ir.

Allen volteó y se besaron con dulzuras, el albino se soltó de una mano y acarició el moretón que Yu tenía, ya no se notaba tanto pero aún estaba ligeramente morado, le dio un beso ahí.

-Siento el golpe, creo que tienes derecho a devolvérmelo.

-Prefiero cobrármelo de otra manera- le dio una mordida en su cuello.

Comenzó acariciar todo el pecho del menor y a repartir besos por todo el cuello, presionó uno de sus pezones haciendo emitir suspiros de placer a Allen.

-Me gusta los sonidos que haces con tu boca, Moyashi.

-Pervertido- susurró mientras dejaba que las manos de Yu lo acariciasen y él se aferró con un brazo al cuello de Yu.

-Bien que te gusta.

-Pervertido Bakanda.

-Soy tu esposo después de todo.

Allen abrió los ojos y se soltó de Kanda, éste algo confundido dejó las caricias.

-Yu hay que hablar seriamente antes de seguir.

-Está bien, luego continuamos.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

Kanda suspiró.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Bueno ¿qué haremos?

-Es obvio, vamos a volver y celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos como se debe, después de tener una buena reconciliación hasta quedar satisfechos. Creo que podríamos aprovechar nuestras vacaciones mejor de lo que hasta hora lo hemos hecho y romper el papel de divorcio y luego aprovechar el tiempo…

-¡Bakanda! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué se te hace difícil?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Habla.

-Bueno idiota, no podemos volver así, es decir yo... te amo y todo eso, pero no estoy seguro, no lo sé, yo también te he decepcionado.

-Que mantuvieras una relación con Lavi no importa, tú sigues siendo mío- sonrió con malicia- Tuve que desvirgarte por segunda vez.

El rostro de Allen se coloreó, lanzándole un almohadón.

-Yu idiota, cállate, ya no soy virgen, tú mismo te encargaste de eso hace bastantes años.

-Y fue un placer hacerlo.

-Cállate- el adorable color en sus mejillas no se iba de él.

-Pero Kanda, no sé si puedo volver contigo.

Eso hizo que el semblante de Kanda se pusiera serio. Respiró profundo para no tomar ese delgado cuerpo y estrellarlo contra la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que entendiera que sólo podían estar con él.

-¿Por qué demonios no? ¿Acabamos de hacerlo no?

-Sí, pero... No lo sé, no están fácil.

-¿Me amas o sólo fue sexo?

Allen se molestó.

-Claro que te amo idiota.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero no puedo perdonare, es decir, te perdoné pero no puedo olvidar y siempre sentiré miedo de que hagas algún tipo de... No sé, siempre sentiré que me mandas a seguir, temo que vuelvas a ser posesivo, celoso, tanto hasta llegar al punto de…- sus lagrimas lo traicionaron y eso calmó los ánimos de Kanda, no podía verlo llorar.

Lo abrazó de nuevo y tomó su rostro dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-Tenme un poco de confianza, no voy a lastimarte ni a ti ni a los niños, es difícil de creer cuando caí en esa locura y golpee a tu paciente y aquellas veces que te tomaba por la fuerza.

-Eso no es del todo.

-Te manipulaba, no es fácil, pero no lo voy a volver a hacer y lo de Lavi, es sólo que sentí que te estaba lavando el cerebro.

Allen agachó su mirada.

-Lo siento, debí contarte que Lavi me seguía pero de cierta forma me había acostumbrado y quería evitar peleas, pero él era muy insistente. En cierto modo, tienes razón estaba logrando confundirme.

Kanda se sorprendió, lo iba soltar pero Allen se volteó arrodillado frente a él. _"Tan deseable e indefenso"._

-Es sólo que sentía miedo, yo no siento nada por él, es más, me confundí porque sabía en el fondo que nunca te dejé de amar pero no quería salir lastimado.

-Yo tampoco te quiero dejar ir, Yu.- soltó, y Kanda dio un suspiro cansino.

-Sabes que te contradices ¿no?

-Sí, pero así es el amor supongo.

-¿Qué propones?

Allen pareció meditarlo.

-También debemos pensar en nuestros hijos, ¿tú crees que cuando crezcan nos juzguen?

-No lo sé- él también temía que lo juzgarán cuando crecieran.

-Entonces lleguemos a un trato- Allen extendió su mano, Kanda se iba burlar pero al ver el semblante serio, cerró el trato con un apretón de manos para luego atraerlo hacia él y besarlo de forma apasionada.

Después del beso la caricias hicieron presencia, que mejor manera de cerrar el trato haciendo el amor pensó Allen. _"¿Pero cuál trato? Aún no hemos acordado nada",_ pensó alarmado, sin darse cuenta ya estaba de espalda a Kanda abrazando la almohada, dejando que su esposo disfrutara de todo lo que su cuerpo dejaba al descubierto. Kanda estaba sobre él, olfateando sus cabellos para después lamer y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Allen giró el rostro y juntaron sus labios en un beso, quiso girarse completamente pero Kanda hizo más presión con su peso, sacándole un jadeo.

-Déjame disfrutarte como es debido- comentó extasiado de tener totalmente sumiso a su Moyashi ofreciéndole una agradable vista.

Allen sonrojado, se limitó a acomodarse mejor sobre las almohadas, abrazándolas y aferrando sus manos a ellas, había decidido sólo disfrutar de lo que su esposo le hiciera.

Gimió al sentir cómo su esposo lo acariciaba por todas partes. Debajo de él estaba la otra almohada haciendo que su cadera se levantase para gusto de Kanda, los beso húmedos recorrieron toda su espalda y él sólo se perdía en las sensaciones de placer y en el agitado movimiento de su corazón, era inmensamente feliz.

Luego, Yu siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la espalda baja y hacer algunas succiones haciendo que gimiera aún más. Sintió las fuertes manos de su esposo masajear sus glúteos, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer, esas manos parecían disfrutar de su piel porque recorrían todo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Ese pensamiento lo sonrojó más y apretó fuertemente las sabanas, sintió un par de mordidas en sus nalgas y luego en sus muslos, solamente pensaba en el placer que sentía y no en lo vergonzoso de esa posición y si no era vergonzoso. Kanda acomodó más las sábanas y la almohada para que su parte trasera quedara levantada y a disposición suya, sólo enterró su rostro en el colchón gimiendo audiblemente.

Lo estaba preparando para lo que venía, pero más parecía que Kanda disfrutaba hacerlo porque sabía que ya estaba dilatado por la actividad anterior. Una vez, sólo disfruto de todo, lo sintió entrar lentamente, ya no dolía, sólo podía disfrutar del momento. Lo sintió dentro de él, entrando y saliendo, y todo su calor sobre él mientras besaba su cuello y sus brazos lo envolvían deliciosamente, eran uno y encajaban perfectamente.

-Bien, tú, maldito Bakanda pervertido, ¡te diré cuál es el trato! -gritó más furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar otra vez y no haber quedado en un acuerdo en el asunto.

"_Tú tienes la culpa por verme con esos ojos de niñito indefenso" _

-Sólo diré que te veías violable.

-Bien, que si no acordamos esto se queda acá y tendrás que usar tu amiga mano para calmarte- suspiró frustrado abrazando la almohada, porque cierta parte le dolería si se recostaba boca arriba.

-¿Te duele?

-Idiota- pensándolo mejor, usaría a Yu de almohada. Así que con algunas molestias terminó recostando sobre el pecho de Kanda.

-Bien, te diré: No quiero más gente siguiéndome por tus órdenes, ni escenitas de celos, ni que me controles con quién salgo, que no es como que salgo un motón.

-Déjame decirte que bien sabes que lo de celos no se me quitará tan fácilmente- observó el rostro contrariado del otro- Pero no habrá gente investigándote - prometió sinceramente, y vaya que le costaba.

-Tampoco me hagas escenitas.

-Hey si te miran como si te fueran a almorzar.

-El único que voy a dejar que me almuerce eres tú y lo sabes.

-Pero si algún patán…

-Si algún imbécil intenta hacerme algo, dejaré que lo dejes sin descendencia, lo prometo.

Kanda sonrió con malicia.

-Pero quiero que te calmes si nos encontramos… No sé, con alguien y si me coquetea un poco…

Kanda enarcó una ceja.

-No es que me guste, pero tampoco puedes golpear a mucha gente, sabes no a todos les gustan los hombres.

-No importa.

-Si me hacen alguna proposición indecorosa tienes mi permiso de romperle la cara.

-Está bien, ¿es decir que bajo tu autorización?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Manipulador, entonces quiero que mi amigo de allá abajo se sienta querido seguido.

Allen enrojeció.

-Digo, si no puedo calmar estrés matando a esos desgraciados.

-Pues, a tu amigo le gustará, pero a mi trasero no. Idiota, duele cuando es sexo maratónico, además recuerda que tenemos hijos.

-Podemos perdernos una vez al mes.

-Está bien, pero quiero que salgamos en una cita antes y me convenzas.

-Quieres que sea cursi.

-¡Hey, que se conquista todos los días! No hagas que me arrepienta- susurró un tanto triste.

-¡Joder, está bien!

-Tienes que dedicarle tiempo a los niños.

-Claro que lo haré idiota, debo cuidar de ellos también.

-Tampoco seas celópata con ellos.

-Como digas, querida esposa...

-Tengo miedo de lo que dirán- Allen ocultó su rostro en el cuello del otro.

-Ya, Moyashi- acarició sus cabellos y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Crees que nos odien?

-No seas idiota- pero él mismo temía ello.

- ¿Y en el futuro?

-Haremos todo para que olviden o por lo menos toda la felicidad que tendrán será mayor a sus lágrimas.

Allen sonrió, se sentía bien con Kanda, cuidado y protegido, y que a su lado no podía pasar nada malo.

-Prometo no golpearte de nuevo- mordió su labio inferior.

-Me lo merecía, igual y me cobrare contigo, en la noche de nuestro aniversario.

Allen lo observó sonrojado, pero asintió.

-Porque el día será para los niños.

-Exacto- murmuró Kanda mientras acariciaba el rostro del otro y éste sonreía entre las caricias.

Y así cómo estaban se dejaron llevar por el sueño, dejando sus mentes viajar a un futuro feliz.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Holas espero no haber tardado tanto con este capi, bueno que mas puedo decir , me gusto escribir este capi ya que al fin estos tontos se se reconciliaron...y el siguiente capi cerraremos historias y el siguiente sera el epilogo. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios , espero que este capi hay sido de su agrado y me dejen reviews ... nos vemos!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de autor: Hi! si al fin traje el nuevo capi, y sorry por no haber actualizado antes pero en recompensa es un capi mas alrgo y bueno también tiene que ver con que es el ultimo capi ahora solo nos queda epilogo que lo estoy preparando con mucho cariño gracias a un pa rde sugerencias en algunos reviews y de mi beta... bueno espero que les guste este capi final... bye!**

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, a diferencia de la noche anterior la imagen que tenía, era hermosa. Estaba aprisionado en los brazos de esposo y eso le daba una sensación placentera de saber que la noche anterior, no fue un sueño, sino una gran verdad.<p>

Podía afirmar que era uno de los despertares más hermosos en su vida. Quiso levantarse, pero, aparte de un dolor en sus partes bajas, un brazo posesivo rodeaba su cintura. Sólo soltó un suspiro, si quería que funcionase no podía quejarse por todo; sabía que lo que haría sería cursi pero eso ya no importaba.

Beso suavemente los labios de Yu, unas lágrimas escarparon de sus orbes paletadas, pero antes de que estas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran, una mano las limpió con cuidado.

-Moyashi- Para Kanda fue el despertar más hermoso en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy feliz Yu, te amo.

-Has vuelto a ser cursi como antes.

-Baka- El albino le dio un almohadón haciendo un puchero.

Yu se quitó la almohada y al ver ese puchero no pudo resistirse, con rapidez hizo que giraran, quedando sobre Allen, quien se sonrojo en el acto.

-Aún me duele- comentó con un adorable sonrojo.

-No pensaba hacer eso pero si lo deseas.

-Idiota- culminó para unir sus labios con los de su esposo.

Se besaron durante un largo momento no notando que se escuchaban pasos, pues estaban encerados en su mundo mientras se besaban con amor y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

-Te lo dije Tyki, se iban a reconciliar aunque no pensé que tan pronto follarían, pero es Yu después de todo.

Allen y Kanda se separaron al escuchar aquella voz.

-Tú, maldito pervertidor de menores.

-Suelte a mi hijo.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Kanda, molesto, tapó a Allen y los vio asesinamente.

-Es que como no volvieron a llamar pensamos que se habían matado entre ustedes, pues ya amaneció hace un buen rato.

-Lárguense ahora- dijo con autoridad.

-¿Eso significa que se reconciliaron?- preguntó feliz Alma.

-Joder, no me digas que aceptaste a este bastardo de nuevo, Chico- murmuró fastidiado, Tyki.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes, pero no me gusta ver a mi precioso niño así.

Allen se sonrojó más porque su padre estaba entre ellos.

-Ya váyanse todos ustedes.

-Pero aún no se le han quitado lo celos- volvió murmurar Tyki.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó todo sonrojado el albino, lazándoles una almohada.

Los presentes se retiraron de la habitación, pero al parecer no de la suite.

Allen se cubrió con la sábana tratando de ahogarse.

-Yu, tu amigo está demente- hizo un puchero.

-Aunque le debo una a Alma.

-Umm- esbozó otro puchero-, sí, yo también. Supongo.

Kanda lo descubrió y acarició una mejilla, no podía creer que tenerlo así, era real.

-Te amo- susurró Allen, despacito mientras se dejaba acariciar por su esposo- Mucho, nunca lo dudes, nunca podré mirar a alguien de esa manera. Nunca, sólo a ti.

Kanda por primera vez en su relación con Allen, se sintió satisfecho y seguro totalmente, pero aun así haría pagar a Tyki y Alma por haber visto a su albino semidesnudo.

-Vamos a bañarnos.

-Umm.

-¿Sientes vergüenza después de ayer?- pregunto con ironía.

-Baka Yu. Vamos, pero no te atrevas a tocarme. Quiero estar ahí cuando los niños despierten.

Yu asintió y tomados de la mano fueron a bañarse.

Sentía su pequeño cuerpo adormecido por el cansancio y el sueño, pero suponía que pronto vendría su papi a despertarlos. Quiso estirarse pero sintió el cuerpo calidado de otro, recordó que era su hermanito. Quiso sonreír, pero recordó todo lo que les había pasado, su pequeño corazón se estremeció de miedo y tristeza.

No sabía si quería que sus papis estuvieran juntos. Era egoísta pero no podía evitar que su pequeño corazón deseara eso y que su mente todas las noches le hiciera soñar estar con su familia unida, ver a sus papis sonriéndose uno con el otro y mimándolos a ellos, felices.

Sintió el otro cuerpo removerse.

-Ne-san… tengo miedo, ¿crees que se hayan molestado?

-No lo sé.

Se acercó más al pequeño abrazándolo. Sabía que él era más débil que ella, que le afectaba más, no sabía qué sentir ni a quién apoyar. No querían escoger bando, no querían decidir si Oto-chan o Oto-san eran mejor. Solamente querían estar en casa con sus dos padres al lado. Querían tener a su familia devuelta, no tener que ir a visitar la casa de su otro padre, no querían ser acurrucados nada más por uno y que ellos se miraran con odio o indiferencias, querían verlos sonreír.

¿Eso era egoísta? Tal vez sí, pero sus mentes no comprendían aquello.

Se abrazaron, sus lágrimas cayeron, sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles.

Pero pronto sintieron algo cálido, era alguien abrazándolos, pero aun así tenían miedo de abrir sus ojos. Tal vez su corazones se equivocaban y era un sueño o tal vez sólo era su abuelito; no es que no lo quisieran pero necesitaban el calor de sus padres, se sentían desprotegidos.

-Niños, abran los ojos, estoy aquí- sintieron ese suave susurro y sus pequeños corazones latieron mas apresurados.

-Kyohei, abramos los ojos- comentó insegura.

-Tengo miedo.

-No lo tengan, lo siento, nunca más los dejaré solos, nunca.

Más lágrimas salieron y sintieron más fuerte el contacto de los suaves brazos de su padre menor.

Decidieron abrirlos y se toparon con los ojos humedecidos y culpables de su Oto-chan.

-Lo siento tanto niños, lamento haberme portado así, los amo y son lo más importante para mí, daría mi vida por ustedes.

Más lágrimas caían, pero esta vez venían de los ojos plateados de Allen. Él también sentía miedo y expectación, se separó lentamente y los niños asustados se lanzaron sobre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Allen, y los tres lloraron.

-Lo sentimos Oto-chan, sé que tú… Nosotros ya no queremos que estén tristes, si ustedes aún…

Allen cayó sus pequeñas boquitas y les dio una sonrisa dulce y tierna, se sentó y les acaricio sus cabellos.

-Ustedes no deben disculparse, nosotros fuimos muy cabezas huecas- sonrió y giró su vista alzando su mano.

Los niños siguieron con la mirada el movimiento de su Oto-chan y sus lágrimas volvieron con más fuerza, pero esta vez fueron cuatro brazos los que los abrasaron. Haciéndolos sentirse seguros y protegidos, dejando que sus pesadillas se diluyeran con cada caricia que sus padres les regalaban en sus cabellos.

Después de aquél momento íntimo de llanto y de reconciliación con su familia cada uno se sintió mejor.

Allen peinaba los cabellos de su hija mientras ella sólo cerraba sus ojitos dejándose llevar por el suave tacto de su papi y de lo relajante que era aquello.

-Ne-san no te duermas- el menor hizo un adorable puchero.

-No me duermo, sólo disfruto.

-Umm pero es mi turno- de nuevo hizo un adorable puchero.

-Gracias, yo estoy de adorno- espetó Kanda, haciéndose el molesto asustando un poco a su pequeño.

Dio un suspiro, le recordaba mucho a Allen. Así que suavizó sus facciones y le acarició con ternura los cabellos, haciendo que las mejillas de éste se volvieran tenuemente rosadas, haciendo feliz al padre.

-Ne, y anda peinándole ¿sí?

"_Otro manipulador"_, pero sonrió y tomó un cepillo para comenzar a desenredar aquellos mechones bancos. Los cabellos de su hijo eran suaves, así que trataba de ser paciente, y cuidadoso.

-Oto-san, ¿tú nos quieres?

Esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a los padres.

-Por supuesto, Kyohei.

-¿Y quieres a Oto-chan?

-Por supuesto- miró con amor al albino mayor y éste se sonrojó levemente mientras aún cepillaba los cabellos de su hija con cuidado, pensando en qué peinado hacerle a la pequeña.

-¿Entonces viviremos juntos de nuevo?

-¿Te gusta la idea?- interrumpió Allen- ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos, mi niño?

-Pues yo… no lo sé- admitió el menor.

-Kyohei. no digas eso- interrumpió la azabache asustada- Nuestros padres deben estar juntos, por eso le dimos el regalo- las lágrimas caían de la pequeña.

-Yo sí quiero, pero creo que los estamos forzando, porque ustedes no se quieren. Oto-chan le pegó a Oto-san y ustedes nos dijeron que no se pega a quien se quiere- puso una carita triste que hizo que las culpa cayeran.

-Oto-chan, oto-san no le hagan caso, yo sí quiero que usted vuelvan, sé que se quieren ¿verdad?

Los padres estaban sorprendidos pero sabían que tenían que aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-Kyara, Kyohei, lo siento lo que estuvieron observando, lo sentimos y les prometemos que haremos que eso triste se quede en el pasado. Yo amo a su padre y los amo a ustedes mucho- decía el albino, con toda la dulzura que podía.

-Yo también los amo- para Kanda siempre era difícil expresarse pero sus hijos eran muy pequeños para entenderlo sin palabras, porque a un niño hay que demostrarle tu amor de todas las maneras posibles.

-Pero entendemos si tienen miedo a que vivamos juntos de nuevo, no queremos lastimarlos.

-¡No!- interrumpió asustado.- Yo si quiero vivir junto a ustedes, pero no quiero que... No quiero que me odien por haberlos obligado- el pequeño lloró desconsoladamente.

-Lo sentimos Oto-chan, Oto-san por el video...

Ambos niños temblaban como hojas de papel. Kanda y Allen se sentían impotentes, querían que su amor borrara toda las cosa que habían hecho mal, pero sabían que eso sólo se podría hacer con el tiempo.

-Ambos se sentaron en la cama y los niños se acercaron a ellos.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, ése fue sólo problemas entre nosotros- Kanda trataba de expresarles su amor, se sentía culpable pero estaba decidido a hacerlos feliz.

-Les prometemos que ya no pelearemos así, yo no quería darle ese golpe a su padre, era sólo que pasaban cosa difíciles entre nosotros, era una situación complicada que no comprendíamos, pero a veces los adultos en vez de sentarse a conversar reaccionan así porque también sentimos miedo. Nunca haría daño a Yu. De verdad lo siento niños, los quiero.

-Yo quiero mucho a su Oto-chan, ¿nos darían la oportunidad de probarles que podemos ser una familia de nuevo?

Los niños se apretaron más contra sus cuerpos y los miraron con unos ojitos muy brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros, iluminando la vida de ambos adultos.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo encantada la niña mientras abrazaba a sus dos padres, quería sentirlos así, cuidando de ella siempre.

-¿Y tu Kyohei? Di lo que de verdad sientas en tu corazón.

-Sí, pero tienen que prometer que no pelearan- hizo un puchero.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kyohei y…- la niña les miro con alegría.

-¿Y?- preguntaron los padres ansiosos.

-Y tendrán que concedernos algo.

Kyohei la miró preocupado, tampoco entendía pero ella con la mirada le pidió que accediera y él así lo hizo.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí pero sonrieron y aceptaron.

-¿y que será, pequeña?

-Umm eso lo sabrán después- miró con cierta malicia infantil a sus padres que sintieron que realmente su hija podía ser manipuladora.

Terminaron de arreglarlos con cuidado.

-Sentimos no haber estado ahí con ustedes el día de ayer, pero les dedicaremos estos días a ustedes.

-¿Pero ya no firmaran eso papeles que los separará verdad?

Sabían que pasaría algo de tiempo para que los niños entendieran que ya no se separarían pero ellos estaban felices con que sus niños ya no lloraran.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Yo mismo los romperé- argumentó Kanda.

Y sus hijos asintieron felices.

-Pero dentro de pocos días es su aniversario- la niña hizo un puchero.- Tienen que celebrarlo de forma romántica.

Kanda se acercó a ella y le acaricio sus mechones que caían de las dos coletas que su Oto-chan le había hecho.

-Mi pequeña niña, no te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que tu Oto-chan estará más enamorado de mí después de ese día, más bien de esa noche. No te preocupes por nada, dejen todo en mis manos- dijo refiriéndose a ambos niños.

Y los niños volvieron a depositar su confianza en su padre, estaban seguros que esta vez todo saldría bien.

Se dirigieron al comedor del hotel y ahí estaba Mana esperándolos con una sonrisa amble. Ya había pedido para todos.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Allen, observando que se retiraba.

-Pienso que ustedes cuatro deben pasar tiempo juntos, así que por ahora me iré con el chico Alma y Tyki a la casa de playa de Lenalee.

-Pero papa, tú también eres parte de nuestra familia

-Sí pero ¿unas vacaciones me vendrían bien no?- le guiñó un ojo y se cercó su hijo.

"_Ustedes son mi familia, pero ahora necesitan darle todo su amor a estos niños, darles mucha seguridad y es mejor que tengan más intimidad como familia"_.

Allen sonrió ante el comentario de su padre y asintió gustoso. Mana supo que había hecho lo correcto porque notó que los ojos de su hijo destellaban de felicidad.

Los días de las semanas se pasaron. Mientras en las tardes paseaban por toda la playa entre juegos de familia junto con la familia de Lenalee, por las noche se rendían a su amor y pasión de pareja; recuperando los momentos que desperdiciaron en discutir y pelear.

Kanda lo disfrutaba más que nunca, lo había extrañado y nunca era suficiente. No paraban hasta quedar dormidos, pero al despertar los rostros de ambos eran felices, algo cansados pero felices, tratándose con amor y mucho respeto, radiantes por despertar abrazados.

-Ne, ¿a dónde llevaras a Oto-chan? –preguntaban los niños por tercera vez en la mañana.

-Ya les dije que eso solo lo sabrá su Oto-chan.

El albino se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Kanda sólo miraba feliz las reacciones del otro, todo parecía miel y más miel. Y sus hijos en sus bellos ojos no había rastro de resentimiento o tristeza.

-Niños ¿a dónde quieren ir hoy?

-Uhh… ¡pues a la playa!

-Pero hemos estado toda la semana en la playa.

Los pequeños hicieron pucheros.

-Pero Kei nos venció en vóley de playa ayer y en hacer castillo. Buhh, su papá sabe hacer mejor castillos que papá Yu- se quejó.

Kanda sintió su interior arder, un sentamiento bastante conocido. Orgullo y arrogancia.

-Claro que no, hoy ganaremos, ese mocoso y su padre rubio no van ganar a los Kanda.

-Hey, yo soy Walker.

Se cayó al ver la mirada intensa de su familia.

-Vale, también soy un Kanda- suspiró derrotado.

-Moyashi, termina rápido e iremos de una vez la playa.

Los niños gritaron emocionados apurando su comida.

-No es bueno que les haga ser muy rivales, Kei es su amigo y se llevan muy bien.

"_Mejor si ese mocoso aleja sus manos de mis niños"_.

-Yu, Kanda, ¡Bakanda!- chilló con voz aguda.

-Moyashi, ya te dije que sólo me gusta tu voz chillona en situaciones más privadas- lo miró de manera lujuriosa.

-Eres un pervertido idiota- murmuró molesto, tomando su jugo.

Kanda sonrió de lado, comiendo, mientras sus hijos terminaban su desayuno y miraban de rato en rato a Kei con ojos de rivales.

Kanda se sintió satisfecho de que sus hijos sean así de orgullosos.

Y ahí estaban, en el mar jugando ferozmente vóley. Kanda hacía equipo con Kyohei versus Key y su padre rubio. Éstos no podían contra la fuerza y la agilidad propia de Kanda, quien tenía a todas las féminas y uno que otro chico suspirando por cada golpe. Eso no agradaba a Allen, porque no sólo miraban a su esposo sino también a su pequeño hijo. La imagen de ambos era tentadora para todas las mujeres que iban con sus maridos y la comparación les hacía sentirse tristes por su destino.

Terminaron el juego y los Kanda vencieron, el niño sonrió y su padre lo cargó.

-Quiero mi premio- susurro mirándolo de forma intensa.

Aún no se satisfacían lo suficiente y no era para menos, habían estado alejados mucho tiempo que ahora se había desatado una verdadera fiebre de atracción entre ambos.

-Será en la noche, hoy es un día especial- susurro bajito.

Kanda asintió pero le robó un pequeño beso.

Ahora era turno de Lenale con su Kei y Allen junto con Kyara.

La niña se desenvolvía genialmente, Kei ya estaba muy cansado pero no se dejaba. Kyara resultaba ser toda una Kanda mandando su papi, diciéndole dónde y a qué hora responder. Pero Allen se cansaba, en cambio su niña sentía adrenalina subir por su pequeño cuerpo, era el sabor a obtener la victoria. Su papi falló una vez ya que Lena tenía una gran agilidad para los deportes, su esposo la miraba orgulloso, Kanda gritaba:

-¡Moyashi muévete más rápido! ¡Demonios, no pierdas!

-Papá más rápido uhhh- hacía pucheros de enfado.

Y los resultados finales fueron: por supuesto, Lenalee venció.

-Uh, Oto-chan perdió, no es justo.

Renegaba la pequeña, Allen sólo la cargaba algo sonrojado.

-¿Estás molesta, Kyara?-preguntó un tanto temeroso y la niña lo observo.

-Claro que no Oto-chan, pero odio que Kei gane- gritó con malicia.

-Y no lo hará, hoy ganaremos- sentenció Allen.

Pues en lo siguiente que era hacer castillos, quien lo ayudaba era él, ya que Kanda no tenía mucha paciencia. Prefería sentarse a apreciar a las personas más valiosa que tenía en su vida mientras se untaba más bloqueador y cuidaba que ningún desagraciado viera lo que era suyo.

Allen le había prohibido golpear a alguien pero eso no significaba que les diera una mirada de advertencia y vaya que funcionaba, pues ya lo había hecho y había tenido satisfactorios resultados. Sonrió complacido.

Y por qué no, también se sentaba degustar con la mirada el cuerpo pálido y delgado de su esposo, no podía dejar marcas en su cuerpo porque estaban en la playa, pero sí que lo disfrutaba durante las noches.

Comenzó a calentarse y su mirada se tornó lujuriosa y el albino notó. Hizo un puchero y le miró con advertencia, Kanda sólo dirigió su mirada a otro lado, distrayéndose, antes de terminar corriendo hacia Allen y tomarlo ahí mismo. Debía tranquilizarse pues hoy saldrían solos los dos por su aniversario.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado y sabía que a Allen le gustaría.

Para suerte de los pequeños Kanda, esta vez ganaron y se retiraron felices.

-Papi Yu, quiero ir nadar- pidió Kyohei.

Sí, aquellos pucheros en ambos niños, junto con esos ojos inocentes. Sabía que lo habían aprendido de su Moyashi. Suspiró derrotado, no podía hacer nada ante ello.

Para deleite de muchas y muchos, se sacó la polera quedando sólo con el bañador, algo suelto pues estaba con niños pequeños.

Allen sólo se sonrojo al verlo pasar con el torso desnudo.

-¿Te gusta, Moyashi? Ya sabes que más tarde lo podrás tocar.

-No digas cosa así en frente de los niños.

Ambos giraron sus miradas, pero los niños los veían felices como sus padres ya no discutían sino que solamente se daban caricias y pequeños besos.

-Papi Allen, vamos también- susurraron.

-¿Eh?, pero me han matado hoy haciendo los castillos, pero… ¡Hey, no...!

Yu le quitó rápidamente la polera y, conteniéndose, paseó sus manos por la espada del otro. Realmente preferiría un lugar más privado, _"por eso prefiero las piscinas"_. Ya sabía que muchos lo mirarían con deseo, hasta él mismo lo hacía, mirando sus botones rosa que lo llamaban a que las mordiera suavemente y…

Sacudió su cabeza y lo tomó del brazo.

-Yu, estoy cansado – hizo otro puchero.

-No, vamos- los niños también jalaron.

El albino sólo dio un hondo suspiro y los siguió derrotado.

Terminaron chapoteando sobre el mar, dejándose arrastrar por la corriente, jugando entre los cuatro disfrutando del calor que comenzaba a disminuir. Las risas se escuchaban, se perdían entre muchas otras risas de diversas familias y parejas que iban a vacacionar.

Pero para Allen el momento era único y siempre lo guardaría en su corazón. Para sus hijos era felicidad pura, sentían que todo podría ser un hermoso sueño, ya que habían rogado tanto para un momento así, pero aceptando que era realidad disfrutaron de los juegos y del hermoso atardecer que aquel lugar les regalaba.

Llevaban en brazos sus hijos a su habitación, totalmente relajados, los recostaron en sus camas arropándolos y cubriéndolos bien y salieron.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- preguntó Allen, colgándose del cuello de su esposo.

Kanda esbozó una sonrisa de deseo.

-Cámbiate de ropa y te llevaré- le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura acercándolo.

-Heh ¿no te gusto así?- le respondió casi rozando su labios.

-Umm... no es eso, pero quiero que estés relajado, así que toma un baño y vístete- lo observó con detalle- Aunque debo decir que sin ropa te veras más hermoso.

Allen se sonrojó pero le siguió con juego.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no me acompañas a tomar un baño?- se acercó a su oído y le dio una mordida.

-Porque…- aspiro su dulce aroma- si entro contigo en la bañera no saldremos en toda la noche… te deseo tanto- suspiró en su níveo cuello.

El albino sabiendo, que su esposo no tardaba en caer, se separó, desasiendo el abrazo.

-Entonces ya vengo, estoy muy agotado por toda la tarde- se relamió los labios.

-Eres un pervertido, Moyashi. Si quieres no salimos y...

-Claro que no- le giñó un ojo y se volteó caminando despacio tentándolo aún más.

Kanda soltó un suspiro de deseo y se encamino a una habitación de la suite para bañarse y cambiarse, haría que todas las inseguridades del menor se disiparan.

El lugar estaba cerca al mar, era un restaurante muy fino decorado de manera rustica y con sillas de madera tallada, el mesero los llevo al segundo piso, donde había un ambiente más privado y tenía una hermosa vista al mar, ya que su mesa estaba en el balcón de este.

Se sentaron y Allen le devolvió la mirada con mucha luz, como hacía tiempo que no lo miraba, después esos ojos que tanto amaba se cristalizaron y eso le preocupó.

-Lo siento, es que estoy feliz- se disculpo Allen.

Kanda sonrió de lado, el mesero les trajo la carta y ellos pidieron. La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila mientras conversaban de cosas referentes a sus hijos y alguna otra situación en su trabajo.

-Kanda, ¿aún no has retirado la demanda de divorcio, no?

-¿Aun así piense divorciarte de mí?- preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-Claro que no- intervino- Es sólo que quiero que nos aseguremos de eso, aunque no crees que sería mejor darnos un tiempo.

-Moyashi, claro que no, no te voy a dejar ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, lo siento, fue un momento de debilidad, estoy feliz, y…- sonrió de forma tierna- siento que todo es un sueño, tengo miedo de despertar.

-No te puedo asegurar que no tendremos problemas en el futuro, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Claro.

-Pero te puedo asegurar que no estarás solos –le comentó con cierta dificultad pero con mucha seguridad.

-Yo también te lo aseguro, Yu. Estaré ahí para todos los problemas que tengamos- le sonrió de forma sincera y dulce.

-¿Quieres bailar?

El albino asintió y se levantaron. La música de fondo era tranquila y les daba paz, se fundieron en un abrazo reconfortante, dándose su calor corporal, tratando de sanar todas las heridas que habitaban en ellos, se miraron y el fuego encendió sus cuerpos, se unieron en un beso apasionado.

-Nunca me dejes, Yu.

-No pienso hacerlo, Moyashi.

Se sentaron cerca al balcón y Kanda supo que era el momento. Ahí sentados, admirando el horizonte, y el sonido de las aguas oceánicas agitándose. Se sintió como la primera vez que le propuso matrimonio, dejó eso de lado. Se supone que ya no era un chiquillo, pero estar con Allen y después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, le hacía temer.

Lo volvió a observar: hermoso, con su piel blanca y sus cabellos de la misma tonalidad. Siento revueltos por la brisa marina y supo que las casualidades solamente te guían al destino que siempre quisiste porque definitivamente esto era lo que siempre quiso desde pequeño, una hermosa familia.

-Moyashi- le susurró en el oído y Allen se giró, quedando sentado frente a Kanda.

El mayor sólo se sentó a su costado y resoplo, le era tan difícil hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas esto?

Allen dirigió su vista con curiosidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es mi anillo de matrimonio- susurró tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Así es, yo lo mantuve aun después de que me lo lanzaste cuando estaba en la celda- le contó con cierto reproche.

-Lo siento.

-Joder, no es tu culpa, gracias a ese recuerdo, soporté las largas platicas de la psicóloga.

-A la que volveremos ¿lo entiendes no?

-Tsk- espetó un tanto fastidiado con la idea.

-Pero no te preocupes, que esta vez yo estaré contigo.

Kanda asintió.

-Bueno lo que te iba a decir es que quiero que... Bueno…

-¿Quieres que nos casemos de nuevo?- sonrió.

-No necesariamente, aunque los niños les haría feliz.

-¿Y a ti no?

-Sí, la noche de bodas supongo.

-Pervertido- paseos sus dedos por el aro de oro que sostenía- Recuerdo que me dijiste que compraste este con tus ahorros, ¿aún tienes el tuyo?

Kanda asintió sacando el otro anillo.

-Entonces creo que podríamos volver a usarlo, ¿no?

Kanda le dio una caricia en la punta de su nariz en gesto tierno.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sufriste aquella vez, este anillo me recordara siempre que no debo perderte- le quitó el anillo del las manos- Quiero que uses éste.

Sacó un hermoso aro de oro blanco que tenia grabado "Allen Kanda".

El albino rió ante ello, sabía que lo posesivo nunca se le quitaría, por lo menos no totalmente.

-Entonces tu aro debería decir Yu Walker, ¿no?

-Pues….- sacó un anillo que tenía grabado "Yu de Walker".

Allen se sonrojo ante ello.

-No pensé que…. En el viejo anillo solo decía Yu Kanda.

-Es una muestra de cambio, pero no cambiare mi apellido, Moyashi.

El albino rió mientras sus lágrimas escapaban.

-Entonces si tú eres mío, yo soy tuyo Yu… Mi corazón te pertenece.

-Eso sonó bastante cursi.

-Bastardo, engreído, tú estás comenzando con los sentimentalismos para que lo sepas- giró la vista sonrojado.

Yu tomó su mano derecha y llevó a su dedo anular el anillo, quedando exacto y destellando en la mano de Allen quien volteó la vista y de nuevo dejó salir sus lágrimas.

-Te amo- le susurró Kanda.

Y Allen se abrazo a él.

–Yo también te amo.

Y sin más Allen tomó la mano de Kanda y puso el anillo blanco en el dedo anular de su esposo.

La pasión los desbordaba; estaban cabalgando a caballo por la arena, sintiendo el aroma a mar. Pronto Kanda le incitó a bajarse y el albino presagiando lo que venía lo hizo, sin resistirse más el mayor lo abrazó y lo apegó a su cuerpo.

Pronto terminaron cerca una de las tantas cuevas del lugar, aquella playa era conocida por ello. Sus besos se intensificaban.

-De hecho, pensaba llevarte un hotel de lujo después de caminar por la arena, Moyashi- le susurró.

Allen no se resistió a ser recostado sobre la arena.

-Pues, tú mismo fuiste quien me empezó a besar así que no di…- se calló cuando sintió la lengua de su esposo cerca de un pezón.

Kanda sonrió más.

-Pero creo que esto es más erótico. ¿Lo hicimos alguna vez en una playa?

-¡Yu Kanda, cállate!- susurró, tratando de reprimir un gemido audible- ¿Cómo conseguiste que aquel hombre nos alquilara caballos?

-Dinero mi Moyashi, creo que uno bien usado porque te ves más tierno y lindo- dijo mientras lo besaba.

-Fue linda la cabalgata por la playa- le correspondió la sonrisa y la mirada de amor- Gracias Yu, fue una noche especial.

-Aunque ahora terminamos aquí ¿no?

Ambos rieron y de nuevo sus bocas se unieron en un contacto demandante. Allen paseaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su esposo, sintiendo toda la piel de este, dándole pequeñas mordidas en los pezones, haciendo que el albino cayera presa del placer fácilmente. Pronto siguió su camino hasta llegar al abdomen, dándole pequeños besos y succiones, marcándolo, sintiendo es suave piel de la cual por más que tocase. No podía cansarse, era simplemente deliciosa, tan suave, tan blanca, tan aromatizada; que Kanda se llenaba de lujuria con solamente acercar su nariz y olerla.

Los gemidos de su albino no contribuían nada a su autocontrol, quería que Allen recordara bien este momento, así que no podía apresurarse. Terminó de disfrutar de la piel de su esposo, bajó los pantalones de éste, dejándolo desnudo ante él, sonrió.

Allen mirándolo con ojitos entrecerrados por placer, se acerco a él y comenzó besar su cuello y pecho, también dándole lamidas en todo éste, sentía toda la arena darle comezón por su cuerpo desnudo pero eso solo lo hacía ms excitante. Llegó al ombligo de este e hizo que Yu se recostara, lo miro divertido y bajó los pantalones de Yu junto con la ropa interior, quedando desnudo ambos.

Allen acercó su mano rasposa por la arena al miembro del otro y comenzó a acariciarlo, Kanda gemía más fuerte y Allen sabía lo que quería, y para él no era nada nuevo ni difícil hacerlo. Un sentimiento de familiaridad lo acompañó, se acercó y comenzó lamerlo con paciencia, disfrutando los gemidos roncos que salían de los labios de Yu.

Éste alzó su mirada luego del orgasmo en la boca de Allen y observó esa sonrisa picara y de placer de su amante menor. Lo miró con sus mechones alborotados llenos de arena, cayendo por ellos, sólo lo hacía ver más comestible, a pensamientos de Yu.

Se besaron de nuevo y el mayor invirtió lugares, pero Allen no se dejo dando vueltas mientras se besaban, haciendo que la arena se impregnara por todo su cuerpo, provocando una fricción más tosca y excitante entre sus cuerpos, que no dejaban de frotarse mientras giraban.

Al final Allen quedó sobre Yu con las piernas abierta a cada lado y una sonrisa de triunfo se alzo, más cuando comenzó a mover sus cadera haciendo que el miembro de Yu despertase de nuevo, al sentir la suave piel de sus glúteos. Kanda lo miraba extasiado, tampoco recordaba bien cómo Allen se había vuelto menos tímido, supuso que poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta ya tenían mucha confianza para hacerlo. Era algo normal, mas no aburrió porque siempre los acompañaba el amor y la pasión.

-Moya… shi- gimió, sintiendo que ya estaba excitado.

Allen también lo estaba, y mientras se seguía restregando contra el cuerpo de Yu totalmente recostado sobre éste. Yu buscaba en medio de sus glúteos acariciando el contorno haciendo que las mejillas de Allen se sonrojaran más y que su boca se llenara de gemidos guturales que lo extasiaban más. Sintió la entrada de Allen contraerse mientras removía dos dedos en su interior, mas cuando los movía en forma de tijera, metió el tercero y Allen había dejado de moverse por que ya no podía más con la lujuria.

Pero resoplando no dejó que Kanda volteare posiciones. El pelinegro entendió, así que retiró sus dedos y acarició todas las piernas blancas de su esposo. Allen sonrojado, agitado, sudoso, con una mirada cristalizada y entrecerrada, lo besó mientras poco a poco se dejaba caer encima de su miembro, cuando estuvieron unidos gimieron alto y fuerte.

Comenzaron el vaivén en su cuerpos, Allen subía y bajaba, impulsándose por el pecho duro del otro, alguna veces enterrando sus uñas. Yu acariciaba sus caderas y movía sus caderas hacia arriba para fundirse más.

Las embestidas estaban en su punto final, sentía las contracciones del cuerpo de su peliblanco, se sentía delicioso, y mientras Allen aun cabalgaba sobre él con los ojos cerrados y la boquita entreabierta dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros de placer; él lo masturbada con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su espalda y su cabello recorriendo todo ese hermoso cuerpo.

Cuando sentía que Allen apretaba más sus músculos, llevándolo a las nubes de placer, apretó con ambas manos las caderas de su esposo alzándolo más alto y adentrándose con más fuerza y salvajismo, las embestidas fueron más rápidas y más bruscas. Ambos estaban cerca del clímax, así que compartieron un beso hambriento mientras con una fuerte embestida llegaban al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Se recostaron respirando agitadamente, Kanda se giró observando a su esposo, sonrió de lado, limpiando un poco los cabellos llenos de arena.

-¿Yu, tenías que haber escogido hacerlo en la arena?- hizo un puchero- Está haciendo frio, ¿sabes?

-Hace un momento no te quejabas.

-Idiota- exclamó.

El albino se sentó, esbozando una ligera mueca de dolor, ya estaba familiarizado con ello y con la sensación extraña de sentir que algo bajaba por su entrada, pero eso no evitaba que se sonrojara, resopló alcanzando su ropa.

-¿Estás molesto?

-Claro que no, pero creo que deberíamos irnos, tengo algo de frío.

Kanda asintió dándole un beso suave, haciendo sonrojar más al otro.

"_Parezco una mocosa enamorada"_, se regaño el menor, para luego sonreír sin darle importancia. Era feliz y era lo que importaba.

Salieron de la pequeña cueva, tratando de limpiarse lo mejor posible, se observaron y se dieron un suave beso. Sintieron el agua helada en sus pies, se separaron y se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo empapados, rieron y comenzaron a caminar, cogiendo sus zapatos.

Bajaron del taxi entraron al hotel, abrazados, destilando el amor que sentían.

-Hey, esta no es nuestra suite- comentó Allen sonriendo apegando su cuerpo.

- Aquí era donde en realidad teníamos que pasar la noche- observo su reloj- Ahora sólo nos queda 4 horas.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente para tomar un baño cálido en la tina… Necesito calor- y el albino comenzó apegar más sus cuerpos.

-¿Desde cuándo tan ansiosos porque te tome?

-Ne, deberías ser menos explícito- hizo un puchero.

Kanda lo besó apresándolo entre sus brazos y pasó la tarjeta de seguridad, entrando ambos a la habitación.

Se separaron y Kanda fue al mini bar parrándose un trago.

-¿Quieres algo?

Allen asintió.

-Iré a llenar la tina- le rio en forma coqueta

Ambos por separado, en diferentes habitaciones suspiraron con alivio y felicidad.

-Yu.

Y lo vio con solo una delgada bata de baño, llamándolo desde el cuarto de baño. Sonrió, su moyashi realmente sabía provocarlo. Dejó la copa y fue por el alzándolo entre su brazos para besarlo, y su albino lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, por lo que le aprovechó para acariciar sus muslos, notó que estaba completamente desnudo debajo de la bata.

-¿Un trago?- le preguntó sin soltarlo.

El albino asintió.

Y estuvieron tomando, por momentos riendo de mucha cosa sin sentido; de cosas cotidianas, contándose anécdotas de lo que habían hecho por separado. Kanda a veces lo molestaba y tenían tontas peleas pero eso solamente los hacía feliz.

Pronto estuvieron rendidos ante la pasión, el amor y el alcohol en la tina donde se devoraban a besos y caricias, llegando ambos al orgasmo, aún sin unirse.

Comenzaron a limpiar sus cuerpos enjabonándose, y Allen jugueteaba con el jabón, rompieron el juego en más caricias.

Derritiéndose por horas a su pasión, el baño no podía continuar puesto que con cada roce sus cuerpos se calentaban y sólo querían fundirse de nuevo.

Fue el baño más largo y placentero que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Papis.

Ambo sintieron un gran peso que les caía encima, literalmente, abrieron los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Qué les paso?- preguntó preocupada la pequeña niña.

-Parece como si no hubiera dormido, ¿tuvieron pesadillas?- preguntó el niño.

Allen se levantó con algo de cuidado, le dolía bastante atrás, pero de igual forma estaba feliz.

-No es eso, amores. Sólo que paseamos un rato- les acarició las cabecitas.

Se alegraba de que Kanda y el fueran a otra habitación de hotel a hacer… Bueno, a disfrutar de su aniversario. Hacía casi media hora que habían regresado y habían entrado a su propia habitación de la suite, sólo se dieron un suave beso y cayeron dormidos sobre la cama. Ni siquiera habían asegurado la puerta por lo que agradecieron no haber tenido más fuerzas para hacer algo.

-Hey, ¿por qué hay bulla?- Kanda se levantaba algo enojado.

Pero al ver a sus lindos niños, suspiró y se tranquilizó.

-Papi, te ves más guapo con el cabello suelto.

Allen rió.

-Eso siempre le digo yo.

Kanda rió con su familia, no era una risa como la de su Moyashi, ni la de sus hijos, pero demostraba en su forma de ser, que era feliz y que estaba orgulloso consigo mismo por haber logrado unir a su familia.

El día pasó apresurado, tenía que alistarse para regresa a su antiguo hogar y solucionar todo lo que habían dejado desatendido. Además de que debían solucionar sus problemas de divorcio, sus hijos habían notado los anillos que portaban sus padres, eso les hizo sonrojarse pero a la vez le daba seguridad de que su familia ya no se desmoronaría.

Llegaban al aeropuerto, Allen se adelantaba llevando algunas maletas. Tenía que llegar a su centro rápidamente, puesto que lo había dejado cerrado y su celular apagado. Había recibido varios mensajes de la gente que trabajaba para él, muy preocupada.

"_Demonios con todo esto, supongo que valió la pena"_, sonrió, pero en ese mismo instante chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado.

-No, yo lo siento.

Alzó la mirada sorprendido, topándose con una verde, sintió miedo. Giró su vista rápidamente para ver si Kanda estaba detrás de él. Tenía miedo de que todo se arruinara.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy- se excusó el menor.

-¡Espera!- sintió que el otro lo tenía del brazo.

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fríamente.

-¿Conseguiste ser feliz con él?

Eso le sorprendió, así que giró su vista relajando sus facciones.

-Por supuesto que sí, le amo demasiado- respondió seguro.

Lavi esbozó una débil sonrisa pero sincera.

-Entonces, te pido perdón por lo de la otra vez, en verdad lo siento.

Recién ahí pudo notar que Lavi tenía unas maletas en su mano.

-¿Tú te vas?

-Sí, logre obtener una beca en Estados Unidos, así que me voy por un tiempo allá, dos o tres años, según lo que dure el curso.

Esos sorprendió as Allen, sentía un poco de pena porque fue un buen amigo.

-Ya, mi dulce Moyashi, sólo se feliz con tu familia, estoy seguro que yo también lo seré cuando encuentre a mi persona indicada, tú no lo eras, ya estabas hecho para Kanda, supongo- comentó con algo de duda pero con una sonrisa.

-Lavi…

-¿Te sorprende el cambio?

El albino asintió.

-Bueno no tiene importancia pero, te diré que alguien me abrió los ojos, alguien que siempre cuida de ti pero que es muy molesto.

Allen le miró interrogativo, pero pronto supo a quién se refería, puesto que Lenalee, Alma y Tyki habían regresado antes que ellos.

-Moyashi- escuchó una exclamación que estaba cargado con algo de molestia.

Sintió el temor recorrer su cuerpo, pronto tuvo a su esposo a su lado, sabía que se estaba controlando y eso le entusiasmaba.

-Bueno, ahora si me puedo ir con tranquilidad- exclamó el pelirrojo, tomando con fuerza su equipaje.

Kanda lo notó y sus facciones se relajaron.

-Tienes suerte Kanda, deséenme suerte… Bueno, deséame suerte Allen, tú esposo psicópata seguro y deseara que mi avión se estrelle.

-Tú, idiota, que trataste de quitarme lo más preciado- interrumpió Kanda.

Se controlaba, el albino y el pelirrojo lo sabían.

-Aun así supongo que te debo por cuidar de él en esos momentos.

-Vaya, eso es esperar mucho de ti, eso fue casi como un gracias- sonrió mas el chico- Bueno, cuiden de sus peques y entonces Kanda de favor deséame suerte y que encuentre a alguien.

-Eso espero.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Tienes suerte- susurró Lavi.

Había querido despedirse y disculparse de manera correcta de aquellos dos, y había dicho la verdad. Un idiota sobreprotector de primos le abrió los ojos, casi golpeándole pero le abrió los ojos, sonrió de forma picara, porque aquel idiota parecía que se había interesado en él.

-Kanda… gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás poniendo de tu parte.

Kanda lo besó con posesividad y el otro le respondió más suave, separándose no queriendo escandalizar a las personas del aeropuerto. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, escucharon los gritos de su hijos, cada uno tomó la mano de otro y comenzaron a caminar seguidos de Mana hacia su hogar.

Sintió el peso de esposo sobre él, que comenzaba a besar su cuello lentamente como si lo saboreara, el paseo sus manos por la espada amplia del otro y ambos se estremecieran chocando sus miradas.

-Dime Moyashi, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

-¿Qué sugieres?- le preguntó provocativo.

Kanda le miró relamiéndose, y comenzó desabotonar su camisa de dormir. Paseó sus manos por aquel apetecible pecho y jugaba un poco con los rosados pezones, haciendo que su adorable esposo se sonrojara y gimiera quedito.

-En verdad eres tan violable con esos sonidos en tu boca, gime más para mí- le susurró.

Parecía que Allen aceptaba porque sus gemidos comenzaron a ser más fuertes cuando sintió la cálida saliva de su esposo pasearse por su cuello, por sus orejas y su clavícula, mientras una mano paseaba por sus muslos.

-La pregunta seria, ¿con qué quieres que empiece?- comenzó juguetear con una de los cabellos blancos, acercando su nariz, aspirando el dulce aroma- Umm, delicioso.

Eso sonrojó más al menor.

-Pervertido.

-Entones ¿quieres que sea lento o rápido?- sonrió al escuchar el gemido gutural cuando el dio una mordida en su pezón.

Yu… ah…

Kanda deseoso de probar más, lamía y succionaba sus pezones, pero de pronto toda la pasión que se acumulaba en el ambiente se vio interrumpida por un llanto, uno bajito pero muy agudo.

Allen resopló, sonriendo girando su rostro al transmisor que había dejado en la otra habitación.

-No te levantes- sonó a casi a orden del mayor.

-Yu, nuestro…

-Nada, no te he podido tocar en una semana, quiero hacerte el amor ahora- ordenó

Allen compuso una mueca de enfado.

-Yu, ya habrá momentos y sabes que debemos atender a los bebes, son nuestros bebes- razonó.

Kanda resopló un tanto fastidiado.

-Pero no lo hemos hecho en una semana por lo mismo.

Allen acarició el cabello del otro con cierta ternura.

-Yu, son nuestros hijos ¿lo entiendes, no?

Kanda miró sus orbes preocupados y asintió, quitándose de encima, tenía un gran problema biológico.

-Adelántate, Moyashi.

Allen no pudo evitar reír, él mismo estaba algo excitado, pero Kanda se excitaba con mayor fuerza, ya que el siempre tenía un sentido puesto en sus hijos.

Yu en este tiempo se había convertido en un gran padre. Habían tenido sus discusiones una más fuerte que otra, pero lo superaban. Esta semana porque cuando intentaban tener intimidad pues no se podía… No disponían mucho tiempo y terminaban agotados durmiéndose en el acto.

Aun así con cada beso y caricia se decían lo que sentían. Pero digamos que Kanda era susceptible con el sexo. Pensar eso le daba gracia a Allen, ahora comprendía el punto débil de su esposo.

Tomó su bata y se la puso, girando la puerta, entrando a una amplia estancia con adornos infantiles, con tapiz celeste pastel y motivos de cachorros y biberones.

Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a un par de cunitas.

-Ne, Moyashi hazme recordar por qué tuvimos más hijos- comentó en voz baja.

Allen sonrió ante ello.

-Ya sabes lo manipuladores que pueden ser Kyara y Kyohei.

Kanda tomó con cuidado a un pequeño bebé de cabello azabache que sollozaba resentido haciendo pucheritos y apretadnos sus puñitos. Tan sólo eso le hacían olvidar que no había podido tomar a Allen, que no dormían la mayor parte del día, que tenía que trabajar más duro para mantener a los nuevos miembros de su familia.

Aun así, estaba satisfecho con sólo mirar a su familia feliz y los rostros blanquitos y sonrosados de sus nuevos bebés. Se sentó y le acercó un biberón el cual el pequeño comenzó a succionar, acercó un dedo a la mano del pequeño y éste la apretó fuertemente con una de sus manitos. Solamente eso le daba paz, seguridad y fortaleza para aguantar las ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro.

Allen tomaba al otro bebe idéntico al otro pequeño, pues eran gemelos. Se sentó al lado de su esposo y recordó cómo hace un año los niños se habían acercado a ellos.

-Papi, ya sabemos qué queremos de regalo.

Allen y Kanda los miraron un tanto asombrados por la mirada de seguridad de los pequeños, que no admitían un no por repuesta.

-Díganme niños- sonrío el albino agachándose, quedando a la altura de los menores.

-Pues… Kyara, diles tú- comentó inseguro el menor.

-Pues queremos… un hermanito.

Ambos mayores se quedaron petrificados, hasta pudieron sentir que algo helado les subía por toda la columna.

-Niños, eso es un tanto...

-L a repuesta es no- sentenció Kanda.

Los niños observaron la mirada fría de su padre y salieron llorando.

-Yu, bastardo, deberías ser más suave- le recriminó molesto.

El albino corrió hacia los niños pero ambos se habían encerrado en la habitación de la mayor.

El albino suspiró, tomando la puerta pero los niños no le abrían. Al final fue a Mana a quien dejaron ingresar. No los había visto en todo el día y eso le preocupaba.

-¡Yu cabeza hueca! ¿Por qué se los dijiste así?

-Allen- comentó serio- recién tenemos dos años reconciliados, no podemos tener más hijos.

Allen admitía que tenía razón, habían sido felices en esos dos años con sus discusiones y eso. Los niños ya estaban más grandes por lo que les quedaba más tiempo para ellos, incluso se habían ido de viaje por una semana como pareja durante las vacaciones ya que los niños aún querían permanecer con sus amigos, y con Kei que se había mudado junto con Lenalee y su esposo cerca de ellos.

-Tienes razón, pero Yu ellos parecían que de verdad querían un hermanito.

-No es tan fácil, Moyashi, y lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé, ninguno de nosotros puede embarazarse, tendríamos que recurrir a...

-Sí y no quiero que le pidas otro favor a Tyki.

-Hey, si lo dices por Lavi. Él no...

-No es por eso, esos dos son tal para cual, aunque me molesta que ahora tenga excusa para visitarte.

-Sólo vino un día porque regresó de viaje junto con Tyki y ellos parecen estar muy enamorados.

-Lo que sea, no me importa, no vamos a tener más niños, ¿lo entiendes?

Eso, por un momento, hizo pensar a Allen. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una extraña calidez de poder tener otro bebé más que cuidar y proteger.

Kanda lo notó, quiso abrazarlo, pero Allen sólo se dio la vuelta, un tanto resentido sin entenderse bien él mismo.

Las cosa después de aquella noche no fueron fáciles, pero Yu insistía en que no era una buena idea, alegaba que no tenían suficiente dinero, suficiente tiempo y yo lo entendía, pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna manera me hacía ilusión tener más niños, era como admitir que las cosas entre nosotros ya eran estables.

Sin darme, cuenta terminé del lado de los niños, es que ellos se veían muy ilusionados y yo nunca pude verlos llorar, nunca.

Así como mis lágrimas manipulaban a Yu. Las lágrimas de los niños me manipulaban. Además yo desbarataba cada excusa que Kanda ponía, le daba razón en algunas pero no en otras. El dinero, al principio pensaba que tenía razón pero no era para tanto, teníamos grandes ahorros cada uno por su cuenta y en una mancomunada, el trabajo para ambos estaba bien y mi clínica había crecido gracias a la buena administración de Kanda.

El tiempo, bueno; eso era un buen punto, justamente sus trabajos apenas nos daba tiempo para dedicarnos a los niños y a nosotros mismos, pero de alguna forma me sentía en deuda con los niños. Éstos me habían dicho que alguna vez nos pedirían algo y justo lo que querían era un hermanito. Y para desgracia de Yu, comenzaba gustarme en demasía la idea.

Trate de convencer a Kanda por diferentes métodos, uno más vergonzoso que el otro, al principio siendo meloso , al principio tratando de seducirlo, molestándome y privándole de lo que le gustaba, pero nada funcionaba. Incluso en la intimidad se lo pedía y nada. Me rendí pero la tristeza no me pasaba así que sin darme cuenta me fui distanciando.

Pero afortunadamente Kanda en un impulso me estrello contra la cama…

-No voy a permitir que te separes de mí por un capricho de los niños y tuyo, ¿lo entiendes?

De alguna manera me alegraba que a Kanda le preocupara cada paso que daba, cada cosa que pasaba en nuestra relación, no pude evitar sonreír; lo cual sorprendió a Kanda. Lo abracé y comencé besarlo.

-Entiende que no, hagas lo que hagas- comenzaba a debilitarlo.

Lo sabía, comencé a acariciar su intimidad y Kanda comenzaba jadear

-Por favor…

Kanda reaccionó.

-Moyashi...- suspiró cansado- ya te dije por qué.

-Pero Yu, se los debemos.

-Yo cumpliría cualquier capricho que tuvieran pero un hijo no se puede tomar de esa forma. ¿Lo entiendes no? Yo los amo pero ya ves todo lo que pasamos, cuando los tuvimos.

-Yu, las cosa van a estar bien, te lo prometo, yo podría dejar encargados en la clínica por las mañana y cuidarlo y tú en las tardes.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

Allen lo abrazó de manera mimosa y eso hacía sucumbir a Kanda, siempre era malditamente débil.

¿Por qué demonios puedes controlarme de esa forma?, ya tenemos años pero nunca podré ver tus lágrimas, nunca podré verte triste, y joder me aterra que tengamos problemas y terminemos.

-El dinero.

-Tenemos una buena cuenta bancaria.

Se apretó más al pecho de Yu.

-Aun así, no quiero que nos falte algo, idiota, Kyara y Kyohei ya van entrar dentro de poco a la secundaria y luego universidad y...

-Yu, todo estará bien, la clínica crece y dentro de poco sólo tendrás que trabajar conmigo, nuestro sueño se hará realidad, tendremos un negocio juntos, los niños amaran a su hermanito y nosotros también, estamos bien Yu ¿cuál es tu problema?

No lo admitiría, pero me aterraba que un hijo complicara la situación entre nosotros. Es que joder ya todo estaba bien, teníamos una relación estable y además los niños iban a entrar en una edad complicada y aun así teníamos poco tiempo para todo. Teníamos trabajo, los gastos aumentaban y ¡demonios!, no quiero ni pensar qué demonios haremos con un bebe más. No soy de la idea de que los hijos se deban tener a diestra y siniestra. Tener un hijo para mí siempre ha debido ser bien pensado.

No quiero tener un hijo para hacerlo sufrir.

-Haya un niño más con nosotros o no, igual habrá problemas, grandes o pequeños pero yo estaré contigo siempre, así como te acompañé a la psicóloga, te acompañaré a cualquier lugar y resolveremos los problemas juntos.

Lo admiré, esos hermosos ojos, sí; joder me controlaba. Lo admito, tiene todo el control sobre mí. ¿Pero qué demonios podría hacer si me mira así? Si me mira con esos ojos cristalinos y me sonríe viéndose tan deseable. Podría tener lo que quisiera. Todo lo podría conseguir, pues consiguió que mi duro corazón y mi voluntad quedaran destrozados por su calor. Qué cursi y patético sonó aquello.

Lo abracé y aspiré su aroma que se me antojaba cada vez más.

-Está bien, tú ganas pero créeme que te costará estos 9 meses en las noches y te va a costar caro, pequeño idiota.

Bueno, si que Kanda había disfrutado noche tras noche cobrándoselas a Allen. Pero el albino fue feliz cuando les dio la noticia sus niños. Aunque hubo un momento incómodo.

-Oto-chan, en la escuela nos enseñaron que las mujeres son las que tienen a los niños, en realidad eso lo sabíamos hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabíamos cómo decírtelo y ahora que tía Lenalee está esperando un bebé pues…

Los niños se miraban nerviosos.

-¿Somos adoptados?

La pregunta que temían desde que cargaron con sus bebés.

-Pues, sólo tienen que saber que los amamos y que son nuestros hijos, de lazos y de sangre- contestó Allen.

-Los amamos es lo que importa y…- Kanda suspiro con cansancio- ¿acaso eso cambiara las cosas? Es cierto, ninguno de los dos los llevó dentro pero aun así son nuestros hijos y yo daría mi vida por ustedes y por Allen.

El albino contenía sus lágrimas pero los niños no pudieron y se lanzaron encima de su padre mayor.

-Nosotros somos felices de ser sus hijos y además no somos los únicos porque hay diversidad de familias ¿no?

Allen asintió con una sonrisa, por un momento pensó que les exigirían saber quién era su madre biológica, eso no tenía importancia para los niños porque las persona que cuidaban de ellos y que las daba su amor eran su dos padres queridos.

El albino suspiró tranquilo, realmente estaba agradecido a aquella mujer que prestó su vientre y sus óvulos, pero era egoísta y no dejaría que nadie le quitara a sus niños. Además que ni siquiera sabía quién era la mujer ni esa mujer los conocía a ellos.

-Hay familias de sólo abuelitos y nietos.

Los adultos asintieron, recostados en la cama de sus hijos y con ellos echados encima, amaban ese tipo de momentos.

Siempre veían la televisión o una película, cuando estaban de buen humor jugaban con videojuegos. Era su momento familiar.

Esperaron los 9 meses ansiosos, pero parecía que alguien se les había adelantado. A los 5 meses Lena dio a luz a dos mellizos, una niña y un niño. Eran muy bonitos, ambos eran rubios como su padre pero de un tono más bajo y con ojos oscuros como los de Lenalee, de piel blanquita.

Un mes después Tyki les llamó anunciándoles que había recibido a sus primeros hijos. Eso alarmó a Allen, pensó por un momento que había engañado a Lavi pero no, habían seguido el mismo método. Era extraño, el pelirrojo parecía feliz y eso que había pasado un poco tiempo.

Meses después, el chico mientras Allen lo ayudaba con los niños, porque habían sido dos, un pelirrojo y otro de cabello oscuro. Le confesó que cuando se metió con Tyki aún gustaba de Allen, pero el mayor lo hizo olvidarse de él, lentamente pero de forma segura. Después de todo, Lavi confesaba que solamente se sentía atraído físicamente al albino, además de tenerle un cariño de amigos. Eso tranquilizo a Allen y más aún a su esposo que cautelosamente había escuchado la conversación.

Los meses pasaron y los nueve meses transcurrieron, y toda la familia recibió a los dos nuevos integrantes de ésta. Todos, incluso Mana, estaban felices, en un tiempo la familia de Lenalee los visitaba más seguido y de Lavi de igual manera.

Y ahora, unas pocas semanas después. se encontraban ahí tratando de darles de comer. Al fin lo lograron y les golpearon la espaldita para que no se atoraran con sus gases, arropándolos con cuidado, cada uno en su cunita, los dejaron dormir y ellos con mucho sueño se dirigieron a su habitación.

Kanda se acostó y Allen se apoyó en su pecho. El mayor pasó un brazo por su espalda y comenzó a darles caricias sin ninguna otra intención, ambos estaban cansados para seguir con lo que sus hijos interrumpieron.

-Al parecer nuestra única princesa será Kyara- comentó Allen cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, pero es mejor, las niñas son bastantes celosas.

Allen sonrió y se dejaba llevar por el cansancio

-Aunque…

-¿Qué sucede?

Notó la tensión en los brazos de Kanda.

-Me parece que Kei pasa demasiado tiempo con nuestros hijos… Ese mocoso- su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

Y Allen tuvo un mal presentimiento, aun así sonrió.

-Relájate, disfruta que aún no son unos adolescentes.

Sin duda cuando llegaran a esa edad, los celos y lo posesividad de Yu Kanda llegarían a niveles insospechados pero ya no por su Moyashi. Lo sentía bastante seguro, sino por cuatro lindos pequeños que ahora podía proteger a su gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: muchas gracias todas las personas que han comentado este fic que comenzó nose se me vino ha al cabeza por un apr de situaciones y lo imagine de frente yullen, estuve tentada a hacerlo en otro fandom pero al final em puse ete reto ya que lo había imaginado como yullen ais qeu decidi que seria yullen. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi y los nuevos nenes que tienen, pues si querian uno mas y al final nacieron dos... compadezcan a Yu de que no puede tocar a Allen jaja pero créanme que son cosa que si pasan... aunque yo no haya sido madre lo se... puesto que tengo hermanitos muy pequeños...<strong>

**Espero reviews para saber uqe tal els parecio y nos vemos en epilogo gracias a ai midori por la correccion de la historia y a todos por leerme y ponerme en sus favoritos o alerts!**

LilyVongola : Hi! gracias por tu review... hace tiempo que no te leia por estos lares , espero que tambien continues con mi otro fic, creo que tambien lo leas pero bueno. volviendo a este muchas gracias, en realida siempre em procupa que salga muy ooc porque pienso que no lo haga suficiente frio y distante pero creo que en fondo no esn asi adema me lo plantee en una epoca ma real y no sufrido tanto pss, bueno tambien debo agradecer que lo autora del mkanga lo haya vuelto mas humano, pues si nuestro yu lucho por allen y por su familia y al fin lo consiguió y ahora la family es mas grande, que te parecen los bebos nuevos? y sugerencias para el epilogo? sera de en unos años mas...

larihoo: lo dijiste en broam peor elos se lo tomaron ens erin y sus nuevos nenes songemelitos ... espero que te hay gustado el capi y nos estamos leyendo!Natamsha: Porque tu lo pediste mas lemon! espero ue te haya gustado jaja eso dos extendieron sur econciliacion , nose si en el epilgonhaya puede ser jiji... y ya ves el pobre Kanda esta ehn abstinencia por que ya no les quean energias despues de cuidar a los nuevos nenes, espero que te guste y eperon tus revies.. nos leemos!

anna; no entendi bien la confusion umm me la haces legar mejor please, y muchas gracias por leerme y coemntar, y espero que este capi tambien te guste y a los nuevos integrantes de la family jji y ya veran lo que pasara en epilogo


	11. Chapter 11

Notas de autor: Hi! si al fin! al fin aquí esta el epilogo.. bueno por lo largo que esta mas bien es un epilogo y especial a la misma vez,; espero que les guste mucho y que les divierta como ami lo hizo. Bueno para la aprte en la que jack canta ( ya sabran quien es ) les recomienda este video, es que esa es lac ancion que canta. Espero que les guste la letra tanto como a mi: http : watch?v=xv7PRDpqMnw ( ya saben sin espacios) la canción se llama rebel love song de Black veil brides. Me da tristeza pero este es lo ultimo de est fic . Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p>-¿Aún te gusto?- Preguntó agitado separándose de su esposo.<p>

El cual sólo sonrió de lado sujetándolo por la cintura, el menor casi estaba encima suyo, le sorprendió que este tomara la iniciativa y se lanzara a besarlo desenfrenadamente.

Y no es que el albino no lo hiciera seguido pero fue sorpresivo y estaban aparcando fuera de su casa.

-Moyashi, deja que estacione bien el auto.

Vio un puchero molesto.

-Dímelo.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, soy mayor que tú.

-Pero estás guapo y fuerte.- Contestó sin dudarlo, un tanto sonrojado.

-Ok, Baka Moyashi, sabes que me tienes en tus manos.

Lo atrajo hacia sí besándolo con dulzura, su persona más preciada estaba entre sus brazos y dentro de unos minutos entrarían a ver a sus hijos, y ahí tendría en su totalidad toda su fortuna, y todo lo que consiguió, y lo más valioso de su vida.

El albino terminó sentado en su regazo, aferrado a su cuello mientras acariciaba las hebras de cabello negro.

Eso le provocaba más. Comenzó a dirigir sus manos a donde se iniciaba el polo y metió sus manos dentro de éste. Acarició su espalda suave y tersa, habían pasado 7 años desde su reconciliación, sumándole el tiempo que ya llevaban casados y de novios, daba un número extremadamente grande, que si se lo preguntaban a cualquier persona en estos tiempos que era casi imposible estar junto a otra. Ya sea por distintas razones.

De pronto algo distrajo lo bien que se sentía teniendo en su brazos a su esposo, una moto estacionándose frente a él. Un chico alto, casi de su tamaño, con cabello largo y lacio totalmente azabache, con ropas que le daban aspecto de ser un guitarrista de una banda de rock. Aquel chico, que parecía traer un pantalón de cuero junto con una casaca del mismo material, se paró en la puerta de su hogar y toco varias veces, como si conociera ya el lugar.

Eso le extrañó enormemente, ya había dejado de acariciar el cuerpo delgado de su albino.

-¿Yu?- Preguntó con un sonido gutural su albino.

Sonrió, últimamente su Moyashi estaba más provocador y deseoso de hacer el amor seguido.

Y ahí estaba esa mirada de ruego por querer estar juntos.

-Bajemos del auto.

Lo sujetó de la cintura sentándolo en el lado del copiloto con extrema facilidad.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No quieres?- El Moyashi tentador se le acercó de nuevo.

El albino acarició su pecho y comenzó a besar su cuello, era difícil decirle que no cuando se le ponía de esa forma.

-Moyashi, pareces un gato en celo, ¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Yu, hazme el amor ahora…

Eso fue suficiente para él, esa forma gutural en llamarlo, y de pedírselo casi como un ruego era más que suficiente para que mandara al diablo que ya eran adultos responsables; que iba en contra del buen comportamiento.

Tomó al Moyashi de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia él, paseó sus manos por la espalda y luego bajo al cuello saboreándolo despacio, no supo porque pero abrió uno de los ojos.

Y ahí vio cómo la niña de sus ojos, su princesa, le abría la puerta a aquel extraño; que ahora que lo veía bien tenía unos mechones alborotados. Frunció el seño al ver cómo la chica le sonreía y le dejaba pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se separó del Moyashi, levantándolo y sentándolo en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Hay alguien que entró a nuestra casa.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó asustado- ¿Un ladrón?

-Un maldito acosador que persigue a nuestra hija.

-¿Qué?

Kanda comenzó a sacar las llaves y las bosas de la parte trasera, se salió del auto y el albino también lo hizo.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

-No es necesario. ¡Tsk! ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre abrirle la puerta cuando no estoy ahí?

-Un momento, ¿Kyara le abrió la puerta al chico?

-Sí.

-Yu, no seas así, debe ser un compañero de ella.

-No estudia en colegios de mala muerte, ese chico vino en una moto del demonio. ¡Maldito acosador! Pero va a ver, más le vale no haber tocado ni un cabello de ella.

Allen lo siguió apurado y un tanto asustado.

-Yu cálmate- le pidió mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

-Moyashi, suéltame.

-Ne Yu, terminemos lo que empecemos ¿sí?

Yu giró y lo abrazó besándolo, pero aun así se acercó a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves de ésta.

-Yu.

-Lo terminaremos en nuestra habitación. Ahora vamos a entrar.

-Pero…

Las llaves ya estaban en la cerradura, la mano del mayor se poso en el pomo de la puerta, pero, antes de que la girara, Allen se le abalanzo besándolo desesperadamente y restregando su cuerpo con el del mayor.

Kanda le correspondió, y lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos, haciendo que sus caderas encajaran y se formara una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.

- Debemos entrar.

El peliblanco que estaba perdido en las sensaciones, no notó que Yu lo había apartado y había abierto la puerta de su casa.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces besando a mi princesa?

Ambos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar aquellos gritos.

Una joven de largos cabellos negros lacios hasta la cintura, de porte delicado y formado, de acuerdo a su prontos 16 años; se separó de un chico un poco más alto que ella con cabello largo hasta los hombros de corte irregular, y de ojos de fascinaste gris, su porte era delgado y estilizado, con un rostro bastante fino.

Pero la vestimenta era lo que más le destacaba por aquella casaca negra y pantalones de igual color, ambos de cuero apegado a su figura, con botas hasta las pantorrillas de igual color y una cadena que adornaba su cuello y anillos en sus dedos.

-Señor- comenzó el chico, saliendo de atrás de Kyara, quien con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Kanda miraba suplicante a su padre menor.

-Cállate, esto es entre mi hija y yo.

-Lo siento, pero yo estoy con ella ahora- el chico miraba serio y sin intimidarse al padre de su novia.

-Aún es una niña.

-Lo sé y la respeto.

Kanda no podía aceptarlo, no con esa apariencia, no con aquel chico de cabello de corte irregular y con ojos delineados de negro.

-Basta Yu, no puedes imponerte así. No lo conoces, a pesar de que me sorprendí cuando lo conocí, es un buen chico y nunca se ha sobrepasado con Kyara.

Yu volteó y lo miró de forma asesina.

-¿Sabías que mi niña salía con este tipo y no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué más me ocultas?

-Yu no lo tomes así, es solo que…

-¡Nada!

-¡Papá, no grites a Oto-chan, por favor!- pidió la chica, sintiéndose culpable de que sus padres discutieran- Por favor, sé que aún soy joven pero yo lo quiero, no descuidaré nunca mis estudios. Lo prometo.

-Eso no es el caso, eres muy joven.

-Tengo la edad de oto-chan cuando estuvieron juntos.

Allen se sonrojó. Su hija siempre utilizaba eso a su favor.

-Vamos Yu.

-¡Justamente por eso!- grito exasperado.

Kanda sabía que un chico mayor, como de 18, ya no buscaba una relación sólo de manos enlazadas. Sino de mucho más, él mismo fue uno de esos y fue lo que al final consiguió.

-Yu...

-Oto-chan, Oto-san, ¿por qué discuten?

Un chico de hermosos ojos grises y de cabello blanco, de piel delicada y una figura delgada, vestido de una chompa amplia que le hacía ver más pequeño, los miraba desde el balcón.

-Lo siento Kyohei, es por...

-Ohh, vino Jack, ¿qué tal la banda?- saludó alegremente.

El chico sólo asintió.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Tú también sabías que tu hermana salía con un chico así? ¿Una banda? ¿Encima de todo no estudia?

-Pero Yu, yo he visto sus conciertos. Son buenos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18, pero créame que no intentaría…

-¡Nada de eso!, los tipos así son pura gente del…

-Yu, te estás pasando y no lo voy a permitir.

Allen, finalmente, soltó a Kanda y se interpuso entre su propia pareja y la de su hija.

-Vaya, Walker cómo respetas.

-Yu, no me llames así.

-No importa.

-¿Qué paso?- una voz femenina se puso al lado de Kyohei.

-¿La novia de mi hijo está aquí?- gritó con emoción Allen.

-Es cierto, ¿por qué Kyohei pude salir con alguien y yo no?

-Porque está saliendo con una chica y no hay riesgo.

-En realidad…- cortaron ambos jóvenes.

-No importa. Además, tú, niña, vete de aquí no quiero por ningún motivo que haya problemas como de que eres menor de edad o que salgas con un embarazo.

-Papá, eso no es posible porque…

-¡Cállense todos!

-Tú- señaló a la muchacha de al lado de Kyohei- Y tú- señaló a Jack – ¡Lárguense de mi casa!

La niña se despido de Kyohei con un beso en la mejilla; ella era una compañera del colegio de él.

Jack se acercó a Kyara y acaricio una de sus mejillas con suavidad y respeto, dándole una gran sonrisa, que nunca mostraba a nadie más que a sus personas especiales.

-No te preocupes. De algún modo lo lograremos- la tranquilizó dándole un beso en la frente.

Kyara asintió tratando de calmarse, ella era fuerte y no lloraba, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Jack.

Kanda los separó y le indicó furibundo la salida a Jack, éste asintió con respeto y se marchó, no queriendo causarle más molestias a su novia.

-Kanda, no debiste.

-Tú ni hables.

Allen se sorprendió y se sintió dolido.

-Yu, espera.

-No me toques- se separó de albino caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Oto-san.- Sollozó la menor.

-Tú tampoco me hables… Estoy…

-No voy a permitir que le hables así a la niña.

-Tú los conscientes demasiado. ¿Cómo me pudiste ocultarme algo así?

Ambos jóvenes estaban asustados, hacía tanto tiempo que no veían discutir a sus padres, tanto tiempo que casi ya se habían olvidado de ello.

Kyohei sintió sus lágrimas caer, pero las limpió inmediatamente.

-Deberían calmarse, despertarán a Andy y a Christopher.

Allen observó a su hijo, que se abrazaba a sí mismo y le recordó a él, tan joven e inocente, pero sabía que su hijo temía por los recuerdos pasados

Todos se quedaron quietos, sin hacer nada, Kyara dejando caer sus lagrimas por sentirse culpable de sus padres pelearan después de tanto tiempo. Kyohei impotente porque no quería que sus hermanos menores pasaran por lo que ellos habían pasado cuando eran pequeños. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que se separasen.

-Ne... ¿Qué está pasando?- una vocecita aniñada y dulce despertó del trance a los mayores.

El albino giro su vista y observo a su pequeño Andy caminado hacia el barandal.

-Cariño, ¿Christopher también se despertó?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que es muy dormilón.- Rio.

Eso relajó un poco el ambiente.

-Vamos.

Yu cargó a su hijo acariciándole los cabellos

-Yo me encargo.

Ni siquiera dirigió su vista a su albino, se sentía tan molesto.

-¡Hasta mañana!- el pequeño agitó su bracitos en despedida.

-¿Mana llamó?

-Sí, mañana ya regresará de sus vacaciones.

Allen asintió. Se acercó su hija y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Cálmate, no pasará nada ¿sí?

-Pero Oto-san está molesto contigo y si ustedes…

-No nos separaremos, ya decía yo que hace mucho que ese idiota no se peleaba conmigo.

-Pero sus peleas hace mucho que no son así.

-Ya, mi niña, no pasará nada, tranquila.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerte mentir por mí.

-Ya sé que lo quieres, yo confió en ti y en que tu hermano te cuida, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió.

-Además, aquí hay cámaras de seguridad- rió maligno el albino.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mi niña.

-¡Oto-chan confiaba en ti!

-Bueno, es más que nada para convencer a tu padre de que Jack, aún cuando me asustaste cuando me mostraste ese video de su música, es un buen muchacho. Pero por favor, siempre cuidado.

-Tranquilo Oto-chan, no nos vamos fugar con ningún chico, ¿verdad, Kyohei?- Le preguntó risueña a su hermano.

El aludido sólo se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, extrañando al albino.

Allen se vistió con su ropa de dormir, mañana sería un día pesado pues tenían que ir al local a arreglar todo para la celebración de los 16 años de sus hijos mayores.

Se despidió de sus hijos mayores, quienes por hoy querían dormir juntos, él lo permitió. Después les dio las buenas noches a sus pequeños que ya estaban totalmente abandonados en el mundo de Morfeo; sonrió acariciándoles los cabellos, después se dirigió a su habitación con paso tranquilo.

Las cosas se habían complicado sin proponérselo.

Aceptaba que no había hecho bien al no decirle a Yu que su hija tenía novio, pero la chica le había pedido ayuda y él no pudo negarse, sabiendo que la primera impresión con Kanda sería importante.

El mismo casi sufrió de un ataque cuando su hija le mostró uno de sus conciertos, particularmente prefería la música tranquila.

Así que cuando conoció al muchacho fue tolerante, pero los tenía bien vigilados, le pareció buen chico a pesar de ser serio y misterioso. Supuestamente, la niña lo había conocido en una presentación del chico y su banda, en la escuela de ella.

Sus niños habían dejado atrás su inseguridad por su familia, y eso le agradaba, ambos se habían vuelto más sociable, no demasiado sino los necesarios.

Kei, el hijo de Lenale, se había convertido en un muchacho muy guapo, un poco más alto que su niño albino, con músculos ligeramente más marcados porque gustaba de la quitación y de la natación. Deportista sólo como su madre, al igual que el parecido físico tenía cabellos negros con destellos verdosos y ojos oscuros, con mechones que caían por su rostro hasta el mentón, de piel blanca pero no albina como la de Kyohei.

Los otros dos bebes de Lenalee eran un poco mayores que sus propios gemelos, el niño era adorable, rubio como su padre pero de ojos oscuros como los de Lena, la pequeña también era rubia también, era la versión femenina de su hermano en realidad. Eran muy estudiosos y cumplidos.

Los hijos de Tyki y Lavi también estaban por los 5 años de edad, ambos niños, aunque distintos físicamente, eran igual de revoltosos, nunca paraban quietos y eran los que arrastraban sus propios gemelos a hacer travesuras, pues estudiaban en la misma escuela. El pelirrojo por alguna razón tenía una gran manía de hacer enojar a Yu, diciendo que quería demasiado a Christopher y abrazándole de forma posesiva. Instinto suicida, dijo Kanda.

En cambio el de piel oscura solo lo acompañaba en sus travesuras, sin duda ambos serían adolescentes problemáticos, pero de buenos sentimientos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y se acomodó un poco, la abrió y observó a su esposo perdido en la lectura de un libro, o eso parecía.

Se sentó a su lado, esperando que el otro dejara el libro para dormir o quizá hacer algo más. El mayor parecía que ni lo notaba, así que apresurado por sus hormonas lo abrazó y apegó todo su cuerpo al de su esposo. Éste soltó el libro dejándolo a un lado, el albino se estiró para darle un beso, pero Yu se dio la vuelta quedando recostado para dormir.

Le dolió, pero se lo reclamaría, o eso creía.

-Hey Yu, ¿qué tienes?

-Siempre te utilizas para manipularme.

El albino hizo un puchero disgustado.

-No es cierto, ¿pero qué cosa insinúas? Yo te amo.

-No tengo duda de ello, pero siempre estás tratando de ablandarme y de manipularme y tú sabes cómo... Esta vez no voy a caer, te puedo complacer en lo que quieras, hasta el más mínimo capricho, pero no en el caso de nuestra hija. Me ocultaste algo de suma importancia.

-Yu, por favor, olvida eso.

Sin darse cuenta se apegaba más y su cuerpo comenzaba moverse.

-No hagas eso, Moyashi, sólo duerme ¿quieres? Hoy no va a pasar.

-¿Estás molesto?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Pero Yu, por favor, entiende que la niña está creciendo. Yo también me preocupo por ella, por eso los estuve vigilando.

-Duérmete.

-Yu...- lo llamó más suavecito susurrándole en el odio.

-Moyashi, ya para, hablaremos mañana.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte maldita sea"_.

-¿Acaso insinúas que yo no disfruto cuando hacemos el amor?

-No lo sé.

-Bakanda, eso no te lo permito. Siempre, siempre, cada caricia, cada beso, cada toque que haces me encanta y lo adoro.

Definitivamente, su Moyashi era más desenvuelto, pero eso era otro tema. No podría estar cediendo en todo. Además estaba molesto, y no quería lastimarlo con palabras hirientes.

Sabía que terminaría hablando de más y diciendo alguna tontería, su Moyashi con lo sensible que es, terminaría sollozando…

"_Joder, ya lo está haciendo"_, escucho unos suaves jadeos.

-Maldito Bakanda, sabes que yo quiero mucho a Kyara, nunca la dejaría en manos de alguien en quien no confié. Yu, así sólo harás que tus hijos se entristezcan.

-Entiende... es mi única hija, no dejare que alguien que no la merezca, la tenga

-¡Yu!- se sonrojó porque estaba molesto- Eso no sabrás hasta que lo conozcas, vamos... tampoco sabremos si será su único amor, podría ser o no.

-Yo fui tu único amor, ¿no?

-Claro que si idiota, pero eso no siempre pasa.

-Aún no está lista.

-Yu...

Lo abrazó por la espalda, sentía ese calor, ese cuerpo delgado. Estaba a punto de voltear y besarlo, pero no. Esta vez no.

-Joder, sólo no hablemos y duérmete de una vez.

-Por lo menos abrázame.

-No, lo usarás en tu favor y en el de Kyara.

-Joder ni que yo fuera un maldito manipulador.-renegó- Pero si no quieres, está bien.

Se volteó completamente cerrando los ojos.

Kanda suspiró con fastidio y giró atrayendo el cuerpo de su esposo hacia él para abrazarlo, sabía que si no hacía eso como mínimo, no podría dormir. Tantos años que ya estaba acostumbrado a su calor.

Las cosas estaban tensas entre la familia, y eso bien lo pudieron notar al día siguiente. Felizmente con la llegada de Mana el ambiente se calmó un poco. Mana se quedaba con los niños mientras todos los demás se encargaban de la decoración del salón donde seria la recepción por los 16 años. Tenían pensado una gran fiesta.

La tensión entre ambos esposos era máxima; ya que estaban de vacaciones se tenían que ver todo el día.

Allen trataba de acercarse lo más posible a su esposo pero éste solo se alejaba, lo mismo sucedía con su hija y Kyohei no podía decirle lo que tanto había esperado, pero estaba decido que en su fiesta de cumpleaños se los diría.

-¿No nos escucharás verdad?- Preguntó por última vez el albino.

Kanda lo observó desde su posición en la cama y negó.

-Pues como quieras, de alguna forma haré que me escuches.

-¿Ah sí? Ya quiero verte intentándolo- soltó con sorna.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, así será.

No dijo más. Su Moyashi se encerró en el baño propio que tenían en su habitación. Obviamente no quería pasar tanto tiempo con su familia peleado, pero no podía aguantar el temor de que su hija abandonara su casa y se fuera con alguien que la lastimara de algún modo, más aún era una chica.

¿Y si la embarazaba? ¿Si rompía con sus sueños de aquella forma? Sabía que bastante tenía que ver que él mismo haya sido así, antes. Pero no podía evitarlo, no quería ver sufrir a ninguno de sus hijos.

Suspiró, en algún momento tenía que hablar pero realmente quería retrasar ese momento, y además sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alejar a ese chico. No podía aceptarlo.

Sabía que si dejaba que Allen se le acercara y tratara de convencerlo, lo haría, porque ese Moyashi tenía un gran control sobre él. Algo que al comienzo le fastidiaba, pero que ahora, simplemente debía tomarlo con cuidado.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer en las tentaciones de su albino que la noche anterior intento también seducirlo.

Pero no contó con que esta noche su Moyashi se viera terriblemente sensual.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que hablemos?

Esa suave voz retumbo por toda la habitación. Y ahí estaba con una bata que dejó caer dejando al descubierto una polera de seda que se le resbalaba por un hombro, y un bóxer rojo que le quedaba exquisitamente apretado, formando sus glúteos y dejando al descubierto sus piernas albinas.

-Yu- lo llamó de forma gutural, lamiendo un dedo y pasándolo por su cuello.

-Creo que eso será para después.

Tampoco era de piedra. Se levantó y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y hambre, de repente ya no tenía sueño ni cansancio. Más bien estaba despierto en todos los sentidos. Allen respondió con igual intensidad, apegando su cuerpo, cruzando sus brazos delgados por el cuello de su esposo, ambos sintieron la dureza del otro; sonrieron, rompiendo el beso que tenían.

-Eres imposible, Moyashi.

-Creo que te conozco, es sólo eso.

Allen volvió a juntar sus labios, y a restregar su pequeño cuerpo con el del otro, ambos soltaron gemidos, pero el del albino era más profundo y provocativo.

-En serio me tienes hecho un imbécil, mi Moyashi.

Lo miró con lujuria y el menor entendió que su esposo había caído.

-Pero hablaremos.

-Después, ahora estaré algo ocupado.

Kanda lo levantó en los aires, y Allen levantó sus piernas, enroscándolas en la cintura del mayor. Terminaron en la cama, con Kanda sobre el menor; los besos y las caricias se propagaron por los cuerpos contrarios. Kanda no desperdicio el tiempo. Lo sentó y descubrió su pecho, arrancándole la polera de una forma un tanto brusca, tal vez hace algunos años eso hubiera asustado al albino, pero ahora sólo lo calentaba más.

De sus labios, pasó a su cuello; de su cuello, a su pecho; mordió sus pezones para luego succionarlos y lamerlos por un tiempo prologado. Se divirtió con las expresiones y los gemidos guturales de su albino. Quien se removía constantemente, presa del placer, sentía su pierna su alrededor, las acarició sin reparos, con la confianza de los años. Y ésta también se restregaba contra sus lados. Queriéndole llevar otro nivel de locura.

Sabía que había una razón por la cual lo había provocado y esta era diferente a la pelea que habían sufrido, pero por ahora aprovecharía la situación. Sus manos acariciaban toda su piel, nunca se cansaría de tocarlo ni de sentirlo, por más años que pasasen.

Luego de disfrutar de los pezones del otro quiso seguir. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el Moyashi estuviera tan efusivo: El chico giró rápidamente y pasó sus pequeñas manos por todo el pecho del otro, le abrió la camisa de dormir y paseó su lengua húmeda por todo éste.

Kanda se estremeció, sintiendo la pequeña lengua húmeda por toda su piel, pero dejó que su Moyashi continuara con lo que tuviera planeado. Allen siguió descendiendo y luego, al llegar al borde del pantalón, lo bajó junto con la ropa interior. Acercó una de sus manos al miembro erecto del mayor y comenzó a masajearlo, para luego meterlo en su boca.

Kanda daba gemidos roncos, tratando de que no fueran ruidosos, estaban en su casa a fin de cuentas. Lo atrajo hacia sí porque definitivamente quería correrse en otro lugar. El albino terminó a ahorcajadas suyo, metió su lengua en la boca cálida y dulce del otro, sin detenerse paseo sus manos suavemente por toda la espalda para llegar a esa dos elevaciones que lo volvían loco, con una mano las acarició y masajeó, la otra lo sostenía de las acederas para que no cayera. Luego, comenzó a bajar esa ropa interior que lo había excitado en segundos. Esta quedó a medio muslo.

Se separaron completamente sonrojados, a Kanda no se le notaba tanto, pero el albino estaba totalmente sonrojado y agitado. Rodaron y Kanda quedó sobre él. Acarició su rostro como lo más delicado de este mundo, para él era así, luego besó sus labios superficialmente, su frente, paseó sus manos acariciando sus cabellos y luego su nariz.

-Te amo, idiota.

-Bakanda… tú tampoco nunca lo olvides te amo… te amo

-Por supuesto que lo sé, se te mira en el rostro y la cara de idiota que tienes.

-Umm, el idiota serás tú.

-Quién sabe.

Observó cómo su albino entrecerraba los ojos al sentir la mezcla de placer y dolor cuando entró el primer dedo, luego el siguiente y el siguiente, removiéndolos de forma lenta. Pues, aunque ya tuvieran muchos años estando juntos, Yu jamás le haría daño, nunca más, lo prometió.

Estando ya listo, volvieron a besarse con amor. Allen se acomodó mejor sobre las sabanas, y su cabeza sobre las almohadas, abrió más las piernas con la ayuda de Yu, éste entró rápido, llevándose las quejas y los gemidos entre besos.

Las embestidas empezaron, se separaban el tiempo indispensable para respirar y luego volver a besarse, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían.

-Yu, te amo... No sé cómo, pero te amo tanto... Después de mucho tiempo, creo que te amo más… Mi Bakanda.

Limpió con suavidad las lágrimas del otro.

-No llores idiota, no creo que te duela ¿o sí?

-No, pero sentía algo de miedo

-¿Miedo?

-Olvídalo.

Paró todo movimiento, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos.

-Es que, no lo sé, tenemos tanto tiempo juntos que sentía que tú…

-¿Acaso ya no me amas? ¿Ya no te gusto físicamente?

-Te amo, y te deseo - Aseguró el albino.

-Pues es lo mismo, baka.

A pesar de la rudeza a la forma de decirlo, Kanda se permitió acariciar con cariño el rostro del otro y darle un beso en los labios para dirigirse al odio del menor

-Olvida cualquier tontería y sólo piensa en nosotros, ahora- sonó a orden- ¿Qué no ves que tu cuerpo se amoldo tan bien al mío? Ha madurado, lo he visto madurar, y sólo lo ha hecho de forma en que se conecte mejor conmigo.

Sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Idiota.

-Es cierto, te he visto crecer-

-Es porque eres un pervertido que me tomó desde los 15 años.

-Tú también lo sabes- continuó embistiendo.

Los gemidos eran más fuertes, observaba a su albino cómo entrecerraba los ojos, aguantando gemir más alto que lo que quería y ansiaba su garganta. Lo besó para fundirse por completo, lo sentó sobre él para llegar más profundo. Y ambos entre cruzaron sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro, Allen en su cuello. Y él en la cintura del otro, quedando arrodillado con Allen encima y este con sus piernas cruzadas en su cintura, era perfecto. Eran uno, habían estado hechos solo para ser uno.

Y eso también lo sabía el albino, que a pesar de lo vergonzoso que sonara, sentía que así era. Cada cosa sobre su cuerpo era para complacer al otro, y el cuerpo del otro también estaba hecho para sentirlo y acariciarlo.

De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de felicidad, tenían problemas pero todos solucionables, porque el amor y la pasión seguían con ellos, había sentido inseguridad, sólo un poco, y no de sus sentimientos sino del tiempo; del imparable tiempo. Que jamás se detenía, también para el albino era un shock ver que sus hijos ya estaban grandes y ya protagonizarían sus propias historias, pero mientras él y Kanda fueron uno en cuerpo y en corazón, podía dejar esa inseguridad del tiempo, que al parecer no les quitaba nada de pasión y energía.

Llegará el día en que sí, pero la sola compañía y un dulce abrazo y beso serían suficiente para saber que seguían siendo uno.

Ahora sólo quedaba seguir apoyando y cuidando el camino y la historia de su hijos, justo como su padre, Mana lo había hecho con ellos, casi siendo padre de ambos.

Las embestidas se tornaron más profundas y fuertes, ambos movían sus cuerpos rítmicamente, llevándolos a las nubes del placer y en un grito que ahogaron con un beso, terminaron.

Allen cayó sobre las almohadas, que suavizaron su caída.

Kanda lo observo cómo lo más hermoso que había visto.

-Nunca te lo había dicho, pero te ves más exquisito después de follado.

-Pervertido idiota- se tapó el rostro con una almohada

-Heh , así que ya se te pasó la calentura… Hace un momento parecía que no podías con lo caliente que estabas- sonrió con cierta ternura.

-Pues eso, ¿te pareció muy… no sé, ya sabes?

-¿Degenerado?

-¿Muy obsceno?

-Umm- acercó una de su manos a sacar los mechones del rostro sonrojado de su albino- Puede ser.

Allen se ruborizo más y se entristeció.

-Pero eso no importa, porque es conmigo, me gustó mucho que lo hicieras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque significa que te gusto y me deseas.

Allen hizo espacio para su esposo y éste se recostó a su lado ambos giraron observándose, y se dieron un beso ligero.

Kanda estiro su brazo y Allen se acurruco contra su pecho.

-Yu, tenemos que hablar.

-Heh, ya me lo suponía, eres un Moyashi manipulador.

El albino sintió un tanto de miedo, pero éste se disipo cuando Kanda acarició sus cabellos con cariño.

-Supongo que puedo conocer a ese chico.

Allen asintió.

-A mí también me causó impresión cuando le conocí, pero nuestra hija lo quiere.

-Sí, eso supuse, ella no es una niña rebelde, tiene su carácter pero siempre es obediente con nosotros.

-Ya sabes que el amor es así.

-Sí, supongo que si un Moyashi bien portado, se escapo de casa para casarse con otro chico, más aún, uno mayor que él. Todo es posible.

-Tú tuviste la culpa.

-Puede ser. Pero de igual manera no quiero que se encuentren solos, si salen tendrán que hacerlo en compañía de alguien.

-Yu, eso ni tú te la crees, ¿en qué época crees que estamos? Además, no somos quienes para impedírselo. La hemos criado bien y solo hay que mostrarnos como apoyo, aconsejarla, estudiar al chico para prevenir si tiene alguna mala intención, porque si sólo le prohibimos la cosa será peor.

-Odio que tengas razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-No te la creas, Moyashi- jaloneó uno de sus cabellos.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablaremos mañana con Kyara.

-Temprano Yu, porque en la tarde es su fiesta y supongo que querrá decirle a Jack que venga.

-¡Arg! Mi hermosa niña.

-Yu, yo también siento pena porque nuestros hijos ya se estén alejando un tanto, pero ese es el deber de los padres, guiar a sus hijos hasta que puedan caminar solos ¿no?

-Nunca se deja de ser padre, si no hay que ver al tuyo.

-Es cierto, a pesar de que ya tenemos 4 hijos, Mana sigue siendo como mi padre.

-Odio decirlo, pero le debo demasiado.

-Yo también, nos ayudó reconciliarnos, y ahora soy inmensamente feliz.

Se abrazó más y se apegó totalmente al cuerpo de su esposo, queriéndole transmitir su calor y su amor. Kanda sonrió de lado.

"_También por criar a un Moyashi tierno como tú, que me enamoraste desde que te conocí"._

-¿Ya ves, Moyashi?, a veces hay que jalarle las orejas a los hijos y si ese es el caso de Jack…

-Tal vez, pero seremos su apoyo y su escudo, por eso te digo que hay que estudiarlo, no te lo dije pero tengo videos de él- sonrió macabro.

- ¿Es en serio?

-Hey, tú no eres el único padre preocupado.

-Ne, tú también eres un celópata, pero mañana quiero ver esos videos y si le puso una mano encima…

-¡Ya, vale, cálmate! Y ahora ha dormir.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Me levantaste mucho la libido.

Se recostó encima del albino, quien sonrió recibiendo sus besos.

La mañana había llegado, Kyara y Kyohei ya se encontraban despiertos y vestidos. Al ver que sus padres no salían de la habitación fueron a la habitación de sus hermanos menores para despertarlos. Fue duro ya que los niños sólo podían ser despertados por Allen, ya que comprendía lo que era tener el sueño pesado.

-Parecen unos angelitos.

-Sí, pero son como diablillos cuando despiertan.

-No, es sólo cuando esos demonios del tío Lavi vienen.

Ambos rieron. Habían comenzado llamarle tío al pelirrojo al saber que su tío Tyki se había casado con éste, las asperezas entre el pelirrojo y los chicos se disiparon con el tiempo.

Ayudaron a los niños a vestirse con ropita que ellos mismos escogieron, pues a sus cortos años les gustaba escoger la ropa para sí mismos, y no toleraban que su Oto-chan los tratara de vestir parecido. Claro, sólo si era para hacerle una broma a su Oto-chan o sacar de quicio a su padre mayor.

Los pequeños aún estaban un poco somnolientos, sobándose sus ojitos a pesar de ya estaban bañaditos y peinados por sus hermanos mayores.

-Vengan, vamos a tomar desayuno con el abuelito.

-¿Qué paso con Oto-chan y Oto-san?- preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Kyohei sólo se sonrojó un tanto al no saber cómo explicarles, pues obviamente ya no era un niño que no sabía lo que sus padres hacían a solas.

Kyara rió ante la inocencia y timidez de su hermanito, pues para ella Kyohei siempre sería su adorable hermanito.

-He Kyohei, seguro y tú también haces esas cosas con Kei.

-¡Kyara no digas esas cosas!

-¿Qué cosas?- los gemelos preguntaron entusiasmados, solo querían saciar su curiosidad.

-Pues…pues… Oto-chan y Oto-san hacen…eh...

-Nada niños, es sólo que tiene que hablar mucho.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero por qué no hablan aquí con nosotros? Estamos seguros que hay algo mas, ¿así como los besitos que se dan?- preguntaron un tanto sonrojados.

-Algo así.

-Sí- afirmó, asintiendo repetidas veces el albino.

-Vaya…- miraron con ojos brillantes los gemelos.

-Vengan ya, que el desayuno se enfriará.

-Kyara, te ves muy contenta- le dijo un más anciano Mana.

-Pues sí- comentó animada- hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y estoy segura que Oto-chan convenció a Oto-san.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el joven albino.

-¿Pues qué no ves?, ya son más de las 9 y ninguno baja, deben estar todo felices, tú sabes- comentó pícara.

-¡No, por supuesto que no, yo no he hecho esas cosas!- exclamó muy fuerte.

-¿Qué cosa no has hecho?- una fuerte voz se escuchó en la puerta del comedor.

Y ahí estaban sus tan esperados padres, Allen se veía un tanto cansado y sonrojado.

-Sentimos llegar un poco tarde al desayuno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Kyara cómo conoces de esas cosas?-

La voz de Yu se alzaba por todo el lugar, a diferencia de Allen no se veía cansado, sino serio por aquel tema que la niña de sus ojos tocaba.

-Oto-san pero ya no somos niños, es lógico que sepamos.

-Yu, ¿acaso no recuerdas que de esos temas te hablan desde primaria?

-Pero mi niña no tiene por qué escucharlos.

-Yu Bakanda– le llamó la atención el albino- Recuerda que vinimos a hablar con Kyara.

-¿De qué cosas? - preguntaron curiosos los gemelos.

Allen son rió pero Yu se le adelantó.

-Señor Mana, por favor llévelos a dar una vuelta y a comprar algo. Mis niños tienen que tener sus oídos puros y castos hasta que una maldita profesora le abra los ojos.

-Yu, si le dices así sólo van a querer saber.

- ¿Nunca querrán saber verdad?

-Claro que no, Oto-san- asintieron sonriendo los menores.

Kanda les dio un abrazo.

-No preguntaremos nada al abuelito si nos das para comprarnos muchos dulces.

Kanda les miró serio, pero parecía que a sus nenes no les afectaba, estaban más que acostumbrados.

-Está bien - suspiró resignado.

Los niños felices tomaron la mano de su abuelito, luego de saludar a su oto-chan con un beso y un abrazo.

-Yu, eso niños te controlan.

"_Todos ustedes son unos manipuladores"_, pensó Yu.

Los que quedaron en la el comedor, por orden del miembro mayor de la familia se sentaron los hijos de un lado y los padres del otro.

-Yu, no pongas ese rostro de chupa limón porque asustarás a los chicos.

-Pero Moyashi…

-Yu, lo prometiste- le miró un tanto enojado.

Éste suspiro y recordó toda la nochecita que habían tenido. _"Manipulador"_.

-Papi, por favor, sólo dale una oportunidad.

"_Otra manipuladora, eso lo aprendió del Moyashi"_. Aunque físicamente se parecía mucho a él, estaba seguro que esa carita de cachorro la había aprendido de su Moyashi.

-Kyara- empezó serio.- entiende que sólo me preocupo por ti. Ese chico ¿está estudiando?

-Sí, está en la universidad, por si acaso. Porque cuando empezó con la música fue un poco duro, pero ahora le va bien, su popularidad está mejorando.

-Este bien, puede venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños pero hay de él que te ponga una mano de forma indecorosa. ¡Lo castro!

-Por supuesto, y sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

-¿Entonces, Oto-san lo aceptas?

Kanda mordió su labio inferior y miró el rostro de su hija, luego el de su Moyashi. _"Joder, par de manipuladores"_.

-Lo pensaré, hoy antes de la fiesta quiero hablar con él.

Kyara saltó feliz y abrazó a su papá y luego al albino.

-¡Iré a llamarlo! y por cierto, hay algo que Kyohei quiere decirles.

-¡Nee-san, claro que no!- exclamó sonrojado- Yo estoy aquí para darte apoyo moral.- sonrió

-Kyohei, te conozco, hay algo que nos quieres decir ¿verdad?- preguntó un tanto amenazante Yu.

-Vamos, Yu, cálmate. Además ¿no me digas que embarazaste a Linda?- exclamó asustado Allen.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo somos amigos!- gritó desesperado en su defensa el albino menor.

-¡Qué alivio! ¿Te rompió a el corazón acaso?- pregunto Allen, mordiéndose un labio, un poco preocupado.

Según Allen, su Kyohei salía con una chica de su salón llamada Linda. Desde ya hace algunos meses lo supo cuando los sorprendió sujetados de la mano. No dudo en gritar de alegría, pero Kanda insistía en que eso no podría ser, que es relación no le parecía mucho.

-Un momento Moyashi, Kyohei ¿dijiste amigos?

El pobre chico estaba temblando de los nervios.

-Pues yo…

El timbre de la casa sonó.

-No se preocupen, yo voy a ver.

Kyara baja corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Tan rápido llegó su rockero?- Preguntó fastidiado el japonés.

Se escuchó un saludo animado por parte de la chica, y pasos que atravesaron la entrada.

-Kei, que gusto verte por aquí- saludo alegre Kyara- Tía Lenale, tío Bak, qué gusto.

Allen y Kanda se levantaron para saludarlos. Aunque algo extrañados pues los esperaban un poco antes de la fiesta para ir juntos al local donde se realizaría.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó cortante Yu

-No es nada, solo que Kei nos dijo que lo acompañáramos- respondió la bella mujer de cabellos verdosos- Es fue muy precipitado, tuvimos que encargar a los niños con mi hermano.

-¿Pasó algo?

"_No podía ser lo que pensaba"_, divagaba Allen.

De pronto Kei se levantó y se inclinó antes el albino y el azabache.

-Señor Allen y señor Kanda.

Allen se apresuró a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Yu. Aunque realmente no pudiera pues éste era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Pues yo quería pedirles permiso para casarme con Kyohei.

Todos los mayores se quedaron congelados, en sus asientos. Solo una leve risita se escuchaba, era Kyara, que aparentemente sabía ya de toda esta situación; como buena hermana que era.

-¿Oto-san?- la voz del chico albino se hizo más aguda y más temerosa.

-¿Estás demente, mocoso del demonio? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Kanda se paró descontrolado, tratando de ahorca al chico azabache.

-¡Maldito manipulador de niños!

Allen usaba toda su fuerza para controlarlo, peor cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

-¡Yu Bakanda, cálmate, y recuerda lo que hemos hablado! ¡Deja que los chicos se expliquen!

-Eso mismo Kanda, es mi hijo del que estás hablando ¿acaso no hay confianza?

Yu prefirió no contestar, haciendo que un puchero se dibujara en el rostro de Lena.

-Lo siento Lenalee, pero este idiota es un celópata con sus hijos.

-Tienes 30 segundos para explicarte.

-Oto-san siento haberles dejado creer que tenía una relación con linda, por no es así.

-¿Nos engañabas?

-Bueno, sólo tenía un poco de miedo por la reacción de Oto-san pero cuando Oto-chan se puso tan feliz de saber que estaba con una chica pues…

Allen se sintió pésimo. Solo que se le había escapado burlarse de Yu por haber insinuado que su hijo no podía enamorar a una chica.

-Mi niño, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y siento mucho que no hayas sentido confianza en decírnoslo. Perdón, sé que muchas veces sienten confianza en decírmelo a mí primero y te viste en una fea situación.

-Lo siento, Oto-chan.

-No te preocupes, cariño.

-¿Qué no se preocupe? Está con un chico mayor.

-Solo por un año, idiota.

-Kanda tu mejor que nadie sabes que Kei es un buen chico. Hijo, nosotros te apoyamos- Comentó Lena.

Su padre asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué es eso de matrimonio?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-En realidad es para dentro de muchos años.- comentó el albino.

-No tantos- corrigió el otro con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al otro.

-¡Arg, mocoso! Hozaste quitarme a mi niño. Abrirle los ojos a mi niño.

Su voz sonaba amenazante pero ya no trataba de forcejear. Allen lo soltó manteniéndose cerca por si acaso.

-Ya Moyashi, no mataré a este mocoso. Pero lo mismo que le dijimos a tu hermana va para ustedes. Más le vale que nos les ocurra...

-Hacer lo mismo que nosotros. - Continuó Allen.

-Pero sé que el matrimonio entre ustedes dos es muy firme, tanto como el de mis padres.

-Sí, pero es mejor que esperen el momento oportuno, ¿verdad, Lena?

-Eso es cierto hijo. Tiene mi permiso y mi buena fe para su noviazgo, pero para lo otro deben esperar a cumplir sus sueños.

-Exactamente.

Todos observaban a Yu, era el único padre presente que no lo decía abiertamente. No podía decirle lo mismo que a su hija de que lo quería conocer. Sabía que Kei era alguien conocido, confiable, estudiaba, ya estaba terminando la escuela con altas notas y había decidido una carrera.

Sabía que nunca lastimaría a su hijo y siempre había cuidado de alguna manera desde pequeños.

-Joder… Pero hay de ti que lo hagas llorar, te juro que sufrirás el triple.- Amenazó con una mirada fiera.

Allen sonrió.

-Ya saben que cuentan con mi apoyo, cuídalo mucho Kei, es nuestro lindo y adorado hijo.

Los ojos de Kyohei se humedecieron, a veces se sentía un tanto inseguro del amor de sus padres. Sabía que no podía hacer eso pero no podía evitarlo.

No pudo contenerse y Kei lo entendió, lo soltó de sus brazos. El joven albino corrió hacia sus padres y los abrazó. Ambos padres lo abrazaron con todo el amor que tenían.

"_Poco a poco dejan de ser mis bebés"_.

-Eh, te comportaste, Yu.

-Bueno, sería peor hacer algo estúpido.

Allen le enjabonaba el pecho con cuidado, pues tenían que estar listo para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos.

-Me hace muy feliz que ya no estés peleado con Kyara, aunque realmente me sorprendió lo de Kyohei.

Sonrió con ternura.

-Creo que lo conocías mejor que yo.

Kanda le levantó el rostro por la barbilla y besó sus labios.

-No es eso, sólo que siento que se parece a ti en carácter cuando tenías 15 años y eso...

-¿Te preocupa?

-Moyashi…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien le pida matrimonio a los 18?

Kanda asintió.

-Pues bueno, yo fui feliz.

-¿Fuiste?

-Aún lo soy, y espero serlo por mucho tiempo.

-Te hice sufrir, idiota.

-Tú también eres mi Bakanda, todo está bien.

Allen calló cualquier replica con un beso pero cuando Yu lo quiso llevar más allá, se separo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ahora no, debemos salir rápido.

-Tsk… sólo rápido.

Lo atrajo de nuevo y sus cuerpos desnudos chocaron.

-No idiota, ya te dije que no, ahora a terminarse de bañar que nos metimos los dos juntos para acabar más rápido.

Le dio gracia el infantil puchero.

Así que lo jaló y mientras se besaban se metieron bajo el flujo del agua.

El ambiente se iba animando, Kyara saludaba sus amigas y amigos. Sin duda era una muchacha sociable.

Kyohei en cambio tenía menos pero cada uno de ellos lo estimaba de verdad a ambos chicos.

¿Había sido difícil conseguir amigos? Bueno, cuando algunos se enteraban que los chicos tenían como padres a dos hombres, algunos se alejaban ya sea por propios prejuicios o por los de sus padres; pero los chicos no se sentían afectados porque bastaba con sentir un abrazo de sus padres para darse cuenta de que si esos chicos no los aceptaban era porque nunca serian buenos amigos. Después de todo, la amistad tampoco se puede forzar.

Sin embargo, había muchos chicos que sí los aceptaban y que les daba igual cómo era el caso de Kei y otros compañeros más. Todos éstos, comprendían algo muy importante: mientras en una familia haya amor, será una verdadera familia, pues no hay nada peor que vivir en un sentimiento falso.

Muchos tenían padres que eran obligados a cumplir con ellos, por años; esos sólo sentían cierto grado de envidia por los chicos, pues éstos tenían dos padres que los amaban y que no estaban con ellos por una disposición legal sino por voluntad propia. Lo que importa, finalmente, son los alzos de amor.

¿Qué si algunos le preguntaban que era injusto no tener una madre? Pues no, pues había muchos chicos que eran realmente felices viviendo con tíos, con abuelos o sólo con uno de sus padres, otros viviendo con dos madres otras con dos padres. Había diversidad de familias, y no siempre la típica familia de padre y madre era la más feliz.

Sí, tal vez por un momento sintieron esa innata curiosidad por saber quién había sido la mujer que los llevó 9 meses, pero ahí estaba el punto. Sólo habían sido 9 meses, no toda una vida como sus dos padres.

Y no es que odiaran a esa mujer, pero no significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Pues nunca les había faltado algo, sus padres estuvieron ahí cuando enfermaron, cuando lloraron, cuando se sintieron débiles. Ellos existían porque un día sus padres decidieron que querían tener hijos, existieron cuando sus padres les regalaron una sonrisa al recibirlos en brazos.

Y eso lo había entendido perfectamente y enseñarían lo mismo a su hermanitos, porque esos pequeños gemelos rebeldes y manipuladores eran sus hermanitos consentidos.

Los invitados llegaban. Allen estaba encantado con todo el decorado, quería que fuera el mejor cumpleaños de sus hijos. Pronto llegaron Tyki y Lavi con sus pequeños niños, que cuando se encontraron con Andy y Christopher corrieron a jugar al gran jardín que tenía el local.

Saludaron pronto a Lenale y su familia, que luego de la tarde se habían retirado de su casa a alistarse. Los adultos se fueron también hacia el exterior de gran salón. El lugar era animado por un DJ, haciendo saltar y bailar a los adolescentes, y perderse entre el brillo de las luces y el humo, hasta burbujas había.

Kyohei se encontró con su novio, Kei. Ambos ya ni sabían cómo saludarse, recién habían comenzado a salir, y sentían nervios de iniciar cualquier acción.

-Eh… así dejarás virgen a mi hermanito para siempre.

-¡Ne-san!- Chilló Kyohei- Si Oto-san te oye te mata, ¿o es que tú…?

-¡Claro que no! – respondió sonrojada.

Los tres adolescentes rieron.

-Estoy segura que oto-san te advirtió pero si le haces daño te la verás con Kyara Kanda.

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo, pero somos amigos ¿no?

-Sí, pero ya lo sabes.

-Entiendo- sonrió de manera nerviosa- Él es muy especial.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, Kyara divertida lo abrazó.

-Ne, adivina qué…

-¿Qué pasa, Ne-san?

-¡Vamos a tener música en vivo!

-¿En vivo? Pero eso será más tarde, ¿no?

-Umm no, no hablo de la banda que contrataron nuestros padres.

-¿No me digas que…?

-Exacto.

-Nos vemos. Iré a ver si todo está listo.

Kyohei siguió con la mirada a su hermana que se divertía hablando con sus amigos de colegio. Su hermana era muy popular, pero no caía en lo frívola, y muy inteligente a la vez. La quería y respetaba mucho, dio una media sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Eh... quién sabe. Siempre nos da sorpresas. ¿Bailamos?

Kei se sonrojó un poco por la forma dulce de pedírselo, pero asintió. Jamás se había imaginado terminar así con su amigo de juegos.

Los invitados disfrutaban de la comida, los dulces, las bebidas, no alcohólicas gracias a Kanda. Claro, un buen amigo de los chicos se ofreció meter sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo lograron, sólo rogaban porque a ninguno se le pasara la mano tomando e hiciera que Kanda los descubriera. Los regalos habían montones pero lo principal es que los chicos cumpleañeros se lo pasaran en grande.

Un estruendo se dejó apreciar en el escenario, que se supone no habría movimiento hasta que la banda contratada hiciera su aparición y eso era recién en dos horas más, después de cantar el cumpleaños de los chicos.

El humo salió y 5 chicos se acomodaron en el escenario tomando los instrumentos ya instalados. Un sólo de guitarra se dejó sonar, era una canción conocida, un cover para empezar el ambiente. Kyara fue quien rápidamente se localizo delante de todos, seguida por su hermano y por novio de éste.

Una voz entre aguda y masculina se dejó escuchar al compás de los acordes la guitarra eléctrica. Por fin se pudo divisar al chico acompañado de su banda. Todos vestidos de negro totalmente, con el rostro pintado de blanco, los labios de negro, menos el chico del medio que Kyara conocía muy bien y llevaba los labios pintados de rojo, distinguiéndose de los demás miembros de su banda; y los ojos enmarcados de de ese tono dominante en sus ropas, botas con adornos metálicos y cadenas que caían de su cuellos.

La canción terminó y...

-Ésta va dedicad para ti Kyara. Feliz cumpleaños, te amo.

Las adolescentes del lugar gritaron, unas más eufóricas que otras, pero Kyara, ella estaba sonrojada y feliz.

Esta canción se llama **Rebel Love Song. **Una canción que salió del corazón deJack y que también estaba inspirada en los sentimientos de Kyara, en el miedo de ambos del padre de ella no los aceptara.

Los acordes de guitara se hicieron mas potentes, el chico se movía cautivando a todo el público y haciendo delirar a las muchachas con su hermosa sonrisa y cautivadores ojos azules.

En el coro todos gritaron. El chico fue hacia las gradas y estiró su mano, Kyara sonriendo subió junto a él y cantó uno con él los coros, sorprendiendo a muchos, llenándolos de emoción.

Jack ahora sólo tocaba la guitarra y ella cantaba, luego ambos en los coros:

"_This is __**Rebel Love Son"**_, todos gritaron con sus almas en las gargantas.

Afuera de todo el lugar se encontraban algunos padres y los niños pequeños, quienes charlaban y reían de algunas cosas. Alma siempre entreteniendo a sus amigos, pero esta vez al fin no asistía solo, había encontrado un nuevo novio. Esta vez parecía más seguro o eso esperaba todos. Road también había llegado pero prefería quedarse ahí y no interrumpir la fiesta de sus sobrinos.

A Kanda le parecía estar alucinando, pero claramente escuchaba una banda cantar y, según él, esa banda llegaría más tarde. Luego, ya no pudo evitarlo, estaba seguro que escuchaba la voz de su hija.

-Ahora regreso- se paró de la mesa que compartía con su pareja y sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso Yu?

-No es nada, sólo que me pareció escuchar a Kyara.

-No te preocupes, todo va estar bien.

-Moyashi...

-Está bien, yo también escucho su voz.

Kanda y Allen se levantaron disculpándose con todos. Llegaron y mientras más cerca más escuchaban la voz de su hija acompañada de otra voz.

-Yo lo mato- Kanda estaba dispuesto a subir se ahí, bajar a su hija y sacar patadas al muchacho ése.

-Yu, tú te quedaras aquí y disfrutaras del espectáculo.

-¡Joder, Moyashi!

-Joder nada, es el cumpleaños de tus hijos y no lo arruinarás.

Pues sí, el Moyashi sabía dejar de lado su personalidad sumisa cuando se trataba de defender a sus hijos de los celos de su padre mayor.

-Me las vas a pagar.

-Vamos Yu, cálmate, la niña lo está disfrutando.

Kanda sólo apretó sus puños y suspiró. Por lo menos se habida dado cuenta que su hija tenía una linda voz para cantar. Sólo pudo sentirse orgulloso.

Aunque un pensamiento nada agradable cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si ese muchacho la convence de dejar los estudios para convertirse en rockera?

De sólo imaginar a su hija vestida de negro con la cara de blanca, sentía un escalofrió.

"_Porque joder, Kyara es capaz de eso y más"_.

-No se escapará Yu, tranquilo. Además, no es nada malo. Es arte, Yu, recuérdalo, la música es arte.

Kyara y su novio siguieron cantando hasta terminar fuertemente la canción, para darse un beso superficial. Eso era lo que más le atraía a la niña. Jack podría ser un tanto extraño y hasta extravagante porque siempre andaba metido en sus letras y en su muisca, pero con ella era totalmente diferente. Siempre comprendiéndola y dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Para Jack ella era la inspiración de su música y poco a poco una razón más para convertirse en un mejor vocalista. Además que lograban compenetrarse, porque ella estaba ahí mientras componía, no se aburría y, es más, le ayudaba.

-Ahora sí lo mato.

-Yu, nosotros lo hicimos más jóvenes.

-Eso es diferente.

-Acéptalo, tienes miedo que ese chico sea un degenerado como tú.

-Pues sí, ¿y qué? Tú eres mío y punto.

Allen rio.

-Vale Yu, seré todo lo que tú quieras y siempre me tendrás a tu lado, pero los niños, cada uno hará su propia vida e historia de amor, así que déjalos ser ¿lo entiendes?

-Joder estoy pagando lo que sintió tu padre.

-Creo que sí.-rió con burla.

Jack comenzó un canto suave _"Happy Birthday"_ en versión rock. Kyara chilló emocionada, Jack también hizo subir a Kyohei dedicándoles una versión más rápida en conjunto con su banda.

Todos aplaudieron, incluso los adultos que también estaban presentes.

-Parece que Kanda le tocó sufrir lo que el señor Walker sufrió- rió Tyki observando el beso de su sobrina con Jack y el de su sobrino con Kei.

-Ya te quiero ver cuando nuestros hijos comiencen a salir con alguien.

-Bueno, si resulta ser un hijo de…

Observó la mirada de Lavi.

-Bueno, si los lastima los ahorco.

-Tampoco sabemos si saldrá con un chico o una chica.

-Sin importar qué, hay muchas jovencitas que son muy rompe corazones.

-Eso sí- rió Lavi.

Tyki sonrió y abrazó a su esposo por la cintura. Aún no creía que había logrado que el pelirrojo lo aceptara, pues desde hace mucho antes que se le declara le gustaba, pero de una forma lejana porque era novio de Allen.

-Lavi, ¿me amas?

-¿Aùn tienes dudas?

-Bueno, ya sabes...

-Sí idiota, sabes que sí.

Después de que todos felicitaran a los cumpleañeros y cantaran "happy birthday" con la banda, Jack bajó para ahora disfrutar con su novia de la música y bailar en su cumpleaños 16. Todas las parejas se le sumaron.

-Gracias, Jack.

-Sabes que me hace feliz hacerte reír, además esta canción fue creada pensando en ti.

-Es extraño, conmigo hablas más que con otras personas.

-Me das esa confianza. Seguro y miran raro que una linda niña como tú esté bailando esta música tan lenta con alguien así como yo, vestido de esta forma.

-Sí, y Oto-san seguramente querrá matarte ahora mismo, pero no importa, te quiero. Soy feliz así ahora.

-Te quiero.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron con cariño y un tanto sonrojados, por algo aun eran jóvenes y eran sus primeros amores. No sabían que les deparaba el futuro, si se quedarían juntos o sólo era un gusto pasajero.

Pero lo importante era que habían logrado obtener este recuerdo valioso, pues lo único que al final te quedas es con las buenos recuerdos.

-Es un tanto vergonzoso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kei también un tanto sonrojado.

-Estás sonrojado, también lo piensas.

-Claro que no, mira hay otras parejas de chicos. Wau, no pensé que ellos dos salían.

-¿Acaso Charles te gustaba?- Preguntó un poco molesto.

-¿Eh? ¡No seas celoso, claro que no!

El albino hizo un puchero alegando que no le creía.

-Es verdad.

-¿No será que no te correspondió?

-Claro que no, sólo tú me gustas.

Y todos los presentes rieron. La música había terminado.

-No puede ser.

Kei un tanto abochornado giró la vista, ver al padre de su novio solo siendo detenido por el otro padre del chico no era consolador.

-Lo siento Kei, también te quiero.

Se quedaron contemplándose un tiempo más. Finalmente se dieron un beso suave. Aún tenían mucho tiempo para experimentar más cosas.

Una nueva banda hizo su presentación pero esta vez Jack estaba con Kyara y los otros chicos de su banda que estaban muy agradecidos con la azabache, sobre todo el lider, porque gracias a esto el chico estaba más que dispuesto a trabajar más duro.

Todos los demás amigos también saltaban junto a los chicos Kanda, gritando a la par, cantando las canciones de la nueva banda, quienes eran regalo de los padres a sus hijos.

-Creo que es hora de dejarlos disfrutar, vamos Yu.

-Pero Moyashi…

-Vamos, debemos hacer dormir a Andy y Christopher.

-Tsk.

Salieron y en el jardín del local; en una de las sillas estaban sus niños dormidos al lado de su abuelito, quien también estaba dormido. Pero eso no fue lo que enfureció a Yu.

Sino que uno de los hijos de Mikk estaba durmiendo, más precisamente el pelirrojo, llamado Riku (por insistencia de Lavi, que gustaba de los nombres japoneses para sorpresa de muchos y celos de alguno) abrazándose a uno de sus bebés.

El moreno, Adriano, abrazaba a la niña rubia de Lenale, Xia (sí, gracias a su madre).

-Maldito Mikk, dile a tu demonio que le quite las manos a mi hijo- gritó Kanda.

-Mikk, dile a tu demonio que quite las manos de mi hija- gritó Chang.

Lavi y Tyki cargaron de inmediato a sus niños que se apegaron ellos para seguir durmiendo.

-Lena, por alguna razón creo que emparentaremos mucho- sonrió débilmente y un poco enojado, Allen.

Lenale solo sonrió nerviosamente al ver que su niño rubio, Daiki, abrazando al otro gemelo de la familia Kanda.

Kanda y Allen cargaron a sus niños hasta una de las habitaciones, la abrieron y los acostaron arropándolos.

-Moyashi ¿por qué le pusimos nombres ingleses?- Preguntó abrazándolo por detrás.

-Porque yo quise.

-Exactamente, siempre haces lo que quieres ¿no crees que es hora de que pagues tu deuda de hoy?

Le dio una pequeña lamida en su oreja, haciendo que el albino se estremezca.

-Oigan ustedes, déjense de ser tan melosos en nuestro cuarto.

-Están llenando de imágenes pervertidas nuestras mentes.

Dos vocecitas se escucharon en la habitación. Los padres giraron sus miradas y observaron a sus gemelos sonrojados y mirándolos acusadoramente.

-Lo siento niños.

-Aún no queremos dormir.

-Pero ya es hora.

Allen les dio un beso a cada uno acariciándoles la cabeza de forma tierna.

-¿Nos quieres más que papá?

Yu los miró con gracia.

-Yo quiero a toda mi familia por igual.

-¿Tu cariño se divide?- Preguntó Andy

-No, sólo se multiplica por cada persona que aparece en mi familia.

Los niños sonrieron.

-Yo también los quiero.

-Uhh, pero tú siempre quieres acaparar a Oto-can.

Allen rio por los celos de sus gemelos.

-No es cierto, sólo cuido de él como de ustedes.

-Bueno, pero no seas tanto así, y no tienen que demostrar que se quieren tantas veces- hicieron un puchero los gemelos.

-No sé por qué a Kyara y Kyohei les gusta tanta melosidad.

Allen rió más, sus gemelos habían sacado el carácter de Kanda, definitivamente.

-Tampoco nos gusta que ese tal Jack y Kei estén tras nuestros hermanos. Ya no jugarán con nosotros.

-No se preocupen, sus hermanos jugarán con ustedes y nosotros también, siempre nos tendrán. Los quiero.

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo- concluyó.

Los niños quedaron satisfechos. Miraron a su padre mayor esperando algo parecido.

A Kanda le costaba, pero con su familia siempre se obligaba dejarse expuesto mostrar sus sentimientos, sus hijos necesitaban ello.

-Yu Baka…

-Los amo, y no acaparó a su Oto-chan, los quiero a todos ustedes.

Los niños se quedaron contentos.

-Oto-san, no permitirás que nos quiten por completo a Kyara y a Kyohei ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

Y tres sonrisas de lado fueron observadas por el albino. Sin duda las parejas de sus hijos mayores no la tendrían fáciles con tres Kanda. Río y abrazó a sus tres amores.

Pronto los niños se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

Yu y Allen salieron alejándose de toda la bulla.

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tener una familia tan grande- comentó Allen.

-¿Eres feliz con lo que te decidiste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Eres feliz de casarte conmigo? ¿De casarte tan joven? ¿De privarte de tantas cosas? Ahora que pienso en Kyara y Kyohei, son unos niños, no pueden casarse y tener una pareja de ese tipo a la cual atender y dedicar tiempo.

-Tú también eras joven.

-Sí, pero más maduro y era lo que más deseaba.

-Es cierto que no es recomendable y que no muchos perdonan los problemas que tuvimos, pero soy muy feliz. Aun si no nos hubiéramos casado cuando éramos tan jóvenes hubiéramos sido novios por mucho tiempo. Y al final de cuentas hubiéramos terminado casados. Porque eres mi Bakanda, y creo que no hay persona en el planeta que te soporte día y noche. Sobretodo noche- Rió con picardía.

-Eso me complace.

-¿Tenías cargos de conciencia?

Kanda permitió que su esposo se acurrucara en su pecho.

-Tsk, es sólo que viendo a nuestros hijos. Son unos niños y dentro de tres años seguían siéndolo. Necesitan cumplir sus sueños personales, y no sé si deje que tú los tuvieras.

-Creo que cuando nos separamos cumplí mis sueños personales. Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, en si no es recomendable casarse joven. Nos amamos, yo te amo y te amé aún mientras nos separamos, pero eso sólo lo hizo difícil para los niños. Pero necesitábamos nuestro espacio personal y de alguna manera explotamos para tenerlo.

-Joder, odio que tengas razón. Es increíble que hayas madurado tanto.

-Umm no sé si me llamas viejo o qué, pero no importa.

-¿No importa? ¿Por qué estabas tan inseguro? ¿Solo por la edad?

-Tienes razón, es un tanto ridículo porque aún estamos jóvenes. No lo sé, ¿te sigo atrayendo?

Kanda rió.

-Ya no sé cuantas veces me lo preguntas. Joder, si no lo eres ¿por qué crees que te celo tanto?

Allen rio nerviosamente.

-Ya te lo dije, aunque estés hecho una pasa siempre serás mi Moyashi.

"_Mi tierno y dulce moyashi, que derritió mi corazón… ¡Joder, pero que cursi sonó eso!"_.

-Yu, te has vuelto cursi, pero tierno. Gracias.

-Hoy lo pagarás, no te preocupes.

"_Y más por hacerme pensar cosas más cursis"_.

-Creo que no hay elección.

-¿Kyara, Kyohei?

-Hay seguridad contratada toda la noche.

-Suponía que no estarías tan tranquilo.

-Además, estaremos arriba nada más.

-Sí y estaremos despiertos toda la noche, ¿no?

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente.

-Si... toda la noche serás mío.

Se abrazaron apegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor.

-Te amo.

-También te amo, pequeño idiota.

-Bakanda.

-Moyashi.

La noche fue larga para los esposos, y para todos en general, pero una vida de padres llena de retos les esperaba. Tal vez problemas, de eso estaban consientes pero pondrían su mejor esfuerzo por sus hijos y por ellos mismo para no volver a vivir esos dos años de dolor. Porque ya sabían que era tener a su familia separada, y porque ya sabían que ahora no eran dos hermanos sino 4 que moverían mar y cielo con tal de que sus padres estuvieran juntos.

Porque cada vez la familia crecía, cada día sus hijos crecían y con ellos nuevas responsabilidades para cada padre. Nuevas cosas que enseñarles, nuevas cosas de que prevenirles. Y sus pequeños de 5 años seguían en la lista. Sin duda grandes retos, pero estarían juntos para superarlos. Con tal de ver siempre una sonrisa en el rostro de su familia.

* * *

><p>Xia: Resplandecer<p>

Daiki: Brillar

Riku: Con los pies en la tierra.

(Además, Riku es el nombre del cantante de Dir en grey… )

Hi! espero que esta historia y este epilogo les haya gustado, la fiesta se l la pueden imaginar como quieran jaj, recibi una sugerencia, tal ves i terminen todos en una comisaria. Si eso puede ser, ya se imaginaran cuando kanda se entere que si metieron alchol.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora a menos que me anime publicar algun otro esp'ecial de este fic. realmente ame escribir este fic. Y espero que les haya gustado. Porfavor reviews asi sean anónimos y si leen este fic despues de tiempo de que ya lo haya terminado igual espero reviews please y siempre contesto .

Bueno agradezco a todos los que leyerona todos por las alerts y favorites . Ademas a Ai midori por su constante apoyo en la inspiracion y la edición. A varias bandas de música que me inspiraron y a la pelicula n mexicana ! la otra familia" que también contribuyo en inspirarme.

Bueno eso es todo, y espero pronto actualizar mi otro fic, tengo pensados otros fics yullen y otros del fandom de naruto. Y por supuesto el reto de Proyecto Rehab que sonde temática de d gray man, aun no me decido las parejas pero los temas si, si tienen sugerencias en temas me dicen: proyectorehab . /

LilyVongola: Hi! pues vemos que al final Kei si le hecho el ojo a Kyohei, espero que te gustase. ¿y que opinas del novio de Kyara) bueno yo quiero un rockero asi. Pobre Yu kanda jajaj, bueno espero que me digas que te parecio, y gracias por seguir con todos mis fics, espero que aun tengas la oportunidad de leler este epilogo. Y bueno lode mini conejos suicidas ya vemos que uno de se apunto para ir tras uno de los gemelos de Yu, jaj es pero que te gusten los nombres. Y por si acaso Cristopher y Andy fuerone scogidos por Allen. Nos vemos!

anna: Gracias por la idea de lso gemelos de nuevo, y espero que despues de un tiempito aun leas este epilogo, jaja espero que tu hermano tambien le guste. Pues creo que si hubo confusión se supone que si conocen a lena, desde hace un tiempo. Ya sabes recuerda los flasback. Dejame tus reviews y me cuentas que tal te parecio el ultimo capi especial.

Natamsha: Hi! me hace felis que te ponga de buen humor los lemons... creo que me aopse de intensa, pero es que allen y Kanda sondemasiado sexys... esa es mi excusa. Bueno ya vemos quienes son las personas indeseables de Yu, Kei y Jack, el rockero noviode Kyara jajaja. Sorpresa pss. Bueno parece que los hijos de lavi son medio manos alrgas con cristopher y La hija de Lena y el nene de lean mano alrga con el otro gemelo de yu. Bueno son amigos y espero que no les moleste emparentar pero eso ya es futuro y les dejao a libre albedrío. Tal ves me anime a escribar alguna cosilla de nuevo pero por ahora es todo. Y como explique antes escribiré del fandome de naruto, hay varios en metne, unos son adaptaciones de uan novela y otro de un anime yaoi, bueno mas bien la idea base me gsuta de cada una. Luego tengo fics de propia creación de Naruto y otros yullen sehhh! Nos vemos y gracias por todo!


End file.
